She Didn't Ask Why
by GAbbyIsLove
Summary: If death can bring them together, and accidents can make them forget it ever happened, then what can make them remember it all? Gibbs/Abby Don't like then don't read. First FanFic!
1. Intro

My first fanfic!  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters. If I did, this would be the script. It's not, though. .:Sigh:.  
Spoilers: _None in this chapter_Pairing: _GAbby, Gibbs/Abby, Romantic__  
This is just the Intro!  
_I checked this over an unbelievable amount of times, it's like FF puts the mistakes in here on purpose. If there are any mistakes, forgive me for them!  
Note: I am not positive as to what Abby's middle name is.

_Enjoy!__**  
**_

_**___________________________________________________**_

Leroy Jethro Gibbs is a man carrying more burdens than any man ever should. He's seen enough death to traumatize any average person, but he is a Marine; He was taught not to show any deep feelings, regardless of the situation. The death of his wife and daughter hit him hard, as such a horrific murder would hit any relative of the victim. He killed the monster who had taken his wife and daughter away from him. He did have the help of Mike Franks, of course. Without him, he wouldn't have obtained the vital information needed to end the life of someone whom he dared to compare to Satan.

_Revenge is a two edged sword_...

He was suicidal, he thought he had nothing to live for now that his family was gone. However, Mike Franks had taught him otherwise.

_"You can stop people like him from taking lives... and ruining them"_

That was what he had said to persuade him join NIS, later named NCIS. That's how he went from Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs, to Special Agent Gibbs. He married again, and again...and again. But still no avail, still no love, still not the same.

He had expected this though; He had lost hope all those years ago. In all honesty, he believed that his house would be forever devoid of the thing that had once made it a home. A family.

Abigail Luanne Sciuto, a woman who had once lived a life of very little sound, preferred her music loud. Her father, Ben, had died in a car accident, leaving her to be the person other than her mother to care for her siblings, Nick and Sophie. It was a job she was proud to do, but it was something that someone as young as her should never have to do. But she did. Because she didn't have a choice...But she loved them anyway and she would be that other source of support - financial and emotional - for as long as Nick and Sophie would allow her to and more.

She went to Valdosta State University, and graduated with honors. She then moved to D.C., where her 'dream job' awaited. She was still able to take care of her family in New Orleans, which is why, even with her current paycheck, she must live in an apartment building much trashier than she should be able to afford. But this tattooed woman with a heart of gold and blood of Caf-Pow, didn't seem to mind.

She dated men unworthy of her, men whom she met in clubs, at parties, or even at tattoo parlors. There was someone out there for her, it's just that she, along with that 'someone', are completely oblivious that it is the other...That is, until a tragedy occurs.

_'It is often that death, danger, occupational drive, and a need to do good is what brings people together...A love of caffeine never hurts either'_


	2. Second Chance

Disclaimer: Please go to chapter 1 to view the Disclaimer  
Spoilers: Twilight, **Kill Ari 1 & 2** Major Spoilers

The bullet blows past him, and breaks through the window of the lab, shattering, leaving glass in the surrounding area. The thoughts are racing through his mind; He just lost Kate, he can't lose Abby, too. He loves her; It can't happen. It _won't_ happen. Before his mind even registers that he has finally admitted after all the years of excuses that he loves Abby, his coffee falls to the ground and his feet are moving as fast as physically possible to the forensics lobby of NCIS.

He skids to a halt outside of Abby's lab, then runs in, full momentum, fearing the worst.

"Get down, Boss; We're taking fire," DiNozzo says, still focused on the sniper that almost stole the most important person in Gibbs' life from him.

He crouches down and makes his way to Abby. She immediately wraps her arms around his middle and he returns the favor. He takes the shell out of Abby's hair, and throws it on the floor. He knows it was left by the monster who managed to get Gibbs to seek revenge as much as Pedro Hernandez did when he killed his family, Ari.

"I will get you bullet proof glass," Gibbs promises.  
"There's no such thing," came Abby's, most likely, automatic response.  
"Bullet _resistant_ glass," he corrects himself.

There is a moment of silence. The only sound is the bullets being blasted out of his Senior Agent's SIG, then the ringing in all of their ears that followed as the shooting subsided momentarily.

"Ari didn't shoot at you then hit Kate by accident, did he?" She concludes, breaking the eerie quiet of the lab and letting the question float through the deathly air.  
"I was walking by the window when he was aiming," Gibbs says, understanding how Abby probably expects her life to be put out on the line many more times until Ari's liver is in the trusted and unforgiving hands of their Medical Examiner.  
"You're just saying that to make me feel better," Abby whispers, her statement being made even more truthful by Gibbs' only response being to hold her tighter.

"He's gone, Boss," DiNozzo deadpanned, hanging his head slightly, "He's gone...Again"

___________________________________

Abby stayed in the bullpen; Gibbs was afraid for her safety. She mused that she would probably never tell anyone that she loved when he became overprotective of her. She always thought that it brought out a softer side of him.

However, she did not always enjoy the circumstances.

___________________________________

"…He never knew how much I hated him. I wish I could see his face, when he realizes, he created not a mole… but a monster. I get to strike at the heart of Mossad and Israel," Ari said, gun still placed in his murderous hands.  
"Yeah, I almost feel sorry for ya'," Gibbs responded, not touched by Ari's story whatsoever.  
"And I, for you,"

Gibbs honestly thought it was the end. He would never get to tell Abby he loved her. He wanted to head-slap himself for not admitting it to himself sooner; He could have told her. She would have _known_. If anyone had any regrets about not doing something with someone before their life was over, it sure as hell was Gibbs.

So many things would be different if he had pursued was his gut told him to pursue.

"When Ziva told me you were placing flowers on the roof where Caitlin died, I couldn't believe it. Such a romantic touch. Almost too good to pass up."  
"'Almost'. Why did you?" Gibbs asked.  
"I need you to commit suicide with your own rifle. You never did give me enough credit in our game; I knew it was a trap before Ziva told me you asked her to cover you. You'd never trust Ziva. And you need to kill me to taste the sweetness of revenge."

Ari adjusted Gibbs' gun to direct the crosshairs. Now, Gibbs knew if he wanted any chance of survival, he had to do one thing:

Stall Ari.

"I've killed enough men in my life, Ari. It's gonna' be just as sweet watching you die." Gibbs stalled.  
"Sorry to spoil your-" Ari's comeback was cut off by an involuntary grunt from being shot. Right between the eyes.

A gunshot's blast echoed off of the walls of his basement.

He looked up to see who saved his life...and most likely many others.

Ziva. That was the last person he expected to end this tumultuous road of pure torture, fear, agony...and vengefulness.  
She walks down the stairs slowly, then steps off and approaches Gibbs.

"His father's a Deputy Director in Mossad?" Gibbs asked, knowing what was coming.  
"Yes." is Ziva's monosyllabic answer.  
"Not David…?"  
"Yes…He's my half-brother," she chokes out slightly, feeling the rare sensation of tears building in her eyes.

She killed her brother...for a man she barely knows...let alone a bastard. _There's better to kill for_, he thought.

Gibbs gives her hand a squeeze that's meaning she is unable to decipher. Was it apologetic? Encouraging? Thankful? She doesn't know, but she, for once, despite her Mossad training, does not feel the need to pry.

She begins to sing a song to her brother.

The squeeze he gave her hand? It was gratefulness for, yet another, second chance.


	3. Roses

_**A/N 1**: When I was naming this chapter, it made me remember a song, Meg + Dia- Roses, which fits perfectly with this chapter. You should listen to it while you read this chapter._

_Again, sorry for any mistakes!  
_

________________________________________

Gibbs makes it to the funeral just as each of his team is placing a flower on one of his bravest agent's casket.

"Ari?" The Director asks, assuming what kept him.

"Ziva's escorting his body to Tel Aviv," he says. Jen seems pleasantly surprised with the news.

His team is remembering her, for everything that they can. Her touch, her smile, her humor, her friendship, and probably the sound of the exasperation in her voice and the movement of her lips as she says one word...

_Tony!_

He smiles slightly at the thought. He should try not to live in the past. He knows he shouldn't live there, it's just so difficult to move away.

Tony places a rose on her grave, also smiling slightly at a memory unknown to Gibbs.

Ducky walks towards the coffer next. He seemed distraught at first, then he seemed to find a memory to pull him away from the bad thoughts.

He places the next rose.

McGee approaches the casket next. He always thought of her as a friend, he just seemed unaware of the fact that she thought of him as one as well.

He tosses the flower on the American flag covering the smooth wood.

He looks as if he's sorry he didn't get to know her better in the short time they had known each other.

Which is another reason similar to why Gibbs is glad he is still alive.

Abby walks up to the grave next.

_"Todd was your agent, but Kate was my best friend"_

She hopes Kate's coffin will comfort her like her own coffin comforts her.

She smiles, not a full blow 'Abby' smile, but happy enough to let everyone know she believes Kate is in a better place now.

Cliché…but true.

She places another rose amongst the others.

When Abby is done, she walks over to the priest to ask him something Gibbs cannot make out.

Gibbs makes his way over to the funerary box last.

_You're late to my funeral, Gibbs._"Sorry, Kate," Gibbs says to the grave.

He tosses the last rose.

He walks up to Abby and puts an arm around her waist. He didn't know what she had asked the priest until he hears a New Orleans jazz tune play, filling the spaces around them and causing mostly everyone at the funeral to smirk or smile.

_That's so Abby_

________________________________________

_**A/N 2**: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. It's just that it made more sense to end it here than to add the next chapter onto this one just for the sake of making it longer...Makes sense now, right?_

_More GAbby-ness to come..._


	4. Drug Free & Stone Cold Sober

Disclaimer: _Please go to chapter 1 to view the disclaimer_  
Spoilers: _No spoilers, they're my own thoughts in this chapter…_

Abby comes over to Gibbs' house later that night. He figures it's because she needs consolation. She does, but that's not what she's there for.

They stay in comfortable silence, each enjoying the other's presence. She sits on his work bench watching his body move rhythmically. When he can't feel her emerald gaze on him, he sneaks a look at her beautiful form.

Her hair is down and she sits, looking up to her left, probably recalling a memory or trying to grasp her late friend's ghostly form somewhere in the distance of her mind…

Unsuccessfully.

He turns back to his boat, positive that the only way that she could love him like he loves her is if she was drunk or drugged.

He is wrong.  
But he doesn't know that.

And the best part is that she is drug free and stone cold sober.

"It's not your fault," Abby says, breaking such a quiet silence that the only noises are the slight ringing in their ears and the sanding strip gliding across the already smooth wood, which pauses for a moment before returning to it's natural rhythm.

"If I understand you as well as I know I do, I know you'll be carrying the guilt on your shoulders for as long as time allows you to," her words hit their target and he stops sanding completely, but the sanding block is still in his hand.

"_I_ don't want that," she continues, "_Kate_ doesn't want that. It is not your fault. N-O-T Y-O-U-R F-A-U-L-T"

He sighs and begins to sand again, something she didn't expect.

"Fine. You can ignore me all you want," she says, standing up and crossing over to him.  
He stops sanding and looks her in the eye, both of their postures rigid.  
He is using his eyes to dare her to say anything more about the subject.

She is not affected by his heavy glare, not even in the most feeble manner.

Then she says something of pure brilliance and amazement that she barely realized she let slip through her lips.

"But if it's not _me_ telling you it's not your fault, _physically_," she revealed, still not slouching or hunching her back at all, "then it's _Kate_…telling you in your conscience, your dreams... and in your nightmares"

The sanding strip falls to the floor.  
_____________________________________________________

_**A/N**__: I love this chapter! Review and tell me what you think of it!_

_Review; Make me happy and make my day…_


	5. Cruel Dreams

A/N: I love this chapter! Enjoy! Review!

He was kissing her by that point. His rough fingers were in her hair, his hands molding her head and pulling her towards him. He had no comprehension of ever moving away from his boat. The only evidence that he was ever near it was the sanding block on the floor.

That surprised him.

What surprised him even more was that Abby's fingers were scratching the skin at the back of his neck in an oh-so-gentle way that that made him moan into her mouth.

She was kissing back.

Was this one of his cruel dreams? Will he wake up the next day without the love of his life lying in his arms?

The moan from Abby and her tongue dueling restlessly with his told him otherwise. He pushed her up against the shell of his boat and kissed her until they were in desperate need of air.

They looked into each other's eyes, both sets dark with pleasure, lust, desire, and something either wasn't sure they were seeing in the others. Love.

Their lips collided together again and her legs wrapped around his middle while her arms went around his neck only to connect behind him once more.

He could not believe this was happening.  
She could not believe it was happening.

It was.

Still kissing, he put his hands at her back to support her while he carried her up the stairs and into his bedroom.

He put her on the bed, and immediately straddled her.

"I love you," she said, her voice even raspier with pleasure.  
"I love you, too, Abbs," he echoed.

They lost themselves in each other, making love over and over again, neither believing that they finally had the other.

The sanding block lay forgotten on the basement floor.

A/N: Raise your hand if you love that last line :Raises Hand:]  
I know I do. Review, please!

Still more…


	6. Biological Hazard

Disclaimer: _Please go to chapter 1 to view the disclaimer_

Spoilers: **Bloodbath** _Major spoilers_

____________________________

Weeks passed…They turned into months, and there wasn't a day when he'd woken up alone.

But it's not like they ever told anyone about it.

Abby opens up the briefcase packed with supposed drugs and moves to her mass spectrometer.

She feels his curious presence and smiles.  
"McGee, you're lurking without a permit, you know only Gibbs is allowed to do that," Abby says, butterflies occupying her stomach at the thought of Gibbs.

McGee comes out from behind the wall, looking slightly disappointed that she caught him.  
"Sorry, just, uh, checking to see if you finished the analysis on that powder yet. Field test said it was cocaine but…"  
"I told you, I was gonna' e-mail you the results when I was done," Abby interrupts, trying to get to the bottom of why he came down here when he could have just stayed upstairs and waited for the results.  
"Yes," McGee mumbles, searching desperately in his mind for a reason to stay that wouldn't make Abby suspicious.

He moves over to the table to get a better view of an article of clothing that was apart of her court suit. He wondered what she looked like in something that wasn't black and way too tight to leave much of anything to the imagination.

Not that anyone would prefer her any other way.

"Don't you have court today?" he asks, seeing if he will have another chance to see her in the green jacket and white blouse hanging next to the plasma screen television.  
"I'm finished. All I had to do was give a deposition," Abby answers, still wondering why McGee is acting oddly.  
"Oh…So, don't have to go back or…anything?" He seems hopeful, but she doesn't know why..

Then she understands.

"McGee! You came all the way down here just to see me in my court suit!" She accuses. She knows she hit the nail on the head when his ears turn red and he blushes slightly.  
"No," He defends himself, knowing there's no use lying to Abby.  
"You totally did!"  
"No I did not."  
"Your mouth lies, but your red ears are telling the truth…"

She stops ranting and smiling abruptly and seems to observe her surroundings, also trying to smell something.

"What? What's wrong?" McGee asks, worried about her quick change in demeanor.

"Do you smell that?"  
He shakes his head. "No"  
"It's almonds. We have to get out of here," she says, still acting professional despite the danger that they would be in if they didn't leave immediately.

"What's going on?" He questions urgently, still not comprehending the situation.  
"Cyanide gas!"

He stops crouching and grabs her arm and proceeds to drag her from the lab.

"Whoa!"

He gets her into the hall at record speed and shuts the door as she hit's the biological hazard button.

They glance at each other, in disbelief.

_What the hell just happened?!__  
_____________________________

_**A/N**_: _Sorry that I just basically gave you a scene in Bloodbath, but it felt weird just skipping the beginning to go to the main part. Besides, I think it gets you in the mood for the rest of the story._

_More to come…The next chapter is __long!_


	7. Keeping Secrets

Disclaimer:_ Please go to chapter 1 to view the disclaimer_  
Spoilers: **Bloodbath** _Major Spoilers_

"Hydrogen cyanide gas. Another three minutes in here, game over," says one of the men sterilizing Abby's lab.

"How did this happen?" Jenny asks, visibly distressed.  
"Abby said the coke was bad," Tony supplies. "Contained potassium cyanide which turned gaseous when she added the…uhh…the acidified cobalt thiosint…thiosens… the-"

"The cobalt cyo-thyinate," the same man from earlier chimed in.

"The cobalt cyo-thyinate…yeah, from her drug test kit," Tony finishes, pathetically.  
"So, this was an accident?" Jenny ponders aloud to Tony and Gibbs.  
"Abby doesn't have accidents," Gibbs says, having complete faith in his lover and best friend.

As always.

But it's not like anyone knew about anything other than the 'best friend' part.

"She doesn't have enemies either. I mean, it's not like we're talking about Agent DiNozzo-"  
"Hey!" Tony interrupts. With the 'Excuse me?' look he receives from the Director, he decides to add a "Ma'am" in for good measure.

"Crime scene was a set up, Director," Gibbs states, while walking towards the elevator.

"Right now, Abby's our best lead," Tony begins to explain while he and the Director follow Gibbs into the lift. "While she and McGee were playing in the showers, Ziva and I took a walk through the World of Sciuto…Our Mistress of the Dark is keeping secrets from us…"

Tony hands Gibbs the folder containing Abby's records and information.

_Ding!_

"This is so embarrassing. Okay, in my defense, what self respecting drug dealer cuts his cocaine with potassium cyanide?" Abby vents.  
"Obviously one that doesn't care about repeat business," McGee helps out.

"Luckily, your exposure to the gas was brief. I don't anticipate any long-term ramifications." Ducky assures.

_Swoosh._

"Better not be; you two don't have permission to be sick," Gibbs says striding in at the perfect moment, as usual, with Ziva and Tony on his heels.

"We're fine, Gibbs. The only damage done is my ego," Abby mumbles solemnly. "It was a newbie accident."

Abby catches the glance shared between Ziva and Tony and is immediately curious. "What?" She asks.

"We're not so sure it was an accident, Abbs," Tony confesses.  
"Not sure meaning what?" McGee questions.  
"We think whoever set up the crime scene might be after Abby," Ziva explains.

"Me?" Abby laughs nervously. "Who'd wanna' kill me? I mean, Tony I understand-"  
"Hey!" Tony interferes, wondering why everyone insists on making that comment today.

"The name Mikel Mower ring a bell?" Gibbs gets back on track.

Abby suddenly finds something very spectacular about the floor.

"It should; he placed over two-hundred phone calls to you in the last four months. One of them right before the accident," Ziva announces.  
"You went through my phone records?" Abby asks, worried that the team also found out about a greater amount of phone calls to and from Gibbs' house than usual.

"And your credit card bills. Did you really buy this guy, Mower, a straight jacket for his birthday?" Tony says from behind her.  
"Okay, slow down, okay…"  
"Sounds like you two were pretty serious…" McGee makes himself audible.

"Until she filed a restraining order against him. I'd say the straight jacket was a red flag there, Abbs," Tony pointed out.

"How come we've never heard about this _gentleman_?" Ducky asked in disbelief that Abby hadn't shared something so traumatic in her life with anyone.

"Okay, I dated him last year and things just got a little out of hand…"  
"Did I mention the restraining order?" Tony persisted in scolding.  
"Okay it was a lot out of hand," Abby conceded.

"Why didn't you come to me, Abby?" Gibbs asks disappointed that after all that they shared with each other, she didn't come to him with something as serious as a stalker.  
"Because, Gibbs, I wanted him restrained, not beaten to a pulp with a baseball bat," Abby says. When he walks away she continues. "And I'm embarrassed; It wasn't great taste in boyfriends."

"Yeah, I saw the web-shrine dedicated to you," Tony cuts in for the umpteenth time.  
".com?" Ziva adds.  
"Okay, it's creepy, but it's not dangerous. He just can't accept that it's over between us. He's not a violent type," Abby fails at getting the team to agree with her.

"The guy cleans up crime scenes for a living, Abbs," Tony exposes.  
"I know, that's what I liked about him…But I'm telling you Jeth-Gibbs he's not your man," Abby hopes the team didn't catch her slip-up caused by the constant transversal between Gibbs and Jethro.

Mostly everyone seems to acknowledge it with a raised eyebrow or a slightly tilted head with squinted eyes.

McGee is oblivious.

"You're gonna' pay him a visit anyway," Abby asks and is answered by the team retreating from the room.  
"Could you pick up my red, studded dog collar while you're there?" She tries to lighten up the mood.

She is awarded by a glance from Gibbs._  
---X---_

"The only reason you're still able to walk is because I never heard about you until today"  
---X---_  
Later…_

"Go home, take Abby with you," Gibbs tells McGee reluctantly.

"Gibbs! I'm fine! I only have one stalker and he has an alibi," Abby protests.

_*Whoever did this might expect you to be at my place tonight, Abbs* _Gibbs signs to Abby, their hands out of sight to the rest of the team.

_*Okay…*_

"I don't want you to be alone tonight, Abbs. You're going with McGee," Gibbs keeps up the act.  
"Great…Like I haven't been traumatized enough today," Abby continues to play along.

Although the second part wasn't part of the 'playing along'.

_*I love you, Abbs*  
*I love you, too, Jethro*_


	8. Candid

Disclaimer: _Please go to chapter 1 to view the disclaimer_  
Spoilers: **Bloodbath** _Major Spoilers_

"Nothing on the state-wide BOLO, yet," Ziva says to Gibbs and McGee, the only members of the team in the bullpen at the time.

Gibbs was unbelievably frustrated with McGee for letting that psychopath get anywhere near Abby. But he was hiding his feelings well because the last thing he needed to distract him were his feelings toward the situation.

Unless, of course, that helped in any way.

"Get off your knees, it's only a typewriter, McGee," Ziva whispers to McGee, who is kneeling on the office carpet.

A punishment only Gibbs could hand out.  
Maybe he wasn't _completely_ hiding his feelings toward the situation.

"No ATM transactions, hasn't touched his credit cards…" McGee says, seeming to ignore the comment made by Ziva until he adds, "_Was_ a typewriter"  
"And she messed up my motherboard so badly the bios got screwed up and I had to do a hard reset," he bitched, like there was no tomorrow.

"How traumatizing for you, McGee," Gibbs said sarcastically.

"Go easy on him, boss," Tony says, walking into the bullpen. "Even a hair out of order traumatizes McGee," he bothers. "Put this on the plasma," he changes the course of the conversation while handing uploaded evidence to McGee.  
"Where's your chair?" Tony wants to know.

"He doesn't deserve to sit," Gibbs explains simply.  
"With that ass?" Tony jokes. "Didn't find Mower, boss. The guy's totally disappeared, but I found this in his apartment," Tony says seriously as the pictures given to McGee appear on the screen.

The pictures that have been taken thoroughly disgust the team. They are of simple, daily things, but that makes them all the more sickening. Her hailing a cab, changing her clothes, and even some of her at NCIS are the candid images that appear on the plasma.

"He's been tracking her for a while," Ziva concludes.

Gibbs can feel the hatred building in his features. Whoever dared to come after _his girl_, was sure to be penalized under the wrath of he and his team.

"So much for that restraining order," McGee pipes up from his desk.

"We spoke to his _supposed_ girlfriend, they went on one date, all he talked about was Abby. I'll find out more this weekend; We're having dinner," Tony said.

_Damnit DiNozzo!_

"No. You don't eat until you find the guy trying to kill Abby," Gibbs replies forcefully.  
"Boss, actually, I, I have an idea about that," McGee stutters. "I've been analyzing the incoming packets on Abby's system. There appears to be a  
shell-code…"

All goes silent in the bullpen while the team awaits for McGee to explain the meaning of a shell-code.

Tony, standing behind Gibbs, gestures to Gibbs telling McGee that he has no idea what he is talking about.

Which is a good call.

"Um…I think that Mower's been worming into Abby's computer to monitor her communications," he finishes in a manner that can only be described as _McGee-like_.

"You think you can trace the worm?" Ziva asks, as alert and eager as ever to assist Abby.  
"If he tries to access again, yeah," he answers quickly.

"Coordinate with Abby," Gibbs says shortly while walking over to his desk and kicks his chair over to his seat-less employee.  
"Boss, your gonna' have to get her out of the elevator first," McGee informs him.

_Oh, Abbs…_

Gibbs makes his way over to the elevator and presses the 'down' button.

_Ding!_

The metallic doors open and he sees his lover's form in the corner of the elevator, clutching self defense tools.

"Hey, Gibbs," Abby greets.  
Gibbs nods his hello and enters the lift and moves to sit down next to her, his stubborn knee protesting. He looks at her expectantly.

_Ding!  
_  
"Did you know that only five of the two and a half million deaths every year occur in elevators?" She says.

The random fact makes Gibbs realize that she will always be Abby, regardless of the situation.

And that is one of the biggest reasons of why he loves her.

"No," he shakes his head.  
She nods, examining the stun gun in one of her hands. "Ziva gave me this," she explains. "Cynthia gave me the pepper spray," she adds gesturing to the item in her left hand. "The knuckles are Director Shepard's," she says shaking her fist with the brass knuckles on them.

Gibbs smiles slightly. "No one is going to hurt you, Abby," Gibbs assures.  
"You're just saying that to make me feel better…"  
"Did it?" He says, feeling like they've had this conversation before.  
"…Yeah, can you say it again?" She asks.  
"No one is going to hurt you, Abbs." _I'll make sure of it._

He pulls her into a simple, one-armed hug.  
"Can I stay at NCIS until you catch him?" Abby asks, resting her body against his.  
"Mm-hm. I'll move your whole lab into the elevator if it will make you feel better," he promises.  
That comment causes Abby to smile.

She knows that he would really do it.

_Ding!_

The elevator doors open to Jimmy Palmer. He looks a bit confused at first, and when Abby and Gibbs smile up at him, he mumbles something about McGee owing him fifty dollars and walks away awkwardly.

"_Palmer_? _Palmer_ figured it out first? A team of three trained investigators were beat by _Palmer_?" Abby ponders aloud.  
Gibbs chuckles.

Then again maybe the bet wasn't about their relationship.

If it was, he has a new found, and very uncharacteristic, respect for Jimmy, but he has a feeling his team wouldn't believe what Palmer says about he and Abby anyway.


	9. My Biggest Fan

Disclaimer: _Please go to chapter 1 to view the disclaimer_  
Spoilers: **Bloodbath** _Major Spoilers_  
**Warning: Language in this chapter!**

"Any luck with that trace yet, McGee?" Ziva breaks the silence that has been occupying the bullpen for quite a while.  
"Nope," comes his monosyllabic answer.  
"Maybe, we should widen the perimeter on Mower's BOLO," she insists. "Hey Tony?"

"Not so loud! I was up all night scrounging through that guy's garbage for Pete's sake," Tony says.

"At four hundred an hour, I'm sure you'll reconsider when you get my bill," bitches an ambulance chaser, waltzing down the hall in her expensive outfit.

Her legs catch Tony's eye and he is immediately up and standing to get to her.

"I'll take it from here, thanks a lot," he shoos to the man standing next to her. "Uh, hi, may I help you?" He asks her in his best ladies' man tone.  
"Yes…First eat a breath mint, and then you can take me to the overprotective candy-ass who made me come all the way down here for a simple deposition," she says.  
He sheepishly points out Gibbs sitting at his desk. "He's over there," Tony replies, still offended then returns back to his desk and smells his breath.

Gibbs smiles a classic fake smile to give his hello. _What a bitch_.

"I should have known…Hello, Jethro-"  
"Hello Ginger," he greets with fake smile. "Or should I say 'overzealous defense attorney who came all the way down here to harass my forensic scientist'…?"

"Do they know each other?" The man who was with Ginger before asks Tony.  
"Nothing gets by you does it?" Tony says sarcastically.

"Harassment is illegal," She counters hastily, as her hand moves to her purse to grab a piece of paper. "Where as I have a subpoena," she gloats.  
"How 'bout that," Gibbs says, his hand moving to his pocket to grab another piece of paper. "So do I."

She grabs his subpoena to see if it is false. Gibbs rolls his eyes at this.  
"You want the e-mail that tipped us to the restraining order. Why?" She asks.  
McGee cuts in to explain. When he finishes she just gives another hasty remark.  
"Going after the whistle-blowers now, are we?"  
"No, just stalkers," Gibbs replies.

"Whoa, whoa, wait. Slow down a second. Who's being stalked?" The man interrupts.  
"Her name is Abby," says Tony, refusing to resist the urge to roll his eyes. So he does.

"And your lawyer is going to try to use her bad taste in men," Gibbs looks to the side at this. "to impregnate her credibility," Ziva finishes.  
"_Impugn_, Ziva," Tony corrects, trying not to laugh.  
"Yes," She agrees.

"What does any of this have to do with embezzling charges?" The client asks.  
"Whew, _embezzling_? _Niiiice_…How much?" Tony asks the nerdy client.  
"Oh, uh, they say ten million…but I'm innocent. I, I was framed," stutters the man stupidly.  
"Yes, in your case," he says looking at the man up and down. "I actually...believe that," Tony responds.

"Don't say another word," the lawyer tells her client. "Where's my witness?" She asks Gibbs.  
"Where's my e-mail?" he commented nonchalantly.

She wordlessly pulled the e-mail out of her purse and handed it to him.

Gibbs walks her to the elevator and the doors open to his girl.

And yes, he did move her lab into the elevator.

_Uhhh... _"Hi," Abby says.

___________________________________

"The e-mail helped narrow down the DNS server, but we're still waiting on the trace," McGee explains.  
"I thought computers were supposed to make things go faster, McGee," Gibbs argues.  
"They do, it's just that the last originating I.P. address originates from a _public_ I.P. address and…I'll let you know when I have something," he says, realizing that it would be useless to try to explain this to Gibbs.

"Ziva, go home," Gibbs orders.  
"I'm staying if you're staying," she responds.  
"I'm staying," he replies.  
"I'm staying," McGee states.

"I'm staying, too," Tony adds, the sound muffled by his arms that his face is resting in.  
"I'm sure Abby feels safer already," Ziva directs at Tony.

All he does is look up at her, however he is too exhausted to voice his smart-ass remark, so he keeps quiet and puts his head back down.

___________________________________

"I see you've vacated the elevator for the evening," Ducky says to Abby in her lab.  
"It wasn't quite so cozy in there after an hour with Queen Boadicea," Abby jokes, causing him to chuckle.

"Did you know that the five people who die in elevators who die in elevators every year, they only spend an average of sixty seconds in there a day," she states  
"And you've already been in one for six hours," Ducky adds.  
"Exactly, increasing my risk by a thousand fold! I'm lucky to be alive!" She exclaims, although her voice his still the same volume. She moves over to her table to grab a blanket and lay it on the floor in preparation of her sleepover at NCIS.

"It's not luck when you have Leroy Jethro Gibbs looking out for you," Ducky comments, making Abby smile fantastically at his mentioning of Gibbs' overprotective manner. "However, one can't be too careful, so I bought you a present," he says, holding up a fire-engine-red whistle. "It's a safety whistle. Admits a one hundred and twenty decibel blast. One good blow and your attacker's ears are shattered," he explains, making a scattering motion with his fingers at the 'ear-shattering' comment.

"Thank you, Ducky," she says, and it isn't long until he is enveloped in one of Abby's classic hugs.

___________________________________

"Boss, getting a verification pin on my tracer program. Trying to back trace," McGee informs Gibbs in the bullpen, a few floors above the lab.

The only sound for a few moments is McGee's boisterous typing on his keyboard.

"You think you can type any harder, McGee?" Tony jokes.

"This guy's good, he's bypassed our authentication routine. Ziva, you getting this?" McGee continues.  
"Yes. It looks like Mower accessed Abby's account thirty minutes ago," Ziva responded.

"McGee." Gibbs states.  
"Yeah, used your terminal to send an e-mail to-" McGee starts.

"The pass and ID office on the Navy Yard?" Ziva concludes, confused.  
"I think he's getting himself a drive-on," Gibbs says and he, Tony, and Ziva grab their SIGs and badges and are on their way to Abby's lab.  
McGee phones security.

___________________________________

Abby was lying contently on the blanket on the floor in her lab when her bat phone rang its usual spooky ring-tone.

She answers, thinking it was Jimmy.  
Again.  
Who probably wants to talk about the elevator situation.  
Again.

"Jimmy you don't have to keep calling me, I'm fine-"  
_[It's Mikel, Abby. Don't hang up.]_

_Ah, shit._

"Oh great, my biggest fan," she says nervously.  
_[Look, I know we got off on the wrong foot.]_  
"_'The wrong foot'?_ The only _right foot_, is _my foot_, up _your_-"  
_[Abby, Abby listen, I really need to see you.]_  
"You really _are_ insane."  
_[If you just trust me, I promise that nothing will happen to you.]_  
"If I don't, what? You're going to tear up that nice collage you were making for me?"

_[Let's just say…..you're not as safe as you think you are]_  
Little did Abby know, her 'biggest fan' is watching her through the window of her lab as they speak.

_[Abby, someone tried to kill you in your own lab; you're not safe in there]_  
"Oh, and, let me guess: You're the only person who can protect me?"  
_[S-see? Now you're starting to understand. That's good]  
_  
_Oh, Duh!_

Abby frantically begins to trace the phone call.

"Kinda' like that time somebody broke into my house and stole my mail?"  
[Y-yeah, that was pretty scary, huh?]  
"Yeah and that crazy freak who kept slashing my tires."  
_[Y-y-yeah, I was pretty worried about you then, Abbs.]_

Abbs. Only her friends and her silver-haired-fox call her that.

_Ugh!_ "Mikel that was you! _You_ slashed my tires, _you_ stole my mail!"  
_[B-but what does any of that matter when you realize your true feelings for me, Ab, huh?]_

She made a disgusted face, wondering _how the hell_ she hadn't thrown her phone at the wall yet and continued the search she had been working on.

_'Incorrect Parameter'_, the screen reads.

_[No, no, no, no, no, no, try using the SID instead of the ESN for registration request.]_  
"That's a good idea…"

She turned to look at the window to see if what she was thinkiing, was reality.  
_  
Awww, double shit!!!_

_Ding!_

_[Hey.]_

"ABBY, DOWN!" Abby hears Ziva coming up behind her.  
"He's right there!" She yells back, while pointing at the window.

She drops her body to the floor as the sound of sirens reach her ears.  
Gibbs kneels over to Abby.

"You okay?" He asks, concerned.  
"No," she says back.

"Clear!" Ziva shrieks.  
"Clear!" Tony yells.

"Ziva, lock down the yard. No one in or out," Gibbs orders. She whips out her cell phone.

"We'll find him, Abby," he says.  
"Well then I can't stay here Gibbs," she responds.

"Definitely _not_ staying at McGee's place," Tony intrudes.

"No place is safe! If he can get to the me on the Navy Yard, he can get to me anywhere."  
"Not anywhere, Abbs. Not anywhere." Gibbs says.

_I guess Mower's not smart enough to check my place, after all_, he thought._  
_


	10. Not In Danger

**Disclaimer: **_**Please go to chapter 1 to view the disclaimer**_

**Spoilers: Bloodbath**_ Major Spoilers_

Abby lie next to Gibbs, in his arms, a place where she's never felt safer. He told her that he would keep her safe.

And, damn, did she believe it.

He always told her things that put a smile on her face, or make her feel like she's never felt before.

_You're beautiful, Abbs._

The first time that they were ever together, after Kate's funeral, he told her that so many times.

God, did she love him.

Regardless of whether she had a stalker or not, she would have been with him tonight anyway. She respected his decision of having her stay somewhere else first. He had signed to her that Mikel might expect her to be with him directly after the situation occurred.

Obviously, Mikel wasn't as smart as they thought he would be.

Nevertheless, he had made sure that she was safe and _she_ had made sure that McGee still had a job and use of both of his legs after the incident at his apartment.

Abby kissed the back of Gibbs hand that he had securely around her waist before getting out of the bed.

Gibbs didn't wake up. It was as though he sensed that Abby had left the bed willingly and was not in danger.

She always knew that they had a connection.

Abby put on Gibbs' Marines shirt and grabbed a pair of his boxers from the drawer.

It smelled of sawdust, cologne, and something completely Gibbs that she was positive she would never be able to place.

She swore, right there, that whenever she wanted to feel safe, that she would wear that shirt.

Then, Abby made her way down to his basement, needing to work out some of the stress thinking about Mikel had caused.

_I need some of that bourbon…_

***

She sanded and sanded, and she drank just enough for her to still understand what was going on around her, but also still able forget, _somewhat_, about her troubles.

She was down there for, at the most, an hour and a half. However she had lost track of time as soon as she felt the burning sensation from the amber liquid travel down her throat.

"Nothing like a nice, quiet, dungeon-like basement to calm the nerves…" Abby says to the empty room while the sanding strip made its way down the wood.

She heard footsteps make their way towards her, she knew it was Gibbs.

"You need to sleep, Abby," he lectured lightly in a way that made her flashback momentarily to a their light banter in her lab.

"I know, I did…for a little while anyway. After that, I kept seeing Mikel whenever I closed my eyes," she responds.

"With the grain," he advises, reaching for her hand and moving it in an upward path along the wood. He kissed her temple and moved to seat himself at the work bench.

"I thought I was," she chuckles slightly. "I don't understand," Abby begins her bourbon fueled rant, "why people drink alcohol when they're depressed. Because alcohol is a depressant. Now I'm depressed…And I'm nauseous…And I'm really drunk," she slurs, throwing the sanding block on the floor.

She walks to the other bench, covered with tools, nearly dropping the bottle of bourbon in her left hand. Luckily Gibbs caught it before he was forced to clean it.

"Which means that tomorrow," she continues, choosing a saw from his assortment of tools, "I have to go fight a hangover, while I'm in court, while some ambulance chasing attorney tries to attack my credibility."

"What is wrong with me, Gibbs?" She asks, not expecting an answer. She choosing a complicated tool, this time. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"It's not about you, Abby. It's about him," Gibbs responds.

"Then, why do I feel so guilty?"

"I don't know. Why do ya', Abbs?"

"Because…I think this might all be my fault…" She chokes, to some extent.

"Maybe it is…" He didn't want to say it, but if it would help her, then he would.

"How could you say that to me Gibbs?" Abby was utterly shocked. Had she not been in such a drunken state, she would have noticed what Gibbs was trying to do. "I didn't do anything wrong. Just because some defective lunatic can't get it through his thick skull that _I_ think _he_ is a defective…lunatic," by the end of that sentence she was glad it was Gibbs sitting there, listening to the ridiculous thing she had just said, rather than her high-school English teacher. "That is _not_ my fault, _Gibbs_. That's not my fault at all! That is not my fault."

_Ooooooh!_

"That is not my fault," she said as realization dawned over her of what Gibbs had just pulled on her.

He had plastered a smug smirk on his face by this point.

"Huh. I see why you like to work on your boat, Gibbs. Very _cathartic_," she states as she chiseles a chunk off of his boat.

His smirk disappeared, although his eyes still carried a twinkle of amusement.

_Oops. _"Oops."

She hands the tools back to him.

"Suddenly having a stalker on the loose isn't so scary," She says.

"He's not on the loose, Abby. DiNozzo called; the coastguard picked up Mikel Mower trying to cross the Anacostia," he explains. "I came down here to tell you that. I also wanted to make sure you hadn't set my boat on fire."

"Would you really have cared if I had gotten to it before you did?" Abby teases, referring to his infamous habit of setting his boats on fire after he completes them.

"Bed, Abby."

"Fine…" she says.

"You can be a real killjoy, but I love you anyway," Gibbs hears her mutter under her breath as she makes her way up the basement stairs.

"Love you, too, Abbs," he chuckles through a smirk.


	11. Triple

Disclaimer: Please go to chapter one to view the disclaimer  
Spoilers: Bloodbath

"This is harassment! O-okay, I'm gonna' file a restraining order against your whole department!" Mikel Mower could be heard shouting through the camera in the interrogation room.

"Knock yourself out," Abby said, dressed in her uncharacteristic, pastel blue court attire, including the glasses. "They did wonders for me."  
"It's over, Abby," Director Shepard assured.  
"Not until he finds another loophole to crawl out of," Abby argued. "He will. You don't know him."

"No…But I know Gibbs."  
_  
She has a damn good point, there_, Abby mused.

"Excuse me, Director?" McGee said, leaning through the doorway. "The federal marshal is here for Abby."

"Just when it was getting good," Abby responded. She could hear Gibbs demanding that Mikel sit down in the room beyond the one-way window.

When Abby looked back at Gibbs in the interrogation room, Jenny assumed she was watching the questioning and said, "Judges don't like to be kept waiting, Abby."

Abby took another longing look at the man she loved before turning to the Director and saying, "Let me know how it turns out."  
"Don't worry; Gibbs won't let him crawl out of any holes."

_Don't I know it.  
_

_Back in interrogation a short time later…_

"I'm not the one trying to hurt Abby," Mikel Mower defended himself.  
"No you're just the misunderstood lover who flies in at the last second to be her savior," Tony says, coming up from behind him. "Is that how the game's played?"  
"It's not a game," Mower responds. "I'm trying to protect Abby, here."

"You have an interesting way of showing it," Gibbs states, standing in front of the man whom he, and his team alike, despise greatly.  
"I have no choice; it's the only way I can get her to listen to me. And if you haven't noticed, Abby and I have been going through a really rough patch lately."

Gibbs was infuriated by this point.

Abby was his, and there was no way he was about to let anyone, let alone her stalker, get away with claiming her as their own.

"Hey! There is no 'Abby and you'," Gibbs snaps as he leans over the table menacingly, and Mower subsequently cowers back into his chair.

"Rough patches don't usually include cyanide," Tony breaks in.  
"That wasn't me!" Mower responds, seeming frustrated by their not believing him. "I didn't even know Abby was in trouble the day you came into my office."

He is only acknowledged by glares.

"Look, I'm not the one trying to hurt Abby, but I know who is. Not his name, but his picture." he reveals. "Right there," Mower points to a picture in an evidence bag lying on the opposite side of the table. "I-I-I started to go through all my old photos."

"Exhibits A through G of you violating your restraining order," Gibbs points out.  
"It's not illegal if I stand more than one hundred yards away."

"It is if you harass, _follow_, or threaten," Tony reminds him.  
"Semantics!" He defends himself. "'Kay, anyway I'm going through my old photos, and the same guy kept popping up over and over again. That's gotta' be your guy."

Gibbs hands Tony the photo memory card containing the pictures to put up on the television.

The pictures load and Tony navigates through them with the remote control.

"There, there! Right there, him! The scary guy right there," Mower exclaims, pointing to the screen.

The picture is of Abby and McGee walking out of his apartment building.

"That scary guy?" Tony says, desperately trying not to bust out laughing as he points to McGee in the photo. "The really scary guy, right there?"  
"No, no. The other guy. Zoom in on the other guy." Mower directs.

Tony changes the screen and zooms in on the other man. "Yeah. Okay, keep going." Tony changes the picture numerous times and finds that the same man is in every single picture.

"See what I'm saying? I wasn't the only one following her. The only reason I was even able to worm into Abby's computer and hack onto her drive in the first place is because somebody else had already cracked the authentication protocols before me," Mower explains.

___________________________

"Thanks for the lift," Abby says to the federal marshal scheduled to drive her to court. "I could really use it after the week I've had."  
"Don't forget your seatbelt," he responds.

___________________________

Jenny gets off of her cell phone with terrifying news. "That was the federal marshal who was supposed to pick up Abby."  
"_Supposed_ to?" Tony asks.  
"Someone slashed the tires on his transport, he hasn't left yet."

That is all that Gibbs and Tony need to hear before they are off to rescue their lab technician, and friend….

As well as someone so much more to Gibbs beyond Tony's knowledge.

Abby is off babbling and rambling as usual to the driver escorting her, when her phone rings.

She reaches into her purse to answer it when the man's hand grasps her forearm tightly, preventing her from taking any calls.

_Triple shit._


	12. Screams of Attention

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, its characters, or its script.  
Spoilers: **Bloodbath**  
**_A/N_**: _Okay, so I'm really starting to put this story together. It won't keep being episode scripts over and over again, so don't worry!_  
**_____________________________**

Her phone.

It was Abby's phone on the ground.

That bastard must have thrown it out of the window when he heard it ring while his team was trying to reach her.

A thousand thoughts ran through Gibbs' head. He felt that the gut feeling he was having was eerily similar to the one he had when Ari had shot at Abby.

He still feels like there's so many things that they haven't done together. So many things that if she were to be in as much trouble as he didn't dare to believe, that he would think that they missed out on some things.

Memories popped through his head. He remembered many times when he wanted to head slap DiNozzo just for the hell of it, and Abby would say something or just smile and he would forget all about his bad mood.

The sound of a moving eighteen wheeler disrupts his thoughts.

He looks over at it and sees a black van coming into sight, now that the truck has moved.

He starts running for it and Tony follows. Gibbs then pulls out his gun while his senior agent does the same. They both hear an odd noise coming from the van as they approach it.

It sounds like screaming, but if anyone would know how she screams, it's Gibbs.  
His poker face stays in tact and shows no evidence of any not-so-appropriate thoughts.

After all, his main priority right now is to assure that Abby is safe.

The sound continues as the van door slides open.

A man is pushed onto the blacktop, taser probes stuck in his chest.

Only when Gibbs sees Abby, does he let a smirk enter his features and spread into a full blown, Abby-induced grin.

"I'll be with you in a minute, Gibbs!" She yells over the screaming of the man she is stunning. "And don't look up my skirt!" She screams in between vicious growls to the man lying…no, not lying, _seizing violently_ on the pavement.

_ZAAAAAP! ZAAAAAAP! ZAAAAAAAAP!_

Gibbs chuckles through his smile. "Okay."  
**_____________________________  
**  
Abby, Gibbs, and Tony all walk out of the courthouse all conversing about the dismissal of the case.

"Hit ya' hard, huh?" Tony asks Abby who is strolling down the steps with Gibbs, who she has linked arms with.  
"Actually, no; she didn't bring up my bad taste in men," Abby winked at Gibbs, who smirked. "She attacked the science."

"It always was about the science," a familiar, egotistical voice entered their conversation.

'Overzealous defense attorney', Ginger, to the rescue.  
"I only questioned you on the restraining order to throw the prosecution off my real game plan," she says.  
"Human scent detection is a viable forensic tool," Abby argues, unhooking her arm from Gibbs'.  
"Which is yet to be fully vetted, and peer approved."

"Lucky for me," Ginger's client says.

"Scent evidence is the only physical evidence tying the defendant to the money he took," Gibbs joins in, moving towards Gary Spooner, one of the many people in Ginger's clientele.

"We're saying you're a very smelly man," Tony jokes, but still sound serious.  
"Hey, I was proven innocent remember?" The man gloats.  
"Actually, you just weren't found guilty. There's a difference," Abby says.  
"I'll keep that in mind while I'm getting a tan on the beaches of Bora Bora."

"Don't take it so hard, I knew it was going to end this way right from the very beginning," the lawyer says in such an annoying and smug tone of pride it made Abby and Tony scowl.

"Too bad your client didn't," Gibbs states, arising a puzzled expression from the obnoxious attorney and client. He takes out the arrest warrant he had stored in his inside jacket pocket.

"Yeah, you should've trusted your lawyer, there, giggle-man," Tony pesters Gary as he moved behind the man to cuff him.  
"Instead of spending all of that money hiring a hit man to take out the star witness, a.k.a. me," Abby continues for Tony.

"What are they talking about?" Ginger asks her client.  
"I have no idea," he answers, obviously lying.

"You paid him to kill," Gibbs interrupts. "You didn't pay him to keep his mouth shut," he finishes, pointing to a man being hauled along the pavement by McGee and Ziva.  
"That dude even gave you credit for staging the bloodbath at the navy lodge," Tony adds.

"You guys think you're so smart," the client whines while being tugged away by Tony.  
"Terry, don't say a word," his attorney advises, moving away with Tony and her client towards the police cars.

Alone, Gibbs puts the warrant back inside of his pocket, and moves back over to Abby, who is watching the criminals being lugged into the vehicles.

He moves right next to her and lovingly hooks an arm around her waist. Abby moves her hand up to rest on his opposite shoulder.

She moves her head to look up at him, with a thoughtful look on her face, before kissing his jaw and resting her head on his nearer shoulder.

Gibbs smiles and turns his head to kiss her hair, absentmindedly tugging her waist closer to him.

He is glad to finally be close to her again after the hectic week they have both had.

Gibbs feels the fingers that lie on his shoulder change position into a familiar sign.

"Love you, too, Abbs," He says.

Now that his girl is safe, there is only one last thing to take care of before he and his team are awarded the rare weekend off.  
**_____________________________  
**  
Mikel Mower sits in the eerie quiet of the interrogation room when the door opens, revealing none other than Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Gibbs shuts the metallic door and takes a seat in front of the person who prevented Abby from sleeping without the help of the amber liquid sitting in his basement.

"I was right, wasn't I? Huh? That's right, Abby'd be dead right now if it wasn't for me," Mower says, a little more to himself than to Gibbs, which proves the earlier statement saying that he is psychotic.

"Is that what you think?" Gibbs asks nonchalantly.

Mower nodded slowly.

"I think Terry Spooner never would have gotten as close as he did without you as a distraction, and that the real danger here was you." Gibbs says.  
"No, no, people can't accuse me of playing mind games, no," he disagrees.

Gibbs pulls out an evidence bag. "Metro cops found your car, they found the gun, they found the suicide note you wrote in Abby's handwriting."

"T-t-t-that was just a last resort. Look, I-I-I love her, I love her…"

Gibbs stands up, knowing that if he were to be presented with the opportunity to get his hands on this psycho, the embezzler and the hit man won't be the only ones put in a jail cell for attempted murder.

He would join them.  
That is, if anyone really cared enough about Mower to report it.

"Hey, y-y-y-you don't get it do you? Huh? She wants everybody to believe that she doesn't love me."

Mower turns to look through the one-way window, believing Abby is in the next room. "I think she even believes it sometimes. Tell ya' what, if you don't care about me, then how come you can't take your eyes off me right now…?" He plays out the last two words slowly. "You can lie to the rest of the world, but you can't lie to your heart. Can ya' Abby?"

Gibbs is unable to take anymore of the pathetic moron, so he shuts off the lights and exit's the room.

Now that the lights are off, Mower is able to see who he was talking to the entire time on the other side of the glass.

No one.

"No, no, no, no, no, no…" trails off to a whisper before shouting. "Ab-Abby! Abby! Look, I know your in there…ABBY!"

That was all Gibbs could hear before he entered the elevator and the doors shut in front of him, blocking the screams of attention he wanted to hear no more of.  
**_____________________________**

**_A/N_**: Every time I read the end of this chapter, it makes me think of the song Viva La Vida by Coldplay. Lol, just me and my random thoughts, as usual. If you read it again while listening to the song it might give off a more melodramatic vibe.

Anyway, for those who might think the story is over, this is what I have to say to you:  
Oh, no…This story's just beginning!  
Be back with more soon!


	13. At Their Happiest

Disclaimer: _I do not own NCIS, its characters, or its script._  
Spoilers: _None. Sadly, none of this really happened in the show. *Sniffle*  
**A/N**: I just had to post this chapter today! I'm so in love with it!  
This chapter may be short, but I felt that I should dedicate this chapter to all of the people who have reviewed and kept me going. I owe this one to you!  
And remember, this is only the beginning!_

________________________________  
_

Gibbs grants his team the weekend off.

"Are you sure, boss?" Tony questions. _We never get weekends off_, he thought curiously.  
"DiNozzo, David, McGee, if you are not out of here in ten seconds I might just change my mind."

All of their eyes widen and they quickly grab their stuff to go home. All the while, Gibbs is counting backwards from ten.

Ziva pushed McGee and Tony out of the way to go first and he could hear her laughing about how slow they were while their backs disappeared down the stairwell. They went down the stairs because, the elevator just couldn't accomodate Gibbs' deadline.

Gibbs smirks.

"Aww, Gibbs, that was nice. Not a very generous amount of time, but still, nice," Abby says maneuvering her way around assemblage of desks that belong to the other teams. The other side of his mouth lifts up to form a full smile at the sound of Abby's voice.  
"They better not get used to it," he responds.

The only lights that are on at this time of night are the emergency lights. They accentuate the pallor of Abby's skin, which has become much more visible now that she has changed out of that court suit that did not do her body justice.

She's got her hair up in low pigtails, and she's wearing a black, sleeveless, and snug t-shirt that states '_Can't touch this_' and a short black and white checkered skirt. He remembers seeing the clothes in a drawer in her lab when she said she kept extra clothes at NCIS.

The clothes triggered a memory at the back of his mind. His brain sorts through the events of one of their many "meetings" in her office, or on her desk, that led to her having to wear said clothes, since her others had ripped. He was never really into the whole 'public display of affection at work' situations, but Abby was different.

With everything.

Gibbs can vaguely recall his team asking him what took him so long.

He had shut them up with a glare.

They had quickly gotten back to work and silently agreed to bring up the subject with each other when they went out to lunch that day.

Abby weaved her way through the remaining tables and dropped her things to go home next to Gibbs' desk.

She stood directly in front of him with a look of loving desire on her beautiful features.

He's seen that look many times.

"I'm pretty sure they got the cameras fixed, Abbs," he warns lightly.  
She puts a finger on his lips and whispers, "I don't care."  
"You should. Harry is coming," Gibbs nods towards the stairs where you could easily hear the footsteps of the janitor approaching.  
"Damn," she says under her breath, and looks away, temporarily defeated. He chuckles.

She looks back at him with a smile. "Then take me home."

He just grins.

_'Home.'_

***

Gibbs and Abby walk through the door of his house, already taking clothes off of one another.

The desire from earlier certainly did not fleet.

She spectacularly manages to get her boots off of her body without losing physical contact with him.

She blindly unbuttons his shirt, still kissing him with her eyes shut, while he easily unzips her skirt and lets it fall to her feet. He stops kissing her and starts nibbling at the base of her collarbone, eliciting a moan from her.

As he tortures her at her neck, she works her head around his, and starts to nip and tug on his earlobe.

Unable to take anymore of it, Gibbs kisses his way up her neck and jaw before capturing her lips with his again.

As their location dawns on them, they start make their way towards the stairs rather than stay leaning against the front door.

On the way towards the bedroom, Abby and Gibbs each manage to lose a piece of clothing; Abby, her shirt. Gibbs, his slacks.

They make it to his bedroom quickly, each eager to increase the contact with the other. Abby and Gibbs remove each other's clothes in record speed.

Before they even realize what is happening, they are on the bed.

Gibbs' elbows are on either side of her, he moves his hands to gently pull out her hair ties, and tenderly runs his fingers through her luxurious raven hair.

He kisses his way down to her bellybutton, then back up again. The sensation made Abby wriggle playfully and giggle huskily beneath him, which made Gibbs smile.

As it always did.

She pulled his face back up to hers and kissed him passionately.

For Gibbs, things were different with Abby. Obviously. But on a more personal, and intimate level, as well.

When Gibbs was with Abby, they were not _having sex_.

They were _making love_.

And they were at their happiest when they were doing it that way.


	14. That Something

Disclaimer: _I do not own NCIS, nor do I the script or characters._  
Spoilers: _None. Though, I do believe that the lucky people in charge of choosing what goes on in the show should start considering borrowing our stories for the show, rather than vice versa. Quite the concept, eh? Now that I think of it, it really is a brilliant idea…_

**_A/N_**: _I might not be able to post tomorrow, so I thought I'd try to give you a really, really good chapter this time. Tell me if I succeeded!_

___________________________________  
_

Gibbs woke up intermittently during sleep.

The first time, he had the love of his life lying next to him. The second time, he was alone.

He stretched his legs, trying not to disturb his knees in the process. He expected pain, but fortunately was greeted with none.

He noticed that whenever Abby was happy and safe, his lower half's joints would tolerate much of anything. During the extremely recent 'Mikel Mower Façade', they hurt like a son of a bitch. But now, the pain was gone and everything was much better.

As everything was with Abby.

He moved his head to the left slightly, as an attempt to spy a peek at the crevice under the master bathroom's door. There was no light sneaking through the crack. She wasn't in the bathroom.

He sat up, rolling his shoulders as a precaution to the aching he expected to feel. No pain, again.

Gibbs stood and moved over to the window to peel the curtains back slightly to see if dawn was approaching. Not even close.

He put on a slightly tattered white t-shirt and sweatpants from a drawer of his dresser.

Confused as to why he'd slept so well on what he knew had to be a mere four hours, he moved to the digital clock sitting on the nightstand for time confirmation.

_2:32 a.m._

With a look that could be read as one of the famous, yet indescribable, _'Huh, how 'bout that'_ expressions, he moved towards the door from his bedroom that would lead into the hallway.

Gibbs, along the way down the hall, could see the minor touches that Abby had made to his place. They were things that you wouldn't expect him to have, but, if you weren't a frequenter to his house, you would have to look for them to spot them.

A cable box that Abby had once proclaimed she 'couldn't live without'. A picture frame that was too Gothic for his usual taste, with a picture of he and Abby in it. And A small skull magnet on his refrigerator door.

Gibbs took a few steps back to admire the photograph. He picked it up and lovingly skimmed his thumb across its black, intricate, and metallic frame.

The story of which he had received this picture was an odd one at the least…

He had come back to his desk, very late at night, ready to leave and to take Abby with him, when he'd spotted an envelope on his desk. Fearing the worst, he'd reached for it cautiously and checked for uneven creases that would signify a powder and its disease manifesting inside.

It was even.

Skillfully deciding that it posed no threat, Gibbs had opened it and discovered the picture inside.

He had feared when he first laid eyes on the photo that he would receive a ransom note along with it, but there was nothing besides the picture.

It showed he and Abby standing inside of her lab. The photograph was easily determined to have been taken from behind, being as you couldn't see either of their faces. You could see his team standing off to the side, staring at the plasma.

Behind them, Gibbs and Abby both stood, his hand around her waist, and her hand around his. They were staring affectionately into each other's eyes. Abby had a full blown grin plastered on her face, and Gibbs had one of the rare smiles on her face that showed his teeth.

You could also see a Caf!Pow sitting next to her computer keyboard.

Tony, Ziva, and McGee had no idea what could have been seen if they had turned around at that moment.

He knows that they would all smile at the view regardless of how important the information was on the television screen.

To this day, he has absolutely no idea who took and sent the photo. Nor has he received a ransom note of any kind.

He placed the photograph back down on the end table and continued his way across the living room.

He doesn't smell any coffee, or any other caffeine supply brewing, so he can conclude that she is not downstairs.

Gibbs does, however, notice that his back door is slightly ajar.

He makes his way outside and sees Abby lying down in the garden, admiring the stars.

That garden was well manicured thanks to Abby; Gibbs had never been a 'flowery' type of guy. Obviously.

Her hair is down and she is in black and pink striped pajamas; a light camisole and boy-shorts, each have at least three patches of skull and crossbones on them.

She is delicately twirling a lock of her hair with her index finger. He feels, for an unknown reason, that he will never forget the way she does that.

Gibbs' gut can already confirm that this moment will be of great value.

"Penny for your thoughts, Abbs," he says.  
She turned her head, which was resting on her folded back arm. "Do you have a penny?" Abby asks.  
Gibbs shakes his head. "No."  
"I'll tell you anyways."

He gets down on the grass and lies next to her. "What's on your mind, Abby?"  
She sighs, mostly in a contented manner. "Nothing bad…Just us, I guess," she says, trying to gather her thoughts in an attempt to form them into words.

"It…_'Us'_ just seems too good to be true," Abby continues. "I just kinda' feel like I don't deserve this."

Gibbs is caught off guard by what he hears. He does not deserve this. _She_ deserves better than him. Thoughts along those lines keep running through his mind.

"Abby…I never thought I'd have to say this to you, but you're wrong. If there's any way you don't deserve me, than it's because you deserve better," he says, amazed that he was actually able to put everything into words.

"Do you know how many times," he says, "that I would dream of you, us, and sometimes even us having a family, and wake up reaching for something that wasn't there? You've given me that something, Abby."

By now, she had tear stained cheeks. She could never have imagined him opening up to this extent.

She reaches over and wraps her arm around his chest and lies her head in the crook of his neck. "Family?"  
"Hmm?" He asks, unsure of what she's getting at.  
"You said that you dreamt about us having a family."  
"Yeah. What about it, Abbs?"  
"Do you want a family?" She asks.

With anyone else, they might have been hitting a nerve, but with Abby, he doesn't even hesitate to answer the question.

Gibbs nods. "Yeah. I do, Abby."  
He feels her smile into his shirt. "Me, too."

After a few moments in a comfortable silence, Gibbs makes himself audible once more. "Thank you, Abby. So much."  
"Why are you thanking me, Jethro?"  
"I'm thanking you for all that you've given me, Abby. Without you...I don't know what I could keep going on for."

They made love in the garden that night.

They could both easily say that they had never made love on something that included any type of floral pattern. Let alone_ real_ flowers.

As the saying goes, there's a first time for everything.


	15. Just Friends

Disclaimer: _I do not own NCIS, its scripts, or its characters, or anything else good that rich people get instead of me... :( I'd share it with all of you if I did!_  
Spoilers: _**Hiatus Part I** (GASP!)_  
**_A/N_**: _There is a part coming up where Ducky says "Ducky basters". I couldn't make out exactly what he said in the show ('Ducky basters or Turkey basters'), but if that wasn't what he said, I thought it would be nice to add in, anyway. *Get it? Duck and Turkey??*  
Now this is where we get started!_

_**___________________________________**  
_

_Days later…_

"…well, we know that Gibbs and the Director had past…uh…_sexual quests_, so who do you think will be next?" Tony asks Ziva and McGee as they all shudder at the two exaggerated words. They are all sitting in their 'stakeout car' in front of a Turkish merchant ship which Gibbs is inside of.

"'_Sexual quests_'? Tony, that's…that's just _disturbing_. Very. Not to mention all the horrific pictures you've just forced my mind to sort through in my nightmares later tonight. Besides, it's obvious that it will be another mysterious redhead and-…No," McGee stops himself from commenting, and continues through gritted teeth. "I am not going to speculate about Gibbs' sex life with you two.".

"Sure, not with _us_, but you'll do it with _Palmer_," Tony responds.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," McGee defends himself dishonestly.  
"No need to lie, Mc-I-bet-on-Gibbs'-and-Abby's-relationship," Tony teases while at the same time thinking, _'I really have to work on these nicknames…'  
_  
"McGee! I can't believe you!" Ziva exclaims.  
"I still don't know what he's talking about, Ziva," McGee responds, getting a little nervous.

"Don't bother playing innocent, Probie; I already heard Palmer hounding you for that fifty bucks you owe him. "  
"I never paid that...Look, all I said was that it could never happen; Gibbs loves Abby like a daughter," McGee explains.

"Humph," Ziva and Tony scoff at once, then glance at each other with a raised eyebrow in question to team up on McGee.

They were also surprised about their reactions toward McGee on such a sensitive subject.

_Gibbs and Abby_. No one messed with that. They were what they were. But no one was exactly sure about _what_ they were- or are, as well as everything that happened in between.

None of them had any idea that they had previously thought about these things even the slightest bit.

"They're more like best friends, yes? I would not let someone whom I thought of as a father stand that close behind me. Let alone flirt with me like they do with each other," Ziva thinks of something to say first, then nods, as if agreeing with her own statement.

"Gibbs _has_ been unusually happy, lately. Abby, too," Tony points out.  
"Don't you remember all those times when she addressed him as Jeth-, then caught her mistake and called him Gibbs instead?" Ziva challenges. "And the way he looks at her when he thinks no one else is watching… I could only dream to have someone look at me that way," She says, getting more on the 'love' side of things rather than focus on their physical relations. Ziva seems to be in a distant state after she says that.

No one even notices the uncharacteristic display of softness in her personality.

In fact, they seem to contemplate the statement for a few moments.

"Ziva," Tony turns to her, a serious expression on his facial features. "You don't really think they could be…?"  
"It could never be a one-night-stand between those two; they are too close, too important to each other, each a main asset in the other's daily routine…I think we are either _completely_ wrong and off track…or they are in-"

"No!" McGee interrupts, growing more frustrated. "You are 'completely wrong'! They're just-"

A loud explosion from aboard the ship breaks into their debating conversation

McGee swallows. "Friends……"

**_____________________________________**

Gibbs is rushed down the bright white halls of Portsmouth Trauma Center. Flashbacks flicker on and off like lightning in his vision and mind. _Desert Storm, the Marine Core, Shannon, Kelly, Stillwater. Over and over and over…  
_  
"What have we got?" A doctor asks urgently as the gurney carrying Gibbs goes through a pair of double doors.  
"Blast victim. Superficial burns and abrasions. Pressure steady," One of the EMTs answered.  
"Gotta' name?" He questions again.  
"Gibbs. He's an NCIS agent."  
"Alright," the doctor moved over to a hospital bed and prepared to lift Gibbs onto the hospital bed. "On three. One, two, three."

They all grunted as they lifted him off of the gurney and onto the bed. "Agent Gibbs?" The doctor said, shining a light into Gibbs' eyes to see if they reacted. "Agent…"

All the while, Gibbs' mind was clouded by similar occurrences that had happened because of his major injuries due to an explosion in Desert Storm.

The doctors continued to work with Gibbs while Gibbs had his last thought before slipping into the oblivion of unconsciousness.  
_  
Abby._

**_____________________________________**

Down at the dock of the assembly of merchant ships, the NCIS team is maneuvering around the dock, doing anything to help out, but also treating it like any other crime scene.

"Ziva," Ducky calls out to her, exiting the ME van. "What happened?"  
"A bomb. One dead, one injured. You'll need body suits, tweezers, and those… _suction _things," she says.  
"_Ducky_ basters," Ducky supplies.  
"And many, many, _many _specimen jars," she adds.

"Did you get that, Mister Palmer?" Ducky asks him.  
"Yes, Doctor."

"How badly is Jethro injured?" Ducky questions Ziva as they make their way onto the ship.  
"Paramedics took him to emergency."  
"Which hospital? Portsmouth? They have a level one trauma center at Portsmouth."  
"I didn't ask."  
"_You didn't ask?_" Ducky says, sounding a little more than irritated. _How on earth could she not ask what hospital he's in?!_  
"No. Once the paramedics were on site, I had other priorities; the possibility of more bombs, a crew to detain, a crime scene to secure…"  
"Well, McGee and Tony will know…"

Ziva turns around at this.

"No," Ducky starts. "I'm not implying that you don't care."  
She continues up the stairs.  
"Look, I know you care!"  
"I don't need reassurances, Doctor!" she says.  
"Very well, but I just want you to know that I know, you-"  
"Ducky!" Ziva interrupts. "Drip it!"  
"You mean 'drop it' or 'zip it'"

"Ugh," she groans. "American idioms drive me up the hall."  
"Well actually it's- Never mind…"

***

"One of the crew is missing; the radio man, Pinpin Pula," A man who is assisting in the investigation informs Tony.  
"Put out a BOLO," he responds.

"Tony," a Scottish accent intrudes. "Any word on Jethro?"  
"Not yet. Portsmouth trauma center will call back in an hour," Tony answers Ducky as they walked down the hall.  
"Portsmouth, good, good…" Ducky says, pleased by the choice of hospitals.

"I'll get out that BOLO," says the man Tony was previously talking to before he makes his exit.

"Do we have a suspect?" Ziva asks as Tony and Ducky approach she and McGee.  
"Pinpin Pula. What kinda' name is _'Pinpin'_?"  
"Filipino," Ducky supplies with his utmost knowledge. "In Tagalog it means 'rice patty dyke',"

Tony wants to comment.

"Don't say a word," Ziva halts the inappropriate addition to the conversation with a wave of her hand before it can be fully formulated in Tony's mind. He just gives her that _'Who, me?'_ look.

"I thought that was quite an accurate translation…" Ducky thought aloud as he left to follow the group that had just made their way towards more evidence.

Abby sat in her hearse in the hospital parking garage. She could see the Director's escort car sitting a few rows away as she got out of it. She'd been sitting here for about ten minutes now.

As much as she wanted to see Gibbs, she knew the minor visits to his room would be like being at a museum filled with spectacular art.

Look, but don't touch.

She'd been at a club when she had gotten the call from McGee.

_"Abby, it's Tim. Gibbs…he was in an explosion…he'll be at Portsmouth."_  
She'd swallowed so loud, she was sure Tim had heard it over the phone.

But did he hear her heart beat, too? Did he hear her pulse accelerating rapidly? Maybe, because she definitely could.

But did he feel her heart breaking?

Abby fumbled with the rings on her fingers for a few moments before finally she felt that she has hesitated with this for too long and that she had to know how Gibbs was.

She climbed out of her vehicle before walking at a fast pace on the concrete floor, her outrageously tall heels clicking all along the way.

**_____________________________________**

**_A/N_**: _Sorry it took so long! It's hard to tell in Microsoft Word, but I think this is the longest chapter I've written so far!  
I do believe the part where Gibbs thinks of Abby after the explosion is accurate. It is never confirmed, but for this story, I had him lose his memory after the coma, rather than directly after the explosion.  
_

_Review!  
_


	16. Become Visible

Disclaimer: _I do n__ot __own NCIS, its characters, or its script(s)_  
Spoilers: **Hiatus Part I  
**_I hope you enjoy the way the chapters are gettting longer!_  
**_A/N_**: _Sorry for the delay, I was working on a new story for FanFiction. I was hoping to update on June 1st because that was my birthday, but it didn't quite work out the way I wanted it to. Hopefully it will be worth it! Enjoy!_

__________________________________

_That nurse was nice_, Abby thought, oblivious of what the Director went through with her only moments before. She found Jenny following Gibbs' gurney and caught up to her.

"Abby," she acknowledges.  
"Director," Abby greets as the gurney makes its way through the door and into the space next to the hospital bed. "How's Gibbs?"

"He's suffered a concussion, but there are no signs of inter-cerebral hemorrhaging," a doctor answers.  
"He's gonna' be okay though, right?" Abby asks.  
"He should be fine," he smiles at her nervousness.  
"I don't want to hear_ 'should be'_, I want to hear _'will be'_!" she snaps.

The doctor's smile fades and he bites back a sigh at the familiar reaction as he enters the room to assist the medical team.

"Abby…" the Director tries to calm her.  
"'Should be' is not positive!"  
"Enough, Abbs."

The Director then turned away to look at Gibbs. Abby glared at the back of her head. She knew she wasn't acting reasonably. But who would in such a situation?

It's just the way that Jen looked at him right now; like _she's_ the one who went to Gibbs' house the night of Kate's funeral. Like _she's_ the one who wakes up in his arms on a near daily basis. Like _she's_-

Abby looked away and inwardly shook the thoughts from her head. She likes Jenny, and she knows that Gibbs won't go back to her. He'd said so himself. Then why was she so worried? She was worried about Gibbs, of course, but she wasn't worried about he and the Director picking up where they left off. At least she shouldn't be.

Abby moved to stand next to the Director, to look through the window separating herself from the man she loved more than anything. She watched as the doctors and nurses handled Gibbs and replaced him on his bed.

The doctor who she'd snapped at previously returns to the hallway and joins them in observing Gibbs before speaking to Abby. "I'm always positive, Miss Sciuto, but with a concussion, until…until he wakes, no one knows what's going on inside his brain."

Abby looked a him for a moment, trying to form a response, but then thought she'd rather look at Gibbs and turned away. She saw his eyelids moving; he was dreaming… But what was he dreaming about?

She just prayed it wasn't a nightmare.

___________________________________  
The next day…_

"How many times are you going to ask me the same question?" The Turkish Captain Mahir asks Ziva angrily when she and McGee are interrogating him. He takes another puff of his cigar only to have it grabbed from him by the Mossad Officer.  
"No smoking," she says just before she breaks the cigar in half and throws it on the floor.

"Disi köpek!" The captain sneers.  
_("Bitch!")_

"What'd he say?" McGee questions Ziva.

"Istemeke görmek bu 'Disi köpek' almak o purue senin er bezi?" She responds confidently to the man sitting in the interrogation chair.  
_("Want to see this 'bitch' take that cigar to your testicles?")_

"Hehe…" Mahir laughs, almost nervously.

"Wait, what'd _you _say?" McGee asks Ziva.  
"That I understood him."

_____________________________________

Abby sat in the chair next to Gibbs bed in Portsmouth Trauma Center. She wanted to touch him; just hold his hand, or something…She just needed the connection. But she didn't want to hurt him. She knew since he was in a coma that they didn't give him painkillers; that would set him deeper into his current comatose state.

She smoothed down her skirt, needing to keep her hands busy in order to not touch Gibbs.

She often reached out to touch him, then pulled her hand back as she changed her mind about the move.

_"Do you know how many times," he'd said, "that I would dream of you, us, and sometimes even us having a family, and wake up reaching for something that wasn't there? You've given me that something, Abby."_

The memory triggers something in her and Abby moves her arm to hold his hand. She rubs small and comforting circles with her fingers, occasionally moving their location.

Abby watches as his eyes move rapidly beneath their lids. She is contemplating them as if they will pop open any minute.

But no matter how much she concentrates and wills his icy eyes to become visible to her, her attempts are futile.

__________________________________  
_Later..._

"Abby?" McGee calls to her in the lab.  
"In here."

He follows the raspy voice into Abby's office. McGee comes across a dark figure huddled in the corner behind the desk, clutching to Bert for dear life. She'd changed out of her skirt along with the rest of her attire because…well, she just didn't feel like being 'Abby-ish' right now.

"What are you doing?" he asks.  
"I'm worrying," she answers solemnly.

McGee's eyes move downwards at the linoleum tiles. He doesn't know anything that can stop her from worrying. The whole _team _is worried. Tim tries not to acknowledge the feeling in the pit of his stomach that tells him Abby is worried about Gibbs in a different way than the rest of the team.

So he tries to let it be.  
Tries.

"Me too," he says.

_Ding!_

Moments later, group of men step in, carrying boxes of evidence that is in need of analyzing. Abby steps up, causing Bert passing gas in the in the process. That causes the men to snigger like young school boys who'd just said a dirty joke.

"What's the matter?" Abby asks them. "Never heard a girl _fart _before?"  
"G-guys, that was the hippo," McGee calls after them as they leave.  
"You sure, McGee?"  
"Yeah cause you sound more…" She stares him down. "_Feminine_."

Abby turns away, not wanting to be reminded right now that she ever got that close to him.

"Like a hippo-_cow_?" Abby asks rhetorically while sliding an SD card into her computer that she'd retrieved from the box moments earlier.

McGee takes the hint and doesn't continue that course of their conversation. He moves out of her computer space and goes to the other side of the desk nearest to the plasma, but he still is facing her.

Abby studies him after activating her computer. Sensing his secrecy, she asks, "What are you not telling me?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You've got that 'Three Little Pigs' look."  
McGee raises an eyebrow. "What?"  
"'The Three Little Pigs,'" Abby says. "You're afraid to open the door because the big bad wolf is outside."  
"I have no idea what you're taking about."

Abby drops the conversation because she knows it's going into a ridiculously unhelpful area.

"Woah," she says at the picture that appears on her screen. "This is definitely going on my wall."

"I should be a professional photographer," Ziva states as she walks into the lab.  
"The director hasn't called," Abby says to her sadly.  
"About?"  
"'_About_?'" Abby couldn't believe what she was hearing. _''About?'?! You know damn well what about!'_ "Gibbs?" _'Hmm? You remember now?!'_  
"Oh," Ziva nods and looks away.

Abby was boiling inside. _'What the hell is wrong with her?!'_  
"She didn't call you, did she?" Abby asks, revealing some of her emotions through her tone.  
"No," Ziva responds simply.  
"'Cause the way you're acting you might have just, _I don't know_, forgotten to tell us," She snaps.

"Ziva, do you notice anything different in here?" McGee asks, trying to relieve the tension in the room by changing the subject.  
She looks around a bit before answering. "No music."  
"That's it; no music." He turns to Abby. "You know, you usually play music in here…" McGee might as well have been having a panic attack the way he was worrying about where the conversation was leading.

He knew it was leading into a very dangerous zone.

Two stressed women who work in a federal agency, arguing? This could only go one way…

He was just glad he had already taken cover behind a large object. _Poor desk…_

"What if those were Gibbs' guts all over that room?" Abby asks Ziva, aggravated.  
"Oh, for God's Sake, Abby, they're not," Ziva says, too nonchalantly for Abby's liking.  
"I said what if they were!"  
"The color would be more…_'coffee brown' _than red."

That was Abby's breaking point.

_Slap!_ Abby smacked Ziva.  
_Slap!_ Ziva returned.  
_Slap!_ Abby repeated.  
_Slap!_ And Ziva, _Thank God_, did the _last_ slap.

McGee looked from one woman to another, shocked that either of them would resort to physical violence. Possibly even thinking that he was a lucky man to witness something live that most men would pay for. Or maybe thinking something else…

_'Tony's gonna' be so jealous that he didn't get a front row seat to this!!'_


	17. He'll Never Remember

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, its characters, or its script(s)  
Spoilers: Hiatus Part I, **Hiatus Part II**__**  
This one is **__**LONG!**__** It's the longest one yet! I've checked! :D**_

_**A/N**: Thanks so much for everyone's great encouragement! Here's some shout-outs to all of the people who have inspired me to keep going strong by reviewing! Thanks!:  
**KellyRoxton  
Eliza-angel  
immyownsuperman  
ducky72  
ncislove  
STLFAN  
Berlian  
raven612  
Crimson and Chrome 42**  
Thanks to all of these people, I find that I have recurring review alerts in my inbox! You are all fantastic!  
And thank you to all of the people that haven't reviewed, but have put me on story alert, author alert, favorite story, etc.  
You are all great!__  
I'd also like to give a special thanks to **Jazmin**!  
__Enjoy!_

___________________________

"I have good news," Director Shepard announces in the bullpen, where all the team is, the next day. Abby immediately steps up front to hear what she has to say. "Gibbs has regained consciousness."

"Yay! That's great!" Abby exclaims, jumping up and down. She is so happy, she turns to surround McGee in one of her trademark 'Abby hug'.

She had gone from being glad that they'd gotten a picture for the BOLO, to being excited that Gibbs was finally awake. This is where they would continue to live their lives together, and everything would be normal again.

"However, there's also a problem," Jen is quick to add. 'Way to rain on my parade, Director,' Abby thought.  
"He has _some_ memory loss."

Abby was relieved that it was something so routine in comatose patients, and not something dangerous, or, God forbid, fatal. She mentally chides herself for thinking things along those lines. This is suppose to be a joyous occasion, not something else to worry about. Gibbs is awake. Even though being awake is prevailing, it's different if you were just in a coma caused by a lethal explosion.

"Retrogressive amnesia is _totally_ normal after severe trauma," Abby assures the rest of the team.  
"Happens every time The Boss smacks me on the back of the head," Tony jokes.

"You know, I had amnesia after my car crash," McGee relates.  
"Your bumper car get T-boned in Legoland, Probie?" Tony makes fun.  
"No, Tony, I told you about when I totaled my Camaro when I was sixteen. That day is still blank to me." Abby smiles at his reassurance

"Well, Gibbs' blank is the last fifteen years," Jenny reveals, wiping the slight smiles off of everyone's faces.  
She seemed to be the pessimist of the day.

"To him, it's 1991, and he's a Marine Gunny Sergeant wounded in Desert Storm," The Director says.

"So he only remembers Shannon and Kelly," Abby murmured to herself quietly.

Everyone turns to her, hearing her voice, but not able to decipher her words. "What?" Most of them ask.  
"I-uh, I said I can't believe this," Abby stutters out her lie, not believing that she let something so important slip.

"He doesn't know he's an NCIS Special Agent?" Ziva asks Jen, saving Abby from being forced to say whatever she doesn't want anyone to know. They were both glad that Tony had gotten them to make up after the little catfight in her lab.  
"I doubt it…He didn't recognize Ducky," the Director tells them.

"Wait," Abby says, "if he doesn't know who Ducky is-"  
"-Then he'll never remember us," Tony finishes for her.

That was it. Abby didn't want any of this to happen. She didn't want to think about him forgetting her. She didn't want to go through trying to get him to remember her. She didn't want to sit on the sidelines while everyone else said things that would jog his memory. She just didn't want to go through this.

But she knew she would have to.

"I'm sure it's a temporary condition," Jenny assures the team. "In the mean time, we have an Abu Sayyaf terrorist to apprehend."

Abby raises her hand. "I really don't know anything more, Abby," the Director says.  
"Can I go visit him?" Abby asks.  
"Not just yet. His neurologist, Captain Gelfand, will let us know when he's up to it."

Abby raises her hand again. "Can I run to the restroom? I'll come right back." _'Right after I'm done throwing up'_

She did feel very nauseous.

"If anyone else needs a _potty break_," Jenny says, "now's the time to do it. We meet at 17:10"

She and McGee turn around to visit the restroom.

***

"Are you okay, Abby?" McGee asks, concerned, as they make their way to the bathroom.  
"Yeah, just a little-" Abby can't finish the sentence do to her gagging. She runs into the ladies' room to empty her stomach's contents. McGee runs after her.

Tim holds her pigtails back as she rids her stomach of her earlier meals. When she is positive that she is finished, she rises and makes her way to the sink.

"Thanks," She says, sounding ashamed. "You're not allowed to be in here," she smiles sadly at him in the mirror as she begins to wash her mouth out.  
"Abby, what's going on with you?" he asks uneasily.  
"Timmy, I'm fine. Pinky promise." She holds out her pinky as if to prove a point.  
"I'm worried about you, Abbs. Shouldn't we have Ducky check you out?"

It was very believable that this situation would make Abby physically ill. But actually vomiting? That's not good.  
She puts her pinky down and smiles at him. He notices that it doesn't reach her eyes. "God love ya', Timmy," she sighs.

And with that, she makes her way out of the bathroom leaving a confused and distraught McGee behind.__

"Did you know when Jethro was married he had a daughter?" Jenny asks Ducky in her office, astonished.  
"No, that's not possible," Ducky responds, not believing what she said. "I know all three of Jethro's ex-wives, they had no children."  
"With his first wife, Shannon, he did," the Director exposes. She turns on the television in her office. Pictures of Jethro's beautiful late family appear on the screen. "They married in '82, and had a daughter, Kelly, in '84."

"I can't believe it," Ducky states, shocked that he never knew about this.

"There's more," she continues. "They were murdered." Ducky's eyes widen sadly, "when Jethro was fighting in Desert Storm. Shannon witnessed the shooting of a marine in Ocean Side. She identified the shooter as Pedro Hernandez. " She presses a button on her remote that makes a photo come up of a disheveled Mexican man. "A Mexican drug dealer working Camp Pendleton."

"An NIS agent was assigned to protect her." Jenny brings up a picture of the agent. "A sniper shot him in the head while he was driving their van. He died instantly," she adds, standing up and moving towards the television. "Shannon and Jethro's eight year-old daughter, Kelly, were killed in the crash."

"That is so awful," Ducky says.

There is a moment of melancholy silence before Jenny decides to end it. "Kelly looked a lot like Jethro, didn't she?"  
"Yes, a bit," Ducky agrees. "She's a beautiful child," he says, imagining Jethro with his family.  
"Very. So was Shannon…Jethro always did like redheads."

"Was Hernandez ever caught?" he questions.  
"No, he fled to Mexico. NIS tried to extradite, but the Mexican authorities always claimed they couldn't find him. It's in our cold case files."  
"Well you can close it," Ducky says.  
Jen looks at him with questioning eyes. "What do you know?" She asks curiously.

"Jethro would have pursued the killer of his wife and daughter to hell and back," Ducky states, watching as realization dawns across Jenny's features. "Jethro got his revenge."

___________________________

"Abby, I really think you need to see Ducky," McGee suggests they worked on the task of digitally recreating the explosion.

McGee wouldn't stop talking about her being checked out by their Medical Examiner. Abby was becoming very tired of hearing about it.

She sighed, clearly a statement of her annoyance. "Fine," she concedes, "But after we're done here. I want to get this done."

Realizing that's as close as he could get to her going now, he agrees, smiling slightly. "Good enough."

Minutes pass in comfortable silence while Abby ponders some things she shouldn't think about while she was trying to concentrate. Gibbs.

Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs.

Finally, she mentally headslapped herself.

'I'm no going to think about him. I need to concentrate! Or at least get my mind off of this subject…'

"Can you imagine how scary it would be to lose the last fifteen years of your life?" She distracts herself.  
"Thank God," McGee responds.  
"What?" Abby asks, curious.  
"I'd still be in high school."  
"_Ugh_! Yuck! Zits, braces, raging hormones…"  
"Yeah. I used to walk around all day with a notebook in front of my…" His ears become red almost immediately.

McGee turns to her, sensing her smirk. "In front of your what, McGee?" She looks at him, smirking, like he'd predicted.

"The laundry room," he says, referring to the computer screen, "it's off. It should actually be 3.962 meters wide, not 26."

She corrects it. "Better?"  
"Yes. It's gotta' be accurate."  
"_Absolutely_."

Trying not to laugh at his drastic change of the subject, she says, "So, was it one of those tiny, spiral notebooks, or one of those big, three-ring binders, Timmy?"  
"And where were _you _fifteen years ago, Abby?"  
"So, where did you find Gibbs?" Tim smiles at this.

"I'm gonna' find out-" McGee is thumped in the side by Abby before he can finish. "Hey, what was that for?"  
"Distracting me," She answers, even though that's exactly what she wanted.  
"I was _not _distracting you-"  
"Gibbs!" Abby points at the screen for emphasis.  
"Between the dryer and the bulkhead." She places his digital character where Tim had said Gibbs had really been. "A little closer to the bulkhead."

"Now, the autopsy report indicates that Galib was sitting on the bomb," McGee says.  
"Which consisted of 113 grams of Centex," Abby informs intelligently.  
"Wow, you can compute the amount of Centex used _that _accurately?"

At this, Abby perks up and stiffens her shoulders proudly. "I am a scientist, McGee, I can compute anything accurately. Including the size of a notebook required to-"  
"Stop," Tim says. "Can you detonate the bomb, please?"

_BOOM!_

McGee is so surprised by the noise, he pushes his chair back a good four feet when he nearly jumps out of it.  
Abby remains calm and in place. She hadn't even flinched.

"Sorry," she says. "I forgot to tell you, I added sound."

He sighs. "Yeah. Can we try that without sound?"  
"Yeah, it was a little loud, huh?" she looks at him regretfully while he nods.  
"And let's go frame-by-frame so we can see what happened."  
"Of course."

She detonates the virtual bomb and begins to explain to McGee what is happening while they both approach the plasma to get a better look.

"…in the following microseconds, Galib is impacted into the overhead, and Gibbs is…"

They are both silent as the video reaches the point where it shows shattered remains of an oil drum colliding with Gibbs' entire body.

They both say, "dead."


	18. Like A Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, nor do I own the characters or script.  
Spoilers: _Hiatus Part I, **Hiatus Part II**_

_**A/N**_: _Sorry. This one is mostly canon. Chapters from here on out will be more original.  
I probably won't be able to update until the weekend, but during the weekend, you can expect 2 chapters from me.  
The word 'Med' appears in dialogue a few times in this chapter. I believe it stands for the Mediterranean Sea.  
=Get the tissues…**Major sniffle warning**.=_

_Later…_

Tony and McGee were trying to convince the people opposite on their desk phones that Gibbs would remember them when the elevator doors opened.

Gibbs, memory intact, still in hospital scrubs provided by the nurse.

"Boss," Tony nearly shouts after he and McGee simultaneously hang up their phones.  
"McGee," Gibbs greets him incorrectly.

Gibbs continues out of the elevator, and Ziva isn't far behind. Soon Tim and Tony are following the two towards MTAC as well. "Boss, no, _I'm _McGee."

Then, out of the blue, Abby shoots towards Gibbs. "Gibbs!" She exclaims excitedly. She hugs him with the great force of the ever popular Abby embrace. "Oh!"

"Woah, woah, woah," everyone says while they try to re-balance Gibbs, as he nearly topples over at the 'Abby embrace'.

"Hey, Abbs," Gibbs greets, happier now that he has seen Abby. "It was good to remember you, Abbs," he says, his voice muffled by the barrier of her smooth skin and short-sleeved top.

'Remember you'. He remembered her! Abby was so excited by that point. She knew that he could just be talking about remembering her in general, and might not have gotten to review memories up to the change in their relationship yet.

So, just as a precaution, she wants to tell him, "I have something really important to tell you, Gibbs!"  
"I'll be down from MTAC soon, Abby."

She nods, understanding.

Abby holds on so tight to him, that he actually carries her a few feet before either of them realize that they are still holding each other. She finally lets go of him, but is still smiling as brightly as possible.

She doesn't feel the need to connect with him as much as she did in the hospital room, earlier.  
She already has.

"How could I forget your mother left you on a bus?" Gibbs says to Ducky jokingly as he passes him on the stairs.  
"I have no idea, Jethro," Ducky responds, lighthearted.

"Should you be out of the hospital, Gibbs?" Abby asks him, letting her concerned side show a little more than expected by the others.  
"There's no time, Abbs. Talk to you both later," he replies, remembering how stubborn he was with the hospital staff earlier.

Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva continue their way up the steps, having a happy banter. Abby and Ducky can't help but share knowing glances at that below them.

_'My silver haired fox is back!'_

***

"The 'Cape Fear' is loaded with 20,000 tons of munitions Deputy Director Welsh," Jenny tries to convince Welsh to keep the crew safe on 'Cape Fear'.  
"Which is why we cannot permit her to reach Gibraltar without boarding a Navy search team," he doesn't budge.

Director Shepard continues to argue with Welsh, trying to convince him that lives are on the line. If she didn't convince him to permit them to continue on to Gibraltar, those innocent Marines would die.

"You're risking nineteen civilian lives on 'ifs', _Director Welsh_," another man on the MTAC screen debates with the stubborn man, obviously disliking him as much as Jenny.  
"In the Med, he could explode near a cruise ship. Nineteen will seem an acceptable loss here."

"No death is acceptable when it's unnecessary," Gibbs enters the room and moves to stand next to Jenny  
"Deputy Director Welsh, Leroy Jethro Gibbs," she introduces them confidently, ready to continue.

Gibbs, being as stubborn as he is, never stops until he gets what he wants.  
More like '_needs' _in this situation.

"This terrorist isn't after a cruise liner," Gibbs states.  
"Islamic terrorists love soft targets," Welsh states.  
"No, he wants the Marine assault ship that 'Cape Fear' is replenishing in the Gulf."  
"You don't know what he wants. He's a terrorist."  
"He told me!" Gibbs exclaims, clearly aggravated.

_"He __told you?"_ The man asks, not believing what Gibbs is saying.  
"Pinpin Pula is an arrogant son of a bitch. He thought the bomb he planted would kill me!"  
"So, he's not a suicide bomber?"  
"For God's Sake, order that frigate to break off!" Gibbs demands.  
Welsh shakes his head in declination. "I can't do that."

"Is everyone up there as stupid as you?!"

Welsh is taken aback.

"Pinpin Pula is on the 'Cape Fear'," Gibbs explains, "he's the radioman. He intercepts every BOLO we send him and replies 'no Pinpin here.'"  
"We got that, Special Agent Gibbs. It's why we didn't communicate with 'Cape Fear' until…"

_Ping!_  
"Now."

"Jeff," Gibbs says to the other man who appears on the screen. "Thank God you're there. Can you get your SEALs on-board without being seen?"  
"We can execute a halo exertion within ten hours."

"The 'Cape Fear' will have entered the Med, that is unacceptable," Welsh intrudes. "If anything happens it will be on some tourist video camera."  
"The sailors on that frigate have video cameras," Gibbs says.  
"We can confiscate those videos."

_"What?!"_ Gibbs whispers harshly. "You don't want this being seen?!" His voice raises.  
"An accident at sea is better than an act of terrorism."

after he looks back at the live feed of people entering other boats, he shouts, "It's too late!"

"You bastard!"

After Gibbs had shouted that, the Deputy Director signaled for the man behind the camera to cut the feed and his image disappeared.

Gibbs, unbelievably frustrated, turned and stomped to the door of MTAC.

He could hear an explosion coming from the speakers.

***  
Everyone gathered in the bullpen, awaiting Gibbs' return. Abby went from fidgety to still, repeatedly, as if she couldn't decide which one she wanted to be more.

Finally, Gibbs descended down the stairs and approached his desk drawer, searching for his gun and badge.

"Oh, uh," Tony says while gathering some things from his desk drawer, "I got 'em, Boss." He stands from his chair and goes to hand Gibbs the items. "I got 'em from the medics when they took ya'."

_"Abby, it's Tim. Gibbs…he was in an explosion…he'll be at Portsmouth."_

The memory flickers in Abby's mind like a broken streetlight. She remembers her pain, she remembers her brooding, and she remembers stepping up to the plate and trying to help Gibbs by using her forensic skills.

But to be honest, she mostly remembers the brooding and pain.

"Appreciate it," Gibbs thanks him in his own way while he takes his belongings.

Moments of silence pass as Abby wonders what will occur next.

"You'll do," Gibbs says to Tony.  
He hands his gun and badge back to Tony. "It's your team now."

Abby's eyes widen._ 'No, no, no, no, no, **please **no…'_, she pleads with the Heavens.

Everyone is in disbelief.

Abby's eyes follow Gibbs as he moves to McGee. "Tim," everyone notes that he uses his first name. "You're a good agent, don't let him tell you otherwise."  
Tim nods respectively, with a tinge of sadness. "I won't, Boss."

Gibbs moves to Abby next. "Gibbs…" He puts his finger on her lips to prevent her from speaking.

He only does this because if she says _one_ more word, she would have kept him from leaving.  
She's the only one who could have.

All he does is move his head and kiss her cheek like he has so many other times before. Only this time, it was more tender.

Like a goodbye.

Tears threaten to escape her beautiful green eyes as they blur her vision slightly. Gibbs moves his head away from her porcelain skin to look her in the eyes for the most indescribable moment of her life.

No one sees the sign she makes in ASL with her fingers as Gibbs walks toward Ziva.

_'I love you.'_

And for the first time in all of her memory, she didn't see him sign it back.

Her eyes followed him the entire time, but she didn't bother to try to hear what they were saying; Abby knew she wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything.

Gibbs goes to Ducky. "Gimme' a ride home, Duck," he proposes in a friendly way.  
"Of course."

Jenny watched, anguished, like everyone else, while standing on the stairs.

Gibbs turns around to say the last thing to them all before he left on the elevator.  
"Semper Fi."

_Always faithful._

"Semper Fi," Abby whispers into the tense air which supplied nothing for a response.

The need to connect with him returns strongly.  
And with all of the distractions, she hasn't noticed how nauseous she was.

She waits a few minutes and begins to make her way back to the lab bathroom

It's suited perfectly for heaving and crying, right now.

**_***_**

**_A/N_**: _Wow. Intense, huh?  
Well, I know you all probably feel down right now, (Sorry!) so let me say something to lighten up the mood…_

_Did you know that, at sometime in the '90's I believe, Pauley Perrette shaved her head! :O I saw her without hair on Montel, she was explaining how it felt to be female and bald. (She's a natural blonde, too!)  
But no worries…  
She was absolutely GORGEOUS!  
I'm still happy she grew her hair back in, though.  
_

**_Review, please!_**


	19. Already Miss You

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, its characters, or its script.  
Spoilers: _None...Well, maybe _some_ from **Hiatus Part II**_  
_**A/N**_: _If anyone wants the video where Pauley Perrette is on Montel (And is BALD!), send me a private message with your e-mail! I was able to confirm that she does not where a wig on NCIS (Thank you, KellyRoxton!)  
Sorry if this chapter seems a little odd!  
I'm glad that I went on a writing spree! Now I'm able to supply you with another chapter before the weekend! Yahoo! Sorry that it's kind of sad though…  
Enjoy!_

Gibbs entered his house with Ducky to gather his things for Mexico. They walked past the living room, and as Ducky kept walking, Gibbs went back.

"Is there a problem, Jethro?" He asks him.

Gibbs walked towards his television curiously and does not respond. "Jethro?"  
"Duck…"  
"What is it?" Doctor Mallard is becoming very concerned.

Gibbs points to the cable box sitting on the shelf. "I don't watch T.V."  
Ducky eyed the box mysteriously. "You don't recall purchasing that?"  
"I don't remember everything, Duck, but I know I didn't watch T.V. enough to get one of those thingy-ma-jigs."

There is silence as Gibbs tries to remember where the device came from. He finally thinks of something.  
"Duck…Was there someone living with me?"  
"Jethro, you know the only women you let move in with you are either married to you, or engaged to you," the Doctor responds. "You would have told me."

Gibbs nods, silently saying that the statement makes sense and continues to his room.

He arrives at his bedroom alone; he'd told Ducky to wait downstairs. He begins to move past his bed to the dresser, but feels something so soft under his foot, that it would have been overlooked by anyone without his Marine training.

He flicks on the light switch and returns his eyes to the area in which he'd stepped.

A thin hair-tie lie on the floor. Very simple looking. It was bright, neon green.  
He contemplates it for a few moments before picking it up and snapping it on his wrist like a bracelet before starting his packing.  
***

Later, Gibbs and Ducky sit on his backyard deck, sipping some bourbon. Ducky wasn't really in the mood to drink.

He was in the middle of one of his long stories when he noticed Gibbs wasn't paying attention anymore. He seemed to be staring at something. Ducky followed Gibbs' line of sight and ended up looking at the garden. "Beautiful flowers, Jethro."

"There hasn't been a garden there since Shannon died. I never really planted anything."  
"You did a wonderful job at it, though."  
"But…I didn't do that."

Silence followed.

"Let's go, Jethro…You'll miss your flight," the last part sounded slightly bitter.  
***

Abby waited until she saw Ducky's old car pull out of the drive to enter Gibbs' house. This place had been a home to her for so long…

She walked around the kitchen, which was illuminated by the full moon outside, smelling the black coffee that had been recently made. She swore she could taste it, too. It felt to her as if all she had from here on out were memories, not actual 'moments'.

She didn't want to feel that way.

Her hand moved along the appliances and her fingers skimmed along the smooth kitchen counter tops. Her hand hit something hard, abruptly. At first she couldn't place it, then she moved her hand around it and the memory hit her hard.

The picture, in its black, Gothic frame.

It was a bittersweet moment for her, but she decided to keep it and gently grasped it in her hand before she walked outside, into the backyard.

Abby stood on the deck and the garden caught her eye.

She couldn't believe that the man she'd been making love to there, only days ago, had just recently remembered her name.

Wetness was accumulating on her cheek, but Abby didn't really care.

She went back through the door to go inside and sees her favorite skull magnet stuck to the refrigerator door.

Deciding to leave it be, Abby thought, _'I hope it makes you smile when you see it, Gibbs. It always did that for me…'_

Down in the basement, she sees the pool of long dried blood in the corner next to his boat. Or where his boat _used _to be.  
_  
Ari._

Gibbs had never told her what had _really _happened down there, but she'd processed that evidence. Nothing tied with the story Gibbs had been telling. Abby knew that Ziva killed Ari, but she would never say anything. She respected the fact that Gibbs had been able to keep it a secret, though, even from her.

With a sigh, she climbed back up the basement stairs and continued around the house to gather some clothes.

As she was searching through the drawers, her favorite shirt caught her eye. It wasn't even hers.

It was Gibbs'. His Marines' shirt.

_She swore, right there, that whenever she wanted to feel safe, that she would wear that shirt._

Abby remembered that moment, and decided to take the shirt as well as the photo.

When she was finished, Abby walked out to he Hearse and sat in the driver's seat.  
_  
'Damn, Gibbs…Look at what you do to me. I _already_ miss you.'_

Back at her apartment, she waited. When she finally made up the strength within herself, to do what she'd been meaning to do all day long.

Abby went inside of her bathroom and pulled out the pregnancy test. _'This is it.'_

After she did what she had to do with it, she went to lie in her coffin for a few minutes. The few minutes turned into a full night of lonely sleep.

With no one lying next to her.  
***

She woke up the next morning, her slim body making the bed feel smaller than it really was. Not to mention that Gibbs wasn't there to take up the space next to her. She smiled a little at a memory of Gibbs sleeping in the coffin with her.

Then Abby remembered that she never checked the results of the pregnancy test. All grogginess faded from her body, replaced by the anxiousness of figuring out whether or not she was carrying Gibbs' baby.

She stood, almost jumped, from her coffin and quickly shuffled to the bathroom. Abby wiped the sleep out of her eyes to provide the maximum clearness in her vision.

She picked up the stick and looked at the symbol on the bar.

...

According to this test, she was indeed carrying a little Gibblet.  
_  
'Positive.'_


	20. Five, Very Long, Months

Disclaimer: _I do not own NCIS, its characters or its script._  
Spoilers:_ **Hiatus Part II, Shalom**_  
**_A/N_**: _I had Gibbs stay in Mexico for five months instead of four. It helped with the time-line.  
Okay, this is BY FAR the LONGEST chapter! It's about 2,000 words longer than all of the others! This is my favorite chappy so far!  
The song Superhuman by Chris Brown goes really well with chapter if you want to listen to it while reading.  
Wow! 70 reviews! Thanks so much to everyone who reviews and reads this story!  
I hope you like the way I organized this chapter! Just a little taste of what they are both going through while they are away from each other at certain points of his hiatus._

**Gibbs: 1/5 Months In Mexico  
_"Dreams About That 'Abby' Woman."_**

_Seeing her body, much more visible than any other time, and having it all to himself, overwhelmed him. Feeling her smooth skin under his rough fingers, placing kisses from her naval up to her lips._

_Touching, rubbing, kissing, feeling…_

_Exploring._

_Gibbs settled himself inside of her, slowly at first. Then, not being able to wait any longer, he thrust into her, feeling everything inside of her with himself for the first time. Fire continued to burn within him as the need to utterly claim her became nearly unbearable._

_They moved together. He watched as Abby's eyes lidded in undeniable pleasure and she moaned, while he groaned at the feeling of her walls closing around his length. Her nails dug into his back as she came, crying out his surname. Hearing her, he was filled with the sensation of how surreal this moment felt. He groaned her name as he followed her off of the edge._

_He buried his face in her neck, exhaustion of all of the recent events overtaking him. Gibbs kissed the spot right under her ear as they both tried to catch their breath again. When he finally gained the strength, he rolled off of her and gathered her into his arms while she laid her head on his chest._

_"I love you, Gibbs."_

_Gibbs smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, too, Abby."_

"Abbs…" Gibbs mumbled in sleep. He tried reaching for the body that he believed would be lying there.

Not finding anything, he opened his eyes, confused.

He sighed. _'Not exactly where I thought I was…'_  
Gibbs was on Mike's porch in Mexico, sitting in a crappy yard chair. He just had woken up from the dream he'd been having since he had came to Mexico. And, oddly enough, he was hugging the hammer the used to fix the roof, to his chest like a security blanket. He looked over at Franks, who had also fallen asleep. As usual.

"Probie," Mike says, proving that he had been faking sleep. "Don't you have something better to do than have wet dreams on my porch?"  
"What?" Gibbs asks.  
"Dreams about that 'Abby' woman."

"How'd you know about her?"  
"Probie, no one's able to get you to talk when you're awake, but when you're sleepin', I can't get you to shut the hell up!"

**Abby: 2/5 Months Without Gibbs  
_Not Going To Think About Him_**

_'I'm not going to think about him,'_ Abby thought as she moved around her lab, switching test tubes in her mass spectrometer.

_'I'm not going to think about his silver hair. I'm not going to think about how saw him smile more after we got together. I'm not going to think about his mesmerizing eyes. I'm not going to think about how he told me about Shannon and Kelly before I'd even worked here three months.'_

_'I'm not going to think about the time Kate was being sarcastic and told me Gibbs was probably in love with me and I nearly choked to death on my Caf!Pow. I'm not going to think about the first night in his basement.'_

Abby moved over to her central lab chair, sat down, and began to rub her hand up and down her pregnant belly that was beginning to show more and more.

_'I'm not going to think about the day the totally platonic kisses to my cheek moved to my lips. I'm not going to think about how I used to sign dirty things to him in ASL just to see if he could stifle a laugh.'_

Abby smiles at the last one._ 'I'm not going to think about the times when he couldn't.'_

_'I'm not going to think about how he spent more than four hours in an elevator with me when Mikel was after me just to make me feel better.' _She begins to frown_. 'I'm not going to think about how that wasn't the first time we made love in an elevator.'_

_'I'm not going to think about how he'd said it wasn't a wasted day when I convinced him to spend the entire Saturday in bed with me. I'm not going to think about how much I believed him when he'd told me that he would always keep me safe. I'm not going to think about how he always used to tell me how beautiful I am.'_

Abby gazed at the picture of Gibbs on the plasma screen as if she were waiting for him to jump out of it.

_'I'm not going to think about him…'_

_'Well, maybe a little bit.'_

**Gibbs: 3/5 Months In Mexico  
_Sidetracked_**

Why hadn't she called him? Didn't she miss him as much as he missed her? He'd left the number to the cantina taped to the Caf!Pow he had left on the desk before he left. So, why hadn't she called?

Did something happen? No, no, no. Gibbs dismissed that thought immediately; even though he's in Mexico, someone still would have tried to find him and tell him if anything had happened. _Especially _if something had happened to Abby.

There was no doubt in anyone's mind at NCIS headquarters that Abby is his favorite. The Caf!Pows, the kisses to her cheek, the way he'd stand so close to her, the way…

The list went on and on.

Gibbs absentmindedly hammered harder on the roof, deep in thought. He remembered the way he left her; he'd kissed her cheek and that had been that.

_'I am such a bastard.'_  
He sighed.

Realizing how sidetracked he'd gotten, he decided to get back to the main point…

Why hadn't she called yet?

**Abby: 3/5 Months Without Gibbs  
_Something Productive_**

Abby looked longingly at the phone on her desk. She wanted to call him so badly. Very badly. So why couldn't she just pick up the phone?

Think about if you had to do it…You have to tell the man you're in love with, that you love him and are having his child, while he is across the country mourning the loss of his wife and daughter whom were murdered fifteen years ago. And worst of all, he doesn't even remember ever being intimate with you.

A little more understandable now?

Well, if she was going to get her mind off of this she might as well do something productive.  
***

Abby entered the lift and pressed the floor number of the bullpen. She'd called Ducky and Palmer and told them to go to the same floor. She couldn't believe what she was about to do. But, it had to be done sometime, and she was running out of time. It was becoming more obvious that she was pregnant, with her figure and all.

So she might as well just get it over with and tell the team, already.

Abby took a deep breath when the elevator doors opened, and stepped out into the bullpen.

She walked over to the group of desks where her favorite agents were standing, _with the exception of one, of course_, speculating about what it was Abby wanted to tell them.

"Abbs?" Tony asks, concerned as to why she'd had the team gather.  
"Is something wrong, my dear?" Ducky questions as well, his fatherly side appearing.

"I have something very important to tell all of you," Abby states, her heart pounding in her chest.  
"What is it, Abby?" McGee asks, as Ziva moves away from her desk to join the group in the middle of their desks.

"I'm pregnant."

The faces; she sees shock, shock, and, well, more shock.

"Congratulations Abby," Ziva recovers from her surprise. "This is a happy occasion for you, yes?"  
Abby smiles at her, forgetting her earlier stress. "Yes, it is," she says happily.

The team all congratulates her happily, although they were still a little blown away by the unexpected news.  
After all of the hugs, McGee is surprisingly the one brave enough to ask the question everyone is thinking.

"Um, Abbs…Who's the father?"

Damn. Why hadn't Abby thought of this earlier? A bunch of federal agents that have an involuntary need to investigate were learning of their unmarried, Goth, lab rat's pregnancy. Of course they would all want to know!

Abby bit the inside of her lip in thought. "It's, uh…"

Ziva senses she doesn't want to talk about it and interrupts. "Do you want to have a boy or a girl?"  
Abby smiles brightly. "_Well_…"

**Gibbs: 4/5 Months In Mexico  
_The Two Sides of His Brain_**

Gibbs lies in his bed at Franks shack in Mexico, alone in the building. Franks had spent the night with a woman. He was surprised that Mike had convinced Camila to sleep with him. He didn't not know how, but he definitely _did not_ want to know.

Just lying somewhere, alone, gives you a lot of time to think about things, whether or not you want to think about them. They always worm their way into your subconscious and sit at the back of your mind until that's the only thing left to think about.

He thought about his team, mostly Abby. He wondered what she was doing right now.  
_'Sleeping, of course.'_

After all, it was - Gibbs checked the digital clock on the nightstand and mentally calculated - about _4:30AM_ in DC.

He wondered if anything had changed with her. Four months. That was quite a while to be away from a person you love. Love enough to have dirty dreams about her every night that you're not dreaming of your deceased family. He shouldn't be thinking of her that way.

Gibbs sighed. The two sides of his brain were about to get into a fight…

_Left Side of Gibbs' Brain:_ She's too young for you.  
_Right Side of Gibbs' Brain:_ **You know Abby doesn't give a damn about age.**

_Left Side of Gibbs' Brain:_ They're too different.  
_Right side of Gibbs' Brain:_ **Like hell they are. She knows him better than he knows himself. I'm not saying that she's close to building a boat in her basement, but how similar you are doesn't matter, it's how well you understand each other.**

_Left Side of Gibbs' Brain: _Very poetic of you. But they work together. Rule 12 remember?  
_Right side of Gibbs' Brain:_** 'Rule twelve remember?'. Very intimidating of you, mister left side of the brain. But you know it doesn't count because she's technically not on his team. And it's not as if you'd ever hesitate to break a rule for Abby, even if it is Rule 12.**

_Left Side of Gibbs' Brain:_ Why don't we just ask the man, then?!  
_Right side of Gibbs Brain:_ **Fine! Okay, Gibbs, what do you think?…Hello? Oh great! We've put him to sleep!**

**Abby: 5/5 Months Without Gibbs  
_Our Little Gibblet_**

Abby was going crazy without Gibbs. No Caf!Pow, and especially no Gibbs. How could one survive? What was she going to do? Should she call him? Was he even coming back?!

_'No, no, no,'_ Abby thought. _'He's coming back.'_ Tears filled her eyes almost immediately. _'He's coming back, right? I don't know what I would do…'_

Abby tried to switch her train of thought by thinking of her doctor's appointment that day. She was going to know if she was having a boy or a girl, after all! She should be excited! Happy! Peppy and perky!  
But why couldn't she be?

Gibbs, that's why.

_'Ah, ah, ah. Only happy thoughts, Abby.'_

Okay, the sex of her baby. She'd been planning to find out when she had her little Gibblet, but now, in this situation, she would welcome any distraction.

Abby was 8 ½ months pregnant, almost nine, and wasn't working at the time, but sneaking into her lab didn't count. 8 ½ months wasn't _too _far along to start painting and decorating the baby's room in her apartment.  
Well, more like get Tony and McGee to do it while she and Ziva chatted and made fun of the boy's techniques by getting paint all over each other 'by accident'.

Abby smiles at the picture. Only there was one thing missing, of course.  
Gibbs.

She sighs and gazes at the picture she'd taken from Gibbs' house. "I miss you, Gibbs. Please come home soon. I need you, and so does our little Gibblet," she points to her protruding abdomen as if he could see her.

Abby got up and gathered everything she would need at her doctor's appointment for the ultrasound. As she lifted up her purse she saw what was under it. They were the paint swatches she'd been looking at earlier for the baby's room in her apartment.

_'Hmm… this could help pass the time…'_

**Gibbs: 5/5 Months In Mexico**  
**_Siesta_**

_Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang. Bang._

The last loud bang with the hammer woke Mike up. "Ah, dammit!" he yells as he spills his beer on himself.

_Bang, bang, bang._

Gibbs pops out from on top of the roof. "You say something', Mike?"  
"5 months and you still don't understand the meaning of the word _siesta_, probie?"

_Bang, bang, bang._  
"The roof's not gonna' fix itself, Mike. Tropical storm season's only a few weeks away."

"You ever stop to think that I like rain?"  
"Yeah, just maybe not inside your house," Gibbs says, stepping down on the ladder from the roof.

The truth was that he needed something to keep him busy. At DC, he had his boat and work. But here, in Mexico, he didn't have much to help him stop thinking about Abby. The roof was simply a distraction.

"Don't you have a boat to build, or something'?"  
"Well the problem with that, Mike, is I'm using all my good lumber to fix your dog-rot house," Gibbs answers, then takes a swig of his own beer.

"I've got a better idea. Why don't you use it to build your own. Somewhere down there," Franks points in a general direction to he and Gibbs' left, close to the ocean.  
"Hey, you just say the word, I'll be gone," Gibbs tells him, even though on the inside, he's actually considering the suggestion.  
"Don't tempt me, Jethro," he says, "I ain't nearly drunk enough!…But I was thinking, maybe your next project could be a nice little hot tub, say yea big, right over there." He jokes and points again.  
"You want teak, or redwood?"

Before Mike could answer, Camila came out from the side of the house. "Hola, gentlemen," she greets.  
"'Gentlemen'? She can't be talkin' to you and me, Gunny," Mike says.  
"You? No. Senor Gibbs? Si," She tries to irritate Mike by talking to Gibbs more. Camila takes a swig of Gibbs' beer. "I hope you're not letting him work you so hard."

"Nah," Gibbs says nonchalantly.

"He's livin' here for free, what does he expect?" Mike attempt to get Camila's attention by intruding in their conversation.  
"Perhaps someday, he will tell us."

"Hey," Mike says, stepping between her and Gibbs. "How much do I owe you?"  
She laughs at his jealousy. "Twenty-five American. And you have a phone call."  
"Okay," Franks says.  
"Not you," she pulls out her cell phone and dials a number. "Leroy Jethro."  
Camila holds out her phone for Gibbs to take.

"Who is it?" He asks her.  
"A woman. She sounded _muy _upset."

Abby. He knew Abby would be upset, but after all these months, why call now? Something bad must have happened.

Gibbs takes the phone from her outstretched hand.  
Mike laughs. "Probably that lady director of yours, 'bout to have a nervous breakdown." Camila smiles at that. "Or maybe even Abby, that good-lookin' lab rat you've got cooped up in forensics. The one you keep havin' dreams about."

Gibbs glares at Franks, causing him to chuckle.

"Yeah, Gibbs," he says into the phone, still glaring.  
_[Hola. Uh, how's Mexico?]_

Not Abby. He is filled with relief and disappointment at the same time. "Ziva. How'd you get this number?"  
_[From Abby. And, if it helps, I forced it out of her.]_  
"No, it doesn't. What's wrong?" GIbbs asks as he walks around the side of the house.  
_[Why does something always have to be wrong?] she asks defensively. [Can't I just speak with an old friend? Do a little 'catching up'?]_  
"Today, Ziva."

Mike sneaks around the side in an attempt to listen to the conversation.

_[Okay…] she sighs. [I may be in a little bit of trouble.]_  
"Yeah? Define 'little'." he looks over to the side absentmindedly, then does a double-take, as he thought he saw Mike listening to the discussion.  
_[I'm currently on the run from the FBI, NCIS, Mossad, and my father.]_  
That's pretty impressive. "Geez. What'd you do?"  
_[I did nothing, Gibbs. I swear I did nothing.]_  
"Where's DiNozzo?"

_[He can't help me.]_  
"Well, you should talk to Jenny. Jenny can help you."  
_[I can't.]_  
"Ziva! Look, I'm retired, I'm three thousand miles away. What do you think I can do that they can't?"

_[Honestly, I don't know. I was hoping maybe…Save me?] She was crying by now and Gibbs knew it._

Gibbs hung up the phone.

He was going back to Washington.  
***

_**A/N**_: _I hope you are all going to watch the 'Dear Abby Marathon' on USA at 1:00PM today! It's an NCIS marathon all about Abby!_


	21. Just Another

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, its characters, or its script.  
Spoilers: _**Shalom**__**  
A/N**_: _I hope you all like this one! I'm a bit on the fence about some scenes, but then I thought, 'why should I do this when the constructive criticism can do it for me' and just posted it. Haha!  
Enjoy!  
---_

_Earlier..._

_"Gibbs," Abby says to her computer screen as she pops a piece of gum into her mouth. "It's really, really bad. Ziva has disappeared, and everyone saying that she's just like her brother, but I know that's not true. Even our little Gibblet knows it's not true! I really, really, need you to call me…please."_

_Abby's phone starts to ring, and she picks it up immediately, thinking it's caused by she and Gibbs' special connection. "Gibbs?"  
[What? No, Abby, it's Ziva.]  
"Ziva! Are you alright?"  
[No, and don't say my name so loud.]  
"Sorry," Abby whispers. "Where are you?"  
[At a safe place, at the moment.]  
"The FBI was here, and Tony was freaking out, and the director-"  
[Abby, I need you to do a favor for me.]  
"You name it."  
[First, you can't tell anyone I've spoken to you.]  
"Except Tony, right?"  
[No, not even Tony. If I talk to him, he'll get in trouble with the FBI.]  
_'Then why did you call me?' _Despite what she's thinking, Abby is willing to help out. "What do ya' need?"  
[…A phone number.]_

_Abby writes down the number Ziva tells her. "Alright, I'll call you back at this number." She hangs up._

_"Abby," Tony says, standing at the doorway. She freezes, then spins around on her stool to see he and McGee standing there. "Who was that?"  
"Where?"  
"On the phone."  
"Oh, um, that was just one of the nuns."_

_"The nuns?" McGee repeats skeptically.  
"You know, the nuns with the big white hats, the uh-"  
"Habits," McGee supplies. "They're called habits, you know the 'big white hats'."_

_"Yep, yep. They called to say that bowling practice is canceled and that they'll be able to help me narrow down the swatches," Abby holds up the set of color swatches she'd gotten from 'Home Depot'.  
"_Bowling_ nuns?"__  
"Geez McGee! What, are you on some sort of anti-nun crusade here?!"  
"_What?_"_

_"Okay, alright, lay off the nuns," Tony interrupts. "I'm gonna' need to contact Gibbs. If I'm gonna' get Ziva out of this, I need his advice."  
"Well, last I heard he was _still _in Mexico," she says bitterly as if Gibbs were standing right there.  
"Well, there has to be some way to contact him...?"_

_Abby shrugs. _'Is it _that_ obvious that I would be the only one to get Gibbs' number?!'  
_  
_***

"First of all," Tony says, "This is a strict revelatory thing. Ziva's a fugitive. Anyone caught helping or assisting her in any way, is in serious trouble." The entire team sat in autopsy with the bio hazard light on so that no one could interrupt their 'secret meeting' about Ziva.

Palmer raises his hand. "Palmer," Tony calls on him.  
"By 'serious trouble', you mean, we could like, get fired?"

"He means, Mister Palmer, instead of attending medical school next month, you'll most likely be in prison," Ducky clears things up for his assistant while Abby looks at Jimmy apologetically.  
"Oh," he says dumbly.

Abby slams her palm on the center of the table fiercely while at the same time gently massaging her stomach with the other. "I'm in."  
"Danger, intrigue, a damsel in distress, I'm actually looking forward to it," Ducky comments, then softly places his hand on top of Abby's.  
"Me, too," McGee puts his hand on both of theirs.

"Um-" Everyone looks at Palmer when he begins. "I-I'm not exactly the type who would do well in prison, guys."  
"No one's gonna' think less of you if you want out, Palmer," Tony says.  
"Really?"  
"Well, no. They probably would, or at least I know _I_ would."

Palmer thinks for a moment. "Alright, then I want a codename, something cool sounding."  
He puts his hand on top and is soon followed by Tony.

"No one can know about this, especially the Director," Tony tells them. "We all good with that?"  
They all nod.

"Alright," he continues, "then let's figure out how to find her. McGee I want you on electric tracking; cell phone, computer, toaster-oven if ya' have to. Ducky, please talk to your contacts at the FBI; I wanna' know everything about that Georgetown crime scene. Palmer, how does 'Black Lung' sound?"

"Like a horrible and painful way to die."  
"I mean as your codename."  
"Ohhh. I like it, yeah."

"Alright, then you're in charge of supplies 'Black Lung'. Which means lunch, and at this point, probably dinner. Abbs, I need you to go-"  
"I talked to Ziva yesterday," Abby admits.  
"You don't bowl with nuns. I should've seen that coming."  
"I do! Or at least I did until this little munchkin," she pats her belly, "became _not so little_. Ziva made me promise not to tell."

"Why would Ziva care if we knew that you bowl with nuns?" Ducky asks, confused.  
"I think that she means that Ziva didn't want us getting in trouble, Ducky," Tony says.  
"It's a bit late for that," Ducky states. "Where is she?"  
"All I have is this phone number," Abby holds out a piece of paper with the phone number written on it.

Tony snatches it away and dials the number on his cell phone.

"Well there's no answer-" The dial tone stops. "Ziva?"  
_[Tell Abby I'm gonna' kill her.]_  
"We love you, too."  
_[I'm hanging up now.]_  
"No, you're not. You're gonna' tell me what the hell's going on here."  
_[Your phone could be tapped, Tony.]_  
"Well, then I'll come to you. I'm also trying to get a hold of Gibbs right now."

Gibbs.  
Abby'd been good with distractions until now. The day she'd snuck into her lab - to most agents' amusement, by the way - she had never expected to get a call from Ziva. Who was on the run. From numerous federal agencies. Not to mention her _father_. And Abby thought she had problems.

_'Well, I have more than my fair share of problems, but I wouldn't be on the _run _from agencies, because I can barely _waddle_. And I'd probably have the little Gibblet from all the stress.'_

_[Gibbs? Why didn't you say so?] she continues and hands the phone to someone else.  
[DiNozzo. You have ten seconds to tell me why I'm not building a teak hot tub in Mexico.]_

Abby heard his voice over the phone. She hadn't heard him in so long.  
"Timmy," she moans, grabbing his attention. "Catch me."

"Woah!" McGee yells, grabbing Abby from under her arms.  
"Jimmy, get her feet and get her onto the table!" Ducky instructs, grabbing a blanket from an area by his desk and unfolding it onto the steel surface for Abby to lay on.  
"Well, Abbs, at least you fainted in the right place," McGee comments while he and Jimmy place her on the table.

_[DiNozzo! What the hell is going on over there!]_  
"Uhh," Tony says, he'd been watching the whole thing go down while on the phone with Gibbs. "I won't tell you now, 'cause you'll _definitely _be hearing about it later."  
***

"Ohhh…" Abby groans as she woke up a half an hour later. She turned her head to Palmer, who was sitting next to her. "You, in my dream, you were wearing a blue dress…it was very shiny, I remember cuz it kinda'hurt my eyes." Her eyes wandered down to his chest. "Hmm, You seem to be missing your cleavage, though. And you," she turns to McGee. "You wouldn't stop flirting with him, buying him drinks, and _accidentally _brushing your hand against him."

The look in both of their eyes was horrific. They were clearly mortified by her dream.  
"Oh and the _apples_! You both wouldn't stop throwing _apples_!"

Ducky walks up to her to make sure everything is alright. "Oh! It's you! The bartender! Always dressed to the nines and lurking mysteriously in corners when you shouldn't be. Like one of the suspects in Clue."

"Umm, Ducky…Can you tell us what's happening?" McGee whispers to him as he watches Palmer's eyes go wide at something Abby had said, but he just couldn't make out.  
"She will be like this for a few moments more, after she's traumatized the poor boy. But it's nothing serious, she's just teasing him."

Tim watches as Jimmy turns away from her, horrified by something else she said, and sees Abby try to stifle a laugh. "Palmer," she says, putting her hand on his shoulder. "I'm just kidding."

Jimmy takes a shaky breath then gives a matching smile. "I-I knew that…"  
He then turns away, grimacing, and tries to be busy with something else.

"Abby," McGee says, "I didn't really flirt with him? In your dream?"  
"Nonsense, Timmy. You had your eyes on the bartender, all along…" She teases. "No, no! Timmy, I'm kidding, just kidding…Ducky you're as snappy as a dresser you were in my dream!"

"Abigail, flattery will get you nowhere. You should still relax for a few moments."  
"Ducky, I'm fine, just let me-"  
"It would be best for the baby, Abby."

She sighs. The little munchkin inside of her was her weak spot. "Good point… Why exactly did I faint, Ducky?"  
"Well, I suppose it was because you heard from Jethro after all this time. But I'd like to take a blood sample to be sure. It would be in you and your _munchkin's_ best interest."  
Abby grimaces at the thought of a needle. "Alright. Consider your blood sample taken Ducky…" Abby thinks of something to say that will cut the tension. "McGee! Did you see Palmer's face?!"  
***

Later, after Abby's blood is taken and she is permitted to help out in the case for a few hours, she is sitting on the futon - which everyone had insisted she be on - in her lab, discussing everything with McGee.

"How do we put out a BOLO without the FBI finding out about it?" Tim ponders aloud.

Tony presses the button on the tape recorder he's holding. _"I knew you'd ask me that, McGee,"_ it says in his voice. "See, I knew you'd ask me that, McGee."  
"And?" McGee asks, expecting an idea.  
"And I…I don't know. Any suggestions?" DiNozzo questions.

"We could tell the FBI about Ashel and let them track him down," Abby suggests, putting down the paint swatches - she was between _Sage Morsel _and _Anthem White_._ 'Hmm… I'll just get both!'_  
"When they ask how we know about him?" Tony asks, thinking it's not exactly the best idea.  
"They'll know we talked to Ziva." Abby squeezes Bert in frustration.

"Abbs, Are you even supposed to be here right now?" Tony asks her, concerned about the earlier situation.  
"I used my 'pregnancy glow' to convince the Director to let me stay here for a few hours."  
"Uhh…" Tony didn't really know how to respond to that. "McGee," he moves on.

"Tony, what if we lie?" Tim proposes.  
"Sacks is a self-centered, egotistical, jack-hole - ha! - but he's not an idiot. He'll know," Tony says.  
"No, I mean what if we lie on the BOLO? Instead of looking for a rouge, Mossad spy, wanted for murder, we put out a BOLO for a wife-beater. "

"It's underhanded," Tony says, "devious-"  
"And it's completely getting me hot." Abby interrupts.  
"I'm glad to see I'm finally rubbing off on him."

Tony presses the button on the recorder again: _"Do it."_

_Later…_

Gibbs walks into the lab and sees Abby sitting on her stool. She seems…different somehow, but he can't quite place it. "Abbs."

She turns around abruptly from her stool and crashes into him…well, she crashes into him a much as a nearly full-term pregnant woman can. "Gibbs!"

Gibbs hugs her back. "It's nice to see you, too, Abbs." He feels a space between them.

Literally.  
A very large space. _'Is she holding something?'_

He pulls away to look at her and sees something he never would have expected.  
A heavily pregnant, Goth lab-rat.

Gibbs doesn't really know what to think now. But, that's not including how much he wants to be the father of the baby she's carrying. He wants to be happy for her, he really does, but not as much as he regrets going to Mexico, and not as much as he feels jealous.

Gibbs hasn't felt jealousy since…he can't even remember the last time he felt _this _jealous.  
"Gibbs! I'm pregnant! Well, you know, obviously. It's pretty clear." She pats her belly and smiles brightly.

He has to force the smile out of him, as his mind is engulfed in the thoughts of someone else doing this to his lab rat, his favorite, his girl. He is disgusted. But he is able to make his expression look genuine.

"Congrats, Abbs."  
She hugs him again, and buries her head in his chest. "Thanks Gibbs. It really means a lot coming from you."

He hugs her back, needing the touch.  
Needing the connection.

Despite the way she said how much it meant coming from him, he still feels like just another friend.  
Just another congratulations.  
Just another man with regrets, wishing she was his. The way he wants her to be.

And for a moment, holding her makes him feel like she is.

But he knows it can never be that way.

They stay like that for a few more moments before McGee clearing his throat makes them realize it's time to get back to work…


	22. Three Weeks To Go

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, its characters or its script.  
Spoilers: _Barely any. Maybe a teensy, weensy, bit of **Shalom**_  
_**A/N**_: _I was listening to Hey There, Delilah by the Plain White T's while writing _some_ of this, so whatever feeling you think that song gives off, this chapter will be pretty close to that. You should listen to it while you read.  
The end of this chapter is surprisingly happy, everyone! Sorry for making you sad before!  
---_

_Everyone had already exited the room, ready to go after Ashel, when Abby suddenly gasped._

_"Abbs?" Gibbs says concerned, Ashel momentarily forgotten. He knows his team can handle him._

_Even though they're not his team anymore._

_"Gibbs!" She grabs his hand roughly but places it softly on her stomach. "Do you feel it, Gibbs? The baby's kicking! It's the first time!" Abby smiles fantastically._

_Gibbs doesn't realize how intimate the moment actually is because he is distracted by the gentle pound against his palm. _'The baby's just as active as she is_,' he muses with a grin.  
"I feel it, Abbs," he says. "Boy or girl?"_

_"Well, instead of waiting it out like I'd planned, I asked my doctor at my appointment this morning. She told me that in approximately three weeks, I will be the proud parent of a baby girl!" Three weeks to go, she could barely believe it herself_

_Even as images of Shannon and Kelly flood his mind, his face stays happily content._

_He kisses her cheek, hand still on her stomach. "Congratulations, Abby," he whispers in her ear. And with a smooth rub of her stomach, he was gone, completely unaware how much her face had fallen.  
***_

"Probie? That can't be you. The Jethro _I_ know would be lyin' in bed next to that lab rat o' his right now instead of comin' back to Mexico."  
"Maybe you've got the wrong Jethro," was all Gibbs says as he goes into the slightly disheveled beach house to drop his stuff in the guest room.

Mike just raises an eyebrow and continues to sip his beer and stare at the ocean.  
***

Tony had come over to Abby's apartment to make sure she was okay. He was heartbroken when Gibbs had told him he was leaving in the first place, but now?

Now he was just mad.

The first time he'd considered it a mistake on Gibbs' part - a rarity - but now that he was actually emotionally stable, he should've been able to stay if he wanted to.

It was one thing just to leave them as they were before, but now? When Abby was pregnant! He's supposed to care enough to stay! Tony thought he would have to personally escort him out of the lab when they went to get Ashel, but he only had to wait about three minutes. What happened during those three minutes, he did not know, but whatever it was, it must have been pretty damn difficult to go through since Abby was not her usual, bubbly self for the rest of the day.

Abby opened the door for him after he'd knocked. He'd expected for her to protest a great rant of 'I'm fine's or 'I will be okay's, but she didn't.

"I've got _moo-vies_," Tony tempted her waving a large bag filled with movies in front of her. He flashes that charming 'ladies' man' grin at her. "I've got everything from _Rear Window_ to _James Bond_. I even brought some of my _Magnum P.I._ seasons. I wasn't sure if it was possible to have movie cravings during pregnancy so I did the honor of bringing in my super secret stash of Mickey Mouse videos, which, by the way, isn't really secret anymore 'cause I just told you."

Abby smiles at him, it barely reaches her eyes, but it does to some extent. _'He can talk as much as me sometimes.'_

Then out of nowhere, she runs into him and wraps her arms around his neck while she places her head on his shoulder. "Thank you, Tony."

"I brought…_JAG_…" he croaks. "Abby, I can't breath."  
"Oh," she pulls away, grinning now. "Sorry 'bout that."

Abby invites Tony into her apartment. "Can I get you anything, Tony?"  
Tony gasps, feigning shock. "_Abby_," he says, "I'm _appalled_!"  
"Hmm, that's hinky. Coulda' sworn you were Tony."  
"Ha-ha, very funny. It's just that you're about to burst at the seams and _you're_ offer _me_ something? No, no, _no_." He gets down on one knee. "I'm at your service, royal majesty."

Abby laughs and sits down on the couch. "You'd better watch what you say, Tony. You'd be surprised at the cravings I'm having."  
"Try me."  
"A king-sized Kit-Kat bar, sunny-side-up eggs, baked beans, topped with chocolate icing."  
Tony makes a gagging face. "Ugh! Is that even legal?"  
"Depends on what country you live in."  
***

The former coworkers sit in silence as they watch the sun descend below the horizon.  
"What happened, Probie?" Mike didn't expect an answer from Gibbs, he'd always been independent.

But he's surprised he didn't get an ulcer by now.

"It's a long story, Mike."  
"Gimme the short version."

Gibbs turns to Franks, his eyes sad, but his demeanor straightforward. "She's pregnant."  
"Is it your-"  
"We never even had sex." _'If you don't count my dreams.'_ "She looked about full-term, Mike."

"Oh, Probie…" Franks shakes his head. That meant she must have conceived - by some weird, freaky... oh, neither of them even wanted to think about it - around the time Gibbs left. "I hope you made sure that she was at least being treated well by the guy."  
"Never crossed my mind, to be honest. If I had to say, I don't think she was with anyone."  
"Never assume, Probie. Not only is it a rule, but it makes an 'ass' out of 'u' and 'me." he takes a sip of his beer. "Mostly you, though."  
***

Tony grabbed the remote and shut off the television. Abby had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

It turns out that the rest of the team had been concerned about her, too. They had come right in the middle of 'Goldfinger'. Ducky, Ziva, Tim, and, hell, even _Palmer_ came. Now they were all asleep on Abby's furniture.

He looked at McGee and Ziva. Tim was leaning on her shoulder, while she snored.

Tony stifled a laugh as he pulled out his cell phone and took a few pictures.

Palmer had fallen asleep leaning against the couch, clutching Bert. Abby had tossed it to him when she noticed he was having trouble keeping his eyes open during one of Ducky's stories - which explained in _excruciating_ detail why it would have been impossible for the knife in one of the movies to have severed to carotid artery because he was off by a particular amount of centimeters, and so on.

Tony pulled out his cell phone again and took a picture of that.

Abby had tossed the Doctor a pillow and said, "Shhh. Goodnight, Ducky."  
Ducky had chuckled and said, "Goodnight, Abigail. Goodnight to your 'munchkin', as well."  
The ME was now sleeping peacefully on the recliner with the same pillow under his head. He smiled at the recent memory.

He knew that if their real leader - their now _'Mexico-bound'_ leader - were here right now, he would be holding Abby rather than himself.

Tony would _love_ to take a picture of that.

He just hoped that one day, he would get the chance.  
***

Gibbs lie in his bed - his Mexico bed, not his true one - thinking about how he'd left her.

_Again._

"Such a probie mistake," Mike had said.

A woman, who was twenty years his junior, wears Gothic clothes and pigtails, and was _much_ too beautiful for him to deserve, was pregnant. And he was jealous of the father. He'd been having dreams about her - not always G-rated - on his little 'vacation' in Mexico. He never really had any hopes of being with her, but to come back, and see her like that, still bubbly and beautiful... It made all of his dreams pure fiction.

And he'd left. Because of what? Many things...Shannon and Kelly, and maybe even pride. But most of all, he left because he knew, ever since he started having the dreams, that every time he looked at his lab rat, he would look at her differently.

As his girl.

But he couldn't, and shouldn't. He _wanted _to, but wouldn't.  
But even though he would try not to, he knew it would never change.

Gibbs remembered when he was in her lab earlier. Only now that he thought about it, he realized that the moment was special. Every moment with her was, but that one was very different.

He thought back to when that time, only hours ago, made him think about Shannon and Kelly. Comparing Abby and his late wife was unfathomable. One definitely in the future, and one in his past. Somewhat.

If they were still alive, things would be different. Gibbs could imagine Shannon taking an immediate liking to Abby because of her bright personality and ability to make everyone smile, even her husband. And Kelly, he could easily see Kelly looking up to her as a best friend and being quickly intrigued by her tattoos.

Gibbs knew that eventually, she would have gotten one herself one day because of the wonderful lab rat's influence.

He could see Shannon and Abby chatting about her baby while Kelly made funny faces in the crib, causing a fit of giggles from herself and the baby.

He wondered who the father was, and why he would get the chance to father that child when there was really no one worthy of it.

Gibbs remembered when Shannon was pregnant with Kelly. He remembers when he felt her stomach when Shannon said that the baby had been kicking, all the odd cravings she would think up, and everything else. He remembered everything.

Always would.

And even though he _wasn't_ there for much of Abby's pregnancy, he knew that he'd remember every moment that he _was_.

He finally fell asleep.  
***

Abby woke up to the usually unpleasant smell of paint. Only she found that she liked the smell.

"Well, hello Resting Beauty," Ziva greets, handing her some of the tea she had made and sitting down with her own.  
"_Sleeping_ Beauty, Ziva," Abby smiles and nods her head in thanks. "What's everyone up to?" She takes a sip.  
"We found your infamous paint swatches, and noticed that you circled two colors. So, we decided we should paint for you."

Ziva gestured to the hallway behind her. "Not quite finished, but already looks good. Want to see?"  
"Yes!" Abby exclaims, not so tired anymore. "Umm... I can't really get up." She holds out her hand for help.  
The Israeli chuckles. "Of course."

She helps her up and walks her through the kitchen. "Good morning, Abigail," Ducky says fatherly and smiles sweetly.  
"Good morning, Ducky," Abby waves to the Doctor in her kitchen.

Palmer, who apparently had been looking for something, pops out from behind the counter. She tilts her head curiously. "And Jimmy."  
"Oh, morning, Abby."  
"Are you looking for something?"  
"Cherry-Almond hand moisturizer."  
"Uhhh..." Abby isn't so sure how to respond to that.  
Palmer is quick to explain. "I can get very dry skin, see? And all of this working with hand-tools is sorta' making my hands calloused."  
"I don't know that I can supply your-" she looks him up and down, "_favorite feminine scent_, but I might have some sort of hand-cream on the bathroom counter."  
"Thank you so much." And with that he is on his way to the bathroom in search of the item.

Abby thought she heard him mumble '...Bless you' on his way out, but maybe her little baby girl was making her hearing a little unclear.

She raises an eyebrow in question at Ducky. "Dear, I have _no_ idea."  
Abby and Ziva laughed an continued their way to the baby's nursery.

"Okay...Are you ready?" Ziva asks.  
"I'm so excited!" Abby squeals.  
"I'll take that as a yes." She goes to open the door.

Abby gasps when she sees the nursery. Three of the walls were split horizontally by a five inch strip of paper covered in pastel colored pictures of giraffes, rattles, and numerous circus animals. The top half was _Sage Morsel_ - a light, earthy green - and the bottom half was _Anthem White_ - a very soft cream color with a small hint of sage. The other was entirely blank, plain white. She made a mental note to ask why.

Abby turned and hugged Ziva tightly. "Thank you so much!"

"Hey, we did most of the work!" Tony interrupts, referring to himself and McGee who was standing to the other side, fixing a small patch he'd missed.  
"I'd hug you both, but you're both covered in paint," Abby laughs, pulling away from a chuckling Ziva.  
"These paint rollers have a mind of their own!"  
"Are you sure you two didn't get into some kind of childish fight," she teases.

"I thought you were asleep," McGee says. "How did you know about that?"  
"McGeek! She was just kidding."  
"Oh. Oops," Tim says, realizing he just told Abby. "Do we get a time-out?"

Abby laughs again. "You won't fit in the corner," she jokes. "Why is that wall blank?"  
"Well, McProbious came up with the idea. Why don't you explain it."

"I thought that we could have an entire wall of hand-prints from all of your friends and family."

"Oh, Timmy!" Abby exclaims, her pregnancy effecting her emotions and causing her to get teary-eyed. "Timmy, clean yourself up right now! I have to hug you!"


	23. Hopefully, For The Last Time

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, its characters, or its script.  
Spoilers: **_Escaped_****_  
A/N_**: _I'm so sorry that this took so long. The good part is that school is out now, so updates should be more consistent in their schedule. There is more humor in this chapter to make up for all of the sadness and tears I put you through in the previous chapters.  
Enjoy!  
__---  
Days later…_

"We're gonna' miss you, Abbs," Tony says while driving to Abby in the backseat.

Abby was going to visit her brother and sister before she had the baby. They were meeting at a resort close to Washington so Abby wouldn't have to fly.

"I'll only be gone for about a week, Tony. And I wasn't supposed to be working before, anyway," she points out. "McGee, stop fidgeting. You're just like the baby. "

"I'm not fidgeting."  
"A pregnant woman knows all, Timmy."  
"You know, I'm getting a little tired of hearing you say that," McGee complains.  
"It's only because you know it's true."

Ziva chuckles from the front seat. "Stop bickering, you two. Abby, you've got everything?"  
"Yep. I've got everything I need for a vacation with my little brother and sister."

"They know you're pregnant, right?" Tony asks.  
"Well, yeah. I knew I wouldn't be able to get away with not telling them, so I told them when I was six months."  
"How'd you tell them?"  
"Over video-chat. Even though my brother can hear, I still thought the easiest - and most fun - way to tell them would be to flash them a picture of my ultrasound."  
---

_Even _more_ days later…_

"That's it, Probie," Franks says.  
Gibbs looks away from the ocean. "What's it, Mike?"  
"I'm tired of your damn moping. You get your ass back to DC, and check up on that lab-rat of yours. And don't you _dare _come back."

"_What_?"  
"You heard me."  
"Mike-" he's interrupted a by a headslap.

A very hard one, at that.

"What the hell?!"  
"Pack your crap. I'm pushin' you on that plane if I have to!"

Before Gibbs can respond, Camila's truck pulls up on the dirt road. She steps out with her cell phone in her hand.  
"You have another call, Senor Gibbs."  
"Damn," he mutters, standing up from the lawn chair.

"Probably that DiNozzo kid, tellin' you that Abby's havin' that baby. Then you'll _really _have to get your ass out o' here."  
Gibbs shoots him a glare, but his mentor remains unaffected.

"Who's calling?" Gibbs asks Camila.  
"A man." She redials the number. "He sounded…troubled."

_'DiNozzo? Nah. McGee?…Don't think so. Then who the hell's calling me?'_ "Did he say his name?"  
"No," she answers with an accent, then hands him the phone.

_[Fornell.]_  
"Fornell?! What the hell'd you call me for?" Gibbs moves around the side of the shack.  
_[It's nice to hear from you, too, Gibbs.]_  
Gibbs sighed inwardly. He knew if he kept snapping, all he'd get from the other line were comebacks. "What do you want, Tobias? And how the hell did you get this number?"  
_[I called you because Derrick Paulson escaped from prison yesterday, to answer your first question. And, to answer you second, I'm FBI, I could have gotten you number if you lived in a volcano, for God's sakes.]_  
_'Doesn't anyone realize I'm retired?!'_ "…No."  
_[I haven't asked you anything yet…You caught him last time, I figured you might like to catch him again.]_  
"You thought wrong," Gibbs tells him.

_[He came to see me, Jethro] Fornell says. He can tell that Gibbs doesn't really give a damn, so he tells him the most important part. [When I was with Emily.]_

Now Gibbs really cared. After reliving his past and going through Shannon and Kelly's death for a second time, he refused that an innocent child's life be put in danger. Especially if it was because of his own stubbornness.

"She okay?"  
_[For now. He just wanted to tell me that I got the wrong man. He strongly suggested that I reopen his case to prove it.]_  
"He's risking a lot for something he knows can't happen."  
_[Ya' think?…I don't know what his game is, but I'm not gonna' get a good night's sleep until I have Paulson back behind bars.]_

Gibbs gets to the point of the phone call. "You don't need me to find him."  
_['Need?'] Tobias sounded like he was getting angry. He was. [A convicted killer was two inches from my daughter!] He whispers harshly. [Handing her crayons, he touched her! We're way beyond 'need', Jethro.]_

There is a pause as each of them think over the conversation.

_[I could even get Miss Sciuto to perform the forensics.] Fornell tempts him with his favorite forensic scientist rather than her temp._

That seemed like a stretch, regardless of whether Gibbs was going or not.. "She's nine months pregnant."  
_[And a work-a-holic.]  
'Good point…But so am I, and I'm in Mexico.'_ He thought it, but he'd never say it out-loud. "Jen'd never go for it."

_Gibbs could almost hear the smirk through the phone. Gibbs was trying to find something to prevent him from returning to DC under the circumstances of working on a case, and Fornell knew it. [I could persuade Director Shepard to get her on the case. For you: Anything other than a temp……Anything for Abby.]_  
"You two on a first-name basis, now?" He tried not to let the jealousy sneak into his tone.  
_This time, Gibbs actually _did_ hear the smirk. [Goodbye, Jethro.] And with that, he hangs up on him, giving Gibbs a taste of his own medicine by disconnecting in the middle of their conversation._

Gibbs just looks at the phone and turns around to see Franks looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "You goin' back, Probie? Did you wise up for that woman or is there another _'family crisis_'?"

He was going back. He'd planned to, for Abby, but the call from Fornell came in conveniently.

But there are no such things as coincidences.

This must have happened for a reason, so he would come back. For what reason, he did not know, but the only way he would figure out the reason is if he got on a plane to DC.

Again.

And hopefully, for the last time.  
---

"Just as I was getting used to my door being treated as a door," Director Shepard states after Gibbs slams the door to her office shut. "I'll call you back, Todd," she says quietly into her phone before hanging up.

"I need a temporary reinstatement."  
"I assume you're here because of ex-Petty Officer Derrick Paulson. I read Agent Fornell's report. Why the sudden, if _temporary_, interest in bank robbers?" She asks.  
"If you've read Fornell's report, Jen, then you already know. We're wasting time."  
"It's not that simple, Jethro. You left. I appreciate what you did for Ziva, but this is not some gym membership that you can turns on and off," she tells him.

"No, I can't, but _I'm_ not the Director of NCIS."  
"And the Director of NCIS already filed you retirement package with Navy Human Resources," she argues.  
"Well, un-file it."  
"It doesn't work that way, Jethro. It would take _weeks _to reinstate you. And that's even if you manage to pass your-"

"Psych evaluation?" Gibbs asks. "Or are you talking about my firearms proficiency exam?"  
"No. _That one_ I'm not worried about."

Gibbs sighs quietly and turns to the door. Just as he opens it and steps out through the doorway, she stops him.

"Wait."

He leaves the door open and returns into her quarters. "Let me at least… Validate your parking."  
Gibbs rolls his eyes as Jenny turns toward one of her desk drawers.

She gasps, feigning shock. "_That's_ strange," she keeps pretending. "I could have _sworn _I filed this." She pulls a file out of the drawer. "Your retirement package."

Amusement flashes in Gibbs' eyes, but in a moment or so, it's gone.

She gets up and walks over to him. "I must have 'accedentily' put in for your unused leave time, instead." She opens the file. "Of which it seems, there are six days left until it has to be filed."

"Abby in her lab?" Gibbs asks.  
"Not _yet_. But I _did_ have that conversation with Agent Fornell. She was finishing up her vacation with her brother and sister. This _will _be _the last_ time she is allowed to assist in a case before she goes into labor."

Gibbs nodded; he could see the sense in that, whether he enjoyed having a temp or not.

And he _did not._


	24. He Knew

Disclaimer:_ I do not own NCIS, its script, or its characters. (See? I spiced it up this time by putting it in a different order! Go anti-mainstream! Sorry, It's 2:30 in the morning, I'm a bit psychotic *Twitch, twitch*) Haha, just kidding._  
Spoilers: **_Escaped_** _(Yes, we all know that this episode is rich in epic-ly monumental GAbby scenes. Now to have some fun with it!) *Rubs hands together evilly, yet enthusiastically*_  
**_A/N_**: _The chapter is written a lot better than all of the things above. Pinky swear.  
---_

Gibbs hated how he had to walk into an empty lab earlier.

No Abby here yet.

It seemed completely vacant, even though the room was occupied by expensive machinery he hadn't a clue how to use, let alone turn on.

No music.

He hated the music, but he knew every song word-for-word and scream-for-scream because she played her favorite songs all the time. He loved the music because it was something he always associated with Abby and her safety. No music meant no Abby. Loud music meant safe Abby.

No bright, energetic, heavily pregnant forensic scientist to be seen.  
But he'd heard that she came in and he was already in an elevator with a decaf coffee for her.  
---

Abby sat at her desk looking at case files and sucking on a skull lollipop. Word on the grapevine was that a certain silver-haired special agent has returned from retirement.

The week with her family had been fun, but when she'd gotten the phone call from Fornell, she had been very surprised. If she and Tobias' only contact had been occupationally related, - it wasn't - she would say that hadn't heard from him in a while - not since the last case he'd _'assisted' _with.

She recalled their conversation over the phone…

She answered her ringing phone. "Abby Sciuto."  
_[Em says 'hi', and I need a favor.]  
_  
Fornell and his daughter had accidentally went to the same store as Abby on the same day - one for young children and babies. They had all gotten along well. So well, that Abby would sometimes go out with both of them or just Emily to lunch, dinner or toy shopping.

_'Fornell?'_ "Tell Emmy I said 'hi' back. And, Tobias, I'm nine months pregnant. "  
_[That's what Gibbs said.]_  
"You talked to him?"

_[Yes. I need him to come back] He changes the subject, [for a case. Petty Officer Derrick Paulson, he escaped from prison.]_  
"I remember the Paulson case, but…why do you need me?"  
_[The only way I could get Jethro to agree to do this is if I got you to work with the forensics.]_  
Abby was trying not to feel special because Gibbs wanted her to be the lab tech. "Doesn't want to work with a temp, eh?"

_[Something like that…More like wants to work with you. I got the go-ahead from Director Shepard. Will you do it?]_  
"Do I have a choice?"_  
[No; Gibbs is on a plane as we speak.]  
_  
She didn't care. Whether she had a choice or not, she would have done it.

"I'll be there in a few hours."  
_[Thanks, Abby.]_

"Anything good?" A familiar man's voice asks from behind her.  
"Yeah," she answers. "It's a jailhouse appeal from some escaped convict. The guy really knows his forensics."

Gibbs places the container of decaffeinated coffee down onto the table and leans closely over her, like he did when he used to work at NCIS.

Realization dawns on Abby's features as she figures out who it is. She looks over her shoulder at him and gasps, then jumps out of her chair to give him a suffocating Abby hug.

Which Gibbs returns just as enthusiastically.

+++  
"Aww…That's adorable," Michelle comments. She moves toward the plasma to join in with the rest of the team to eavesdrop.  
"That it is," McGee says.  
Tony smiles slightly and nods his head in agreement. His smile fades. "I just hope this story has a happy ending, McProbius."  
"Me, too," Ziva states with a trace of sadness.

"I knew it! I knew it!" She exclaims happily. Gibbs smiles into her hair.  
"Won't need these anymore now that you're actually here," she says moving from his embrace to remove his picture from the screen. "I knew you'd come back!" She puts down her lollipop and hugs him again.  
His smile fades as he affectionately holds onto her once more. "I'm not back."

+++  
"That was blunt," Lee says.

"Chocolate-coat it, why don't you, Gibbs," Ziva says with a huff.  
"Ziva, I think you mean _sugar_coat it," McGee corrects.  
"They are both sweet and fattening, yes?"  
"Well - uh - yeah, but-"  
"Then I do not see the problem."

"Shh!" Tony interrupts their banter, then turns back to the screen. "I wanna' listen. This is like HBO without the monthly fees." _'Actually,'_ he thought,_ 'it's just like that show on CBS. What's it called again? Ugh, this is gonna' be bugging me all day!'  
+++_

"Of course you're back, I can feel your badge," Abby says, then moves to look at his face. She smirks. "That is your badge, right?"

_'I hope so,'_ Gibbs thought.

+++  
"Woo!" Tony cheers, then takes a piece of McGee's paper, crumbles it into a ball and aims for the trashcan. "And Abby retaliates ten-fold!"

He shoots.

He scores.  
+++

Gibbs takes his badge out and shows it to Abby.  
"You are back."  
"Reinstatement's only temporary, Abbs," he tells her then takes the lollipop and carefully replaces it in her mouth. "Until I can find Paulson."

"We'll see about that," Abby says bitterly after taking the skull shaped candy from her mouth. She puts the picture of Gibbs back on her screen. "So, what can I do for you, temporarily reinstated Agent Gibbs?" She sits down again and places the candy to the side. her head resting on one hand, the other resting on her abdomen.

+++  
"That was so cold, even _I_ felt it. As a matter of fact, I think I'm suffering from hypothermia," Tony comments.  
Ziva elbows him. "Hush!"  
+++

"Process the contents of Paulson's cell."

"What am I looking for?" She asks rhetorically. "Oh, right; _anything _to help you find him."

Gibbs knew she was peeved. He didn't like to upset her like he did, but he knew it was his own fault for having this situation be the outcome of his return. He was gone for so long, came back, and then he left again.

"I wanna' know what he was up to before he escaped," he says, then continues a little louder: "Unless the three of you have any other suggestions…?"

Gibbs looked up at the camera

+++  
"Crap!" Tony, McGee, and Ziva exclaimed at once. McGee tried to scurry back to his own desk, but DiNozzo grabbed him by the elbow and yanked him back.  
"Oh no, Probie, you're gonna' take this like a man."

Michelle was able to sneak back to her desk in time, unseen.

The three that were left exchanged glances, silently asking each other whether they should abandon ship and just turn the camera off, or be subjected to Gibbs' wrath.

"Uh…" Tony says, then turns the sound on. "Hey. We- we were just- uh… Eavesdropping like little girls," he admits pathetically. "But we _do_ have suggestions."

Ziva continues. "Prison records show that only one person ever came to visit Paulson in jail."  
"Mickey Stokes," McGee takes over, "seventy-two, former navy sailor." He nods his head to Ziva as a signal for her to finish.  
"And since Paulson has no family, we should assume that he will try to contact Mickey."

"And I already have an address," Tony concludes their side of the conversation.

"Tony, Ziva you're with me," Gibbs orders.  
"McGee, stay here and help Abby-" he and Tony say simultaneously.  
"…Process Paulson's belongings," Tony finishes.  
The connection is severed by Ziva.  
+++

Abby's bat phone begins to ring. Gibbs looks at her expectantly, waiting for her to answer it. She doesn't.  
"Abbs?"

She doesn't respond, but she sighs.

Gibbs picks up her phone and recognizes the number. Even if he didn't recognize it, he still would have known who was calling her, as his name was written above the digits.  
_  
'Fornell'_

"Abbs, why's Fornell installed into your phone?" He asks, the famous Green Eyed Monster making its rare appearance, yet again.

"None of your business, Gibbs."

She takes her phone back, shuts it, and puts it to the side. It's still ringing. "If you don't mind, I have some work to do."  
Gibbs bites back a sigh and leaves the lab.

When Abby believes he's out of hearing distance, she answers her phone. "Tobias?"

He heard it.

'Tobias'. Not 'Fornell', but _'Tobias'_.

Gibbs thought, right then, that he knew who the father was.


	25. Chasing After Something

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, its characters, or its script.  
Spoilers: **_Escaped_**  
**_A/N_**: _Sorry I couldn't post last night! My internet was down until a few minutes ago. Hopefully it will be okay tomorrow.  
Enjoy!  
---_

"Paulson could be after any one of a half dozen witnesses," Michelle says to Abby while sorting out evidence in her lab. "I've never seen a convicted felon file so many appeals. It's an abuse of the system."  
"We're all entitled to our day in court," Abby states.  
"Not according to Agent Gibbs."

Everyone knew that Michelle was newer to NCIS than most others. But _everyone_ - even the _newest_ probies - should know how guarding and protective Gibbs is of Abby, and how sensitive and defensive Abby is of Gibbs.

Apparently, Agent Lee never got the memo.

"I've been going over his case files, he seems to prefer a more…_biblical_ approach to things. If you ask me, the agency's better off without him."  
_  
'WHAT?!_' Abby slams down the next file in her hand and turns to the lawyer. She crosses her arms.  
"Oh," Lee says, surprised, and looking a bit afraid.  
"I _like_ you, Michelle, so I'm just gonna' pretend that you didn't say that." Even with her large, protruding belly, Abby still looked threatening. "NCIS is lucky to have Gibbs back."  
"Except he's not staying."  
"You do realize-"  
"You can kill me without leaving any forensic evidence behind? Yeah, you mentioned that."

"Good then. Settled. Gibbs is staying. He has to. Right, Gibbs?"

Gibbs stands in the doorway, holding a black coffee for himself, and a healthier decaf for Abby. He has absolutely no idea how Abby knew he was standing there. A spectator would consider the theory of her having another pair of eyes, but no one could be sure.

Maybe it's just because 'A pregnant woman knows all.'

Abby puts the picture of Gibbs back up on the screens. "What've you got for me Abby?" Gibbs asks.  
"Paulson's fingerprints on the gun case and on McGee's computer."

"And he's also visited over a dozen people-search sites. I think he's looking for someone."  
_'Thanks for the update, Captain Obvious.'_ Abby's eyes moved to the ceiling as blew on her bangs in an annoyed manner.  
_  
'Ya' don't say?'_ "Yeah," Gibbs responds, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "I got that part."

Gibbs may be a bit dependent on others when it comes to technology, but he was no moron.  
That was clear. Crystal, in fact.

"No names yet, but I'm using the FBI's mainframe to decrypt the search-"Abby says, and at that moment, a message appeared on her screen saying 'Decryption Complete'. "Huh. you always did have really good timing."

_"Mickey! Where the hell is Mickey, you tramp!" an old woman yelled from the computer screen._  
"Mickey isn't here," Abby tells her, then shuts the window.  
"It's Mickey's online playmate," Abby explains to Gibbs. "She keeps breaking through my firewall."

"Russel Nash," Gibbs reads off of the screen.  
"Apparently," Lee begins, "he's-"  
"The only accomplice Paulson didn't kill."  
"Yeah, and the one he really should have; Nash copped a plea and testified against Paulson. Paulson got life and Nash walked in eighteen months. Skipped out on his parole, hasn't been seen since."

"If the money was never found," Abby says, "then maybe Paulson is looking for Nash because he thinks that Nash has the money."

"Or maybe Paulson is looking for something a little more…" Gibbs turns to Michelle. _"Biblical."  
---__  
Later…_

"Unless we find someone more familiar with the Paulson case, it'll take us days just to catch up to speed. Much less anticipate Paulson's next move," Lee says in the bullpen.  
"Relax, Gibbs brought in Mickey Stokes," The Director assures, seeing Gibbs walk out of the elevator with Mickey. "No one knows Paulson better than him."

"Is he even a lawyer?" Lee asks.  
"Well, we can't all be lawyers, Agent Lee," Tony comments.

"So what changed your mind about my boy?" Mickey questions Gibbs as they make their way to the elevator.  
"Who said I changed my mind?" Gibbs asks. "If Paulson was framed, then we need to find out how."  
"Thank you. I've waited a long time for someone to listen."  
"Don't thank me just yet," Gibbs says, "the jury had two weeks, they didn't buy that Paulson was framed."

The elevator doors open to reveal a glowingly beautiful Abby. She's wearing the outfits that she would usually wear before her pregnancy, mini-skirt and all - minus the platforms that would no doubt be painful for someone as far along as her. Or anyone else for that matter. In their place are softer, more comfortable flat sole slip-ons.

"You have one day to convince our forensic scientist otherwise," Gibbs states.

"You must be Mickey," Abby says to the man.  
After his eye's finish trailing over her long legs, pregnant stomach, and breasts, Mickey responds, "I'll be whoever you want me to be," Mickey responds, then takes her hand and kisses the back of it.

"You'll be just fine, Mickey." Not only did Gibbs' overprotective sense kick in, but his jealousy registered as well. Because of these two things, the words ended up being growled.

Abby, too amused to pass up the invitation, signs to him.

_*My, my, Gibbs, did you just growl?*_

Abby smiles mischievously at him then, before Gibbs can respond, she turns to enter the elevator with Stokes.  
"I like your outfit," he did indeed appreciate the view.  
"Thank you," Abby smiles at him.

Gibbs' features form an amused look after he turns away to return to the bullpen.

"My dog has a collar like that…"

_That evening..._

Due to Gibbs house being on sale since his retirement to Mexico, he had no place to stay. And Fornell offered Emily's room, since she was at his mother's. Sadly, Tobias could not afford a house with a guest bedroom because of his marrying Gibbs' ex-wife - whom Gibbs had strongly warned him about.

After they had the discussion about the case, and the possibility of them having made a mistake four years prior in the Paulson case, Gibbs seems to be distraught about something else.

"Jethro," Fornell begins, "Is there something bothering you?" Gibbs glares at him. "_Other_ than the case, I mean."

_'You fathering Abby's baby? Nah, I'm just _fucking _fine with that.'_ "Do you really think I'm going to talk to you about it, Tobias?"  
"Come on," Fornell says, "No one can keep secrets in a room filled with pink, stuffed animals pink," Tobias looks around the room, "and Strawberry Shortcake memorabilia."

Gibbs would have chuckled had he not been so pissed.  
"Nothing's bothering me," he would have sounded more powerful if he wasn't sitting on a floral, pink bedspread when he'd said it.

But he was.

"Do you know who the father of Abby's baby is?"  
Tobias analyzed Gibbs for a moment before answering. "No. Did you expect me to know?"  
Now how should he say this… It was a difficult situation for him to go through without falling out of his tough, confident, and always-knows-something-before-you-do exterior. _'Just say it, Marine!'_ "Did you sleep with Abby?"

"What?!" Fornell was genuinely shocked. "You- you think that _I_ - Tobias Fornell, of the FBI, whom you've known for several years - fathered your favorite lab rat's child?! What kind of drugs do they have in Mexico, for God's sake?!"

That was all Gibbs needed to hear.

After a few minutes of pacing , Tobias sat back down. "I know that you really like that woman, Jethro, I'd never take her from you," It seemed to Gibbs that Fornell knew a little more about something than he was letting on. "Honestly, did you really think that?"

Gibbs smirks, but sighs in relief on the inside. "Nah."

---  
_The next day…_

…  
"The only thing I'm missing right now is Happy Hour at Carlos' Cantina." And with that, Gibbs goes into the autopsy level elevator, and picks Abby's floor. She'd heard what he just said via the video chat 'doo-dah'.

Gibbs folds his arms behind his head, looks at the ceiling, and flips the 'Emergency Stop' switch. _'What the hell is going on?!'_. He'd come back from Mexico to help Ziva, found out that Abby was nearly nine months pregnant, succeeded in helping Ziva, left for Mexico again, got a call from Fornell, and came back.

It's so different just because Abby is pregnant. Abby…is pregnant. Abby… is _pregnant_. _Pregnant_! He'd missed so much just because he became weak and solved his problems by running away.

He remembered a time when Abby had told him something poetic, that he knew he'd never forget.

_'The only time you should run is if you're chasing after something.'_

He never thought he'd have to use that saying against himself.  
But he ran away, and he had to face the consequences.

He flipped the switch again and continued his descent to her lab.  
===

"You are security, right?" Abby asks NCIS Security on her cordless desk phone while pacing around her lab. "Don't let Gibbs leave the building!…I already told you why, Tom."

"Abby," Gibbs calls, entering the lab.  
"Never-mind, false alarm," Abby says quickly into her phone then hangs up. She goes over to Gibbs and hugs him tightly. "Gibbs! Oh my God, I was sure you'd be half way to Mexico by now."

Gibbs feels something cold and metallic clamp around his wrist. Abby holds up both of their hands, now joined by handcuffs. "Sorry," she says, "you're a flight risk."  
_"Abby!"_

It's not like he wasn't enjoying it, though. He'd imagined being handcuffed to Abby many times.

But with less clothing.

"We're gonna' figure out this case Gibbs, we always do," she assures him.

"You already figured it out?"  
"No, but you're going to. I wanna' know how Paulson knows."  
"Knows what?" she asks.  
"Everything," Gibbs uses his hands to gesture a large area. "Everything that we seem to."

Abby smiles brightly and hugs him, momentarily forgetting that their hands were joined.  
Gibbs grunts in pain as his hand is twisted around his neck.

Even though his shoulder hurt like hell, he did enjoy the hug.


	26. Quite The Lady, Indeed

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, it's characters, or its scripts.  
---

"Anything wrong?" Ziva asks, noticing Tony's crabby attitude.  
"Well, yeah, there's actually quite a lot wrong Ziva," he snaps. "Aside from McGee's teeth."

The probationary agent frowns at that. He is very sensitive about his, now over-bleached, teeth.

"We have a dead man who shouldn't be dead, and innocent man who isn't really innocent, and a trail that's about to run cold because our perp has managed to stay one step ahead of us since this whole thing started."

The team tries not to let Tony's anger fuel their own.

Gibbs walks into the bullpen and grabs Tony's Dictaphone. "You just noticing that now, DiNozzo?"  
"It's kinda' been a theme."

The whole team watches as Gibbs takes out his knife.  
But that's only _after_ he bangs the defenseless electronic on the table a few times.  
He puts his knife into the seam of the device.

"Careful, Boss," Tony says, knowing that Aggravated Gibbs + Knife + Electronic Device = Broken Electronic Device. "That's easy to-"

_Snap!_  
"…Break."  
---

"It's a Short Wave RF Bug," Abby tells Tony in her lab. "Paulson probably planted it in your Dictaphone when he stole your car. And I've been burning campfires to CD. The Dictaphone has been in my lab…pretty much the entire day."  
"At least now we know how Paulson tracked down Russel Nash," Tony responds.  
"There's the little bugger," Abby picks the bug out of the electronic device with a pair of tweezers.

"Can you backtrack it, Abbs?" Gibbs asks.  
"It's impossible without a private cipher. But, I think I know where we can get one." She hands the tweezers to Tony so she can type on her keyboard. "Paulson's crew bugged the bank's general manager for two weeks before the robbery. It was a custom job, just like this one. The cops interviewed the bug maker, cleared him of any involvement. _I_," she says, "would bet a _decaf coffee_," Gibbs smiles at that, "that this, came from the same guy."

"How can you tell?" Tony questions.

Abby zooms in on the inscription on the metal. _'SS'_  
"He signed his name."

"That's good work, Abbs," Gibbs says and kisses her cheek before he leaves with Tony.

Abby sighed as she watched the elevator doors close.  
She really needed to take her mind off of her current predicament, or the outcome would not be good for her little Gibblet.

She sat down on the futon and closed her eyes for a moment. Then she popped one eye open, and stared at some leftover paint swatches. _'This has to be some sort of disease…'_

She grabbed them and started skimming through the colors. Pastel colors, to calm colors, to dark colors, to Earth tones, to historical colors, to-

Abby dropped the papers on her lap.  
This had _really_ lost its appeal, somehow.

Sighing, Abby tried to think about anything other than Gibbs. She absentmindedly drummed on her belly.

She didn't even know she was doing it until she felt the baby copy her actions by kicking to the same beat.  
Abby smiled brightly.

The little girl hadn't even been born yet, but she had still induced most of Abby's smiles.

Abby looked at the swatches again and saw a tea color shade.  
_'Mmm. Now I really want some tea…'_

Ducky could definitely fulfill her craving.

Abby used the arm of the futon to help her stand. She quickly flipped over the swatches, lest she develop a craving for some bizarre, purple colored food.

She walked to the elevator and was greeted by some other scientists in the forensic department. Their sides of the conversation consisted mostly of 'What are you doing here?' or 'Well, look who it is.'

Abby was surprised that she didn't get a 'You didn't pop, yet?'  
But she was pleased about it at the same time.

She walked into the elevator and pressed the button for autopsy.  
The elevator doors opened to Jimmy Palmer.

"Hi, Abby." His eyes wandered to her stomach. "You didn't pop yet?"

It seemed that she had spoken too soon.  
All Abby had to do was squint at him.  
"Oh - I - Uh… sorry."  
She kept squinting, causing Jimmy to get even more nervous._ 'Hey, this is kinda' fun!'_  
"I'll just - uh - move, then." He moved out of her way. Abby exited the lift to give Jimmy access to it.  
"Thank you, Palmer," she called over her shoulder.

The doors to autopsy opened with their usual and familiar _swoosh_ and caused Ducky to look up from some paperwork he had been finishing up.  
"Why, hello, Abigail," he smiled, causing Abby to smile as well. "What brings you here?"  
"I just wanted to see you, Ducky!" Ducky gave her a look, which she tried not to laugh at. "Okay, well I had a craving for some tea. But that was just a plus, Duck-man! I _really_ came down here for _you_."  
Ducky chuckles at this. "Of course you did."

He stands and gestures for her to sit down in his seat. "Why, thank you, Ducky," she says then attempts to bow. "Yikes, remind me not to do that again." Abby rubs her lower back a bit.  
Ducky laughs again and gets their favorite type of tea from one of the drawers of his desk.

After the tea is made, he hands Abby her own cup, pulls a chair over for himself and sips at his own.  
"Mmm, thanks Duck. You curbed my urge," she smiles.  
"You're quite welcome, Dear," he returns her expression. "How's the little one?"  
"Active," she responds, patting her abdomen like she always did.  
"I'll bet, just like her mother." Abby enjoyed Ducky's fatherly outlook. "Have you thought of a name for her?"

They continued to converse even as Jimmy comes in and continues reading an autopsy journal he had began the week prior, which was written by none other than Doctor Donald Mallard. Sometimes, even though he was concentrating on the journal, he would hear something Abby said and grin down at his book.

"Thanks so much for the tea, Ducky," Abby says, about forty-five minutes later.  
"Thank you for your lovely presence, Abigail."

She gives him a hug, which he happily returns.  
"See you later, Ducky."  
"Take care, Abby."

"Jimmy?" She taps him on the shoulder. He looks up from his book. "Would you care to escort me out?" She teases and holds out her arm.  
Palmer smiles brightly at the offer. "Why, I would love to." He puts down the book, stands, and links arms with her.

Abby waves to the older doctor, who waves back. He smiles at the friends as they leave the room to enter the elevator.  
"You are quite the lady, Abigail, quite the lady indeed," he chuckles as he returns to his paperwork.  
===

"Thanks for coming down here, Palmer," Abby says.  
"Any time, Abby."

She notices that Palmer is looking at something. "Palmer?"  
"Can I have those paint swatches?"  
"Is there some sort of link between cherry-almond hand moisturizer and paint swatches that I don't know about?"  
"I just really like those colors…"

_'Oh, Jimmy, you really need to get laid.'_ "Uhh, sure. You can have them. Don't know why you'd want 'em, but you can have 'em."  
"Thanks."

He takes them from the arm of the futon and looks through them, mumbling _'Ooooh'_, _'Calming'_, and _'Spunky!'_ when he comes across a color he likes.  
"I have some more if you want them…?"  
Jimmy's head snaps up. "Really?"  
"Yeah." Abby was trying so hard not to pee her pants laughing. "I could get them if you want." She gestures toward her office.  
"Yeah, sure, sure."

Abby knew she was just supporting the poor boy's addiction to fine, assorted paint swatches, but it was so much fun!

She walked into her office and was about to rummage through her desk drawers when she felt it.

Did she just pee her pants laughing? No, but she knew why it felt like she just did…

Her water just broke.  
She was having the baby.  
---

**_A/N_**: _I wrote the part about Abby's back hurting from bowing before I looked up some of the things that can happen in pregnancy. It turns out that most women experience lower-back pain before they realize that they are about to have the baby. It's kind of like a psycic thing, I guess, haha.  
I have never been pregnant before (I am only 12!), so forgive me if anything in the next chapter is inaccurate.  
Lol, cliffie!_

_Review!_


	27. I Now Present To You

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, its characters, or its script  
**_A/N_**: _The part where the baby is born, I suggest listening to Whisper by A Fine Frenzy. Really goes with the moment and solidifies its importance…  
Enjoy! I had a great time writing this one! I hope you like it!  
---_

"This is ridiculous!" Mickey exclaims as he is being arrested. "Do I look like I've got five-million bucks lyin' around?"  
"If he set me up, where's the money?" Paulson asks the team.  
"Yeah," Mickey agrees. "They don't know what they're talkin' about."

McGee moves up to a desk and examines it for a few moments. "It's here," he announces. "It's been here the whole time. This is a rosewood bureau, nineteenth century. That's thirty-eight-thousand dollars." He moves to the bookshelf. "First edition Huckleberry Fin, twenty-thousand dollars. And it looks like in the bedroom here, you've got a Chip n' Dale mahogany case clock."  
He turns to everyone else. "That's six figures, easy. Mickey, you don't collect this stuff on a Navy pension."

Paulson points his gun at Mickey.  
"Woah, woah!" Stokes puts his hands up. "A-Agent Gibbs."

"Don't talk to me," Gibbs dismisses the acknowledgment, "I'd shoot ya'." he walks over to Paulson. "Except he's never been a killer…I don't think you're gonna' start now."  
A tense silence fills the room as Gibbs takes the gun from Paulson.

The atmosphere changes to relief when he lets Gibbs have the weapon.  
"I'd miss his trial?" Paulson says, referring to Stokes. "Not for the world."

"You're a real piece of work, Mickey," Tony says to the older man as he cuffs him.

While he is hauled away by DiNozzo, Ziva raises a questioning eyebrow at McGee.  
He cracks. "'Antique Roadshow'."  
---

Mickey had been taken care of and was currently in a holding cell. Everyone was sitting in the Charger, when Tony's cell started ringing.  
"Special Agent DiNozzo, here…" He started smiling. "Really?"  
Everyone looked at Tony but failed to hear the other side of the conversation.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll all be there soon…" Tony rolled his eyes. "Yes, Palmer, even Agent Lee…Yeah, okay. One more thing though, how did you know about this before us? I mean, you're _Palmer_…Yeah, Palmer, I know you're important, too, and that you deserved to know. Ducky there yet?...Okay, we'll be there soon." He hung up.

"What was that about?" McGee asks.  
"Abby's having the baby!"  
McGee grinned, as did Ziva. "That's great!" she bursts out.

Gibbs even cracks a bit of a smile, concealing his jealousy of a certain unknown father. "What hospital?" He questions.  
"Palmer said Georgetown University."  
Gibbs picks up the speed.  
A lot.

"Boss-" he catches himself. "_Gibbs_, we all want to be alive when we see the baby, you know!"  
"Then I suggest you shut up, DiNozzo!"  
---

"Jethro!" Ducky says as he sees the team enter the waiting room.  
"How is she, Duck?" Gibbs asks.  
"I was in with her and when Mister Palmer informed me that he had called Anthony, I came out here to wait for you all," Ducky supplies. "I informed Jenny, as well."

"Did the nurses tell you how many are allowed in with her?" McGee asks.  
"Four."  
"But… we're more than four." _'Math major at MIT, Tim?'_

Just then, Director Shepard enters the waiting room. "That's what the ID and badge are for," she tells McGee.  
She begins conversing with the head nurse. The nurse is obviously denying her access to something. Jenny takes out her badge and the nurse's eyes go wide.

Why is it that, even though they don't know what they stand for, people become frightened when they see long acronyms?

The nurse quickly nodded her head, and went towards the group of Federal Agents with Jenny.  
"This once," she says, "we can allow you to have," she looks at everyone, "your group in the delivery room. But when Miss Sciuto goes into labor, she can only have five, at the most." She casts a nervous glance at the Director, who nods, understanding.

The head nurse leads them into Abby's room.  
Abby is lying on the hospital bed, her legs up on the standard stirrups, covered by a blanket. Her pigtails have been taken out so she could rest her head down comfortably. Palmer is holding her hand, his features are contorted with enough pain to make anyone laugh, as Abby is crushing his hand to cope with the pain.

Even as her forehead glistened damply from the layer of sweat, Gibbs still believes that he's looking at the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Someone," Palmer squeaks, "_please_, take over for me!"  
"Uhh…"

Gibbs shakes his head. "I'll do it."  
"Thank _God_."

Palmer and he switch places. Abby squeezes a bit on Gibbs' hand then leans over to whisper to him. "It hurts, but not as much as Palmer thinks." Gibbs raises an eyebrow as she tells him that. "Sometimes, Jimmy can be fun to mess with." Poor Jimmy got his hand squeezed painfully purely out of the amusement of a mother-to-be.

Now that's comedy.

A nurse steps in and gives out scrubs for everyone to wear. They all put them over their clothes.

Afterward, Jenny, Ducky, Tony, and Ziva take some of the leftover seats.

Fornell and his daughter are escorted in by a nurse.  
"You, too?! What, are we throwing a party in here?!" Tony exclaims.  
"Abby is a _friend_, Di_Notso_" Tobias' explanation surprised some. Emily tugs on his hand. "And Emily wanted to see the baby, and her Aunt Abby."

"Hi, Aunty Abby," Emily waves.  
Abby smiles through the pain. "Hey, Eminem. Daddy get that new bike for you yet?"  
She puts her hands on her hips and glares at Fornell. _"No."_  
Abby laughs. "Don't worry, I'll set him straight for you."  
The little girl smiles again. "Thank you."

Everyone chuckles and grins at the exchange.

Abby would no doubt be a fantastic parent.

The nurse returns to check on Abby. When she is about to lift the blanket, Gibbs gives DiNozzo the scariest warning glare he's ever received. He didn't bother giving one to McGee, Tim already knew that if he wanted to keep his 'little McGee's', then he would have to keep his eyes on something else when the lifted blanket was in his view. As told by Gibbs and Ziva.

"Okay, Abby," she says happily. This nurse and Abby had already had the talk about calling her 'Miss Sciuto'. "You are fully dilated. I'm afraid you'll have to ask some of your friends to leave though."

It's no contest who the first two were: Jimmy and Lee. Jimmy was a good friend, but, during these types of circumstances, it was fully known where everyone stood. Fornell and Emily said that they'd see her soon and went out into the waiting room.

"I'll let you keep one more than you're allowed to," Nurse Clark smiles.

Abby had previously met her Doctor, Doctor Linda Haleigh, who had been recommended by Ducky. She was well known for being the nicer of the Doctors, not to mention better at her job for it.

The tall, tan woman stepped in. She looked around, pleased that everyone was already in scrubs. "Very popular, huh? It's not often that you see so many people in a delivery room," she laughs. "Okay, so Nurse Clark told me you were fully dilated, so let's begin."

Everyone stands, but stays near their chairs, in preparation for the big moment.

"Push, Abby…Push…Push, again…" Gibbs could feel the pressure increasing on his hand as Abby contained any screams or groans of pain behind her usually expressive lips.

"Should we cheer?" Ziva whispers to Tony.  
"Yeah," he responds sarcastically. He waves his finger around. "That's why I brought this big Redskins foam finger. No, you don't cheer!" he still stays quiet. "This isn't a football game!"  
"Then why does it _feel_ like one?!" Ziva keeps her voice to a hush.

The doctor continues…

"This is getting a little repetitive, Linda," Abby jokes, while exhaling.  
Everyone, Linda Haleigh included, chuckles at the statement. "I know, but one more time, you're almost there…"

A baby's cry breaks through everyone's over-driving minds.

"Here's your beautiful baby girl!" The doctor shows the baby around the room for a few moments before quickly going to clean it off.

"Can we cheer now, Tony?" Ziva asks him.  
"Ah, what the hell! HOORAY!!!"  
"WOO!!"

Everyone smiles at their antics and joins in a little bit.

===  
The head nurse, Nurse Calleway, sat at her station and looked up, hearing shouts across the hallway.  
"What the _hell_ was that?" She asks herself quietly. "Huh." She shrugs it off as it subsides and returns to her magazine.

"Em," Fornell nudges his daughter playfully, "I think that's our party."  
===

The baby is handed back to Abby, bundled in a black, lacy-edged blanket.  
"I suppose the black blanket is of your doing, Abby?" Ziva asks.  
Abby looks up at her momentarily to grin. "Yep."

Fornell, Emily, Jimmy, and Michelle walk into the room quietly, being sure not to disturb the loving, calm, and gentle atmosphere. They immediately smile at the view they are given.

"Gibbs do you want to hold her?" Abby asks him.  
"Course, Abbs." Gibbs gently takes the little baby girl that Abby offers him.

Ducky noticed a parental spark in Gibbs' eyes.

"You know how I said it was like HBO?" Tony whispers to Ziva quietly.  
"Yes."  
"This is just full-blown 'Lifetime'."

Even Fornell is feeling a tiny bit vulnerable, he jokes with his daughter. He crouches down and kisses Emily on her hair. Feigning sobs, he says, "You're definitely gonna' get that bike, Sweetie."

Tim hates to interrupt, but curiosity go the best of him. "What are you naming her, Abby?"  
"That's something I have to speak to Gibbs about…" Abby leans over and whispers something in his ear. Gibbs smiled at it and nodded.  
"Drum-roll, please!"

She is greeted with a chorus of "Ta-da".  
"Come on," she says, "we have a little birthday girl here," she tickles the baby's feet a bit. "Raise the effort bar up a notch, will ya'?"

Tony begins to imitate the beginning of an elaborate drum solo.

"Yeah, okay, Tony, let's not get carried away here," Abby laughs. "I now present to you, Annabelle Kaitlyn Kelly Sciuto."

_Later…_

The baby had been passed around to everyone and had enjoyed being placed in such friendly arms. Abby had finally calmed down from all of the excitement and was now sleeping in order to make the time go faster. She was really looking forward to taking her baby home.

Gibbs went to the hospital's nursery to visit Anna. He already loved that little girl. The fact that Abby had included the name of his deceased daughter was actually…Something that sealed the relationship they had.  
Not most would understand it, but it was just what they did.

The nurses said that he could hold her when he'd asked. He moved over to one of the chairs the hospital supplied in the room and sat down with the baby. Gibbs held her for a few moments, rocking her soothingly back and forth.

"Hi, Anna," He whispers lovingly. "I…I'm not your Daddy, I wish I was, but I'm not. I'll probably be the closest thing you'll get to one though…" He smiles. "Sorry." He pauses, thinking of his past, but also believing in what his future presented him with. "I loved them, but I couldn't keep them safe…I love you, and I love your Mommy, and I promise I won't make the same mistake that I made before... I promise."

He wrapped his pinky carefully around Anna's wrist - as her fingers were too small - in a pinky promise.  
"You should get used to pinky promises, your Mommy does them all the time."

He sits quietly with the baby for a few more minutes before returning her to her designated hospital crib.  
"Everyone's coming over to your house tomorrow, to bring you home. I'll be there," he smiles one last time, then turns to leave, only to turn back.

"I pinky promise to that."  
---

"You know, you used to be a nice person, McGee," Ziva says as she, Tony, and Tim exit the elevator. "I think that sitting at Tony's desk is affecting your personality."  
"For the better," Tony says. "McGee picked up a girl _all by himself_."  
"Yeah, at a _funeral," _Ziva tells him.  
"You didn't tell me that," Tony directs at Tim.

"Well, you were right. Because when women are vulnerable, you get right in there…"

Everyone stops listening and talking as they catch sight of their desks. All of their things have been moved to where they sat before Gibbs left.

They look around.  
Tim's desk is now Tony's desk again.

Lee stood, off to the side, holding a stack of paperwork which she now had no desk to place on.

Tony's desk is now…Gibbs?

There he sat, with those reading glasses he hated to wear because he always refused to believe that he needed them, looking at paperwork.

He looked up, revealing his newly shaved face, and his remaining mustache.  
Gibbs took off his glasses and gave them all a questioning look, causing Tim to finally flash his over-bleached teeth in a smile. _"What?"_


	28. Almost Completed Masterpiece

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, nor do I own the characters or script of the show.  
Spoilers: **_Singled Out_**  
**_A/N_**: _Just to let everyone know, I will be mixing up the episodes' order to better fit my story. I am doing it very subtly in this chapter, but I will start using a different order more noticeably in the upcoming ones. This one's mostly cannon, except some parts. Again, forgive me if anything included in this chapter is inaccurate!  
Sorry for the delay!  
I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
---_

_Twelve Days Later…_

"Abby," Ziva says, walking into her lab. "What are you doing back here so soon?"  
"Ziva!" Abby ran into her and wrapped her in a crushing embrace.  
"I understand how you could have missed me after all of this time if you didn't see me at all, but, I visited," Ziva points out while returning the hug.  
"I know," Abby pulls away and smiles. "And I'm glad you did. But I still missed you."  
Ziva smiles back. "How were you able to come back so soon?"

"Jenny said that she wanted me to take at least ten days off - because she knew I would end up coming back early, anyway - so I took off twelve. But two extra were _just_ in case she wouldn't let me come back yet. Oh! And I pinky promised Anna that I'd tell you that she loves that little bracelet you got her from Israel."  
"I'm glad she likes it. Does anyone else know you're here?"  
"I'm aiming for the _'surprise tactic'_."  
"Ah. Where is Anna?"  
"My Aunt Gertrude just moved here from Louisiana and is helping out. She said she'd be able to watch Annie when I couldn't. You should meet her some time."

Abby finishes sorting out the evidence baggies by placing the last one on her table. "That's all of 'em."  
"It appears one of them is missing."  
Abby nods.

"Missing what?" Gibbs walks in.  
"One of the profiles, Alfa Bravo one-zero-one-six."  
"Targets?" Gibbs asks.

"The binder they were kept in listed them as potential targets," Ziva informs him.  
"The Alpha Bravo Designation," Gibbs says. "That's how we labeled preplanned artillery targets in the Core."

"Maybe she was planning on dropping bombs on them," Abby says jokingly.

"What else what missing from the Lieutenant's place?"  
"I'm more concerned with what was left, Gibbs," Ziva tells him. "Money, jewelry, it's not your typical robbery."  
"Just means they knew what they were looking for…" Gibbs moves to the opposite side of the table to look at the evidence. "What can you tell me about these?"  
"She was profiling men," Ziva breifs him. "All the information gathered was taken from public records."  
"Yeah, I can see that. Why?"

Abby raises her hand to be called on.  
"It's an excellent question," Ziva continues, unaware that Abby has raised her hand. "I was wondering that myself."

"Abby," Gibbs calls on her.  
"All of these," she begins, "Were printed from the same printer. Wanna' know how I know?"  
"Newer models embed micro-codes in the print. It helps ID hardware to counterfeit money and documents."  
"Wow, good guess. Nice of you to study up while I was away, Gibbs," she laughs. "It also means that the information they represent is on her computer."  
"Show me."  
"I'd love to, but I can't, not yet."

They all move over to the Lieutenant's disembodied computer.  
"Bad guy smash up real good," Abby says. "I'm still trying to recover the hard drive."  
"How long?"  
"Did I mention 'bad guy smash up real good'? Like really _really_ good? Probably days."  
"We don't have days, Abbs. Get McGee to help ya'." He turns to leave.  
"Wait!"

Abby grabs his sleeve and pulls him back. "There's more. I ran the fingerprints from the SUV. I matched all of them except three to a partial handprint."  
"And?" Gibbs asks.  
"And I can say with certainty, that the woman in the SUV is-"  
"Lieutenant Anne Sullivan." Abby frowns because he already knew. "McGee already figured it out."

Gibbs begins to leave again.  
"Okay," Abby says, pulling him back towards her again by his sleeve. "Did McGee tell you this?" She types for a moment on her computer. "The partial handprint that I _couldn't_ match, has a super-defined index finger. Which means it's not Sullivan's, it's the bad guy's." Abby grins. "I'm running it now."  
"His name is Justin Farris."

Gibbs starts to leave for the third time.

"McGee!" Abby says, as if she is scolding a puppy who just soiled the carpet.  
"Yep," Gibbs calls over his shoulder. "Good to have you back, Abbs." Ziva and Abby can hear his smile.

Abby grins again in response. "You, too!"  
She turns to Ziva. "Well, so much for my 'surprise tactic'."  
---

"Oh, I get it," Tony says to McGee in the otherwise empty squad-room. "You don't like being called 'Probie' anymore?"  
"Things change," Tim responds simply.  
"Yeah, I know; I used to be team leader, _Puh-ro-o-o-bie_," Tony stretches the younger agent's nickname.  
"Temporary team leader. And that was only because Gibbs quit."  
"You don't think I could lead my own team?"  
"Wouldn't be here now if you could, would you, DiNozzo?"

Little did Tim know, Tony received an offer earlier that day from the Director to lead his own team.  
"Yeah," Tony's smile fades, "maybe you're right…If Gibbs asks, I went out for coffee."  
"Tony, I didn't," McGee tries to call after him, but it is of no use, DiNozzo doesn't want to hear it right now.

"Muh-Gee," Gibbs says, moving out of the place he had been standing for the duration the Agents' conversation. "How long have I been an NCIS special agent?"  
Tim calculates quickly in his mind. "Almost sixteen years."  
"Wanna' take a wild guess at what my first partner still calls me?"

---  
...

"Well let's hope Abby and McGee had better luck, come on," Gibbs tells his team in the bullpen later that day.

Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva approach two sleeping forensic specialists when they get to the lab. McGee's head is resting on his folded arms while Abby's head is placed on her hands, the only thing that proves she's asleep being her closed eyes.

Gibbs knew the perfect way to wake her up. He bent down and whispered in her ear. "Your computers on fire."

She immediately jumped awake from her slumber and began typing rapidly. "McGee! My baby's french-frying!"  
At this, Tim was startled awake as well. "Checking internal core temperature!"

Everyone stands behind them, amused.  
As Tim and Abby realize there is nothing wrong with her computer, they slowly turn around to face Gibbs.  
"That is _so_ not funny, Gibbs." Abby gives him her own version of the 'Gibbs glare'.  
"I must have nodded off," McGee mutters to himself.

Gibbs places a Caf-Pow! on her desk to make up for it. "Tell me you two have something."  
"We have something," Abby says, "we just don't know what it is."

Abby types something in, causing a chart to pop up on the plasma screen television. Gibbs and Ziva stand in front of it.  
"Looks like a timetable for an operation," Gibbs theorizes.  
"The problem is the events on the axis, are encrypted."  
"We've been trying to crack it all night," McGee tells him.

"Try harder, McGee," Tony says from behind him. "The chances of finding her alive have dropped to almost zero after forty-eight hours." He moves to stand next to Gibbs at the plasma "Sorry," he whispers to Gibbs. "I'm sure you knew that, Boss."  
"Don't apologize, DiNozzo," he responds.  
"Right, sign of weakness."  
"Not to mention annoying," Ziva adds. Tony glares at her, but she doesn't flinch. _'I really have to work on my glare…'_

"We were able to pull some programs off her directory, this is the only one that stands out," Abby opens a program on her computer and three photographs of their lieutenant appear. "'Morph Pro'. It's super, high end imaging software. It's unusual because it retails for over five-thousand dollars."

"Big bucks on the lieutenant's salary," Tony comments.  
"What's it for?" Ziva asks Abby.

"Morphing human features," Abby informs her. "We pulled some test-runs out of her save data." She presses a button on her keyboard and the picture of the Navy Lieutenant slowly changes to an older version of her.

"Oh, yeah. This kind of like the end of Saving Private Ryan, ya' know, when Matt Damon morphs into his older self. Anybody else get head-faked by that? 'Cause Tom Hanks was who I thought…" He trails off, noticing Gibbs glare.

"I've seen software like this before, Abby. Mossad used earlier versions to age Nazi War criminals. It was a great asset to hunting them down."

Gibbs walks over to Abby. "So, basically what you're saying to me is that you've got nothing?"  
"Gibbs!" Abby whispers. "Ziva's talking about Nazis, I wouldn't exactly call that nothing."  
"Abby."  
"We have nothing, until we crack the encryptions."

"You mean _if_," McGee says. "It's high-level, it's extremely sophisticated…"

"Would her password help?" Ducky says, walking into the lab, holding a sheet of paper.  
"Well, yeah, Ducky, but we don't have it," Abby tells him.  
"I just spent a long night in our lieutenant's head, I maybe able to offer some suggestions. Try 'coral gabels'."

Abby types it in.

_'Access Denied'._

"Uhh, 'fiddlers green.'"

Abby types in as he says.

_'Access Denied'._

"'Hampton Inn'?"

_'Access Denied'._

"Nice try," Gibbs states. "Tony, Ziva, with me."

"'Spanish Rose'?"

_'Access Granted'._

"Woah!" Abby exclaims, surprised.  
"We're in!" Tim announces. "Ducky, that was-"  
"Mind-blowing-ly amazing!" Abby finishes for him.  
"It's more of an art than a science." The Doctor sounds a bit cocky.

The encryptions transform into comprehensible phrases. The events on the timeline consist of _'Find Soulmate, 5-8 months', 'Courtship Period, 12 months', and 'Engagement, 8 months'_.

"Lieutenant Sullivan was indeed into targeting people. She was using all her military knowledge and skills to find a husband," Ducky reveals.

Gibbs returns to the screen. "Well, it looks like she found herself a psycho, instead, Doctor Mallard."  
---

"Now that we have access to her files," McGee says, back in the bullpen, "we can see she was using Morph Pro to predict the appearance of her adult offspring." Ziva stands next to Tim's desk, intrigued by the program.

"Creepy," Tony comments, approaching the plasma. "No wonder she couldn't find a husband."  
"You know, choosing someone to spend the rest of your life with is not easy," McGee points out. "Who wouldn't want to know all the facts before deciding?"  
"Isn't that what dating's all about?" Ziva asks.  
"Yeah, you should try that some time, McGee," Tony bothers him.

"Gee, I wonder what would happen if _you two_ hooked up," Tim types on his keyboard and a picture of Tony and Ziva become visible on the screen.

The Mossad Officer stands next to Tony at the plasma, interested in what McGee will do.  
The picture of Tony in the middle of the screen morphs into a baby girl with dark eyes like Ziva's, and an adorable pout like Tony's.

Ziva chuckles. She and DiNozzo's eyes meet and they simultaneously say, "Do Gibbs and the Director."

After all, it was clear that Gibbs and the redhead had a past that included something that was not _entirely_ professional. Most would be interested to see what would happen if that wasn't all 'past'…

Gibbs' picture changes into a very beautiful young woman, red hair like Jenny's and a nose similar to Gibbs'.

"Now that's not a bad combination…" Ziva comments.

Tony gazes at the photo, thinking about something other than the image on the screen. "Do Gibbs and Abby."

"What?!" Tim exclaims, he'd thought that they were past speculating about that.

Ziva and Tony turn to him. "Do it, McGee!" They both demand.  
"You guys…"

Ziva goes over to his desk, picks up his stapler, and examines it while she flips it around nonchalantly in her hands, acting as if she didn't see the frightened look on the probationary agent's face. "I suggest you do it, McGee." She then flips the stapler backwards with one hand, causing it to make a noise like a gun when loaded with ammunition. "It would be best for you."

Tim swallows audibly. "Okay."

She replaces the stapler in its rightful spot then turns to meet Tony's amused gaze with her own.

Gibbs' photo remains the same while the picture of Jenny is replaced with the image of a smiling forensic scientist with bouncy, vibrant, black pigtails that match her personality.

Gibbs' photograph morphs into a strangely familiar face of a baby with soft black hair and blue eyes.

"Awww…" Tony and Tim say. Hell, even McGee had to admit that baby was ridiculously adorable!

Ziva folds her arms and taps her chin in thought. "I know I have a photographic memory, but is it only me, or does that baby remind you of-"

"Hey, Boss!" Tony warns Tim and Ziva as he notices their Boss coming for the first time he's worked at NCIS. The man had always snuck up on him. Abby is right behind him.

McGee backspaces so fiercely that the sound of a button being smashed on a keyboard echoes in the squadroom. The backspacing results in the return of Gibbs' and Jenny's photos, as well the image of what their child would look like.

"Aww," Abby says as she nears the television screen. "You and the Director make nice Gibblets, Gibbs." She accidentally let her original word sneak into the statement. Though, she had to admit, that child did look nice. _'That Gibblet is cute, but not as cute as ours, Gibbs.'_

"McGee, throw up that website," Gibbs orders. "While you three were playing, Abby found out where our lieutenant was the day she was abducted."

The website opens, concealing the photos on screen. _'Virginia's Singled Out'_

"Speed dating?" Ziva asks, scanning the website.  
"There was an e-mail invitation on her computer," Abby explains. "It's a three day event, and she went missing after the first day."

"Gas station where Farris stole her SUV was two blocks from the hotel hosting it," Gibbs says.

"So she wasn't screaming about being singled out by a guy..." Tony thought aloud.  
"She was talking about this," Ziva completes.

"I've heard of VSO, apparently they have an eighty-five percent success rate."  
"For what?" Ziva asks.  
"For marriages."

"How about kidnappings, McGee?" Gibbs interrupts.  
"I will work on getting a list of clients attending the event."  
"I've tried it," Abby tells Tim. "Their lawyers say Virginia Singled Out is a confidential service, so they keep their client list under lock and key."

"Warrant, on it, Boss," Tony says.  
"Not enough time, it ends tonight," Gibbs denied the warrant.

"I can't tell you who's there, but I _can_ tell you it's the same guys as Sunday night," Abby speaks. "You wanna' know how I know?"  
"VSO is designed to introduce accessible men to a wide assortment of eligible women. Each night brings the promise of romance and a chance at finding your soulmate." Everyone stares at McGee oddly as he says this. "...Or so I've heard...Okay, you know, I thought about going to one, one time."

"After this is over you and I are going to have a little talk," Tony tells the ever socially awkward agent.

Abby distracts them from McGee's past speed dating experiences, trying very hard not to laugh. "So the women change every night, but the men remain the same."  
"Hey, we're doing this the old-fashioned way," Gibbs jokes. He gets up from his desk and approaches Ziva. "So Ziva, you still think being a geek is a good cover?"

---

_End of the day, Gibbs' Basement_

Gibbs is working in his jeans and a sweatshirt, he would wear his Marine Core t-shirt, but it had gone missing.  
Gibbs never lost anything.

Maybe his mind, occasionally, but that was a rarity.

He remembers the woman who stood there, in his basement, almost a week ago. Lieutenant Colonel Hollis Mann.  
He recalls her straightforwardness that nearly surpassed his own, and her blonde hair.

Gibbs decided that he shouldn't really think about that woman right now, that was what his boat was for. Thinking and escaping.

But this, this other project he was working on, was reserved for Anna and Abby. And that's all he would think about when he was working on it. Should he think about something other than them when he was working on it, Gibbs would feel as if it lost some of its importance.

He was almost finished.

Gibbs knew that this project would be finished, unlike his boats that often never lived long enough to explore the open sea.

It was nothing extraordinary, just a rocking chair made from white oak, with the names Abby and Annabelle painted carefully on the headrest. He'd even managed to find a cushion that matched the color of the walls in Anna's nursery, Gibbs had seen them when he and the team had visited.

_"Now that Gibbs is back, we can have everyone put their handprints on the wall!"_

That wall was covered with everyone's hands now. Ducky's, Tony's, Ziva's, McGee's, Jen's, Fornell's, Emily's, and even Palmer's.

And now Gibbs'.

And they were all around Anna's footprints and handprints that the baby herself had been happy to stamp on the wall.

She even rubbed some of the leftover paint on Tobias' face, which everyone had a great laugh about.

Gibbs put the paint brush into the varnish and began to seal in the almost completed masterpiece.


	29. The World Went Black

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, its characters, or its script.  
Spoilers: **_Sharif Returns_**  
**_A/N_**: _Woo! Almost at the 150 review mark! Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed and read this story! It is greatly appreciated!  
There is something in this chapter that I know most of you will not like, but I must do it. If you want to find out what it is, read on…  
---_

_The next day…_

Abby sat at the computer in her lab, she was on a website that supplied ideas as to what tattoo she would get next. The classics; hearts, roses, snakes, 'mom'. The strange originals; a rat sitting on an eight-ball, to name one. Nothing compared to the ornate cross art on her back. Everyone at NCIS would second that.

Gibbs walked through the doors in his usual sneaky way. The only reason Abby noticed him was because of the swoosh the doors to her office made.

"Gibbs!" She leaped from her seat and wrapped him a suffocating hug. "Thank God you're here!"  
Gibbs would have been content to watch her from the doorway, but a hug from his favorite lab rat was just as good, if not better.

She pulled away from him and they smiled at each other for a moment. "Hey, you shaved your mustache, I liked you with some hair on your face."  
"Still got my eyebrows." The truth was, he'd shaved it about a week before, when she'd been on leave.  
She laughs. "Good point."

"I really need your help," she says as she sits back down. Gibbs follows her over and leans over to look at her computer screen, one hand leaning on the desk for support while the other was draped around the chair Abby was sitting in.

"You've got to stop me from doing something stupid." She turns to look at him. "I'm thinking about getting a tattoo."

Gibbs raised his eyebrows with his smile. If she didn't have any visible tattoos right now, someone would have thought that she had no experience in that area with the way she was acting.

"All these tattoos." Abby scrolls through the page a bit more. "You know, I get really nervous; it's such a final decision." She reaches a picture of Ganesh. "Hmm. Ganesh: the Hindu God of wisdom. For me, the wise one." She turns to him again. "What do you think?"

"I don't think I'm the one to ask about this," he chuckles.  
"But, Gibbs," Abby begins. "You know me better than anyone else and when you're gonna' make a decision that's gonna' affect the rest of your life you need the person around you that knows you best for guidance…Please?"  
"Where do you want to put the tattoo?"  
_'After I get it, I'll make you find it.'_ She wants to say it, but she doesn't have the guts to. Abby decides to tone the comment down a bit. "Where's the first place you'd want look?"

His eyebrows shoot up. Gibbs knew that there were a lot of ways he could answer that. His favorite ones weren't exactly work appropriate. If she was putting it where he thought she was putting it, he knew the answer that would always be true: _'A place I'll never see.'_

Abby takes advantage of his moment of shock. "Hmm, maybe you're not the one to ask about this," she teases as she pushes past him into her lab. "Toxicology report," she refocuses both of them. "I heard about Ducky's unexplained hyperthermia, I can explain it."

Gibbs walks out of her office and stands next to her, ready to hear her explain.  
"I found traces of 3-Quinuclidinyl Benzilate in Major McGuire's blood. Or we call it Agent Buzz. It's an incapacitating agent that causes hyperthermia, severe hallucinations, and - in a margin of doses - death. It's a chemical weapon, Gibbs."

She continues to explain as he occasionally bumps in for a question or two. Gibbs tries to pay attention to her words rather than the sound of her voice. That raspy, seductive, yet vibrant tone that never failed to inspire some 'hands on' time during his showers. 'No, Marine! You won't think of her that way!'

"…it makes it totally untraceable."  
Gibbs snaps back to the real world. "But you traced it anyway?"  
She nodded happily.  
"Lemme' know when- "  
"-I got an address."  
"Yep."  
"No, I mean I _got_ an address," Abby restates. "The killer watched the major die from a bowling alley. Nineteen Bella Street. Of course, whoever was there is probably…" she turned around. Gibbs had already left.

Abby sighed. "Long gone by now."  
_'Oh, my Silver Haired Fox, will I ever get a 'see ya' later!' from you?'  
_  
Then it hit her. She knew exactly what to get for her new tattoo.  
---

"Federal Agents!" McGee shouts as he and Gibbs burst through the door of the small room in the bowling alley.  
"Drop it!" Gibbs follows quickly.  
A chorus of "Federal Agents!" and "Drop your weapon!" are heard as Ziva, Tony, as well as the Criminal Investigation Division break through the entrances on the opposite sides.

A voice familiar to Gibbs intrudes the shouting match. "Why don't we _all_ drop our weapons?" Everyone obeys. "Since clearly, we're on the same team."

Hollis Mann.  
---

"And then the colonel says to Gibbs, 'Funny, us running into each other like this'," McGee recalled the conversation he overheard with Abby in her lab, later that day.  
"McGee, you are reading _way_ too much into this." And honestly, she was getting pretty tired of it. It was beginning to sound like a corny bar joke that drunkards would giggle at when they were at pubs. Abby didn't want to hear Tim speculate about Gibbs and Mann's relationship. Didn't he have the smallest clue that there might have ever been something going on between she and her Silver Haired Fox?

"Abby you were _not_ there, you did _not_ see the look on Gibbs' face!" He was strangely doing things that were characteristic of Tony's childish behavior.

"Look at what, McGee?" Gibbs asks, making his usual unnoticed appearance, with _her_ - Hollis - next to him.

Abby had not met Hollis, but from what she had heard from Tony, Ziva, and McGee, she was not exactly a person who would make you feel as if you were surrounded by rainbows and butterflies. Therefore, she did not bother to introduce herself to the woman as she would have done to a nicer person.

Abby and Tim turn around to face the surprise visitors. McGee had a scared look on his face because he had been contributing greatly to the scuttlebutt.

"I was just - I mean - _we_" Abby gave him a look when he said 'we'. "Ummm... I was just-"  
"-Talking about us behind our backs?" Mann intrudes.

"Well, we were _trying_ to," Abby saves Tim from receiving the third-degree.

Gibbs smirks. "What 'ave ya' got on Sharif?"  
"Or McGuire?" Mann is quick to add. They both move up to the plasma to better view the information.

"We've spent all day digging for the connection," McGee tells them.

Abby sees Gibbs silently offer Hollis a mint. She knew it was rare for Gibbs to initiate any gestures that might be considered 'friendly', and that's why it bugged her. She saw Mann take it. _'It's okay, Abbs,' _she thought to herself._ 'It either means he likes her_-_' _Abby frowns. _'Or she has bad breath.' _She grins. _'Maybe a combination of the two.'_

Abby glares at the back of Gibbs' head as she types quickly on her keyboard without looking at the screen or keys; she knew this lab and everything in it _better_ than the back of her hand.  
_  
_"One possibility." She puts the info she'd gotten on Sharif up onto the screen.  
"Twenty-thousand dollar deposit..." Gibbs starts.  
"...Wired from an off-shore bank account two days ago." Mann finishes for him.

Gibbs goes up to Abby. "Sharif the source of that wire?"  
"Well, Gibbs, he didn't sign his name on it."  
"If we track the source, that could give us a lead on it," McGee tells Gibbs.  
"Do it." And with that, Gibbs is on his way out the door. With Mann on his tail like the most annoying shadow the mind can conjure up.

"But, wait!" Abby calls after them, halting their exit. "There's more!"  
"The Wi-Fi camera that Sharif used, it streamed video in live-time to Sharif's computer."  
"And we all know that the internet was designed to be a redundant communications protocol."  
"We were able to use that redundancy to......" McGee continued to rattle of irrelevant Geek-Speak that neither Gibbs or Hollis could understand.

"How long will they go on like this?" Mann whispers to Gibbs.  
"Until we stop them."  
"McGee." He turns. "Bottom line," she says.  
"We got the video feed of Major McGuire before he died."

Gibbs and Mann, now understanding the situation, move to Abby's computer screen.

Abby and Tim explain the timeline of McGuire's somber and horrific death.

"...But watch what happens when the BZ goes into effect."

"He looks really agitated," Hollis says as they all watch the Major pace the room in a disturbed manner.  
"BZ gas causes severe hallucinations," Tim informs her.  
"He's _literally_ losing his mind," Abby says sadly.

They all contemplate the video for a few moments more before Mann asks, "How much?" Referring to the BZ gas.  
"This is the result of roughly ten milligrams of exposure," Abby tells her.

Hollis eyes Gibbs warily.  
"What?" McGee asks.  
"We're missing ten _kilo_grams, McGee."  
"But that's like a million times more."

The extra amount of the chemical meant that Sharif wasn't aiming for solitary targets, but he was planning an attack on much many more innocent civilians. Major McGuire had been his unfortunate test subject.

_Later..._

"...It looks like Sharif has mixed BZ gas with DMSO, which means that all anyone has to do is come in contact with it and they've been exposed," Abby explains to Gibbs and Mann in her lab. "The more BZ in the mix, the faster it'll take effect; from ten minutes to forty-six hours."  
"How many people?" Gibbs asks, trying not to succumb to his subconscious and completely space-out.  
"Bad news: About one-hundred thousand."

"Ugh," Hollis groans,"than the good news better be _really _good."  
"Well, Sharif is going to be having some serious distribution problems. If he were to go door-to-door, there's only so many people he can get to, before we get him. He could do more damage with a shot-gun."

By that point, Gibbs was looking in a completely different direction, eyes nearly glazed over.

_...the only way that she could love him like he loves her is if she was drunk or drugged._

Gibbs and man just stare at him, wondering what the heck is going on behind those blue eyes.

_They lost themselves in each other, making love over and over again, neither believing that they finally had the other._

He snaps his head back in their direction after his thoughts are interrupted by the harsh ringing of his cell-phone, acting as if nothing had happened.

Abby's concerned emerald gaze never leave his sapphire eyes.

"You gonna' get that?" The colonel nods her head towards his pocket where his phone's ringing is coming from.

He takes it out and flips it open. "Yeah, Gibbs."

He speaks to Tony briefly on the other end before hanging up. "Got a lead on Sharif."

And he leaves the room with Mann, feeling Abby's eyes on him the whole time.

_Later, the Amtrak Station, Sharif's Target..._

Gibbs knew that since he was feeling disoriented, he should have left shooting Sharif up to the others.  
Maybe his disorientation was the reason he didn't...?

It didn't matter now, because now Sharif was standing over him in the Amtrak men's room, with his own SIG pointing down at his head.

He'd been seeing double, hearing double, yet he took this deadly situation into his own unstable hands. What was he thinking? Had he been thinking at all?

Gibbs groaned in frustration at his own stupidity. He waited for the millisecond of white-hot pain that would come right before his death as he watched the trigger being squeezed.

_He would never get to tell Abby he loved her...He could have told her. She would have _known.

Three loud gunshots echoed throughout the bathroom walls as a gun was fired. Not Sharif's, but Hollis Mann's.  
---

Sharif was dead. He was alive. He was grateful for that. And he'd gone into her apartment for a simple thank you. But it was not just that.

It turned into an all night affair.

Not such a simple thank you.  
===

"Thank you so much for watching her for a few extra hours," Abby thanks her Aunt Gertrude. "I just have something really important to do."  
_[It's no problem, Dear. She's a pleasure to have around. Doesn't snore like the Dickens like your Uncle Herbert either.]_

Abby said goodbye and laughed. Sometimes Gertie sounded like Ducky in the strangest of ways.

But, back to the present. She was going to tell him.  
She was going to go over to Gibbs' house and tell him everything he didn't remember. And all would be well again.

Abby got into her hearse and turned the keys in the ignition. Android Lust blasted abruptly from the speakers.

_'Yikes.' _It was great to have her music all of the time, but at this time of night it was too loud for even _her_ taste.

She drove down the road, absentmindedly checking the car-seat in the back, forgetting that Anna was with her aunt. It had become a subconscious reflex since she'd been driving up to visit Gertie.

Bright headlights shined in the distance, approaching too fast. Abby had inspected cars from junkyards, and this is one of the many ways she'd believed they ended up there. Drunk drivers.

That guy was definitely above and beyond the limit, with the way he was swerving about the blacktop. So close. Those lights were so close. She wanted to grip the steering wheel tighter and turn it to the side for dear life, but she was paralyzed.

Her whole life flashed before her eyes. Childhood, teenage years, college, NCIS.

And up to the most recent memories, good and bad. Kate, Gibbs, Anna...

Memory by memory she relived her life, it took less than seconds to go through all of those years.

The car collided with her hearse, and the world went black.


	30. Time

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, its characters, or its script.  
Spoilers: _None._  
**_A/N_**: _Based around McGee more than anyone else to be honest. But it's not COMPLETELY about him. Just expresses how he is feeling about the situation._  
**Warning**: Minor _Hollis bashing, probably will increase in major chapters though. _;)_  
Forgive me for any mistakes!  
Enjoy!  
---X---_

Timothy McGee was woken by the loud ringing of his cell phone. He looked quickly at the digital clock on his bedside before answering.

_11:39PM_. It had been one of those nights where he hadn't been up writing on his typewriter. He had been short of plots lately.

"Hello?" He answered sleepily.  
_[Is this Tim McGee?] An old woman's voice was on the other end._  
McGee pushed back the covers and sat up to wipe the sleep out of his eyes. "Yes. Who is this?"  
_[This is Gertrude Keating, Abby's aunt. I am watching Anna, and Abby said she'd be back to pick her up at 10:30. She hasn't arrived or called yet.]_  
Tim looked up from the floor, now more awake than ever.  
_[I called a Jethro Gibbs - another emergency number she left me - but he isn't answering.]_

_'10:30.'_ He looked to the clock on the nightstand once more. _11:41PM_. That was more than an hour…  
_[I'm very worried, she isn't picking up her phone either.]_  
"I'll run by her apartment." After all, it was possible that she had accidentally fallen asleep, was it not? It _had_ been a tough day…  
_[Thank you.]_  
McGee nodded, even though she couldn't hear him, and hung up.

He threw on a pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt. Then Tim opened the top drawer of his dresser and grabbed his gun and badge, praying to God that he wouldn't need either of them. He grabbed his jacket and went out to his car and turned the key in the ignition, praying that he would find her lying peacefully in her coffin, deep in sleep.

Tim drove down the street, looking left and right for any sign of NCIS's favorite lab rat. He arrived at her apartment and used the spare key she had given him to get in that had a skull and crossbones grip on the end.

"Abby?" He called as he walked in. "Abbs?" No answer. _'It's okay, Tim; she might just be asleep and can't hear you. Or maybe she just left for her aunt's.'_

McGee walked around the house. He knocked on the bathroom door. Nothing. He listened for her bare feet padding around, probably in search of her car keys. Nothing. He went into her bedroom and arrived at the casket. Tim saw _L.J. Gibbs_ carved into the side. He never knew that Gibbs had made her coffin.  
He lifted the lid, hoping to see Abby's sleeping form.

Nothing.

McGee swallowed.  
_---X---_

Tim drove around for a few minutes, still looking for her. Then he came across flashing police lights. There were two cars, one smashed into the front of another._ 'I feel bad for whoever that happened to…'_

Then he got a closer look at the vehicle. A hearse. _'No, no, no , no…'_

McGee pulled over and approached the cops. He immediately took out his badge to halt any questions or orders from the police. "Special Agent Tim McGee, NCIS. What happened?"  
"There was an accident. Drunk driver hit a woman in her car," one of Metro explains  
"Have you identified the woman?" Tim was almost to the point of convulsion when he saw blood splatters on the seat and steering wheel. Though it was the type of evidence Abby would have had a ball with.

"There was no ID on her as far as we've checked."  
"Mind if I have a look?"  
"Fine."

McGee went around the back of the hearse and peered through the area of the shattered glass window. Her purse lie under the backseat. Abby had always done that.

Tim used his hands to cautiously create an entrance for his arm to slip through the window. He curled his fingers to hook them around the handle of her purse. _'Got it.'_ He then, just as carefully as before, removed his appendage from the hole with the purse in his hand.

McGee felt like he was at a crime scene. He took out her wallet and read the NCIS ID card in his mind. _Abigail Sciuto. Black hair. Age: 29._

He continued until he couldn't anymore. It was her, and this card confirmed it. Not that he didn't already know; Who else would be driving around in DC in her hearse at 11:30 at night?

McGee turned to the Metro cop and held up the ID. "Abby Sciuto, NCIS forensics department."  
"You know her?"  
'Know'. Not _'knew'_. Present tense meant she was alive. _'Thank God.'_ "Yeah. What hospital?"  
"Sibley Memorial."

Tim took out his cell phone and dialed Tony.  
"Tony."  
_[Damn, Probie, this better be good for you to wake me up at nearly twelve.]_  
"Abby was in a car accident."  
He heard rustling of sheets and the click of a light being turned on. _[Is she okay?]_  
"I don't know." Tim realized how weak he sounded. "I'll explain later. Meet me at Sibley Memorial Hospital."  
_[Does the Boss know?]_  
"Last I know, he wasn't picking up."  
_[Gibbs' rule number three, 'Never be unreachable.' I'll call Jen, she'd want to know.]_  
McGee nodded. "I'll call everyone else."

Tim drove as fast as he could to the hospital, then called everyone.

_Ziva:_  
"Ziva?"  
_[It is bad American manners to call someone so late at night, is it not?]_  
"Yes, but-"  
_[Can't this wait, then?]_  
The only way she would stop is if he came right out with it. "Abby's hearse was hit by a drunk driver."  
_[Harah!] She quietly cursed in Hebrew. [Is she okay?]_  
"No news yet, just got here. Meet me at Sibley Memorial Hospital."  
_[Be there in five minutes.] They both knew she wasn't lying, especially with the way she drives. He tried not to imagine being with her in a car during all of this.  
_

They both hung up.

_Ducky:_  
"Hey, Ducky."  
_[Timothy, it's…12:09. Why on Earth-]_  
"Abby was in a car accident, hit by a drunk driver. I'm at Sibely Memorial, trying to figure out how she is. They won't tell me because I'm not family. At the most, they told me that she's critical, but stable."  
_There was a pause on the other end before Ducky spoke again. [I know some doctors there. I will find out her information.]_  
"Thanks, Ducky."

Next, he called Abby's Aunt Gertrude back and informed her of the situation.  
_[Is she okay?]_  
_'That seems to be tonight's million dollar question.'_ He told her everything he knew about Abby's health, and when she'd insisted that she come, Tim told her that it would be best if she watched Anna. He promised to get her updated as soon as he was.

He hung up and put his head in his hands. Abby is his best friend. And she only had a baby about two weeks ago. She didn't deserve to go through any of this.

Tony walked into the waiting room of the hospital, with Ziva right behind him. "Did you figure out how she's doing?"  
"Critical, but stable. That's all they told me," Tim responds, lifting his head from his hands.  
Ziva sat next to McGee. "I would have brought my gun if I knew that they would withhold information."

Tony decided to take matters into his own hands and approached the head nurse. "Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS." He flashed his badge. "I'm Abigail Sciuto's brother. I need to know her condition."

Apparently, this nurse was easily intimidated because she came right out with the information after typing in Abby's name. "She is in critical, but stable condition. She has one broken leg and an openly fractured arm, but no infection has occurred. She was unconscious at arrival, and still is…I'm sorry, but that's all it says."  
"When can we visit her?"  
"Rules say it's past visiting hours." When she sees his face, she changes her mind. "But I can make and exception and allow her family to visit her tonight, no more than five minutes each, though."

Just as he returned to the seats, Ducky, Jenny, and Palmer walked through the doors.

They all sat down and everyone listened as Tony informed them of her condition, and, of course, how he obtained the information.

"If anyone asks, I'm her father," Ducky calls.  
"Sister," Ziva announces with a smile.  
"You can call me Aunt Jenny, then," Director Shepard smiles as well.  
"Brother," Palmer pipes up. Everyone gives him a look then makes an apologetic face. "Or…cousin."

McGee sighed, distraught from the situation. "Best friend. I'll try to call Gibbs. Again."  
"Jethro didn't answer?" Jenny asks, in disbelief.  
"It's not like Jethro to break one of his own rules," Ducky refers to rule number three.  
"Should we worried about that?" Tony questions.  
"Or angry?" Ziva did feel like hitting someone.

"How about we figure that out after I call Gibbs to ask him where the hell he's been?" Tim dialed the number and walked to the other side of the room with everyone's eyes following him.

_Gibbs: Ring, ring, ring…_  
Just as McGee was about to hang up, a groggy voice answered the phone. _[Yeah, Gibbs.]_  
Tim was still peeved. "Where the hell have you been?! Everyone's been trying to reach you! Rule number three!"  
_[McGee. What. Do. You. Want. From me.] Gibbs sounded just as angry, for a reason that Tim thought was his yelling at him._  
"It's Abby."  
_Gibbs shot up. [What about Abby?]_  
"She was in a car accident, hit by a drunk driver." McGee thought that he should be punished by having to come over to the hospital to get the details on her health. "Meet everyone else," Tim stresses that part to show that everybody else got there before him. "at Sibley Memorial."  
Just as he heard Gibbs take a breath to say something, he hung up.

He didn't want to hear it.  
_---X---_

Gibbs mumbled a curse and stood from where he sat on Hollis' bed.  
"Where are you going?" Her voice broke his concerned, silent world.  
"Sibley Memorial Hospital," he answers, keeping his answers as short as possible like he always did when there was something he had to do. He gathered his clothes.  
"Why?"  
He looked at her, almost a glare. "There was an accident."  
She sat up. "Care to be a little more specific?"  
"No."

He put on his clothes and was about to walk out of her house when she says, "I'm going with you."  
Gibbs turned around to say something to her but it would have been of no use, as she was already dressed.  
_---X---_

"…but that was when I was a young boy, as I got older, the practice of medicine became more elaborate and prosperous. I remember the year when I decided I would become a coroner. It was a dark and stormy night-"  
"Ducky!" Tony interrupted him, much to everyone's relief. "Your stories are fascinating and everything, but please stop. I don't know if I can take much more."  
Ducky sat back in his chair. "It's quite odd, the feeling I get when I actually get to finish one of my stories. I was wondering when one of you would stop me," he chortles.

The door to the waiting room opening catches his eye. Out steps Gibbs. "Well, it's about bloody time!" He whispers harshly. Then he sees Mann walking behind him. "Oh, my…"  
"What, Ducky?" Tony asks, not knowing that Gibbs has arrived.  
"It seems a certain Special Agent has brought a certain special friend." Now it was obvious that Gibbs and the colonel had been together, how else would Hollis have known about this at - Ducky checked his watch - 12:36AM.

Everyone hears this and turns to see what he's talking about. 'Just couldn't keep his hands to himself, could he?' Tony thought.  
"You think he would have at least had the decency to leave her wherever they were before, and not bring her to the hospital with him," Ziva comments. She thought that the last person who would do something like this would be Gibbs.  
"Ugh." The only thing Jenny could do was groan.

Tim's dark side was rearing its ugly head. He was rarely ever mad, but this? Come on!  
Thoughts were running through his head._ 'He could sleep with her if he wanted, he'd obviously made that choice for himself already. But she barely knew Abby! Why would he bring her here?!'_

McGee sighed. He really had to calm down about this…

Gibbs spotted the group - with their glares being so heavy, and all - and moved over to them. "How's Abby?"

Before anyone could answer, a doctor came into the room. "Family of Abigail Sciuto?"  
Everyone who wasn't already on their feet stood up.  
"She's just woken up."  
Everyone began to follow the nurse. Ziva was behind all of them, but when she heard footsteps behind her, she turned around. She shot her eyebrows up at the colonel. It was a look that said 'Ha! I don't think so…'  
She turned back around and continued with the group without hearing anyone behind her.

Ziva arrived at the door to Abby's room, she heard everyone already speaking to her and decided to hang back a bit and listen in.  
_==**==_

"Ugh, Gibbs. My head hurts." Abby put her palm to her forehead to emphasize her statement.  
"The doctors said that you would probably get a headache." Gibbs very carefully put his hand on her shoulder.  
"Relax, Gibbs." She put her hand over his own. "Last time I checked, I wasn't made of porcelain "  
"Do you remember what happened?"  
"No…" Abby didn't really want to talk about it anymore. She looked at the clock and saw how late - or early - it was. "Sorry you guys all had to come out here." Her eyes went from one friend to another, analyzing, as if there was one missing.

Abby made a face while she looked around again. "Where's Kate?"


	31. Doesn't Make It Anymore Simple

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, its characters, or its script.  
Spoilers: _None.  
__**A/N**_:_ This one's a bit on the short side, sorry!  
---X---_

_Abby made a face while she looked around again. "Where's Kate?"_

'Oh, no…' was the thought running through everyone's minds.  
"Where is she?"

Ziva grabbed the male doctor as he left the room. "Are you Kate?" he asks.  
"No. Kate is dead; She has been for two years."  
"Oh…"  
"_Well_, Doctor?" Ziva wanted to know if this was supposed to be happening.  
"Retrogressive amnesia certainly isn't uncommon with patients like Miss Sciuto - who have suffered severe head trauma. This is normal."

She let him go, satisfied, and he continued down the hall. Ziva still stayed outside. What was the point of going in there if she didn't remember who she was? It would only help to confuse her further.

"Did she get here yet?" Abby questions.  
Gibbs gave everyone a look that told them that they should leave while he explained what happened with Kate to Abby. Losing your best friend wasn't easy in the first place. But having to go through it a second time? It doesn't make it any more simple.

They all filed out of the room, some with heads hung low, leaving Gibbs sitting by Abby's bedside, unsure as to how he should begin to tell her what happened on that rooftop two years ago.

"Kate…You were in a car accident, Abby. You have memory loss, but what I'm about to tell you happened two years ago."  
She stared into his eyes, not sure what he was going to say, and nodded.  
"Do you remember when you had your autopsy phobia?"  
She nods again. "Yes."  
"…And you remember when that terrorist took Kate, Ducky, and Gerald hostage, then."  
Abby inclines her head.  
"The terrorist, Ari Haswari - who is dead now," hatred for the bastard filled his gut, "shot Kate."

"Is she okay? I-" Then she recalled that he'd said it had happened two years ago. "Kate's…" She couldn't finish and began to sob. She looked away.

"Abby…" he gently grabbed her chin between his thumb and forefinger and turns her head towards himself. "Abbs, look at me."

Her misted eyes met his and she grabbed him into a hug and cried into his chest.

Gibbs was afraid that if he returned the embrace the way he wanted to, he would hurt her. Then he decided that she had been right; she was most certainly not made of porcelain. He hugged her back, rubbing his palms down her back, creating a gentle heat that made her warm.  
_==**==_

"What are the odds?" Tony asks no one in particular as he and everyone else return to their seats in the waiting room "What are the odds that they would _both_ get amnesia within a year?"  
Ziva sighs, unable to provide an answer. "Do you think they are finished talking now?"  
"I don't want to be the one to check."

No one did.  
_---X---_

After Abby's tears subsided, Gibbs something very important to tell her. "Abby, there's something else."  
She pulled away and looked at him.  
"You have a…Two weeks ago, October sixteenth, you had a baby girl." Abby's eyes widened significantly. "Her name is Annabelle Kaitlyn Kelly."

He continued to give her the information about her daughter that he knew would be locked in his mind forever. _Seven pounds, four ounces, perfect health, born at 8:15PM…_ It went on and on, he'd never forget any of it.

Abby felt the uncomfortable question lurking in the back of her mind. _'If he didn't bring it up, then I must not have told anyone. Or-Or maybe_ I_ don't even know.'_ "Who's her father?"  
"You never told anyone, Abbs."

She looked down at her fumbling hands. She was either ashamed, or she was digging deep in her memory for the answer. If she was doing the latter, there was no avail by her expression.

Abby looked up at him and tried to give him a smile. "I think I'm ready to see the others, Gibbs. Thank you."

He kissed the top of her head. "There's a woman out there, Abby. Her name is Ziva David. Mossad liaison officer, came after Kate. "  
"Do I like her?"  
Gibbs recalled the coldness shared between the coworkers at first. Then he thought about how their relationship gradually formed into something more…sister-like. It had completed the NCIS family. "Yeah." He smiles. "You do."  
_---X---_

"Abby's okay to see everyone now," Gibbs says in the waiting room.

They all go down the hall, leaving just he and Hollis. "You shouldn't have came, there's nothing you can do."  
"I know."

Gibbs wasn't quite sure what she meant by that, but he didn't intend to stand there long enough to find out. He turned around and went to Abby's hospital room, glad to hear some lighthearted conversation that everyone was in need of through the doorway._  
---X---  
_  
Gibbs sat there, slumped in the familiarly uncomfortable hospital chair, nearing sleep. Abby's hand in his, motionless as she slept peacefully.

The team had all gone home, after pinky promising that they'd visit tomorrow, of course.

Hollis had finally left, as well. Gibbs had no idea why she'd come in the first place; she knew Abby's replacement better than the Goth lab-rat herself. He hoped that she wouldn't come the next day, even though his gut told him that she would anyway.

He looked over at Abby, a dreamy smile on her face that he was happy to see. It had been so long since he'd seen her smile her usual honest, and one-hundred-percent true smile. Gibbs skimmed his thumb across her palm, glad to see her smile grow a bit from it.

_'She looks peaceful now, but she won't be peaceful when she's trying to persuade the hospital staff to send her home tomorrow.'_ And it was true. She was like him when it came to hospitals. Why should you stay there when one of your closest friends is a doctor? The acidic cleanser smell was one neither of them would get used to.  
_  
October sixteenth, Gibbs! That's National Bosses' Day! So, happy Bosses' Day!_

That is his last memory before he falls asleep; Abby exclaiming that line happily, then saying Anna was his gift.

She was.  
They both were.  
_---X---_

"Mister Gibbs, she is asking to be released today." True to what Gibbs thought, Abby had tried to get doctors to agree to let her out today.  
"And? When will she be leaving today?"  
"Well, see, we can't let her out today."  
"She can stay with me. We are both very close friends with a doctor."  
"But, Mister Gibbs-"  
"Call me 'Mister Gibbs' one more time and I'll shove an IV down your throat. Just the 'Gibbs' will be fine." God, he hated to be called '_Mister_ Gibbs'. Just as bad as being called 'sir'. Made him feel just as old, too.

"Close friends with a doctor?" Another - less fidgety - doctor came over. "You mean Doctor Mallard?"  
Gibbs nodded.  
The more charming doctor turned to the other. "I assure you, Miss Sciuto will be in good hands if released today."  
"Oh, well if you believe so, then..."  
"Great! Can you get the discharge papers?"  
"Yes, Doctor."

He turned to Gibbs. "Newbies, eh?" He chuckles. "Doctor Isaacs." They shook hands.  
"Agent Gibbs," he introduces himself, dropping his hand.  
"Now, you should now that nausea and headaches are expected. But you should come back if she actually gets sick..." Doctor Isaacs told him everything that he should look out for.  
"Thank you, Doctor."

Gibbs approaches the group of Agents, along with Ducky, Palmer, Jenny and...Mann had just walked toward them. His gut had been right, she had come back. She joined the group.

"Abby will be staying with me." Gibbs statement left no room for debate. Or else it should have.  
"You know, Jethro, she'd have to take that baby with her too." She was closest to him, so the words came out as a whisper so no one else could hear.

Gibbs moved out of the circle a bit, then moved his finger as a signal that he needed to tell her something in private.  
She followed him over. "It's not a suggestion, she's staying with me, and it's not your choice to make," he says simply. He thinks that's it, but as an afterthought, he adds, "And 'that baby'? Her name's Annabelle, and she's Abby's daughter."

Before she could get a word in, he turned around and moved towards Abby's room. He knew she'd be happy to hear that she'd be going home...

_Er, to his house._

_xXxXx_**_  
A/N_**: _Woot! Go Gibbs for setting her straight! :D Please tell me what you think! Suggestions are welcome._


	32. I Will

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, its characters, or its script.  
Spoilers: _None, I'm on my own here.  
**A/N**_: _Thanks to everyone so much for all of the lovely reviews! This is just a chapter to bridge everything together, Abby going from the hospital to Gibbs house and whatnot.  
Enjoy!  
---X---  
_  
_'Thank God that Hollis woman took her own car,'_ Abby thought as Gibbs drove her to her own house to get some things. Abby was really looking forward to staying with Gibbs, although it could have been under much better circumstances.

Abby turned to Gibbs. "How long will I be staying at your place, Gibbs?"  
Gibbs loved the smile that she gave him; the one that always made him melt. And the one that made him smile back. "Probably some time around a month. Lucky for you, you get to stay with your grumpy old boss for that long."  
"Gibbs! You are not old! And you know I'm happy to stay. I'm sure Anna will be, too."

Gibbs' eyes stayed on the road as he continued to smile, Abby would always have that effect on him.  
"What will we do when we pick her up? I'm a little short of a car-seat right now…"  
"Your aunt said she had a spare."  
Abby nods. "Oh."

The rest of the car ride passed in comfortable silence until they approached Abby's apartment building.  
Abby was about to open the door with her un-fractured arm until Gibbs gave her a glare that made her smile brightly.

He walked around the other side and opened her door for her. "Always the gentleman, Gibbs," She smiles.  
"Be careful, Abbs, you almost ruined it. Two feet on the ground and you're on your own."  
Abby laughs. "You wouldn't do that…" He raises his eyebrows. "You _would_?"  
"Let's get your stuff, Abbs," Gibbs chuckles.

They walk into the building together and get into the elevator.

"Hmm…" Abby says as she eyes her cast. "I'm sure I have some skull stickers or something to spice up this cast a bit."  
"We could get everyone to sign it." Abby had picked out a black cast, not that it wasn't expected. There must be a silver Sharpie or something somewhere…  
"Yep."

_Ding!  
_  
They got off at Abby's floor and followed the numbers until they reached _103_.  
Abby was about to reach under the mat to get her key but Gibbs stopped her. He reached for the top of the doorframe and pulled a key down.  
"Huh. I guess my habits changed over the years."

Gibbs put the key in the lock and turned it to open the door. Gibbs let Abby go in before him, then closed the door as he followed her in.  
Abby looked around like a child in a toy store, as if every piece of furniture was something new. It was like she was in her home for the first time.

She walked down the hall and was about to go into her bedroom when she saw another room through an open door. She turned to Gibbs, who was at the other end of the hall. "This is Anna's room?" She already knew, but she still couldn't believe that she could have a daughter and barely remember her.  
Gibbs nods.

Abby gently places her hand on the doorframe, moving her fingers up and down the smooth, white-painted wood. She walked into the room and smiled seeing the handprints hanging on a wall-sized thick poster-board. She moved closer to it seeing everyone's names written in cursive under some of the prints. Then there was one of them without a name under it, stamped on in Navy Blue.

"This one's yours, isn't it Gibbs?" She could feel him standing in the room.  
He pushed off the doorframe and walked up to the mural. Gibbs specifically remembered doing that one.  
"How'd you know?"  
She turned to him and smiled brightly. "Gibbs, I know your hand like the back of my own."  
_---X---_

After Abby had packed, there was the problem of the crib and changing table.  
"Should we disassemble it?" Abby asks.  
"_We?_ Abby, if you try to do that the only thing you'll be disassembling is your arm."  
"Then I guess I have the honor of leaving that task up to you, Bossman."

Abby left for a few minutes while Gibbs began to disassembled the crib.

She came back with a coffee for him. "Thanks, Abbs." He took a sip. Black. Just the way he liked it.

Gibbs and Abby spoke flirtatiously in their usual banter, dancing around the real reason why all this had happened. That drunk driver's time in prison was leaning towards six years. He'd walked out of the truck he had been driving, while Abby…Gibbs didn't want to think about it. Neither of them did.

Forty-five minutes later, Everything was unassembled to a reasonable point, and Gibbs and Abby were ready to pick up Anna from Gertrude's house. Abby took the last swig of his coffee, only she would be able to get away with that. And put the mug in the sink.

"'Kay, Gibbs. I'm ready to meet my daughter."  
_---X---_

"The seat is in the garage, I'll go get it." Gertie left the two of them alone with Anna while she retrieved the car-seat

Abby used the fingers on her good hand play with the baby, Anna grasped her forefinger gently. Abby smiled and carefully lifted it up and down, imitating a normal handshake.  
"Nice to meet you."

Gibbs put his arm around her waist and kissed her temple. "I'm gonna' put in the seat now."  
"Okay." Abby never looked away from her daughter.

Gibbs smiled at that before going into the garage.

"Gertie?" Gibbs entered the garage. They'd already had the talk about calling her Gertrude.  
"Ahh." She stuck her head out of the box she'd been digging in. "Got it."  
Gibbs smiled and reached out for it as he walked over to her.  
"Here you are," she handed it to him before brushing some of the dust off of herself.  
"Thanks."

"I know you'll treat Abby right," she says unexpectedly.  
"What? Oh, we're not-" Gibbs stopped explaining that they weren't a couple. "I will."  
_---X---_

Abby's aunt approached her while she was still playing with the baby.  
"He's a good man. He'll treat you right. He's a keeper. You'll keep him, won't you?"  
"Oh, Gertie, Gibbs and I aren't togeth-" She stopped. Aunt Gertrude always reminded her of Ducky. "I will."

_xXxXx  
_**_A/N_**:_ I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, I really love knowing what you think of my writing so far._


	33. Unfortunate Sighting

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, its characters, or its script.  
Spoilers: _Nada  
**A/N**_: _Haha, I spoiled you guys yesterday, :D. There is a scene very close to the beginning, that a lot of you will not like, but I gotta' do what I gotta' do. Psst: I don't like her either!  
There are some lines were just imbedded into my memory, not sure if they're from the show or from another story. Just please don't hurt me if I stole your line!  
Tony's in this a lot! :D  
Sorry if I babble in the story! I'm certainly doing it a lot here!  
Enjoy!  
---X---  
The next day…_

"Shh, shh, Anna. Mommy's here." Abby carefully bobbed Anna up and down in her arms in Gibbs' living room while he worked on the boat. When the baby girl's cries subsided into small sniffles, Abby decided to feed her. She continued to gently bounce her up and down while feeding her with a bottle of her milk. The baby fell quiet besides her relaxed coos while being fed by her mother. "There ya' go."

Abby heard a knock at the door. She looked up abruptly. No one knocked on Gibbs door. Anyone who knew him well enough to visit his would know that his front door was always unlocked.

The knob turned. Abby looked around the room. _'Hmm. TV? No, too small. Couch? Uh-uh. China cabinet!'_  
Abby carefully stood side-by-side with the cabinet to avoid being seen.  
Someone stepped in.

_'Who is that?'_ Abby wasn't sure if the person was someone she knew due to the amnesia.

_"I-I was just-"  
"Talking about us behind our backs."_

_'Mann. Something Mann. Haley? Holly? Hollis! That's it. Hollis.'_ Abby remembered being slightly jealous when it came to those two…Why? That, she couldn't remember.

She saw the blond woman - what's a good way to describe it… well, she seemed to be examining the first floor. Not in a creepy, odd way, but a way that you'd expect a woman in the Military to do when put in a new place.

Abby moved out of her hiding spot. "You're Hollis, right?"  
The woman seemed startled. _'Gibbs has taught me well…'_  
"Oh, Abby, hi. Is Jethro here?"  
Abby wasn't sure she wanted to tell her. It was just that she thought it was odd that despite the fact that she was holding a baby in her arms and that she'd just asked her a question, Hollis had seemed more interested in Gibbs than anything else. Abby sighed. "Basement."  
Mann nodded an awkward thanks and continued down the basement step.

_'I guess she's just someone I'll have to get used to…'_  
"What do you think, Anna-Banana?" Abby tickles the baby in her arms, making her giggle.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxX  
**If you do not enjoy Gibbs/Mann whatsoever, skip this part. It's nothing major, but if you read this part you will better understand the story later on…**__  
XxXxXxXxXxXxX  
_  
Gibbs heard the stairs creak, expecting to see Abby, but seeing Mann instead. Despite their current 'relationship', she was the last person he thought he would see at that time. He greeted her with a nod and went back to the finishing touches on the rocking chair.

She returned it with her own greeting as she walked down the stairs. "Jethro." She went over to the chair and read the names on the headrest. She sighed, an indescribable prefix to her comment, "That's sweet…"  
"Yep."

"Is there something between us?"  
Gibbs looked up, but didn't say anything.  
"I was just thinking, I like you, you like me…You like me?"  
"I like you."  
She nodded, and moved to the boat. "Good."  
"There a point to this?"  
She got straight to the point. "I don't usually have a lot of time," she begins, "thus I consider all of the time I do have to be valuable. I wanted to know if you wanted to spend time with me, building something." He looked up, an eyebrow raised. "Not a boat. I meant metaphorically speaking."

"Do you want to convert that explanation into question form?" Gibbs was enjoying her uncharacteristic awkward position.  
"You're having fun with this, aren't you?"  
He stood straight from his work and chuckled. "Yeah, kinda'."

"What do you think? Of building something?" She moved into his personal space.  
He didn't push her away.  
_XxXxX_

As two people were a bit 'preoccupied' downstairs, Abby thought it would be a nice time to visit Ducky. She couldn't drive, as she had a cast on her arm, so she picked up her phone to call someone to drive her.

_'Ziva? Haha! Ziva driving me and my baby? No.'  
'McGee? Hmm, no. He had been pretty peeved at Gibbs at the hospital, I'm sure him figuring out about this current situation would not help matters…'  
'Tony.'_

Having Jen pick her up would most likely stir up some drama between the former lovers should she figure out what was going on a floor below her.

"Tony?" She says as she hears him answer his phone.  
_[Hey, Abbs. How's mini-Abby doing?]_  
"I'll bet she's missing her Uncle Tony," she jokes.  
_[Ha, a girl _that_ beautiful missing _me_? I could only dream of it.]_  
Abby laughs. "Believe it, Tony. Hey, could you pick us both up at Gibbs' and take us to Ducky's?"  
_[Why I'd be honored. But, why can't Gibbs do it?]_  
"Umm, he's busy."_ 'Smooth, Abby.'_  
_[Is he? What is he so busy with that he can't take his favorite forensic scientist and favorite little girl to Ducky's place?]_  
"He's at a convention." Abby's hand immediately met with her forehead. She looked to Anna in her crib for help, but didn't get any.  
_[Oh really? What kind of convention?]_  
"A wood convention, okay? Celebrating oak, cherry, ash, maple, walnut, and everything else that I can't think of right now. Can you take me?" She hated being so testy with her surrogate brother, but she just wanted to get out of here.

Now.

_Tony was concerned now, his tone proved that, but he didn't mention anything. [Be there soon, Abbs.]_  
"Thanks, Tony." She turned to her daughter and smiled softly. "Try to think of an excuse quicker next time, sweetie."

She contemplated not leaving a note and making Gibbs worry about her, but knowing him, he'd think she was kidnapped and do something drastic. She stepped that idea down a bit and decided to put the note in a place which would not be the first place he looked. 'Definitely not the coffee maker…'

She placed the note on the fruit bowl and went out to Gibbs' Charger to quickly undo the straps on the baby-seat to put it in Tony's car.

She went back upstairs and thought about taking the bag of her things she had yet to unpack to Ducky's house. Then she figured that if she wanted to stay, then she could use the clothes she kept at his house. But she did grab the tote-bag she'd made up for the baby.

After getting everything all set up, she walked outside just in time for Tony's car to pull up.  
"Hey, Abby!" He calls from his car. He got out and put the tote into the back.  
"Hey, Tony. I hope you don't mind doing this."  
"Are you kidding?" He exclaims as he picked the car-seat up from the ground and attempted to strap it in. "Babies are total chick-magnets."  
"Not when the mother is sitting right next to you." She noticed how he was failing miserably with the seat and they carefully swapped the baby with the car-seat.  
"You may have a point there…" Tony says. Abby uses her good arm skillfully to set the baby's seat. "How is it that you can do that with one arm and I can't even do it with two?"  
Abby laughs as she takes Anna from her uncle to place in the seat. Tony scratches his head, still vexed.

"Might want to put the top down; it looks like it's gonna' rain cats and dogs, or - as Ziva would say - bats and frogs."  
"Or rats and logs."

They got in and he put the top down as Abby had advised.

Halfway through the drive Tony broke the silence. "What's the _real_ reason that Gibbs can't take you? And none of that 'wood convention' bull."  
Abby sighs. "I don't really want to talk about it."  
"Abbs, my DiNozzo-quality woman-touchy-feely-o-meter says that you should."  
"Well, you should change its batteries, 'cause it's wrong. And annoying."  
"You two get in a fight?"  
"No…"  
"Well? Am I gonna' have to play twenty questions with you or do you want to let it out?"  
"Tony, please. I really don't want to…Well, it was really uncomfortable," Abby begins.

Tony uses the right turn to hide his grin.  
"I didn't remember her, but then I tried to figure out her name and I came up with Hollis. Hollis Mann."  
His grin fell. "Did she say something to you?"  
"Let's just say that she and Gibbs got a bit friendly in the basement."  
"In front of you?!"  
"God, no!" She tries not to laugh uncontrollably at the look he was giving her.  
"Then how do you know?"  
"Unfortunate sighting."  
"Ohhh, you mean sneaking a peek?"  
"Eww, Tony! That's sick! I didn't know!"

Tony finally reaches Ducky's house, and pulls up into the drive-way, glad that he got Abby out of her bad mood before he saw her.  
_xXxXx_

_Suggestions are still welcome!_


	34. Ducky's Place I

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, its characters, or its script.  
_**A/N**_: _Thank you all for bearing with me, as I know that this story is becoming quite long!  
The parts with Hollis will be difficult to write because I know that there are some people who like Hollis and there are others who are looking forward to her bashing and downfall. I am not a big fan of her but I want to make this story enjoyable for all. Even the people who like her, and for the people who don't.  
Sorry for any mistakes! Forgive me as I know it is a bit late as well!  
Enjoy!  
---X---_

Hollis had left and Gibbs, realizing what he had just done, was feeling like a complete bastard. Abby was in the house for God's sake! What had he been thinking?!

He walked up the steps from his basement. He didn't see Abby anywhere. Not in the living room, the dining room, or the kitchen. _'Must be upstairs,'_ he thought, feeling like even more of an ass.

Gibbs went up the next flight of steps and called her name. "Abbs?" No answer. He tried again. "Abby?" There was still no muffled reply of 'in here!'. He went into the guest room that she and Anna were using while they stayed with him.

Empty.

The baby's bag was gone, but Abby's stuff was still there. The thoughts that Abby had predicted started running through his head. _'Did something happen? Is Abby okay? Is Anna okay?'_  
His usual over-protectiveness over them went into overdrive.

He ran downstairs to look at the coffeemaker, that's where Abby had always left him notes because that was the first place he'd look. No note there.

Gibbs was about to pick up his cell phone from the end table when he spotted a skull shaped sticky note on the bowl of fruit Abby had made up. She'd insisted on doing it, seeing as his kitchen was always bare of fruit because he was a coffee and take-out man. He picked it up, and - of course - couldn't see do to his bad eyesight. After moving it closer and farther for a few seconds, he was able to make out the words.

_Gibbs,_

_Went to visit Ducky, took Anna-Banana with me. Might be staying for a day or two. We weren't kidnapped, so don't go crazy.  
Anna just missed her Granddad._

_Abby_

Gibbs sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. She must have figured out what was going on between he and Mann. He should have expected it, really, he should have. She was a scientist; she's obviously used to learning things on her own, no matter what it took, and she was no dunce when it came to her friends, or anything else for that matter.

He picked up his cell phone to phone Ducky and see if everything was alright with Abby and Anna.  
_---X---_

"Abigail, Annabelle, and Anthony," Ducky greets them at the door. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" He smiles sweetly.  
"Tony was driving me here so Anna could visit the best grandpa in the world," Abby returns her smile with her own bright one.

"That's what it says on my bumper-sticker. Come on in."

Ducky let Abby - who was carrying the baby in the car-seat - and Tony go past him into the house. He and Tony hung back so Ducky could ask him, "What did Jethro do now?"  
He gave the doctor a worried look. "I don't know exactly what happened, she wouldn't tell me at first. She tells me everything. So I finally got her to say it."  
The older man gestured for them to keep moving in order to catch up with Abby in the sitting room. "What did he do?"

Abby, Tony, McGee, and Ziva were all like the children he never had. There was no way he would let anyone do anything to them, even in the unthinkable occasion that Jethro would.

"Apparently, Abby caught them in the act."  
"Oh my…"  
Tony made a disgusted face. "Exactly my reaction, only a few more words. She said she might be staying here for a day or two."  
"Oh, yes, well that's completely understandable. Mother loves Abigail's company."  
"I'll stay for a few, but then I have to get going before she finds out her Italian gigolo, furniture mover is back."

Abby settled down on the end of the loveseat and carefully put the car-seat beside her. "Grandpa Ducky is very happy to see you today." Abby leaned of the chair a bit to offer her fingers to her daughter.

"That is very true," Ducky says, walking into the room with Tony.  
Ducky sat across from her in his usual chair, while Tony took a seat next to Abby.

They spoke of happier things as the older man was still concerned as to how she was taking this.  
"Abby," Ducky begins, "I would like for you to tell me what's wrong."  
Abby looked at Tony. She knew he would tell him, so she wasn't all that mad. She sighs. "Well, Tony already told you."  
"Would you like to talk about it Abby."  
"Wait." Abby dug around in the bag she had brought. She pulled out Bert. "Okay, I'm ready now."

The doctor smiled sadly.  
"So, I was downstairs feeding Anna, and a woman came in. Hollis. She was a bit odd…" Abby looked down at her almost completely black outfit. "But, I guess I shouldn't really be talking," she laughs.  
"How was she odd?"  
"It might have just been me, but it seemed like even though I was standing there. Feeding a baby. Introducing myself. She didn't acknowledge me all that much, and she went right downstairs when I told her Gibbs - or, as she calls him, Jethro - was in the basement."

Abby gave Bert a squeeze, causing Anna to go into a fit of giggles. Ducky and Tony smiled as Abby put the animal in front of her baby to touch. Anna grabbed the feet and started to shake them up and down.

"It's the gigolo!" A shout was heard from the other side of the room.  
"Gotta' go!" Tony says quickly, getting up as fast as he could to avoid being cornered by the older woman. "See ya later Abby, Ducky, Annie!" He ran out of the house.

Abby started laughing, along with Ducky. Victoria Mallard sat down at the other end of the room, near the fireplace. "That's an adorable baby, Dear. Did you and Donald finally-"  
_"Mother!"_ Ducky hisses.  
Abby just laughs harder.  
"I was just going to say-"  
"Mother, _please_…Don't say it. We didn't."  
"You're not getting any younger, Donald…I'm going to take my nap."  
Ducky sighs in relief. "Yes, you do that, Mother."

Abby stifles a laugh at the look on Ducky's face.  
"Hopefully, you'll never know how that feels when you are my age."

Ducky's land-line begins to ring. "Excuse me, my Dear."  
Abby nods, and plays with her daughter and Bert again.

"Mallard residence."  
_[Hey, Duck. Abby and Anna there?]_  
Ducky eyes Abby warily, knowing that she probably wouldn't like to know who was on the other line. "Yes, this is Doctor Donald Mallard, speaking."  
_Gibbs obviously understands the situation. He sighs. [Is she alright?]_  
"No, I'm afraid I don't."  
_[She doesn't want to see me…]_  
"Sorry, but we're not interested."  
_[Thanks anyway, Duck.]_  
"You're welcome." The doctor hung up.

"Who was that, Ducky?" Abby asks, looking up from Anna, who was now playing with the farting stuffed animal, intrigued by the sound he made.  
"Telephone salesmen."

"Is it the man who sent me that sorry excuse for a mail order husband?" Ducky's mother says, still in sleep.

He turned to a now smiling Abby again. He smiles back. "Like I said before, Dear, hopefully you'll never find out how it feels."  
_---X---  
Later that night..._

His body moved along the side of the boat - having finished the chair - in its usual back and forth motion. The time it gave him to think was not filled with his thoughts, but the deafening silence that was only interrupted by the scratching of the sandpaper. That was only white noise.

Not many understood that the sound created by the sandpaper to the boat, was as calming to him as the rushing tides were to others.

But that was exactly it; no one understood.  
There must be someone out there who does. Either there isn't, or he's just been too blind to see her.  
Maybe he would see her, one day.

If he opened his eyes.  
_---X---  
Same time of night...  
_  
"Thanks so much for letting us stay tonight, Ducky."  
"My pleasure, Abby."

Abby unfolded the small playpen that could be used for a crib, and piled some blankets inside of it.  
"Okay, Anna," she took Anna from Ducky. "Let's see if you like your - um - makeshift crib, huh?" She placed the baby into the 'crib' and got one of her blankets to put on her. After she placed it on her, she watched as the baby continued to fuss.

"Ahhh, I know _just_ what you need."  
Ducky watched, interested in what she was going to do.

Abby dug in the bag and pulled out the farting stuffed hippo. "Is this what you want, baby?" She handed the animal to her daughter. Who grabbed for it and began to make herself comfortable with it.

Ducky chortled. "I've said it before, and I'll say it again. You are quite the lady, indeed."


	35. Ducky's Place II

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, its characters, or its script. I don't own Jeopardy or Alex Trebek either.  
**_A/N_**: _This one has a lot of funny parts in it. I think, haha, They were funny to me! The end is cute, no peeking!  
Enjoy!  
---X---_

Abby wakes up, having rested well on this night, as Anna had not cried much throughout her sleep. Abby goes over to the playpen to check on her daughter. She was still deep in sleep, cuddled up to Bert, which Abby couldn't help but grin at. She gathered some things from the dresser in the guest room she had slept in with Anna before going to take a shower.

She let the hot water wash off any bad things that might have still been lurking in her memory; Gibbs and Mann, _'Yuck.'_ Anything having to do with the hospital and its 'hinky' smell.  
Then, she tried to think of the happy things; Anna playing with Bert, the way Tony was practically chased out of the house by a ninety-six year old, delusional woman. Abby smiled brightly at that. Ducky's conversation with his mother that was…awkward, to say the least.

She turned off the water and got out of the shower. After drying her hair, combing it, and getting dressed, she stepped back into the guest bedroom. Annabelle was stirring in her crib.

"Hey, short-stuff. Sleep well?" Abby's only response from the baby was a tiny yawn and the image of the little girl's eyes closing again, succumbing to sleep once again. "I guess that's a yes," Abby whispers to herself, standing straight.

She goes into the kitchen to find Ducky making breakfast and Tony and Mrs. Mallard sitting at the table.  
"Good morning, Abigail."  
"Morning Ducky, Tony," Abby smiles brightly. "And Vicky."

Abby took a seat next to Tony, who had a fearful look on his face and kept shooting glances at the older woman across the table who was glaring at him. "Get a grip, Tony. You're a federal agent!" She whispers to him.  
"I know. You're right, but, she's scarier than Sleepless in Seattle!" He returns quietly.  
"I always fail to realize how you found that movie scary."

Before he could answer, Ducky came around with a plate and gave each person at the table a stack of pancakes, including the plate for himself. He put the leftovers in the middle of all of the plates.

"Now remember, Anthony, the leftovers are for everyone," Ducky informs him playfully.  
"Are you suggesting that I'm a _pig_?"  
Abby raises her eyebrows at him in disagreement.  
"_Abby_, I'm hurt." He stuck out his lower lip in a pout and put his hand on his heart for the classic DiNozzo melodramatic effect.  
"It's not just me who thinks so," Abby says, cutting her into pancakes. "Anna thought so, too."

The rest of breakfast was filled with the lighthearted conversation every breakfast meal should include.

As they were all cleaning up, Victoria announced that she was going to watch Jeopardy and left for the living room.

"She insists on it every day." Ducky sounded annoyed, as he put the dishes into the sink.  
"Well, what's wrong with that, Duck?" Tony asks, not seeing a problem, as he mimics the older man's actions with his own dishes.  
"I once made the mistake of taping an episode. She watches the same one every day."  
"Maybe Alex Trebek looked particularly attractive in that episode…?"  
Tony pretended to gag. "Yuck, Abbs, _just_ yuck."  
"Everyone's entitled to their own silver haired fox." Abby places her dishes in the sink as well.

Ducky and Tony stay quiet for a while before the doctor thinks of a way to break the silence. "Listen carefully to the television."  
The other two listen in on the question, while Ducky announces it along with the host. _"What is the largest lake in Japan?"_  
"Lake Biwa" Ducky says.  
_"What is Lake Biwa?"  
"Correct."_  
"Cool," Tony comments. "What about the Film and Arts category?"  
"I've memorized the whole thing, but I know that you would get every one of them on the first try, Tony."

A baby's cry breaks through their conversation. "Excuse me," Abby says, as she goes to get Anna.  
"I'll go with you. Anna wants a visit from her favorite uncle."  
"McGee's here?"  
"You know, Abby," Tony begins, "when you say things like that, it hurts right here," he points to his heart and frowns.

The doorbell rings as they both pass by. Tony makes a move for it but Ducky insists that he answer it. "You two go on your merry way."

He approaches the door, knowing Gibbs is there. Which is why when he opens the door, he is surprised to see Jimmy, Ziva, and McGee.  
"Good morning to all." He moves out of their way to invite them in. "What brings you all here? Is there a secret club meeting I wasn't informed about?"

"Sorry to show up unannounced, Ducky," Ziva says. "But we all heard from a little terd that Abby is staying here because of Gibbs."  
"Bird."  
She looks around and raises an eyebrow. "We are inside. There are no birds."  
"No, Ziva, I meant about the idiom. It's 'heard from a little bird'."  
"Well, whatever Tony is, he has a mouth bigger than a Parrot's."

"Yeah, just look," McGee starts, and points to Jimmy. "He even told Palmer."  
"What? You don't think he should have told me?"  
"I'm just saying that for him to have told you, he must be really talkative."  
"You know what? I don't have to take this, I'm going to see my favorite niece!"  
"You said you were Abby's cousin, so Anna's not your niece!" Tim calls after him.

"Oh, shut up, you two," Ducky brings the brotherly bickering to an end.  
_---X---_

After Abby got Anna to calm down by giving her some formula, she offered her to Tony.  
"I was wondering when she'd want to see her favorite uncle!" Tony exclaims, carefully taking the baby into his arms.

"But McGee's in the kitchen."  
"I meant me, Palmer."  
"Oh, well I guess you could be second favorite…"  
"Don't go there."

"Hey, _Adora_."  
"'Adora?'" Jimmy asks.  
"I combined the two Italian words for 'adorable one' and made up Adora."

"Aww, Tony! That's so sweet! I would hug you but I have my cast on and your holding a baby," Abby tells him happily.  
"It's all part of the DiNozzo charm."

"You know, Ziva gave her a Hebrew name."  
"Did she?" Tony sounded a bit jealous.  
"Yeah, real pretty. _Atarah_."  
"Does it mean anything?"

"_Atarah_ means crown in Hebrew, Tony," Ziva says, walking in with McGee. She smiles. "But I like yours, too."

Out of nowhere, Anna hit Tony on the nose. He yelped. "She just hit me on the nose!"  
"It's all part of the DiNozzo charm," Tim comments smugly.  
"Shut it, Probie."  
_---X---_

_Ding-Dong!_

This time when the doorbell rings, Ducky knows it is Jethro. This time, he is correct. "Jethro," Ducky greets him rather coldly.  
"Duck."

"Well, would you like to continue to stand here awkwardly, or would you like to come in?"  
Gibbs took the hint and came in. "Abby?"  
Ducky didn't answer, he just closed to door and walked toward him with a serious expression on his face. "This has really affected my young Abigail. Next time, keep your 'love affairs' to yourself. Don't, and be prepared to deal with the consequences."  
"Duck, I-"  
"Jethro, I really don't feel like hearing it." He sighed.  
Gibbs nodded, still angry at himself. "In the guest room?"  
"Yes."  
_---X---_

"Umm, Abby? I think Anna needs to be changed." McGee looks at the baby, now being held away from his body. "Hey, who wants to play hot potato? Here, Tony, you first!" He tries to pass the baby to him.  
"Haha, I don't think so, McDeepInSh-"

"Whoever changes her will get to be favorite uncle!" Abby exclaims, cutting Tony off.  
"Uhh, as much as I love Anna, I guess I can settle for second favorite to McGoo," Tony says.  
"Hey, Palmer, you said something about wanting to be an uncle, this is your chance!" McGee tells him.

"Hey, you know, I'm just fine with first cousin, once removed," Palmer dismisses it immediately.

Ziva looks extremly amused from across the other side of the room.

"I'll do it."  
Tony, McGee, and Ziva turn toward the door to glare at Gibbs. Even Palmer manages to scowl for a few moments before realizing it probably isn't a good idea.

"Thanks, Gibbs," Abby says with no emotion.  
Gibbs nods.

McGee glares heavily at Gibbs as he passes him out the door.  
"Don't do anything you'll regret," Tony says coldly as he follows Tim into the hall.  
Ziva goes up to him next. "Eighteen ways with a paperclip, thirteen ways with a hair-brush, a million ways with my hands." Palmer follows behind her out the door, making the wise choice not to comment.

Gibbs approaches Abby and gestures for her to hand him Anna, and she does so. While he holds the baby and smiles down at her with a parental spark in his eyes, Abby unfolds a blanket onto the tabletop next to where the changing supplies is lying. Gibbs puts Anna down on the soft sheet and begins to undo her diaper.

Changing a diaper: A task that he has not done for so long, but will never forget how to do.

He removes the sticky tabs from their spots and slides the diaper out from under her. Abby takes a plastic bag out of the nearby trash bin and grins as she holds it out for him to put it into. Gibbs chuckles as he puts it inside the bag. He does what he has to with the wipes and gets a new diaper for Anna. He puts it under her and puts the tabs in their designated places. When Gibbs finishes, he looks up and smiles at Abby.

She grins back, knowing everything will be alright. "Should we go back home now?"


	36. This Is Halloween

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, its characters, or its script.  
Spoilers: _**Witch Hunt**, Minor, you might already know by the first sequence._**_  
A/N_**: _Sorry this is late! I know you'll like it though__! __One teensy, weensy cuss word in here.  
_

_Enjoy!  
---X---_

She knew it. She knew she shouldn't have given in that easily. What had made her do it? She wasn't sure what, but she was not going make his time with her easy if he just kept sleeping with Mann. Abby knew it would be fun, too. She already had her outfit planned out. And, if she was _extra_ lucky, Mann would come to see Gibbs and see her in it. Even though she was always standing out in her usual outfits, this one would push it a bit. But, after all, this _is_ Halloween.

Abby tried to imagine the look on Gibbs face when he saw her in it. Even though she did have the cast on, she knew she would still look great.

She'd never been the definition of the word 'grace' when she was in heels, but just for this, she'd forced herself to practice. It had actually worked out well.

If Mann were to go as anything - _'Haha, no way…'_ - it would be the Wicked Witch.  
But, of course, why waste money on a costume when she acted the part so well?  
_---X---_

Gibbs figured that if there was any time to give a gift to Abby, it was after he acted like an idiot. Therefore, this is the perfect time. Not a Caf-Pow!, but the rocking chair. It was long overdue, as he had been trying to make it perfect all this time. For them. For Abby and Anna.

He knew it wouldn't make up for him being a total horse's ass - which didn't even _begin_ to describe what he'd been - but it had to be worth a shot.  
_---X---_

Abby heard Gibbs' familiar footfall and put her outfit away as quickly as possible. She was just finishing when she heard a knock on the bedroom door. She walked over and opened it. "Hey, Gibbs."  
"Abbs-" He noticed the change in her height and looked down at her feet.  
Heels. The shiny white material elegantly surrounded her feet and left a spot for her red-painted toenails to peek out. It added about three inches to her height.  
"Heels, Abby? You going out somewhere?" The thought of her going out with someone made him a bit jealous.  
"No." Abby didn't want to let him in on the secret of her costume, so she decided to change the subject. "So, what'd you come up for?"

He held her good hand. "Come down to the basement."  
"One sec." She kicks off her heels. "If I wore those down the stairs, you'd be peeling me off of the basement floor." She smiles. She turns to the crib. "Mommy'll be right back, sweetie."  
Gibbs smiles at that.

They reach the basement door. Gibbs smirks. "Close your eyes."  
She gives him a look. "You're not gonna' push me down the stairs, are you?"  
Gibbs chuckles. "Close 'em." He would have never done something like this with anyone else, but Abby had always had the ability to make him feel young again.  
"Fine." She closed her eyes, and still had a big grin on her face.

Even without her emerald green eyes showing, Gibbs still thought she looked beautiful.

He opened the door and carefully walked her down the steps. "Okay, Abbs. Open."  
She opens her eyes, which immediately grew wide at the sight of a beautiful, handcrafted rocking chair.

"Gibbs!" She turns to him quickly and gives him the most powerful Abby hug he's ever received. Which he returns, with just as much enthusiasm. She pulls away and looks him in the eyes. "Thank you…" She kisses his cheek. Abby laughs as she sees the lipstick stain on his face.

She moves over to the rocking chair to sit down. She takes a seat and crosses her legs, exposing her long, smooth legs to Gibbs, as she is in shorts. Gibbs tried to ignore the new revelation of skin. He tried very hard, with no success.

"It's beautiful, Gibbs. I'm sure Anna will love it as much I do." She rubbed her arms along the smoothly polished wood that made up the arms of the chair.

She almost felt bad about the teasing she had planned to do with the outfit.  
Almost.  
_---X---  
Later…_

_[Hey, Abby!]_  
"Hey yourself, Tim. Happy Halloween!" Abby was always excited to say that. Everyone knew that she celebrated Halloween as if it were a religious holiday. It was her second Christmas, really.  
_[Uhh, can Tony, Ziva, and I come over there? We know you're not working, and we wanted to celebrate Halloween with you.]_  
"Timmy! You're so sweet! I'm sure it would be fine with Gibbs, and Anna would love a visit from all of you."  
_[Great, that's - Hey! Stop that! Palmer, if you want to come, then you should call her yourself! Don't you hit me! I'm a federal agent!]_  
Abby raised an eyebrow. "McGee?"

_[Can Palmer come, too? He really wants to show off his vampire costume. Really, as in, a totally creepy way.]_  
Abby winced. "He's wearing the fangs, isn't he?"  
_[Ohhh yeah…]_  
Abby shrugged. "What harm could it do?" She heard a muffled _'Yes!'_ in the background from Jimmy. He was an odd one.  
She finished her conversation on the phone with him and decided to change into her Marilyn Monroe costume.  
_/\/\/\/\_  
She slipped on the white heels that completed her costume, which consisted of old fashion earrings, a fake beauty mark, a blond wig, bright red lipstick, and the famous white halter dress that mimicked the one worn by Marilyn in The Seven Year Itch.

She was just getting ready to go down the stairs when she heard the front door open.  
_---X---_

Tony, McGee, and Palmer stumbled dizzily out of the car. Their disorientation was easily explainable: Ziva had driven.  
"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," Tony says. They all turn to him in question. "Look, our favorite Army Colonel has just arrived."  
Ziva dangled her keys in the air. "Should I get back in the car and drive into her?" The scary thing was, everyone seriously considered that offer for a moment.

"Nah," McGee finally answers. "We're too classy for that."

They - Hollis included - all approached the front door awkwardly. To describe it as anything else would be insufficient; Awkward summed it up perfectly.

Before any of them could reach for the door, it opened. Gibbs stood there, the only thing running through his mind as he saw the mixed parties being _'Shit.'_ With the way that his team acted about he and Mann, they weren't exactly the right group to put together. At all. Ever. Especially since one of them is a trained assassin.  
He wordlessly moved out of the way for them to come in, and closed the door.  
"Jethro," Hollis begins, "why do you have a red lipstick stain on your cheek?"

'_You better think fast, Marine!'_ He saw everyone else looking at him, smirks plastered on their faces. "It's part of my costume."  
"Oh really," she says. "And what costume would that be?"

"He's my JFK," Abby calls seductively from the stairs. Everyone turns at the addition to the conversation. A gush of wind comes at the right moment and lifts her dress as she walks down the stairs. She pushes it down, positive that it created the exact scene from The Seven Year Itch. It did.

Tony nudged Ziva knowingly with his elbow and she smirked and nodded. Tony then continued to stare.  
Palmer and McGee also gaped, open-mouthed at the - now blonde - beauty.

The thing that kept running through Gibbs' mind was 'Don't look, don't look, don't look…' He knew that if he looked at those long legs one more time, he'd go crazy and that's all he'd be able to think about. Not that he minded, he'd just rather think about them in private.

But he knew that if the offer ever came up, he'd be her JFK any day.

"Nice costume, Palmer." She finished her way down the steps and stood next to Gibbs.  
"Thanks…" He responds, emotionless as he has yet to pick his jaw up from the floor.

Gibbs possessiveness kicks in and he glares at the young man -_ 'Watch it, or you'll be losing something other than those fangs…'_ - as well as Tony and McGee. They quickly straighten up.

"Well, hello, Marilyn." Tony took her hand and kissed it, attracting the gaze of a pair of steel blue eyes in the process.  
She laughed. "Hi, Tony."

"Hi, _JFK_." Hollis might as well have had her hands on her hips and been tapping her foot as she said this.  
Everyone silently decided to ignore her comment.  
"Abby, that is a very nice costume," Ziva compliments her with a smile.  
"Oh, _yeah_. Sure is..." Tim fell back into his ogling state.

Gibbs reached over and headslapped him. "Thank you."  
"My pleasure, McGee."

"Does Anna have a costume?" Palmer asks.  
"Come up and see, Jimmy."

Tony followed Palmer, McGee and Ziva up the stairs, and, on his way up, he heard Abby whisper something to Gibbs out of Mann's hearing range. He couldn't help but let his dirty mind explore the possible meanings of the phrase…

_"You coming, Mister President?"_  
_---X---_

"Hey, Anna_bat_!" Palmer exclaims as he sees Anna's little bat costume.  
"Yeah, keep the nicknames to yourself, Palmer," Tony rolls his eyes.  
"Well, she's a bat and I'm a vampire! She's sorta' like my little bat!"

"Wait," McGee says. "Does that make you favorite uncle?"  
"Well, you know, I was pretty much favorite uncle since the beginning."  
"Ha! Palmer if you think that's true than you got another thing coming!"  
"Hey! I spent fifteen minutes, sitting in agonizing pain holding Abby's hand when she was being born!"  
"Yeah, but I'm the one who-"

"Okay," Abby interrupts them. "This favorite uncle thing has to stop. I don't know what I have to do to make it go away, but it _will_ be going away."  
"Just tell them who the favorite uncle is," Tony supplies, shrugging. "Which is me, of course."

"Okay," Palmer says. He swooshes his arm - that has the cape attached to it - in front of his face to strike an extremely corny and uncalled for vampire pose. "Out of everyone in this room - except Abby - who's Anna's favorite?"

"Me." Gibbs stands at the doorway to the guest room.

_'Well, that was easily sorted out.'_ "Very confident in yourself today, Gibbs." Abby gives him a seductive smile.  
"Always."

Everyone looked from Gibbs to Abby, not sure exactly what sort of tension was bubbling underneath. It is silent.

Tony clears his throat obnoxiously, nearly choking from doing it so loud. "So…Where did this _lovely_ chair come from?" He moved around the back and saw _L.J. Gibbs_ carved in neatly. _'Oh, duh!'_ Suddenly second guessing the gesture of bringing attention to the piece in the first place, he says, "Maybe we should go?"

Abby didn't say anything but she mouthed _For your own sake_.  
"Yes, maybe we should go," Ziva agrees, seeing the interaction.  
_---X---_

Hollis passes glaring team members as she walks down the hallway to the guest room. She is about to enter when she hears Gibbs say something. She uses her military skills to conclude that he is probably standing close to her, as it is only a whisper.

She also concludes that he had just given her a kiss on the cheek. How?  
Well, he always did that in public, if given the chance to be in private, he would probably be more indulgent…

And then the words she hears…

_"Not bad for a blonde."_


	37. Turn You On

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, its characters, or its script.  
**_A/N_**: _This chapter contains various genres, to be honest. I'm sure you will all still like it though!  
I apologize for any mistakes, tell me where they are if you find any!  
Enjoy!  
---X---  
Earlier…_

Gibbs closed the door and leaned on the back of it, rubbing a hand over his face. He had almost pulled her down on top of him, and made love to her right there on the couch, regardless of who was standing at the door.

Whatever he was currently doing with Hollis, it was a relationship, and he wasn't a cheater. But, he couldn't help but think…

Was it still cheating if it was Abby?  
Could he have touched her the way he wanted to, and it wouldn't be considered as an affair?  
Was it different if his fingers were running through her raven locks all night long rather than blond or red?

Everything was different when it came down to Abby of course, it always was. But when you brought intimacy into the mix…_'Stop.'_

His mind reluctantly obeyed.

Gibbs went upstairs and sat in the rocking chair again. He looked at the adorable baby girl in the crib. He could so clearly see her growing in his house, as his daughter, and himself being with Abby. Gibbs could easily imagine her - maybe seven or eight years old - standing next to the boat while he was sanding it.

_"Why don't you use an electric sander, Daddy?"  
He looked up at Anna, and immediately smiled at her black pigtails. He gestured her over. "Come here."  
She walked over to him. Gibbs took her hand and put it on the frame of the boat, moving it up and down. "Feel that?"  
Her nose wrinkled "It's…prickly."  
Gibbs chuckled. He handed her a sanding block. "Here." He put his hand on top of hers and put it on the _Annabelle_, his newest boat. He directed her hand and the sanding block across the wood one, two, three times.  
Gibbs put the sanding block down and pointed at the boat. "Now feel." Anna put her hand on the boat and moved it across the wood with a thoughtful look on her face._

_He looked up at Abby, who had been watching them from the top of the basement steps. He grinned at her as she smiled at him, love and devotion mirrored from her eyes to his.  
Anna turned back to him, a happily shocked look on her face. "It's so smooth!"  
He nods. "Can't get it that smooth with an electric sander, Anna."_

He knew he was confusing his memories of Shannon and Kelly with his imagination of Abby and Anna, but damn, it felt so real.  
_---X---  
Later…_

Gibbs woke up in the rocking chair, about an hour later. He had not realized that he'd dozed off. He looked at Anna, who was just beginning to cry. Gibbs rolled his shoulders and stood over the crib to pick up the baby girl.

"Shh, Anna…" Gibbs brought her up to him and kissed the top of her head like he remembered doing so many times to Kelly.  
He left the room with her and carefully walked down the stairs with her.

Gibbs entered the kitchen and got Anna's bottle ready, holding her the entire time. Once it was finished, he returned back up the stairs to feed her.

Gibbs resumed his place in the rocking chair with Anna and fed her with the bottle. She was still rather fussy, so Gibbs thought of something that would probably work. He used to sing songs to Kelly when ever she would squirm. Shannon and he would hum and sing her favorite song to her all night if that was what it took.

_"'You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,  
You make me happy, when skies are gray,  
You'll never know, dear, how much I love you,  
Please don't take my sunshine away…'"_

He swallowed back the lump in his throat as he held Abby's baby. 'Abby's baby'. That's why they were beautiful. Just being near to Abby or Anna made you beautiful in one way or another. They were beautiful because they made you beautiful. He removed the bottle when he noticed Anna was beginning to nod off.  
He continued…  
_  
"In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me,  
When I awake, my poor heart pains,  
When you come back and make me happy,  
I'll forgive you, dear, I'll take all the blame…"_

He was afraid he wouldn't finish the song with how much his throat had closed. Bittersweet memories of Shannon and Kelly...

_---X---  
Present Time…  
---X---_

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy, when skies are gray…"_

He looked up at the new voice, Abby. Gibbs and Abby continued to sing together as she moved closer to the rocking chair.  
_  
"You'll never know, dear, how much I love you,  
Please don't take my sunshine away…"_

"You're good, Gibbs," she says when they finish . "You could do Broadway."  
Gibbs lets out a laugh.

She moves behind him and runs her hand along the polished wood of the rocking chair. She cherished the feeling she got whenever she felt it. It reminded her that Gibbs had made it specifically for her and Anna. And he'd crafted it with his own hands for them, she loved it.

Abby put her hands on either side of the top of the chair and bent down to whisper to Gibbs. "This is the only place I can get her to fall asleep, Gibbs. She loves this chair so much."

Gibbs took great pride in the fact that something he'd made with his own hands was apart of Abby and Anna's daily life. In a way, it was like him being there even even at times he wasn't - he knew he always would, though.

He smiled down at the sleeping baby. "She looks just like you, Abbs," Gibbs observes aloud. He moves his hand to tug softly at the piece of fabric at the baby's chin.  
Abby stands straight. "Except her eyes," she adds with a thoughtful look on her face. "They're…icy blue. Every time I look at them, I think of you."

As if on cue, Anna's eyes tiredly fluttered open, revealing a set of sapphire blue eyes, as described by Abby.  
It was definitely true; her eyes looked remarkably like Gibbs'. If he didn't know any better, he'd say that he was her real, biological father.

Anna smiled sleepily when she saw Gibbs holding her, then her eyes slowly shut again and she was soon deep in sleep.

"Come on, Gibbs," Abby says quietly. "Daddies need their sleep, too."  
He looked at her abruptly, but she had already turned away to flatten out a part of the sheet on the bed. He sighed. Gibbs stood and put Anna in her crib, he covered her with one of the baby blankets. "Night, Anna."

He was almost out the door when Abby calls him. "Wait."  
Gibbs turns back toward her. "Abbs?"  
"Can you stay in here tonight?"  
"That chair can get pretty uncomfortable, Abby." He knew where she was going.  
"That's why there's a bed."  
He gave her a look. "Please, Gibbs?"

"Abbs-"  
"I won't tell anyone that you were singing."  
"Would you have told anyone, anyway?"  
She shuffles on her feet a bit. "No."  
Gibbs sighs. "Alright."  
"Thanks, Gibbs."

She scurries off towards the attached bathroom. Before she even gets in there, she tries to unzip the back of her dress. Even though she's unsuccessful, a smirk appears on her face, but she is facing away from him, so he can't see.

She quickly drops the smirk and turns back to him. "Gibbs, can you…" She points to the zipper on her back.  
His eyebrows shoot up. That was a bit too much to ask of him. "You put it on by yourself, so you can take it off by yourself."  
"What if I don't want to take it off by myself?"  
"You know, I'd hate to start smacking you like I do DiNozzo," Gibbs says.  
"You wouldn't…" He gives her a look. "You _would_?"  
"It won't be on the back of the head…"

"If you feel comfortable enough to do that," she turns her back to him again, "then, unzip away."  
Before he even realized what he was doing, he swatted her behind.  
She turns to him, her face the description of shock. "You _would_!" she exclaims as quietly as possible. "I didn't think you would, but you _did_!"

He nudged her towards the bathroom. "Change."  
She saluted him. "Yes, sir!"

_'Wrong hand.'_ Gibbs caught a glimpse of her cross tattoo as she pulled the zipper down before she disappeared out of sight.  
He sighed. 'This is going to be a hell of a long night…'

He slid down his sweat pants down and put them on top of the dresser. He was already wearing his usual wife-beater so that completed his night attire; a wife-beater, and boxers.

Abby stepped out of the bathroom, her hair now out of its usual pigtails. All he could see on her was one of his shirts, he prayed there was something under or else he would not sleep at all through the night.  
Gibbs did a double take on the shirt. "Where'd you get that shirt?"

She shrugged, lifting her shirt a bit to reveal hot-pink undies. "It was already at my apartment."  
"Huh. I've been looking for it."  
Abby lifted the hem a bit. "Do you want it back?"  
"Maybe tomorrow…When there's more underneath it."

Abby thought she had stopped the teasing after the Marilyn Monroe costume, but she figured that an aroused Gibbs and jealous Mann equaled a great show. Not to mention the great fun the flirting part would be - or already was.

Gibbs sat on one side of the bed while Abby walked towards the other side to do the same. She checked on Anna, pleased that she was still sleeping, and laid down.  
Gibbs lay on his back with his arm around Abby, she was resting her head on his chest. She tried to make her sprained arm more comfortable without putting a heavy wait on Gibbs' chest.

He noticed it, gently grabbed her bad arm and rested it on his chest anyway. Abby smiled at that.  
"Night, Gibbs." Her smile grew a bit wider. "Night, Anna."  
Gibbs planted a kiss on the top of her head. "Goodnight, Abbs, goodnight, Anna…goodnight Mary Alice, goognight Johnboy.  
Abby laughed.

Soon, he felt Abby relax against him, other than her fingers tiredly toying with the silver hair at the nape of his neck, but he was positive that she was asleep; her breathing wasn't regulated and her pulse was relaxed. She was doing it in her sleep.

He wondered, if maybe one day, Abby falling asleep in his arms, would become a regular occurrence.  
_'Sleep, Marine.'_

He did.

_xXxXx  
A/N_: _Anybody catch an old show reference? _'Goodnight Mary Alice, goodnight, John Boy'._  
If you know what show it is from, tell me in your review! Hint: The show is way before my time, beginning in 1972._

_I intrigued myself while writing this chapter, it seems to have taken a turn down a more flirtatious road.  
Oh, and I am sorry about all the teasing! Lots of teasing, but not exactly the GAbby action you want, not yet. Soon, though.  
Tell me what you thought about this one!_


	38. You Are My Sunshine

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, its characters, or its script.  
**_A/N_**: _This chapter contains various genres, to be honest. I'm sure you will all still like it though!  
I apologize for any mistakes, twll me where they are if you find any!  
Enjoy!  
---X---  
Earlier…_

Gibbs closed the door and leaned on the back of it, rubbing a hand over his face. He had almost pulled her down on top of him, and made love to her right there on the couch, regardless of who was standing at the door.

Whatever he was currently doing with Hollis, it was a relationship, and he wasn't a cheater. But, he couldn't help but think…

Was it still cheating if it was Abby?  
Could he have touched her the way he wanted to, and it wouldn't be considered as an affair?  
Was it different if his fingers were running through her raven locks all night long rather than blond or red?

Everything was different when it came down to Abby of course, it always was. But when you brought intimacy into the mix…_'Stop.'_

His mind reluctantly obeyed.

Gibbs went upstairs and sat in the rocking chair again. He looked at the adorable baby girl in the crib. He could so clearly see her growing in his house, as his daughter, and himself being with Abby. Gibbs could easily imagine her - maybe seven or eight years old - standing next to the boat while he was sanding it.

_"Why don't you use an electric sander, Daddy?"  
He looked up at Anna, and immediately smiled at her black pigtails. He gestured her over. "Come here."  
She walked over to him. Gibbs took her hand and put it on the frame of the boat, moving it up and down. "Feel that?"  
Her nose wrinkled "It's…prickly."  
Gibbs chuckled. He handed her a sanding block. "Here." He put his hand on top of hers and put it on the _Annabelle_, his newest boat. He directed her hand and the sanding block across the wood one, two, three times.  
Gibbs put the sanding block down and pointed at the boat. "Now feel." Anna put her hand on the boat and moved it across the wood with a thoughtful look on her face._

_He looked up at Abby, who had been watching them from the top of the basement steps. He grinned at her as she smiled at him, love and devotion mirrored from her eyes to his.  
Anna turned back to him, a happily shocked look on her face. "It's so smooth!"  
He nods. "Can't get it that smooth with an electric sander, Anna."_

He knew he was confusing his memories of Shannon and Kelly with his imagination of Abby and Anna, but damn, it felt so real.  
_---X---  
Later…_

Gibbs woke up in the rocking chair, about an hour later. He had not realized that he'd dozed off. He looked at Anna, who was just beginning to cry. Gibbs rolled his shoulders and stood over the crib to pick up the baby girl.

"Shh, Anna…" Gibbs brought her up to him and kissed the top of her head like he remembered doing so many times to Kelly.  
He left the room with her and carefully walked down the stairs with her.

Gibbs entered the kitchen and got Anna's bottle ready, holding her the entire time. Once it was finished, he returned back up the stairs to feed her.

Gibbs resumed his place in the rocking chair with Anna and fed her with the bottle. She was still rather fussy, so Gibbs thought of something that would probably work. He used to sing songs to Kelly when ever she would squirm. Shannon and he would hum and sing her favorite song to her all night if that was what it took.

_"'You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,  
You make me happy, when skies are gray,  
You'll never know, dear, how much I love you,  
Please don't take my sunshine away…'"_

He swallowed back the lump in his throat as he held Abby's baby. 'Abby's baby'. That's why they were beautiful. Just being near to Abby or Anna made you beautiful in one way or another. They were beautiful because they made you beautiful. He removed the bottle when he noticed Anna was beginning to nod off.  
He continued…  
_  
"In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me,  
When I awake, my poor heart pains,  
When you come back and make me happy,  
I'll forgive you, dear, I'll take all the blame…"_

He was afraid he wouldn't finish the song with how much his throat had closed. Bittersweet memories of Shannon and Kelly...

_---X---  
Present Time…  
---X---_

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy, when skies are gray…"_

He looked up at the new voice, Abby. Gibbs and Abby continued to sing together as she moved closer to the rocking chair.  
_  
"You'll never know, dear, how much I love you,  
Please don't take my sunshine away…"_

"You're good, Gibbs," she says when they finish . "You could do Broadway."  
Gibbs lets out a laugh.

She moves behind him and runs her hand along the polished wood of the rocking chair. She cherished the feeling she got whenever she felt it. It reminded her that Gibbs had made it specifically for her and Anna. And he'd crafted it with his own hands for them, she loved it.

Abby put her hands on either side of the top of the chair and bent down to whisper to Gibbs. "This is the only place I can get her to fall asleep, Gibbs. She loves this chair so much."

Gibbs took great pride in the fact that something he'd made with his own hands was apart of Abby and Anna's daily life. In a way, it was like him being there even even st tinres he wasn't - he knew he always would though.

He smiled down at the sleeping baby. "She looks just like you, Abbs," Gibbs observes aloud. He moves his hand to tug softly at the piece of fabric at the baby's chin.  
Abby stands straight. "Except her eyes," she adds with a thoughtful look on her face. "They're…icy blue. Every time I look at them, I think of you."

As if on cue, Anna's eyes tiredly fluttered open, revealing a set of sapphire blue eyes, as described by Abby.  
It was definitely true; her eyes looked remarkably like Gibbs'. If he didn't know any better, he'd say that he was her real, biological father.

Anna smiled sleepily when she saw Gibbs holding her, then her eyes slowly shut again and she was soon deep in sleep.

"Come on, Gibbs," Abby says quietly. "Daddies need their sleep, too."  
He looked at her abruptly, but she had already turned away to flatten out a part of the sheet on the bed. He sighed. Gibbs stood and put Anna in her crib, he covered her with one of the baby blankets. "Night, Anna."

He was almost out the door when Abby calls him. "Wait."  
Gibbs turns back toward her. "Abbs?"  
"Can you stay in here tonight?"  
"That chair can get pretty uncomfortable, Abby." He knew where she was going.  
"That's why there's a bed."  
He gave her a look. "Please, Gibbs?"

"Abbs-"  
"I won't tell anyone that you were singing."  
"Would you have told anyone, anyway?"  
She shuffles on her feet a bit. "No."  
Gibbs sighs. "Alright."  
"Thanks, Gibbs."

She scurries off towards the attached bathroom. Before she even gets in there, she tries to unzip the back of her dress. Even though she's unsuccessful, a smirk appears on her face, but she is facing away from him, so he can't see.

She quickly drops the smirk and turns back to him. "Gibbs, can you…" She points to the zipper on her back.  
His eyebrows shoot up. That was a bit too much to ask of him. "You put it on by yourself, so you can take it off by yourself."  
"What if I don't want to take it off by myself?"  
"You know, I'd hate to start smacking you like I do DiNozzo," Gibbs says.  
"You wouldn't…" He gives her a look. "You _would_?"  
"It won't be on the back of the head…"

"If you feel comfortable enough to do that," she turns her back to him again, "then, unzip away."  
Before he even realized what he was doing, he swatted her behind.  
She turns to him, her face the description of shock. "You _would_!" she exclaims as quietly as possible. "I didn't think you would, but you _did_!"

He nudged her towards the bathroom. "Change."  
She saluted him. "Yes, sir!"

_'Wrong hand.'_ Gibbs caught a glimpse of her cross tattoo as she pulled the zipper down before she disappeared out of sight.  
He sighed. _'This is going to be a hell of a long night…'_

He slid down his sweat pants down and put them on top of the dresser. He was already wearing his usual wife-beater so that completed his night attire; a wife-beater, and boxers.

Abby stepped out of the bathroom, her hair now out of its usual pigtails. All he could see on her was one of his shirts, he prayed there was something under or else he would not sleep at all through the night.  
Gibbs did a double take on the shirt. "Where'd you get that shirt?"

She shrugged, lifting her shirt a bit to reveal hot-pink undies. "It was already at my apartment."  
"Huh. I've been looking for it."  
Abby smirked and lifted the hem a bit. "Do you want it back?"  
"Maybe when there's something underneath it."

Abby thought she had stopped the teasing after the Marilyn Monroe costume, but she figured that an aroused Gibbs and jealous Mann equaled a great show. Not to mention the great fun the flirting part would be - or already was.

Gibbs sat on one side of the bed while Abby walked towards the other side to do the same. She checked on Anna, pleased that she was still sleeping, and laid down.  
Gibbs lay on his back with his arm around Abby, she was resting her head on his chest. She tried to make her sprained arm more comfortable without putting a heavy wait on Gibbs' chest.

He noticed it, gently grabbed her bad arm and rested it on his chest anyway. Abby smiled at that.  
"Night, Gibbs." Her smile grew a bit wider. "Night, Anna."  
Gibbs planted a kiss on the top of her head. "Goodnight, Abbs, goodnight, Anna…goodnight John Boy, goodnight Mary Alice."  
Abby laughed.

Soon, he felt Abby relax against him, other than her fingers tiredly toying with the silver hair at the nape of his neck, but he was positive that she was asleep; her breathing wasn't regulated and her pulse was relaxed. She was doing it in her sleep.

He wondered, if maybe one day, Abby falling asleep in his arms, would become a regular occurrence.  
_'Sleep, Marine.'_

He did.

_xXxXx  
A/N_: _Anybody catch an old show reference? _'Goodnight, John Boy, goodnight Mary Alice'._  
If you know what show it is from, tell me in your review! Hint: The show is way before my time, beginning in 1972._

_I intrigued myself while writing this chapter, it seems to have taken a turn down a more flirtatious road.  
Oh, and I am sorry about all the teasing! Lots of teasing, but not exactly the GAbby action you want, not yet. Soon, though.  
Tell me what you thought about this one!_


	39. Act Now, Think Later

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, its characters, or its script.  
**_A/N_**: _I'd just like to thank everyone so much for reading and reviewing! When I reached 300 reviews, I was simply ecstatic! I honestly never thought I'd have a story that popular, but thanks a million for proving me wrong.  
This is for all of you!  
Enjoy!  
---X---_

Abby woke up in the same position she'd fallen asleep in, in Gibbs' arms. Anna had surprisingly slept all the way through the night. She looked up at Gibbs, who had a small smile playing on his lips.  
He looked so…peaceful. Happier than usual.

Her eyes flickered from his lips to his closed eyes, and she contemplated just leaning in and kissing him. It would be a soft, tender kiss, she knew. One that would probably end up on the side of his mouth rather than on the center because of the position she was in.

Maybe she should just do it; act now, think later. She leaned in and nearly touched his lips before she heard Gibbs.

"What are you doing?" He mumbles with his eyes still closed, his voice unintentionally husky from sleep.  
Abby gasped quietly and pulled back a bit. "Gibbs, you scared the crap out of me!" She whispers.  
He smirked. "I know."

She suddenly panicked. He could know that she tried to kiss him! "How long have you been awake?"  
He propped one eye open to look at her. "Long enough to know something you don't want me to."  
Abby winced. "And what would that be?"  
He smiled and looked her in the eyes. "You snore a little bit when you sleep."  
"Gibbs!" She hit him playfully on the chest. "That is _not_ true!"  
"How would you know, Abbs? You were asleep."

"I-" she thought about that for a moment. _'Good point.'_ "I'd just know…At least I don't snore like a truck driver…"  
"Are you saying that I snore like a truck driver?"  
She gasped. "Of _course not!_…You're more like…like the peaceful roaring of an asthmatic duck."

In no time at all, he was straddling her, and holding her hands down on the bed. Still slightly shocked, Abby writhed playfully beneath him.  
"Gibbs!" She laughs. "What the heck! Lemme' go!" Her head landed back onto the pillow in her fit of laughter, showing her slender neck to him.  
"No," he smirks, admiring her beauty. "Not until you admit that I don't snore." Gibbs was highly amused by the situation.  
She stopped moving suddenly, Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "No."  
"Fine," he says, "then I'll just have to stay on top of you."  
"Maybe I _want_ you on top of me…"

He leaned back away from her face and analyzed her.  
She shrugged as best as she could while laying on the bed. "Or _I_ could be on top of _you_ if that's how you prefer it. But you, my Silver Haired Fox," she put her hand through his silver hair, "are used to being on top. Am I right?"

He. Was on top of Abby.  
She. Was under him.  
They. Were on a bed.  
It wasn't the best place for Gibbs to be if he was trying to maintain his self-control around her.

"Abby-"

Before he could begin to say anything, Anna began to cry.  
He sighed. "I'll get her, Abbs."  
"Nah, I'll do it. But first of all, you're on top of me. Let's switch positions." She winked at him before he moved off of her. She stood and went over to Anna's crib.  
"Hey, Annie." Abby lifted her into her arms. "Are you hungry?"

"I'll get her bottle." And with that, Gibbs was going out of the room and down the stairs.

"Geez," Abby says. "_Someone's_ anxious to get out of here." She tickled her daughter's belly, causing her to giggle._  
---X---  
_  
Gibbs quickly went down the stairs and into the kitchen to get a bottle ready to feed Anna. He began like he usually did; picking a bottle out of the dish-rack, then continuing his work around the kitchen.

He couldn't believe he let it go that far. He'd slept with her - or, as he should put it, to prevent any confusion, he'd fell asleep with her. The almost's were becoming unbearable. Each and every time they were together, it was different, it got further and further.

Close, but no cigar.

Gibbs felt that he could get used to her waking up in his arms, but it would never happen under anything more than friendly terms. Or as Abby had been lately, _very_ friendly.

Gibbs finished with the bottle and returned upstairs to find Abby sitting in the rocking chair, trying to sooth the sniffling baby in her arms.  
"Don't worry, Gibbs will be back soon."  
"I'm back right now." He walked toward her and handed her the bottle.  
"Huh, you always did have uncanny timing."  
"There's nothing uncanny about it, Abbs."

She began to feed Anna, humming softly as she did so. Gibbs, he just sat on the bed, content to watch her for the rest of his time.

All of a sudden, she looked up at Gibbs, catching him staring at her. "Gibbs," she smiles, "You don't snore."  
---X---

"Nonsense, Gibbs!" Abby says loudly in the kitchen, waving around a wooden spoon. "I'm going to make us something!"  
"Abbs, as sure I am of the fact that your cooking is amazing, you can't. Your arm is broken."  
"_Sprained._ And it's getting better. Quickly."  
"Abby," he starts calmly, "Why don't we just get take out?"  
"You've got a stove for a reason, Gibbs. So I'm gonna' use it."

"Abbs." He puts his arms on her shoulders and looks her in the eyes. "I just don't want you to make your injuries worse. You could drop something, or burn yourself, or something else."  
When Abby looks like she's about to protest, he continues. "Yes, Abby, I know you're not a child. I just want you safe. You can cook after you get your cast off. But for now, either I'm cooking, or we're getting takeout."

Abby scowled while in thought, then sighed, defeated. "Fine. You order then." She tossed him his cell off of the counter.  
Gibbs caught the phone and nodded. He knew exactly what she liked for Chinese food. They had always spent time together out of work, having takeout nights, and such.

Once Gibbs was finished ordering the food, he sat down with Abby. "Anna's asleep?" Gibbs asks, getting comfortable.  
"Yep, taking her nap." Abby nodded, putting her head on his shoulder like she did days before.  
Gibbs smirked. "Are you going to take off my shirt all the way this time, Abby?"  
"Hmm?" She looked up at him.  
He pointed to where her fingers were absentmindedly fiddling with the buttons again. "Oops," she giggles. "This kind of reminds me of a game my friends and I would play in college. We would order pizza, and we would see how far we could get with someone else before the doorbell rang. Called it 'Saved By The Bell'."  
"Are you suggesting that we play?"

"Well, you could get your favorite shirt back like you said last night." She started to take her - his - shirt off.  
"Abbs, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"  
"Wow, Gibbs, a heart attack already? Ten points for Saved By The Bell."  
He stopped her hand from lifting the shirt off of her body. "Abby, keep your shirt on. If not for my sake, then for the delivery boy's."  
"It would be his best round of the night."  
"I don't doubt that, Abbs." All she was wearing were his clothes; boxers, and the Marine Core Shirt. If that wasn't enough to turn him on, he wasn't sure what was.

"Gosh, Gibbs, you can be a killjoy, but I love you anyway."

_"You can be a real killjoy, but I love you anyway," Gibbs hears her mutter under her breath as she makes her way up the basement stairs.  
"Love you, too, Abbs," he chuckles through a smirk._

"Abbs?" Gibbs calls, concerned at her blank expression.  
"Huh?" She turned her face to him.  
He cups her cheeks in his hands. "You okay?"  
"Mm-hmm," Abby nods for emphasis. _'Those were some weird thoughts, Abby,_' She thought to herself.  
Gibbs knows she's not, but someone knocks at the door before he can say anything about it. He kissed her cheek and went to retrieve the food from the delivery boy.

As Gibbs got the takeout, Abby made herself comfortable against the arm of the couch. She laid her legs flat across the length of the love-seat, knowing that Gibbs would move them when he came back anyway.

Abby soon smelled delicious Chinese food making its way through the house. "Yum, Gibbs! You sure know what I like." Flirting and she didn't even try to, it had become a second nature.

Gibbs walked in and placed the two bags on the coffee table. He smiled at how her feet were in his place on the couch and lifted them up so they could rest on his lap as he sat. Gibbs leaned forward and got some of the food out of the bags. He handed Abby her favorite, Lo Mein, while he got out his own, Chicken Fried Rice.

He got something else out of one of the bags and gave them to Abby, then put his feet up on the coffee table. "Aww! Gibbs!" She exclaims, opening them up. "Black chopsticks? With skulls on the end? How did you even get these?!"  
"We've been their favorite customers for a while, Abby," he pointed out.  
"Oh yeah. That's what Kuang Jiao told us last time we were there. We definitely were his favorites, with the way his hugs were and eveything."  
Gibbs smiled.

They continued speaking in easy conversation until Abby asks, "Gibbs, let me try that chicken fried rice."  
Gibbs smirks and pulls it toward himself childishly. "No."  
"I'll let you have some of my Lo Mein," Abby tempts him in a singsong voice, trying to reach for the food.

His smirk cracked into a grin. "Maybe…"  
"Pretty please, with whipped cream, cherries, melted chocolate, and fuzzy handcuffs on top!"  
"Fine." How could he resist?

They both trade their small takeout boxes. Abby uses her special chopsticks to take a piece of chicken. "Gosh, Gibbs! How did you get such a good taste in Chinese takeout?"  
He shrugged. "Comes with experience, I guess." He has some of the Lo Mein Abby gave him.

Abby eyed his plain chopsticks. "We need to get you your own personalized chopsticks, Gibbs."  
"Why does it matter?"  
"Well, you got me chopsticks."  
"That's because you're special."  
She laughed. "I try, Gibbs…You're special, too, ya' know."  
"Nah," He dismisses it. "It just seems that way because I end up lucky sometimes."

_xXxXx_

**_A/N_**: _Thanks again to everyone! Tell me what you thought of this one!_


	40. Tell No One

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, its characters, or its scripts. I would LOVE to own Mark Harmon, but sadly, the law is not on my side with that one.  
**_A/N_**: _It's relatively short, sorry 'bout that!  
---X---_

Gibbs opened his eyes, not the least surprised at his own whereabouts. The same position as the day before; laying in the guestroom bed, next to Abby, who proudly wore his shirt to sleep again. Her raven hair spread across his chest as she cuddled up against him in her sleep.

Right then, he hoped to God it wasn't a sin to want someone young enough to be your daughter.

With a quiet sigh, he tried to get up without disturbing her, which proved to be a real feat. Gibbs was expected back at work that day. He'd had permission to take some time off with Abby to care for her, but as much as he'd rather be doing that, he was supposed to return.

He carefully slipped out a bit from beneath her, and replaced his body with one of the pillows so she wouldn't feel the loss.

Later when he'd completed his before-work routine - which would now include feeding and changing Anna, Gibbs decided that he would leave her a note, just to remind her that he was returning to NCIS.

_Abbs,_

Something simple, but something that explained it, something…Gibbs.

_Duty calls._

Perfect.

_Gibbs_

And after he stuck the paper to the pillow, he was on his way out.  
_---X---_

Abby woke up some hours later, finally realizing that the scent of sawdust and Old Spice had a new addition… _'Detergent.'_ She placed the familiar smell.

She felt along the pillow she was holding for a note with her eyes still shut, and found one. Abby brought it in front of her view and grinned seeing the skull designed sticky notes that she had brought from her apartment.

She finished reading it and sighed. She remembered that he would leave today, she didn't want him to, but she knew.

Abby looked over at the crib, only to see that Gibbs had already taken care of Anna. She sat up tiredly in the bed. "Did Daddy already take care of you, hmm?"

Her eyes went extremely wide. _'Daddy'? 'Ha! No way! No way…No way?'_ Of course not! It wasn't possible…There were so many reasons why it wasn't. She didn't remember it. That was enough, but just because you don't remember something happening doesn't mean that it didn't happen. There were a lot of examples of that.

She'd actually had her suspicions days before when she saw familiar blue eyes opening as Gibbs held Anna. Very familiar. But it was possible for people to have similar eyes, of course.

She sighed. _'It didn't happen!...__'  
'Right?'_  
_---X---_

She had gotten showered, dressed, cared for Anna, packed a small bag for them, and eaten. She had a doctor's appointment to get her cast removed - _finally _- She was going to NCIS.

Why was she going?  
That question would be answered when she got there.  
_---X---_

"I can't believe we have to work on a case with…_her_ again," Tony complains as he and Ziva lug there gear across the field.

"Look on the bright side." McGee attempted to catch up with them, as he had been forced into being their pack mule and carrying more than half of the equipment.

Tony turned his head toward him in acknowledgment before continuing his step next to Ziva. "And what bright side would that be, McGee?"  
"Umm…It's just an expression."

"Well, thanks for the sympathy, McGee," Ziva rolls her eyes. "I'm surprised that Abby hasn't killed the woman. She has been staying at Gibbs' place, and he and Mann are…well, they _are_."  
"Yuck." Tony gagged.

"Maybe Abby poisoned her and Mann doesn't know it because Abby is too good to leave evidence," Tim laughed.  
"It would be fun to watch her die." They both turned to Ziva after she said this. "Too much?"

Tony put his hand up and put a small amount of space between his index finger and his thumb. "Just a _bit_ scary, Ziv."  
_---X---_

Abby carried her bag on one shoulder and Anna in the car seat in the opposite hand. She exited the taxi she'd called for earlier and went up to the security guards. She didn't need to show them her ID, as she was very hard to forget, and the guards were friends of hers anyway.

"Back early?" Tom - one of the security guards - smiles as she walked over.  
She laughed. "No, just a visit."  
"Your favorite team just left about fifteen minutes ago." He took the bag she carried and put it on his own shoulder. "Here let me get that for you."  
"Thanks. And, I was sort of hoping to get some alone-time with Mister Mass spectrometer, maybe introduce all my lab babies to my _real_ baby."

The other guard nodded to Tom, silently saying that he would cover for him as Tom got into the elevator with Abby.

The lift doors shut and made the short trip to the next floor, Abby's lab. "How's my replacement?"  
"She's surprisingly…okay. She's not you though."

The metallic doors opened and they both left the elevator.  
As they walked into the familiar lab, silence greeted them. _'Good thing I brought some good ol' Android Lust…'_

"Hello?" Abby calls. Tom placed the bag on the floor.

"Miss Mitchell?" He calls, looking behind the machines.

"Yes?" A red head poked her head out of the office. Seeing Abby, she exclaims, "Oh! You're Abigail Sciuto, right? I've read all of your articles! You are great!"

"I'll just leave you two," Tom says and leaves the lab.

Abby smiles. "Yep, that's me. And, call me Abby."  
"Oh, okay, Abby, right…" She looked down at the car seat Abby was holding. "This must be the adorable baby I've been hearing so much about. It's Annabelle, isn't it?"  
"Yeah, we all call her Anna. You've heard about her?"  
"Of course! It's only been the most popular scuttlebutt going around the HQ! Pictures in everyone's cubical…"

Abby laughed. "And your name is…?"  
"I'm Fiona. Call me Fi, if you want."  
"Okay, Fiona."  
"What did you come for?"  
"Okay," Abby was about to get down to business. She trusted this girl already, so she'd tell her. "I've been telling everyone that I'm here for a visit but I have something I need to do. I trust you'll tell _no one_ what I'm about to tell you?"  
"Your secret's safe with me."  
"Okay, so…"  
_xXxXx_

_**A/N**_: _Your reviews are always great! :)_


	41. Now We Wait

Disclaimer: I do not won NCIS, its characters, or its script.  
**_A/N_**: _This one's on the lengthier side since I let some of you down with the shortness of the previous chapter.  
I hope you don't find that I am babbling in the story!  
Enjoy!_  
_---X---_

Gibbs wasn't looking forward to going down to the lab as much as he was going back to Abby. The replacement was fine, better than most he'd been forced to work with. But she wasn't as good as Abby. Not only because her skill was less than Abby's, but he couldn't kiss her on the cheek, and she couldn't make him smile.

He couldn't remember her name…What was it again? F something…Well, that didn't matter much right now.

Everyone was talking about her red hair; 'She has red hair, so Gibbs will probably sleep with her.'  
No. Simply, no. And he knew exactly why.

Gibbs continued to drive the team back to the NCIS Headquarters, his slight aggravation showing in his driving.

_'It could be worse,'_ Tony thought. _'Ziva could be driving.'_  
_---X---_

"Okay," Abby says. "Now that I have your complete and utter trust - and I've gotten you to pinky swear - we have to start thinking."  
Fiona nodded.  
"I know that Anna will be a willing participant, but how are we going to get Gibbs' DNA for the paternity test? I'm going to say taking any skin is out of the question."

"Well," the other woman tapped her chin in thought. "You could…Hug him and yank one of his hairs out?"  
Abby winced. "The way you put it sounds rather violent."  
"Yeah…"

Abby snapped her fingers. "We could steal a coffee cup from his trash can!"  
"We? I barely know the man and I already know that me going anywhere near his coffee is a bad idea. You could do it though. Bring Anna up with you when you do it; he'll be less likely to kill you."

"Abigail," Ducky was heard from across the room.  
Abby gave Fiona a wide eyed look before putting on a smile and turning to Ducky. "Hi, Ducky! Um, if you don't mind me asking, how much did you hear?"  
He gave her a puzzled look, but answered anyway. "Stealing Jethro's coffee cup."  
"Oh." Abby looked relieved. "Then some on in."

He walked closer. "Might I ask what you are stealing coffee cups for?"  
Fiona shot Abby a glance. "Well, it's kind of a - uh - secret."

Ducky turned to Abby. "You don't want me to know?" After all, she'd just met Fiona.  
Abby immediately recognized the older man's hurt tone. "Well, what she means is that it's a girl thing." It was easier telling this type of thing to someone you didn't really know. Sort of like a therapist.  
"I don't know how stealing Gibbs' coffee cup classifies as a _'girl thing'_, but, in that case, should I leave?"

"Naw, I'm sure Annie would like to see you." Abby nodded to the small pen in the office that Anna was lying in, making a cute gurgling noise.  
Ducky looked over and smiled. "How could I turn that down? You two continue your…girl thing. I'll be with Annabelle." With that, he exited into the office.

He sat in the office chair that Abby had there. "Annabelle," he says, "I think your mother is hiding something from your grandpa."  
_---X---  
_  
He was going to tell one of the others to go down to deliver the evidence, but then he decided he should just get it over with.

Gibbs bought a coffee and had to remind himself that there was no one downstairs to buy a Caf-Pow! for. Then, he made his way back into the NCIS building and into the elevator. Sighing, he pressed the button for Abby's lab.

Err - or whoever the hell was in there this time.

When he walked in, he was greeted with the loud blast of a familiar screaming song.  
He smiled. "Abby?"

She poked her head out of the office and grinned. "Yes, my Silver Haired Fox?"  
He walked toward her. "Would you like to tell me what you've done with…What'sHerName?"  
"Fiona, and she is out on a secret mission right now."  
"What would that be?"

She moved closer to him and toyed with the lapel of his jacket. She looked him in the eyes from under her lashes. "It's a _secret_ mission."

"Ah, there you are Jethro." Hollis rounded the corner. She was about to say something else, but then she saw the scene in front of her. She didn't like it. "We can go over the results with Miss Mitchell…Unless you're too busy."

By that time, Abby had given him a part apologetic part provocative smile, and given his lapel one last straightening tug before moving toward her computer.

He was tempted to stand behind her, kiss his way down her neck, shoulder… _'No.'_ So many reasons.  
One - and most important - Hollis was standing right behind them.  
Two, she flirted with him, he flirted back. Plain and simple. There was no need to complicate it with…there was no need to complicate it.  
Three, he'd already done enough with her. Sure, of course he had feelings for her - to what extent, even he himself was unsure of - and he'd finally had the guts to classify everything he'd done with her as cheating.

What they'd done was…it just wasn't supposed to happen. Gibbs had enjoyed every single second of it - feeling her, breathing in her scent, reliving every shiver she sent down his spine when she wasn't there to make him quiver… He saw her when she didn't know he was watching, he'd done the same thing to her.

All of this and they hadn't even made love yet!

Gibbs' thoughts were interrupted by Mann walking in front of him, in front of the plasma. He moves to read off of Abby's smaller computer screen.  
"Where is Mitchell?" Hollis asks, referring to Abby's replacement.  
"Fiona had to take care of something with another team upstairs," Abby lies. "So I will be presenting the information. Is that a problem?"  
"It's just that I feel that the scientist who works with the evidence should be familiar with the case."  
Abby glares at the back of the blonde's head. "I've been following along with the cases ever since I've been put on leave. If you haven't noticed, I've been on maternity leave, and there's a sleeping baby in my office."

Gibbs noticed the obvious coldness between the two. If this got any further, Tony would have another 'chick fight' recorded on his cell phone.

He noticed Hollis was about to say something, so he shot her a warning glare to stop it before it began.  
Gibbs bent forward a bit and whispered into Abby's ear. "Abbs."  
She nodded and rolled her eyes.

"Petty Officer Johnson's killer was skillful, at first. See," Abby says, walking over one of her machines, "I've determined that the knife that you guys found at the crime scene was also used to kill Lieutenant Willoughby. The patterns matched perfectly. Which means not only was it the same knife, but it was the same killer."

"I just lifted two prints off of the knife. One was Johnson's, and the other was unidentified. Johnson's fingerprints being on the knife means that he fought back and was conscious when he was murdered. I ran the unknown through AFIS; positive match on a Sergeant Ben Johnson."

"But that's Glenn Johnson's brother," Hollis says.  
"Yeah," Abby looks up at her and rolls her eyes again. She taps the side of her head to form the sign 'think.' "I've been reading up, remember?"  
_---X---_

After Abby had explained all that they needed to know, Mann and Gibbs left, passing by Fiona as they did so. She was holding a coffee cup near her lips, pretending to take a sip. Gibbs gave her a glare as he walked by. She winced, and ran back into the lab.

"Mission successful!" She exclaims as she enters.  
"Oooh, goody!" Abby took the Styrofoam container happily.

She took out a swab and ran it over the lid numerous times.  
"How do you deal with it?" Fiona asks her, while watching her forensic idol.  
"With what?"  
"Agent Gibbs' wrath."  
"I tell him I love him, of course."

She finished with the swab and handed it to the probationary scientist. "Here. Take this, and do what you must while I swab Anna's mouth for DNA." The other woman nodded.

When Abby finished, she gave the cotton to Fiona, and watched her put it in the Mass spec.  
"Well," Fiona says. "What do we do now?"  
"We wait."  
_---X---_

"Woah!" Tony exclaims in the bullpen.  
Everyone in the squad looks up - currently McGee and Ziva. "What?" Tim and the Mossad agent ask simultaneously.  
"Abby's back!"

"No she's not," Ziva says.  
"I just got an e-mail from Becca in accounting, and she told me she came in."

"Well," Tim states, standing from his desk which was littered with crumpled papers thrown at him by Tony. "I know where I'm going."

"Same." Tony stood as well.  
"It has become surprisingly less entertaining watching you two have rubber band wars, so I will go, too." Ziva makes her way to the elevator with the two men.  
_---X---_

"Abbs!" Tony greets her, entering the lab. "I'm guessing you brought Adora with you?"  
"She's sleeping in the office," Abby grins, running over to hug everyone.

Fiona takes the hint and turns the monitor off while the test runs, leaving the guests unaware of it.  
After the hugs, everyone pulls over a stool to sit.

"Hey," Fiona says after a moment. "Aren't you that Deep Six guy? Thom E. Gemcity?"

Ziva snorts. She, Tony and Abby share knowing glances.  
McGee shoots them a quick glare before smiling at Fiona. "That's me."  
"Oh! I love Deep Six! I love the way you portray all of the characters! Could I get an autograph?"

By that time, Tony, Abby and Ziva were all snickering uncontrollably in their seats.  
"Sure."  
"I have my copy right here." She grabbed her purse and started shifting through it.

Abby mocks Fiona in a squeaky voice, whispering so she won't hear them. _"Oh, Timmy, I'm your biggest fan, I love you so much, kiss, kiss!"  
_It causes Ziva and Tony to crack up even more.

"Here it is," Fiona pulled out her copy and handed it to Tim.  
"How would you like me to sign it?"  
"To Fi, my biggest fan, from Timmy."

Everyone stopped holding it in and burst out laughing. Tony fell off of his stool and onto the floor from all of the excitement.  
Ziva hooted with laughter, slapping her knee. "I might just split my cargo pants!"

"Hey!" Tony says. "You're not the one who's gonna' have a sore ass for the rest of the day!" He rubs his backside.

"Just breath through it," Tim chuckles.  
"I'll make you breath through it!" Tony attempts to kick over McGee's stool.

"Hey, hey, now," Abby says. "No violence with a baby in the next room."  
"How is Atarah?" Ziva asks, trying to maintain her composer.  
"Oh, she's great, got a visit from Grandpa Ducky this morning. Had to deal with Hell Is Mann for a while."  
"'Hell is Mann'? Is this my misconception of an idiomatic mistake?" Ziva asks, confused.  
"No, it sounds like Hollis Mann, but it means that…she's…" Abby looked at the Israeli, who was still hopelessly confused. "Ah, never mind."

_[Hey! Get back to work!] Gibbs growled from the autopsy webcam.  
_"Oh," Abby turns toward the webcam. "Now how much did _you_ hear?"  
_He smirks_. _[Like I'll tell you. DiNozzo, David, McGee, don't make me come down there!]_

"Yes, Boss," They all mutter before scurrying into the elevator.

"So, Gibbs, whatcha' need?" Abby says.

_He smiles. [I needed those fools back at their desks.] And without further communication, he disconnects the line._

"Hmm, Fi. That strikes me as...Hinky."

"Hinky?"

"Yes, Fiona, Hinky. Weird, odd, ya' know, hinky."

"Oh, yeah, sure..." Fiona went along with it. "So what was it like?"

"What?"

"Doing it with Gibbs?"

"Well, I don't remember."

Fiona frowns. "If you can't remember it, then it probably wasn't that good."

"Fi. Get your mind out of the gutter! I'm about to find out the father of my baby!"

"What if it's not Gibbs?"

"What if it is?!"

_Crack! _Thunder cracks outside, right after the lightning.

"What a storm..." Fiona ponders, looking out of the window that was now covered with raindrops.  
"I like the rain."

_Ding!_

Their eyes meet. It's the paternity test. "Are you ready?" Fiona asks, her finger lingering over the mouse button.

"I've got butterflies."  
"Ditto."  
"Click it."  
"You sure?"_  
_"Dammit, Fi, just click it!"  
_  
Crack!_

The lights go out.

As well as the machines.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me."

_xXxXx_

_**A/N**_: _Please don't throw things at me, I bruise easily..._

_If I get enough reviews for this chapter, you will all get a second chapter tonight!  
_


	42. It's Too Much

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, its characters, or its script  
**_A/N_**: _Greetings from South Jersey, good readers! I now I was - a teensy weensy bit - evil last chapter. It was tough love. :D  
Oh, and there was a malfunction with my computer that caused it to post the same chapter twice. Thanks so much to everyone who pointed that out!  
Tell me if you find any mistakes in this one!  
Enjoy!  
---X---_  
"You have got to be kidding me."

"So…" Fiona begins, her voice nearly echoing in the emptiness, as there was no more music on. "What do we do now?"  
"Well, we can't do what we did earlier when you asked me that, we can't wait. But we can stew, and speculate. Ugh! Who's my baby's daddy?!" She looked up at the ceiling with fury.

Someone's throat cleared at the other side of the room. "Am I interrupting?"  
Abby turned. "Of course not, Jen. I'd offer you something - light, maybe - but I'm a little short on it right now."

Jenny tried to look around in the dark. "I can see that."  
"Really? Because I can't see a damn thing." Abby grabbed her flashlight from one of the drawers in the forensic lab. She turned it on. "Well, that's a little better, I guess."

Abby handed the light to Fiona. "Parents must even care for their children in the dark."  
She came back out a few moments later. "She's still sleeping like a - well, like a baby."

"Were you running any test when the electricity went out?" Jenny asks.  
"Umm, just one," Abby answers.  
"Did you get a chance to save the data?"  
"We were just about to look at it."  
"The storm seems to have damaged one of the save-data cords. Anything you didn't save, you won't be able to see again unless you rerun the test."  
"That sucks!"

There was a pause in the darkness before Jenny asks, "What exactly was the whole 'baby's daddy fiasco' about when I came in?"  
"It speaks for itself."  
"Care to specify?"  
"Maybe if I were able to see what I was specifying. How long does it take for the back ups to kick in, since they were last upgraded?"  
"It should be about three more minutes, Abby." Jen gave her an apologetic look, even though it couldn't be seen in the dark.

A shrill bat ring-tone had everyone jumping before a comment could have been added. "Not a good ring-tone to have after the lights just went out." She grabs her cell from her purse. "Hello?"  
_[Everything alright down there, Abbs?]_  
"Hey, Gibbs. Other than the fact that I can't see where I'm going, everything's fine."  
_[Do you need me to come down there?]_  
"The lights shut off, that's it. You don't have to- Hello?" She sighed and shut her phone.

"What's the verdict?" Fiona asks.  
"Gibbs is coming down here because he apparently believes that he has magical powers to turn the electricity back on."

"I don't believe it, I know it." Gibbs appeared at the door…to the rescue.  
"Wow, that was fast, I didn't even put my phone down yet. You didn't need to come down here, Gibbs. The lights will come back on soon." Before she even finished the sentence, the lights flickered back on

Abby grins. "Who's the one with superpowers now?

Tony and Ziva come running through the doors. Tony smiles a bit at the returning of light. "McGeek did a nice job with the lights."  
Abby's grin changes to a frown. "What, am I throwing a party down here?"

Fiona taps her on the shoulder and gestures toward the computer screen. "Ugh! Mister Mass Spec!" Abby groans. "Come on, please get your memory back!" But her attempt at begging is futile, as the computer screen stays fixed on its usual wallpaper.

Abby sighs and turns around. "Well? The lights are back on, everything's back on…" No one moves. "Why did everyone come here, anyway?"

"Well," Tony begins, "I thought the electricity would be out a lot longer, so I brought my portable." He lifts up his DVD player.  
"I was trying to stop him from coming down because it would do nothing to help the lighting." Ziva tries to grab his sacred electronic, but he yelps and yanks it away protectively.

"Okay, that's great, but I feel like I'm playing Who Dunnit with all of these people down here in the dark." She nods towards her computer. "I have tests to _re_run ya' know."  
"Abbs," Gibbs says. "It's late. We should all just go home." He raised his eyebrows at Jen.

"I agree," the director responds. "Go home. Everyone. Preferably before the storm gets any worse."  
Abby was about to protest with a 'but!', but she was interrupted by Gibbs just shaking his head at her.

Abby sighed. That just plain sucked. "Turn off my babies, Fi. I've got to go with Mister Special Agent Man, over here." She went into her office to get Anna.  
Tony and Ziva tried not to laugh, because if they did, the headslap would be painful.

"Bye, Abbs!" Tony calls, running away with Ziva, finally letting the laughs out.

The Director looked at Gibbs expectantly.  
He waved it off. "I'll get 'em tomorrow."

Abby soon came out with everything ready and with Anna in the car seat that she came in. Jen smiled down at Anna.

Abby notices it and says, "Anna Banana, there's Auntie Jen. Any words of advice, Jen?"  
Jenny smirks. "Don't work for the FBI…" she whispers the next part. "Or the Army CID."

Fiona snickers.  
"Come on, Abbs." Gibbs gestures her over with a wave of his arm, which eventually goes around her waist as they walked out together.

"Aww," Fiona says. "That's cute."  
The Director eyes her suspiciously. "Is there something you're not telling me, Miss Mitchell?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"What I mean is, the fact that you're running tests when all of the cases you've been working have been cleared is odd."  
'Crap, crap, crap! Think!' "We were just running some tests on cold cases." 'Oooh, good one…'  
"The truth would be nice."  
Fiona sighs. "Abby doesn't know the father of her baby, and she suspected someone, so we ran a paternity test."

"Would you like to tell me who?"  
"I'm afraid I can't, Director."  
Jenny smiled. "She got you to pinky promise, eh? Well, I admire your loyalty to her, seeing as you've only met her today. Now go home, I'll see you here tomorrow." She turned and left the lab.  
Fiona sighed and her shoulders slumped in relief. "Thank God."  
_---X---_

"Please, Gibbs!"  
"Abbs, don't give me that face, I can only take so much." He exhaled. "I'll just sleep in my bed, you can sleep in yours, problem solved, Abby."  
"But I want you in here." She pointed to her bed. "Gibbs, what's the problem? Why don't you want to? You did yesterday…"  
"And the day before, but that doesn't make it okay."  
"What's wrong with it?" She asks, barely above a whisper. "It's not cheating, you know…if that's what you were worried about."  
"Abbs, it's too much."

Abby went from sad to pissed, a bad transition. "Was it too much when you slapped my ass, Gibbs? Was it too much when you let me unbutton your shirt and did nothing to stop it? Was it too much when you couldn't take your eyes off of me when I dressed as Marilyn? Was-"  
"Stop, Abbs. Please."

She stopped after his 'please.'  
"I don't want to fight with you, Abby. And I know that this isn't fair to you."  
"Damn right, it isn't fair." … "You know, maybe you're right. Maybe this whole thing was a bad idea. I'll sleep in my bed, you sleep in yours."  
"Abbs-"  
"No, you're right. This shouldn't have happened. Separate beds tonight."

There was a pause as they both thought of the turn the conversation, looking each other in the eyes. "Alright, then," Gibbs sighs. He leaves without another word. Abby closes the bedroom door.

Tears filled Abby's eyes. She wondered if that was a significant fight. It brought up their relationship and, oh God, did she mention cheating? Abby sniffled and looked to see if Anna was sleeping after all of that. She stirred a bit, but then settled into a relaxing position and fell asleep once more.

As Abby slid under the crisp sheets, she decided that she should forget about it for tonight.  
After all, that was the only way she would be able to go to sleep.  
But the smell of sawdust and Old Spice still lingered on the pillow.  
_==***==_

Gibbs laid on top of his bed, feeling like…like a jackass. He saw tears filling her beautiful eyes, and wanted to do nothing more than touch her. Just touch her.

But he knew better. Not only was it not a good decision in the first place, but his actions would have contradicted his argument. He was telling her that they shouldn't be that way anymore, but on the inside, he wanted more than what they had been doing.

A jackass. That's what he was.  
No, not a jackass…  
Not that. Worse.  
A bastard.

The thing that really got to him was that he could still smell her perfume on himself.  
_xXxXx_

_**A/N**_: _Did anyone notice that the group of lines right above the last line spells Anna? Isn't that awesome?! :D  
Since I fell asleep because of my odd sleeping patterns, I couldn't update twice yesterday. So you can definitely expect a second one today!  
Okay, the next chapter won't be what you think! ;)  
_


	43. Kiss The Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, its characters, or its script.  
**_A/N_**: _Here's the second one today, everyone!  
There is a bit of lyrics in this one! Once you get there, I strongly recommend listening to Fly Me To The Moon by Peggy Lee, anywhere you have it! YouTube, or anything! It will make the reading so much better! :D  
Thanks to Herves Vuin for influencing the title of this chapter with her Disney reference. Shari, you never fail to amuse me! :)  
You guys know the deal, any mistakes, you tell me about 'em!  
Enjoy!  
---X---_

Abby had been upstairs longer than usual, Gibbs contemplated going up there to ask her what was going on. That would be a bad idea, he decided. She was probably still miffed about last night. Him going upstairs would most likely make matters worse, since he was technically the one who'd started it all.

She was an early riser, usually, sometimes only minutes after himself, so she should have been down there by this point.

Gibbs sighed. Nothing would be the same. When she started living with him, and started flirting with him, they'd crossed a boundary that they could not return from. When he conceded to her and slept in the same bed with her, there was most definitely no way they could go back to the way things used to be.

He put down his coffee mug and decided to figure out what she was doing upstairs. Gibbs was half way up the stairs when he heard a door opening. He didn't want her to know that he'd gone looking for her so he quickly went back down and resumed his position in the kitchen chair.

He heard her slow and careful foot steps and concluded that she had Anna with her. When, she walked into the kitchen, she wasn't with her. She did it so he would know she was coming downstairs.

"Hey, Gibbs," Abby greets him as she searches the cabinet for cereal.  
He glanced up at her from the paper. "Morning, Abby." He felt a tinge of awkwardness on his part, regarding last night's argument.

She got two bowls without asking him if he wanted any. She continued to collect everything she needed for breakfast until she eventually placed a bowl and spoon in front him. He smiled a bit. "Thanks, Abbs."  
"Mm-hmm."

She was about to sit down with her bowl and coffee but she looked at Gibbs reading the paper and smirked. "So…Whatcha' thinking about?"  
He glanced up at her for a moment. "This newspaper."  
"Oh _really_." She walked towards the kitchen counter. "What's new?"  
Gibbs squinted, trying to read.

"Yeah, it's weird, because you can't see that well without these." She dangled his glasses in front of his face. "Forget something?"  
He snatched his glasses from her, but smirked into the paper. "Brat."  
"I know." She made her way over to her seat. "How about you tell me what you were really thinking about?"

He put the newspaper and glasses down on the table. "I was wondering what took you so long."  
"I got a call from my brother in New Orleans." She took a bite of her cereal.  
"Everything okay?" He had some of the bitter, black drink in front of him  
"Yeah. Gloria's just a little mad about how all she got were pictures of Anna when Gertie got to see the real thing."  
Gibbs chuckled.  
"They want Anna and I to go up there for a while." She took a sip of her coffee.  
His face straightened to prevent a frown from sneaking onto his features. "What'd ya' say?"  
She smiled. "Well, I'm going, of course, they had already bought the plane tickets. They asked me if you wanted to go."  
"And?"  
"I said 'Gibbs would love to see you again, but he is currently undercover in Brazil.'"

He laughed. "You didn't."  
"Yup, situation under control." It was unspoken that Gibbs wouldn't go. He loved Abby's family, they were great, but there was just no boat in their basement, if that's the way you can put it.  
"How much longer are you in DC?"  
"The tickets are for tomorrow, actually. I guess they didn't think I would mind them telling me late since they knew I would come…"

They both finished their breakfast in a semi-comfortable atmosphere, the awkwardness of the prior night's argument still lingering.

"Abbs," Gibbs says after putting both of their dishes in the sink to wash later. "About last night…"  
"It's okay, Gibbs…It's just that I…Hollis, and you…I don't know, let's - let's just forget it ever happened."  
"Abby, if it's going to bother you, then I think we should talk about it."  
"What if I promise that it won't bother me?"  
"I think that's a promise you know you won't be able to keep."

Abby sighs. "I'll be okay."  
"So you aren't now?"  
"No, Gibbs, not really…"

Gibbs gestures her to go into the sitting room and onto the couch. He sits beside her and puts an arm around her waist to pull her closer, she leans her head on his chest.

"Tell me," he says, rubbing her back. "What's got my baby girl all upset?"  
All he got in response was a sniffle. "Abbs, you can tell me anything, you've got to believe that."  
"I do, I just don't think I'd like to talk about it. But I know that I've got to get it out…"

Gibbs nods.  
"Gibbs…We used to be friends."  
His heart breaks. He wants to tell her that they still are, but knows that once he interrupts her, he probably won't be able to start her up again, so he listens.  
"I know, we still kind of are now, it's just…It's not the same. Not the same at all. I remember when I used to call and we would talk for hours, and when I could come over at any time, knowing that Mann wouldn't be here…"

She continues, and with every word, she makes a crack in Gibbs' heart. He had no idea that she felt this way.  
"I was losing you, Gibbs. I didn't know what to do. I had to get you back, get your attention, I guess. That might have been why I flirted so much, but…I didn't want to lose you."  
"You'll never lose me, Abbs. You'll have to be the one to push me away if I ever go."  
"Like that'll happen," she mumbles, half asleep.  
"I hope it doesn't…" He says, but she was already asleep.

He sighed and carefully gathered her in his arms as he stood from the sofa. "You fell asleep on me, Abbs," he whispers into her sweet smelling hair, as he neared the stairs. He chuckled softly, "Literally."

Gibbs reached the top of the steps and couldn't decided whether to put her in his room or his own…Hers.  
He went into the guest room and skillfully pulled back the covers while holding Abby. Gently, he placed her on the bed, and covered her with the sheet.

Gibbs sees her pigtails still done, and figures that she would sleep better if he undid them.  
_  
Gibbs' elbows are on either side of her, he moves his hands to gently pull out her hair ties, and tenderly runs his fingers through her luxurious raven hair…_

Gibbs shot back up with the bands in his hands. Him and his fantasies. He needed to stop thinking like that, it was consuming him.

He put the thin, red hair bands on the side table so she could find them when she woke up. Gibbs stepped back to peek in the crib at Anna. Abby'd taken care of her; he could see a diaper missing from a new bag and an empty bottle on table.

He stood in front of the bed, watching the raven beauty as her chest rose and fell with impossible grace.  
"God, Abbs…You're so beautiful." He doubted she could hear him. Then again, he'd heard her when he was in a coma…or so he believed, his hearing was quite unclear at the time.

Though it was against every single thing he'd argued about last night, he stripped himself of his everyday clothing and lie next to her, and held the same way he had days ago.

It was her last day in DC, it'd be unacceptable if he didn't do it.  
He'd promised he'd never leave her, and that was exactly what he was going to stay true to.  
_---X---_

Abby woke up and the first thing she thought of was water. She was thirsty. She pushed away from the bed to stand but was immediately pulled back down . "Woah."  
Looking over, confused, Abby figured out what had kept her from standing. She smirked. "You did that on purpose."  
"So what if I did?" He replies, looking as if he was asleep.  
"Gibbs. Just need a glass of water or something, I'm just thirsty."  
He sighed and let go.  
"Thank you."  
"Yeah, yeah…" He fought a smirk.

Abby left the room and went downstairs for water. She reached the kitchen, poured herself a glass and sat down at the kitchen table.

Taking a sip, Abby eyed the basement door. It had been a while since she'd been down there…Yuck, it made her think of that Mann incident. She nearly shuddered at the thought. Yet, she still wonder how his boat looked. Had it gotten any further since she'd last seen it?

She took another sip.

Maybe she'd just take a peek, she wouldn't be long. Abby went down the stairs, avoiding every creaking step out of pure habit, and looked at the boat. Anyone who didn't know Gibbs would have thought of it as a boat, with no way out. That's not how Abby put it.

She touched the smoothed wood with her hand. She put the glass down on the side of the bench.

Abby thought of it as the definition of wonder and mystery. Build 'em, and burn 'em. There was no way that he'd get the damn thing out of his basement, or at least that's what she believed, and that was coming from the scientist. It just sat there, as if it didn't make her think of Gibbs.

"Abbs."  
"Gibbs." She didn't look away from the boat.

Even as she heard his footfall thump down the steps, she never looked away. Abby wordlessly walked to the toolbox on his workbench and got out a sanding block. She faced him and placed it in his hand.

"Work. I like to watch you."  
He went over to the boat and did as told.

Abby sat down at the workbench and began searching through some boxes. "You have a radio, don't you?"  
"Somewhere…Won't play at the volume you're used to, Abby."

Before finding any old radio, Abby found some records. "Peggy Lee?"  
Gibbs looks over and nods.  
"Gertie always listens to Peggy Lee. It started back in New Orleans, when I was younger. My brother and I would sneak out and go to her house. She always had a record player playing Peggy's songs. But my mom, dad, and sister never knew it because she kept it in her empty armoire, even when it was playing."  
Gibbs stops sanding completely and looks at her. "Which one do you have?"

"Fly Me To The Moon, my favorite…"  
"They were Shannon's."  
Abby snaps out of her reverie. She starts to replace the record where she found it. "I can put it ba-"  
"No. Actually, I think an old player is still somewhere in here." He looks around a bit. "Maybe under the box you found the records in."

Abby lifted the box with records and found another box beneath it. She opened it. "Well what do you know," she blows the dust off of the player she'd just found. "Here it is."  
Gibbs nods. "Plug it in."  
She found an outlet and inserted the plug. Abby took out the record and put it on the player.

_"Fly me to the moon,  
And let me play among the stars,  
Let me see what spring is like,  
On Jupiter and Mars"_

Gibbs threw the sanding block to the side. He held out his hand. "May I have this dance, Abbs?"

Mann pulled up in front of Gibbs' house. It wasn't so late, and the light on in the basement window proved that. She knew he probably wouldn't mind as much as if it were a few hours later.  
_---_

Abby's face slowly grew into a large grin. "Yes, you may."  
_  
"In other words,  
Hold my hand"_

Gibbs walked up to her and took both of her hands in his. He let his fingers dance up and down her arms before letting them rest at her waist.  
Abby put both of her arms between the space of his biceps and chest, then let them curve upward to let her hands lay on his broad shoulders.

_"In other words,  
Darling, kiss me"  
_---

She walked up to the door to find it locked. He never locked his door.  
Not when she - Hollis - was there.

_I've got nothing to protect._

Abby was there.  
Mann dug out her key, put it in the lock and turned it.  
_---_

They didn't really dance, but they held onto each other and swayed.

_"You are all I worship,  
All I long for, and adore,  
In other words, please be true,  
In other words… I love you"  
_  
All that was running through their minds was the other. Abby couldn't stop thinking about Gibbs, and Gibbs, couldn't stop thinking about Abby.

_---_  
Hollis walked into the kitchen. "Jethro?" She calls. No answer.

She moved to the basement door…  
_---_

The piano solo had a mind of its own as the notes fluttered around them like glitter in the air…  
_---_

She could hear older music playing through the door. Mann slowly and silently opened the door.  
She was about to call his name but then she saw the scene before her.

Gibbs dancing with Abby to romantic music on a phonograph.  
Their eyes never left each other long enough to realize she was even there. Her instincts told her to get out of there before she could be spotted, but another part of her wanted to see what he was going to do.

_'No… I should just leave. '_ Hollis kept the door at its current width so it would not make any noises while she got out. She was just about to close the front door…  
_---_

He leaned in closer to her "Abby."  
She leaned closer to him. "Gibbs."

They each leaned closer until their lips met, and they both kissed, for the sweetest and treasured moments before-

_THUD!_

They jumped apart at the sudden noise. It sounded like the front door had slammed.

Abby tried to catch her breath, either from the kiss or the unexpected interruption. She looked everywhere else in the room but him, her eyes flashing around the dimly lit basement.

She swallowed. "Sorry." She rushed past him, faster than he could catch her.

He looked at the sander that had been tossed on the floor and picked it up. He'd have to work on the boat a lot tonight...  
_xXxXx_

_Did you see THAT coming when you came to read?! Like I said before, I bruise easily!_  
_Reviews are the best! :D_


	44. It Had Not Yet Poured

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, its characters, or its scripts._**  
A/N**_: _Sorry if I wasn't able to respond to your review! Thank you to all who do and don't leave them!__  
Some people misunderstood the ending of the last chapter: When the door slams, it is not the basement door, but the front door. Hollis left before the kiss occurred. The front door slammed and interrupted them.  
I don't think a lot of you are still gonna' like me at the end of this one!  
Any mistakes, you let me know!  
Enjoy!  
---X---_

He woke up. In his own bed. Alone.  
Gibbs didn't mind much, he was used to being alone, individual. He'd learned to be best at it in the hardest ways.

He stands from his bed - which hadn't been nearly as comfortable without Abby lying in it with him - and begins his daily routine that he's been fixed in for years.

The benefits of the Marines.

He finishes everything, and goes to see if Abby is ready. Gibbs can already feel the strangeness settling in his gut. He'd kissed her.  
And someone had been around for it.  
The front door had slammed in exit, and though he could never be proven correct at this, he knew that it was Hollis. Who else would dare to visit him at that hour?

To support his theory, the door had been locked. Gibbs had made it a habit of locking the door after Abby and Anna started staying with him. Hollis was the only one with a key.  
Besides Abby.

Gibbs approaches the door and sighs. "Abbs, are you both ready?"  
He heard a small snuffling sound. Was it the baby crying? …Or was it Abby crying?  
Listening, he made out the sound of Abby's boots thumping against the carpet. She opened the door.

She wasn't wearing much makeup around her eyes, he figured it was because she had been crying. He didn't like the thought.  
"Yeah, I just need to start packing at my place; I have some things over there…" She stifled a sniffle. "But other than that, we're ready."  
Gibbs held an uncomfortable gaze with her before Abby decided to break it by turning to look at the crib.  
"Gloria sent Gertie a little jumper with skulls all over it that she wants to see Annie in." Abby laughed a sad laugh. "So we'll have to pick that up…"  
Gibbs' lips twitched upwards for a moment as he thought of Abby awing at the sight of Anna in the jumper.

"Well, we'll just finish up real quick. I'll be downstairs with her in a sec."  
Gibbs just nodded one last time and went downstairs.

He stood by the window and looked out of the curtains

_'When the hell did everything get so confusing?'_

He just wanted to go back to when he loved her.

But now, it was different. So very different.  
Now, he was _in _love with her.

Gibbs knew for sure nights ago, when he felt that he had to stop it - them - from progressing an further. When he'd refused to sleep in the same bed with her anymore only to contradict himself the next day by doing exactly what he said he wouldn't.

He sighed.  
The point of no return was falling for Abigail Sciuto.

"Gibbs?"  
He stoned his expression and turned to her.  
"We're ready."  
He wanted to say something, anything, but as usual for today, all he found himself able to do was nod. He took the small tote bag she carried and put it over his own shoulder.

Abby walked with him out the door with her daughter in the car seat.  
_---X---_

The drive to Abby's apartment awkwardly silent. Just awkward. Neither liked the awkwardness.

That was why she was glad that they finally arrived at her apartment. She was eager to get out of the car, but she nevertheless waited for Gibbs to come around and open her door for her. Abby steps out of the car and opens the back door to get the seat out of the car.

Gibbs shuts the front door and watches as she undoes the straps. All that he could think was that it was his fault for everything between them being so uncomfortable.

They used to always be content to do or say anything around the other; Telling secrets - whether they knew it or not, providing good company, someone to help you vent, someone who knows what you're going through, someone to make you smile, laugh….

Someone to make you fall in love.

Gibbs got her suitcase from the back of the car as well as a small bag for Anna. She'd always been one used to packing light, and never lugging around a heavy heart.

After getting off of the elevator, Gibbs, Abby, and Anna got to their destination and Abby unlocked her apartment door with her skull key. She pushed the door open and walked in with Gibbs behind her. He kicked the door shut.

Gibbs followed Abby and Anna into the hallway, and down to the main bedroom.

He walked in and saw as Abby set Anna's car seat on top of the dresser and plant a kiss on her head. The baby giggled and Abby laughed as she used her thumb to wipe off the bit of bright red, smudged lipstick on Anna's head.

Gibbs was happy to see a smile on her face again; it had been too long.  
Abby felt his presence and turned. She gave him a small smile as she took the outstretched luggage. Their hands brushed, sending chills down her spine. "Thanks."

Hell, Gibbs was just glad she was still talking to him.

"Welcome, Abbs."

Abby was glad to hear his voice again, but still, all she'd gotten all day were monosyllabic responses and nods.

She smiled when he sat down on her bed to open the suitcases to help her pack.  
_---X---_

After picking up the earlier mentioned, skull adorned jumper from Gertie's house, they went to the NCIS building, where Abby could hug and say goodbye to everyone until she came back. Everyone, including Jen, Ziva, and, heck, even Palmer. When they left, they were on their way to the airport.  
Gibbs realized he forgot to ask her something important about her trip.

"How long?"  
Abby turned away from the window. "Hmm?"  
"How long are staying in New Orleans?"  
She was a bit surprised to hear a full sentence out of him, but she didn't say anything about it. "Maybe…a week."  
He nods.  
She smirks. "Think you can survive without me?"

This time, his response was not monosyllabic or a nod.

He smiled.  
_---X---_

They stood at Ronald Reagan Washington National airport security, while Abby's bags were being scanned.

Abby turned to Gibbs. "Gibbs."  
He turned to her and looked her in her emerald eyes.  
"Will you miss me?"  
"Do you want me to?"  
She smiled. "It's a nice thought…"

He leaned down, put his hand on her shoulder, and kissed her cheek, his lips lingering for seconds longer than needed. Long enough to whisper in her ear. "You're always missed, Abbs."  
Abby grinned and kissed his cheek in return. "Good. Settled, then. I will be missed. I'll miss you, too, Gibbs."

He skimmed his thumb across her neck. "Well, it is a nice thought."  
She laughed.  
"You'll miss your flight, Abbs."  
"You're right."

Before he even saw what was coming, she pecked him on the lips, leaving him wide eyed, and blinking.

"All done, ma'am." Someone in security motioned her for her bags.  
"Thank you," she says.

Abby continued on with Anna in the car seat and all of her luggage on her shoulder.

She turned around to flash a smiling Gibbs her signature grin. She bowed her head a bit, swinging her pigtails forward. "You will be missed, Gibbs." She proceeded to the gate.

He chuckled then turned to exit the terminal. "I will be missed."  
_---X---_  
_Hours later, New Orleans, Louisiana  
_  
Abby's taxi pulled up in front of her family's old, New Orleans home. The sky had darkened, as the clouds filled with rain had formed above the neighborhood, but it had not yet poured. She paid the cabby and left the cab.

The driver kindly got out and assisted her with her luggage, which she thanked him for.

Abby stood at the front door and took a breath, ready to acquaint her family with her daughter, Anna.

The doorbell they had was not a normal doorbell. Not only did it ring, but it caused lights to flash in rooms of the house when the buttons were pressed.

She rung the doorbell and immediately heard footsteps going down the hallway, which Abby grinned at.

"Abby!" Her older brother exclaimed, taking her into a hug. "Is that my little niece?" He pulls away and looks down at the car seat. He grins. "She's adorable. Well, come on in!" He moves out of her way so she can enter, then closes the door.

"You're back home!"  
"Yep." She smiled and looked around the house as if she'd never been there before.  
"And you've brought a baby!"  
She laughs and turns to him. "Nick, sometimes I think you talk as much as me."  
"Never could beat you, Abbs. Come on, everyone's in the back room. They're dying to see Anna." He took her bags and put them in the guest room on the left side of the hallway.

Nick and Abby walked the rest of the way down until they came to the living room. At the sight of her older sister, Sophie jumped up from the seat she was sitting in and gave her sister a hug.

Abby hugged her back with the arm that wasn't holding the baby in the car seat. Sophie pulled away, and much like her older brother had, she looked down at the baby and smiled brightly.

_*She's so beautiful!* She signs excitedly._  
Abby returned the smile. _*Thank you.*_

Abby turned to her gently smiling mother sitting in one of the chairs.  
_*She looks just like you*_ Gloria looked at the baby who was just waking up and squinted to see better before making a small smirk. _*Abigail, she has the eyes of a very familiar man.*_

Abby blushed, a bit flustered. _*Where is Hattie?* She signs, referring to her grandmother._  
Gloria sighs. _*She will be here soon. She has been having trouble since Harry died last year.*_  
Her daughter frowned, but her face soon changed into a thoughtful expression. _*You know, there is an ME that I work with. He and Hattie are about the same age…*_

_Hours after that, in DC_

He just sits there with his bourbon, at his workbench, not bothering to sand the boat. The basement reminds him of kissing Abby.

He likes that.  
He loves that.

Much different than the cheek; when he kissed her that time he could taste her, he could feel her…If it was realistic, she tasted like caffeine.

Excitement.  
Energy.  
Youth.

Abby.

She'd called him, a little after she was dropped off by her taxi. Abby knew he'd be worried if he didn't have direct confirmation from her saying that she and Anna had gotten to New Orleans safely and we alright. That was just Gibbs. When it came to Abby and Anna, he would worry when need be. She'd told him that Anna said hi and that they both already missed him, which he had smiled at. Abby'd told him that Nick, Sophie, and Gloria said hello as well.

"Jethro?"  
He looked over at the sound. Hollis. He took advantage of the fact that he was a bit tipsy. "When did you get here?" He tried to make himself sound more drunk than he really was, maybe she would go away. She didn't.  
"She left, huh? Your lab tech?"  
Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "She'll be back."  
"Are you sure?"

_"You will be missed, Gibbs."_

"Yes."  
"How long is she gone for?"

He squinted his eyes a bit. "Am I a suspect in something? The way you keep questioning me is giving off that feeling."  
"I didn't mean to pry…It just crossed my mind; how long will you have the house to yourself?"

_xXxXx  
I'll let that marinate for a moment, as I will NOT be describing what goes on, that is for you to assume!_

_Don't throw that at me! Throw it at Hollis(Or Gibbs!)! *Grabs glass mug and throws it in Hollis' direction* Woo! Headshot! Hehehe…  
Review, please!_


	45. One Week of ABSence

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, its characters, or its scripts._**  
A/N**: For all of the people who may not remember, Hattie (Harriet) is Abby's grandmother.  
This chapter is now the longest chapter I've ever written! Woohoo!  
This one very much relates to chapter twenty, Five Very Long Months.__  
Thanks for all of the reviews and words of encouragement! You guys rock! :)  
Like I said before, it's a long one! Enjoy!_  
_---X---_  
**2/7 Days Into Abby's ABSence**  
**_Tony I_**

Tony sat at his desk, having already ran out of rubber bands to fling at McGee. Mann and Gibbs were up in MTAC and Ziva was cleaning her gun. The probie was switching between updating software and brainstorming for his book. Tony was reaching for a crumbled piece of paper to toss at McGee's head as a thought occurred to him.

Pulling his hand back, he started typing on his keyboard, accessing his e-mail account. He clicked on the compose button and typed in Abby's screen-name.

Leaning back in his chair, he pondered how he should begin.

_'Dear Abby? Nah, sounds like I'm about to reveal my deep, dark secrets in a newspaper column…'_ He thought for a moment, then, having come across the right way to begin, he started typing.

**_Send to: ABSolutelyHinky79  
Subject: Gah, I hate thinking of Subjects…_**

_To my Queen of Darkness and Forensics,_

_Things in DC have been pretty screwy since you went to Louisiana. Hell Is Mann is still here, but she screws everything up. Ziva has been slightly more…homicidal, and Probalicious won't stop working on that novel of his - he still denies that it's based on us. I actually hear he's starting a new series, based on Amy Sutton and her baby, Hannah - haha, I know, right? - I think it's about her trying to find out who the father is, but I won't press him - or you - for the ending, it will piss off his publisher anyway._

_Every time Gibbs comes back from getting coffee, he's less irritable. Ziva and me threatened McGeek into checking his phone records, only to find that a certain Abby Sciuto had called him on his coffee break. Thank you from saving my skull from fractures, because if you hadn't talked to him, I would have suffered from severe concussions from his major headslaps. I will not ask what you said to him, because I may jinx you._

_Though I do feel the sudden urge to ask, just in case I ever feel a tinge of sympathy towards McFootInMouth when he's done something stupid and needs back up. Or I could hold it against him, that's fun, too.  
_

_I have some rubber bands that need flinging, and some probies that need torturing, so I will just hit send.  
Tell Anna and everyone else I said hi._

_The Italian Gigolo_

_---X---_

**_Send to: ItalianStallion100  
Subject: Re: Gah, I hate thinking of Subjects…_**

_Hey Tony,_

_Sorry you have to deal with the Wicked Witch while I'm here in New Orleans. I'm usually the optimist in those types of situations, but I honestly don't think it will get easier._

_Tell McGee that if he turns out to be the father of 'Hannah' in his book, I will shoot him. Or maybe just kill him in an awesome, forensic-y way. Ziva would help me dispose of him. :)_

_I'm glad I have Gibbs-healing powers, it makes me feel fuzzy inside. It's nive to know that I'm saving someone from severe head trauma just by picking up the phone. :p  
_

_Hattie is totally chatting it up with Ducky on the phone right now. I think I smell a budding romance. ;)  
Don't tell Ducky I said that. Or anyone. I will get you if you do.  
_

_How is Gibbs? You know, other than a bit cantankerous. I want to know if he can survive 5 more days without me. Because if he can't, you and the others are in danger.  
_

_Give me a call, Tony. I'd love to hear the latest dish at NCIS._

_I sent a postcard to you, you'll get it in a few days. I know you'll like it. You'll see why soon. ;]_

_Me, Anna, Gloria, Nick, Sophie, and Hattie all say hi to everyone at NCIS! (Yes, even Palmer!)_

_Your Queen of Darkness and Forensics, and her little Princess  
---X---_  
**3/7 Days Into Abby's ABSence**  
_**Ziva**_

Ziva sat at her desk at NCIS, her feet up on the table, while cleaning under her nails with her knife. Just the sight of her doing that would frighten the people that didn't know her.

On a day like this, when there was barely any work, she would usually go down to Abby. Help her out with cold cases, vent about something bothering her, or just talk. Abby had always made her smile, even when she didn't know that she needed to.

Ziva glanced up at Mann, who was looking at the plasma that showed something that didn't concern the liaison agent herself. Ziva rolled her dark brown eyes; that woman was bothersome even when she wasn't purposely contributing to the annoyance.

_That_ was something bothering her.  
She made a mental note to call Abby later that day.  
_---X---  
That night…  
**McGee**_

Tim logged in on his favorite RPG game website. It wouldn't be the same playing without Abby; she was always one of the first people to catch the other team's flag. That, and she was always fun to talk with via headset and video camera.

She'd say, _"Flag captured…Elf Lord."_

He put on his headset and sighed.

His team was _so _going to lose.  
_---X---_

**4/7 Days Into Abby's ABSence  
_Jenny_**

Jenny walked out of her office, in need of changing her surroundings a bit. Being the director definitely had its benefits, but sometimes, the death, murder, and politics became too much.

She went to the balcony overlooking the bullpen, and looked down at Gibbs' team. She would tell them to get back to work, but there was nothing to work on. It was one of those rare times where people felt less of an urge to kill someone.

Tony looked bored out of his mind, eyes glazed over and nearly drooling as he looked into space, mumbling incoherent phrases every once and a while. Ziva glaring at the back of Mann's head. McGee, excited about a technological breakthrough. Gibbs, pretending to review case files.

They all looked…eh, well they didn't look like anything. At least when Abby was there they all had a little bounce in their step and some sort of expression on their faces.

Not only was Abby an invaluable addition to the NCIS headquarters, but she made being there even more worth while to everyone.

Jen needed help for an outfit she was going to wear on a date tonight. She thought that maybe she'd call Abby, and have her shed some light on the situation.  
_---X---_  
_Later that day…_  
**_Ducky and Palmer_**

Ducky and Palmer worked on the body together, all the while, Ducky chatted with the body and had some questions about his long, intriguing stories from the man working beside him.

He stopped abruptly, mid-word. "Ah," he says, reaching for the desired tool. Carefully, he extracted the important evidence from the deceased's brain. "I've got the little bugger."

Palmer moves to get a sterile, evidence jar. He takes the cap off for the doctor to put the bullet into the jar.  
"Take that down to Abb- _Miss Mitchell_."  
Palmer smiles a bit at the mistake before responding with a "Yes, Doctor." and moving along.

"I still haven't gotten used to not having Abigail around," Ducky speaks to the body after Jimmy leaves. "Miss Mitchell is a great forensic scientist, but no one can compare to Abby." The doctor snaps off his gloves. He grins. "I believe it is time for me to call Hattie. What a wonderful woman she is. Would you believe that she…"  
_---X---_  
_That night…  
**Gibbs**_

Gibbs knew it. He knew he was just using Mann. If he didn't feel like a bastard before, he sure did now.

He sat, leaning back in his chair, only the security lights shining on him at such a late hour. He'd decided to be_ 'conveniently busy'_ around until Abby got back, so far, it was working wonderfully.  
Unless Hollis tried to seduce him at NCIS, which he was very happy that she hadn't done.

Once Abby got back, everything would be fine. He loved her. He wouldn't tell her, no, he wouldn't dare.

He was willing to be miserably in love with her and not have that love returned if it meant she would live happily.

He sighed.  
That kiss. He still couldn't forget her taste. It was everything he thought it would be and more.

Exhaling once more, he looked at the now lit-up numbers on the clock to make out the time. _12:37AM_. Too late to call, too early - for him - to leave.

Hey, what were a few more hours at work, when you have nothing to go home to?  
_---X---_

**5/7 Days Into Abby's ABSence**_  
**Tony II**_

"Hey, Randy," Tony greets the man as he walks into the bullpen with the mail.  
"Tony." He nodded his own greeting while handing him the postcard.

Tony rubbed his hands together anxiously before taking the letter. "Oh, yeah! I've been waiting for this one."

The rest of the team looked up at the exchange, including Gibbs. He wondered what the letter was.  
He had no doubt who it was from when Randy started passing them out to everyone, excluding Hollis, of course. He thinned his lips to prevent a chuckle from escaping at her being excluded from the group, when she was always so used to being a leader.

"Oh, Yeah!" Tony exclaims excitedly in his seat as he looks at the picture on the cover of the postcard.  
Tim glanced up at him from his own postcard. "What picture's on yours?"  
"Last year's Mardi Gras…" He stressed every syllable as his eyes ran over the picture.  
"Oooh." McGee leaned back in his chair and peered over at the postcard being held and ogled by Tony.  
"Exactly, Probie."

"I do not get it," Ziva interrupts.  
"Are you familiar with Mardi Gras, Zee-vah?" Tony asks.  
"Yes, a bit."  
"Are you familiar with how girls receive _beads_ when they are _celebrating_ Mardi Gras?"  
She searched her memory before her eyebrows raised. "Ahh, I understand now. So the picture is of women flashing their-"  
"Let's keep the conversation somewhat G-rated."

"What's the picture on yours?" Tim asks.  
Ziva laughed. "A ninja." Which was perfectly fitting. "Yours?"  
He smiled. "My head copied and pasted onto a level nine sorcerer's body."

They all continued to read and chat about their postcards from Abby.

Hollis noticed that all Gibbs did with his was smile and put it in his jacket pocket. She'd tried to catch a glimpse at either the artwork or the writing but she couldn't see either.

Maybe she'd ask him about it later.  
_---X---  
Later…_

"Go home. No one else is gonna' kill a marine today."  
"Thanks, Boss," Everyone responds while grabbing their things.

Ziva, Tony, and McGee left, but Hollis still remained.  
"That means you, too."

She walked closer to him in his chair. "What was on your postcard?"  
He could lie in his very skillful way, or he could just tell her the truth. The vague truth.  
"Just a picture Abby took in New Orleans."  
"Of what?"  
Ah, hell, it was no big deal. He'd tell her. "A picture of her and Anna."  
"Ah."

Gibbs noticed her coldness but decided not to comment; it was just a way for her to get attention.  
"When will they be back?" She asks.  
"Soon." Gibbs stands up. "I'm going for coffee." He walked towards the exit of the bullpen.  
"Mind if I tag along?"

Gibbs made a face, nearly comical in a mixture of nearly bursting out laughing and scowling. She didn't see it, because he was facing the other way. "Maybe another time."

Hollis nodded slowly; she understood that he needed to be alone sometimes, but what she didn't realize was that she was usually the reason for it. "Okay…"

And with that, Gibbs went towards the elevator. Then he decided that he would use the stairs instead.

Just as a Hollis-safety-precaution.  
_---X---_

Gibbs walked out of the coffee shop and onto the dark and desolate street. It was getting darker earlier than usual, as it was getting closer to winter. He flipped open his cell phone, wondering what time it was.

_11/13, 8:09PM_

Not too late to call Abby. He dialed her number on his phone and continued down the street with his coffee.  
He listened to it ring, then he heard his favorite person's voice.

_[Hey, Gibbs!]_  
"Hey, Abbs. We got your postcards."  
_[Great! How'd everyone like them?]_  
"We love 'em, Abbs," he says as he crosses the street.  
_[Good…And what about yours, you liked yours?]_  
He grins. "Probably more than anyone else." He nears the NCIS headquarters.  
_[I'm glad…So how's everything at NCIS?] She laughs. [Are people bored to death without me?]_

He enters the building with a grin. "You're not far off on that one, Abby."  
_[Fiona's taking care of my lab isn't she? Being nice to my non-biological babies?]_  
Gibbs got onto the elevator, still smiling. "I check that she is everyday."  
_[Good, thank you Gibbs…Where are you?]_  
"Where do you think I am?"  
_[But there's no cases.]_  
He got off of the elevator. "How would you know?"

_She laughs. [My gut…Gibbs, it was really nice of you to call. Anna and I love hearing your voice.]_  
He smiled. "How is Anna hearing me?" Gibbs walked closer to his team's section of desks.

_[I have you on speaker.]_  
"Good thing I didn't tell you my secret plans for world domination yet, or I'd be screwed."  
_[World domination, eh? So you'd be king…And I'd be your queen? And Anna'd be our princess?]_  
"As always."

He sat down at his desk and Hollis - who was unfortunately still there - shot him a questioning look by raising an eyebrow.

_[Is Hollis there?]_  
"How'd you know?"  
_'I can sense the evil.' [Just my gut again, I guess.]_  
"Hm."  
_She smiled. [Thanks for the call, my Silver Haired Fox. I like hearing from you.]_  
"Anytime, Abbs."  
_[Tell Ducky I said good luck with Hattie.]_

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "No comment."  
_She laughed. [Hattie's been happier though…Well, Gibbs, all I can say is that you have to go home and get your rest! How else are you going to have energy for when I get home?]_

"Energy? What exactly would I need it for?"  
_[Well…] she purrs seductively. She then speaks normally, [Sanding the boat, of course.]_  
"Way to rain on my parade, Abbs," he says, leaning back in his chair a bit more.  
_[You still have a chance, Gibbs.] Abby stretches tiredly in her seat. [Thanks again for the call. I have to put Anna to bed.]_

"Alright." He smiles. "Give her a kiss for me."  
_[Will do. Night, Gibbs.]_  
"Talk to you tomorrow, Abby." He hung up, still smiling.

Gibbs turned to Hollis. "You're still here?"  
"Hmm?" She turned around from where she was pretending to be busy and not think about Gibbs' end of the conversation.  
"I told everyone to go home. That means you."  
She sighed. She was trying to stay there as late as he was so that she could leave with him. Apparently, that wasn't going to happen. "Who was on the phone?" She knew already.

He raised an eyebrow. "I was smiling, so who do you think was on the phone?"  
_---X---_  
**6/7 Days Into Abby's ABSence  
_McGee II_**

Tim squinted in his own version of a Gibbs glare. This _'highly intimidating'_ glare was aimed at Hollis. It wasn't highly effective, but he thought he did well in getting his point across.

Deep in thought of his dislike of the woman, he didn't notice that she'd turned around. Or that Gibbs was ordering him.

"McGee, I want you to trace the e-mail back to whoever sent it and…" But Tim didn't hear a word of it.  
Mann made a face at the probationary agent's glare.  
"McGee." Gibbs tried to get his attention. "MCGEE!"

Tim was startled into awareness. "Yes, Boss?"  
"Did you hear anything I just said?"  
"Umm…"  
_---X---  
_**7/7 Days Into Abby's ABSence**  
**_Gibbs II_**

Gibbs completed his usual work attire with his jacket. All he could think about was Abby. She would finally be coming back tomorrow. It'd been much too long for Gibbs to go without her, and he was glad that he wouldn't have to be in the house alone the next day.

He'd finally lodged it into Hollis' head that he would be spending a very long while at NCIS, and that her being tired the next day would not help solve any cases that might come in. She'd left the squadroom, and after figuring out the parking garage security cameras, he had confirmed that she was definitely gone, and that it was safe to leave.

The he had just driven home, remembering how only a week ago, Abby had been in the car next to him while he drove her to the airport. And when he was about to leave, she'd kissed him. Not as long as their slightly more passionate one in the basement, but it was still a kiss. That she willingly initiated.

He looked at the picture on the bedside table, the one that was on the postcard. She said that she had no memory of he picture ever being taken, but she thought he'd like to have it. Gibbs and Abby were both looking into each other's eyes in the lab, while the team stood in the background, staring intently at the plasma. Surly he would have some sort of memory of the photo being taken, but he didn't, he didn't at all.

It was odd, but he'd learned to accept being forced to remember the things you want to forget, and forgetting the things you want to remember a long time ago.

But now that he had it, he'd never forget that picture.


	46. Bring It On

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, its characters, or its scripts.  
_**A/N**_: _Alright, so I REALLY tease you guys toward the end of this one! But you guys are used to the constant teasing in this fic after all of it I've done, :)  
I hope you all love this one!  
---X---_  
_The next day…_  
_  
Pop!_

Ziva looked over at Tony, who wouldn't stop popping his gum. She sighed and leaned forward in her seat to rub her temples.  
Although she was glad that he found something to keep himself busy during no-case times, she couldn't help but think that he picked something that would bother her on purpose. It was really starting to -

_Pop!  
_  
Bother her.

Well, Ziva would just act like it didn't, because she was happy to know that today was the day Abby was returning. She just wished that Mann wasn't _still_ here.  
"Ugh, she is such a _snitch_!"

_Pop!_

"Who, Ziva?" Tony asks.  
She glared at him first for popping the gum, then shut her eyes and resumed rubbing her temples. "Who do you think?"  
"Ah." He looks around to make sure that no one else will hear them other than McGee. Safe. "Hell is Mann is a total bitch. I catch your drift, Ziva."  
"Catch your shift."  
"No, Ziva. Actually, it's drift."  
"Really? Interesting…"

"Why can't she just go-"

_Pop!_

Tim rolls his eyes before finishing his comment. "Away."  
_Ding!_  
The elevator doors open to Gibbs and Mann. Gibbs was looking a bit uncomfortable, most likely because he had to ride up with Hollis, but he made his exit out of the lift first.

He stepped out with his usual coffee - and a Caf-Pow! of course, now that Abby would be there again.  
"But, Jethro," Hollis begins. "What I don't understand is why you have to-"  
He turns around abruptly, Mann nearly crashing into him in the process. "Stop. Just, stop."  
Gibbs turned back around and went into the bullpen, walking towards his desk with all eyes on him.

Hollis swallowed her complaints and moved over to the desks as well.

Tony quickly opened his instant messaging program on his computer.

_ItailianStallion100: Yikes. Trouble in paradise.  
ThomEGemcity: Just noticing?  
ItalianStallion100: 'Course not, Probie. It was doomed from the start.  
DriveMeUpTheHall77: I agree. There was never a way they could last more than a month.  
ABSolutelyHinky79: I think you guys should stop IM-ing about that._

All three looked up at each other, wondering if someone was posing as Abby on her screen name.

"Hey, guys!"  
Everyone, including Gibbs and Hollis, turned their gaze toward the new voice. "Abbs!" Tony and McGee call as they stand, seeing their favorite forensic scientist.

Abby put the phone she was IM-ing with in her pocket and continued to push the stroller with Anna towards the desks.

"Abby," Ziva exclaims walking to her. As the Mossad agent approached her, Ziva made the uncharacteristic move of putting her arms out, initiating a hug. Abby gladly accepted and smiled over her friend's shoulder.  
"It is nice to have you back!"  
"It's good to be back, Ziva." They broke apart, smiling.

The next for a hug was Tony, then McGee. As Gibbs stood next in line, they stared at each other for a second before Abby happily crashed into him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Gibbs chuckled as he returned the favor while trying to regain his balance.  
"Enthusiastic today, Abbs?" Gibbs whispered into her hair before putting a kiss in the same place.  
"Aren't I always?"  
His breath let out in a laugh.

Ziva looked over at Mann, who was becoming a bit annoyed. The Israeli snorted, which earned a look of panic from McGee, who apparently didn't want to get caught laughing at Hollis. He put his finger to his lips, while waving his arms in the air, begging her to be quiet.

"Having a seizure, Probie?" Tony says.  
_Shut up!_ Tim mouths to him.  
_You!_ he mouths back, pointing to him.  
_I'm not even talking!_

Gibbs and Abby pull away, grinning, unaware of the silent bickering going on behind them.  
She looked past him, noticing the mouthing contest between the two.  
"Hey," she says, grabbing their attention. "I brought _gi-ifts_!"

_"Really?"_ Tony states, he really did like that letter she sent him.  
"Tony, it's not like the postcard I sent you."  
He frowned a bit.  
"But it's still good."  
His smile returned. "Alright, then dish out those presents!"  
She laughed.

Abby pushed the stroller the rest of the way into the bullpen before grabbing a tote bag out of the back of it and digging for the gifts.

Ziva came out from behind her desk and crouched in front of the stroller. "Hello, Atarah. How was your time in New Orleans? Did your mommy introduce some of her family to you?"  
Abby laughed, still searching through the bag. "She had a great time, with the way everyone was fawning over her. I practically had to pry her away from Nick, and Sophie and Gloria were trying to teach her some sign language, which wasn't very effective. Maybe when she's older, she'll get it…"

"Ah," she says, having found one of the things she was looking for. It was a navy blue rectangular box, approximately seven by two inches long, with a threaded, gold ribbon wrapped around it. She handed it to Ziva.  
"Abby, you shouldn't have."  
"You know you wanna' open it anyway."

Ziva smiled and pulled on the ribbon, untying it. She lifted the top away from the box, revealing a beautiful knife with a picture of the Bourbon and Toulouse street sign painted expertly on the handle, and _Ziva David_ inscribed in cursive on the blade.  
The Israeli was smiling speechlessly. She looked up at Abby. "Thank you, Abby," she says slowly.  
"You're welcome, Ziva." She looks back down at her bag. "Now let's see if I can find everyone else's presents under all of Annie's stuff…" She searches a bit more. "Here's one. Here ya' go, Tony." Abby handed him his own present.

"Ha-_ha_, can't wait!" He took it from her and eagerly opened the New Orleans themed paper. Abby laughed at his excited attitude. Gibbs put his arm around her waist and kissed her temple.

It felt as if they were watching their children open Christmas presents. The children mesmerized as they saw the gift being handed to them, their enthusiasm shown in their actions as they tore the paper from each one of them.

His mouth fell open. "The complete eight seasons of Magnum, P.I.! With deleted scenes, special features, and behind the scenes footage! They stopped selling these like five years ago! They were out of it everywhere I went and-" he gasped. "A Magnum, P.I. Poster!"  
"Tony, don't have a heart attack," Abby laughs.  
"But it's limited edition, how did you get it?"  
"I know a guy…" Abby went back to searching through the bag. "Here, Timmy." She gave McGee his souvenir.

"Thanks, Abby." He looked at it a bit oddly; it was quite big, it had to be at least twelve by twelve inches, but it was very thin. Tim undid the red wrapping paper and grinned at what he saw.

It was a record for his record player. The album cover stated: _Greatest Hits of New Orleans Jazz Musicians_. He always listened to jazz when he was 'free-writing' for his novel, so the gift was perfect in his eyes.

McGee put the record on Gibbs' desk for a moment before wordlessly pulling Abby into a hug. She laughed while she hugged him back.  
"You're welcome, Tim."

They broke apart and she turned to look at Gibbs.  
"Well," he says, "Where's _my_ gift?"  
"_You_," she pokes him playfully on the chest as she says that. "Will get your gift when we get home."

Hollis didn't like being ignored, that was clear in her usual attitude and approach of things, but what she disliked even more was being replaced. In her eyes, Abby was replacing her. And the way that'd Abby had said 'home' nearly pushed her over the edge.

Mann would fight if need be, she wasn't the kind to quit.  
Or lose.

"Well," Abby begins, "I need to give Ducky, Palmer and Jenny their gifts, so I guess I'll see all of you later."

"Later, Abbs," Tony calls, now sitting at his desk, still entranced as he stared at the Magnum poster he was holding in front of himself.  
"Bye, guys!" Abby sent Gibbs a quick wink before pushing the stroller towards the elevator. The wink didn't go unnoticed by Hollis.

Everyone returned to their desks, and Ziva resumed her earlier position, only instead of cleaning her nails with her other knife, she kept flicking the switch-blade of her new one. McGee assumed that she was deep in thought, of what he was not sure, but every now and then she had a spark of evil in her eyes, so he assumed it was of killing Mann.

It was scary, yet somehow understandable.

Hollis, feeling a bit intimidated by Abby, even though the Goth didn't even have to try, walked over to Gibbs' desk and sat on the edge. Tony looked up at the movement, rolled his eyes, and went back to sorting his brand new and cherished Magnum DVD's.

Gibbs just looked up at her, then decided he would try to ignore her. He put on his glasses and picked out the thickest case file he could find, to distract him the longest, and began reading.

...

_Pop!  
---X---_

Abby exited the autopsy elevator and pushed the stroller towards the doors.  
"You're gonna' see Uncle Jimmy and Grandpop again, Annie! Aren't you excited."  
The baby gurgled with delight and Abby laughed along with her.

_Swoosh_

Ducky looked up from his paperwork. "Abigail!"  
"Hey, Ducky!"

The ME stood from his seat, walked over, and gave Abby a hug. "Ah, it has been much too long since I've received one of these."  
Her breath escaped in a laugh. "I'll bet." They pulled away. "Where's Palmer?"  
Ducky looked around, confused. "You know what? I haven't the slightest idea where Mister Palmer went. Well, wherever he's gone, he should be back soon."

Abby shrugged. "Anna missed you, Ducky."  
The doctor smiled and looked down at the stroller. "I enjoyed speaking to her during one of my phone calls with Hattie."  
She resisted the urge to tease him about that and decided to give him his gift. "I brought back souvenirs for everyone. Hattie said that I shouldn't get you one, and that'd you'd be fine with this letter that she wrote to you."

Abby took the said letter out of one of the stroller's pockets and handed it to Ducky. Even its envelope looked fancy, as it was a creamy gold color and had _Donald _written in script on the front.  
He smiled. "She was right." Doctor Mallard gladly accepted the letter and returned it to his desk for later.

Just then, Jimmy walked through the doors. "Sorry, Doctor, but I- Abby!"  
"Hey-" He suddenly crashed into her and put her in a hug that would rival one of her own. "-Palmer."  
"It's been a while." He pulled away and smiled at her surprised look, then noticed the carriage. "Anna-banana!" He crouched down and started making silly faces at the baby. "Ow! Now I know how Tony feels! She just hit my nose!"

Ducky looked down at his assistant. "That's what you get for playing 'got your nose' with her."

Abby giggled. "Here, Palmer."  
He looked up and laughed at his present. A New Orleans Jester hat, Mardi Gras themed.

He was about to put it on, but she stopped him. "Look inside."  
Jimmy did as told and grinned when he looked inside. "A camera." Then he lifted it out of the hat only to find that it wasn't just an ordinary camera. "A film camera. I love these kinds of cameras, Abby."  
"I know." She put his jester hat in his other hand.

Jimmy thanked her and put it on his head. "Instead of feeling silly, I feel…"  
"Like Palmer."  
_---X---_

"Director, Abby would like to see you."  
_[Let her right in!]_  
Cynthia laughed. "Yes, ma'am…You and Anna can go on in"  
"Hey," Abby says. "You didn't think I forgot you, did you?"  
She grinned. "I hoped not."  
Abby got a green gift box out of the carriage and handed it to Cynthia.  
"Thank you." She lifted up the top and smiled.. "A Saint Louis Cathedral figurine." The assistant looked up. "I love it."  
Abby grinned in response and continued her way into the director's office with the stroller.

"Abby and Anna, what a pleasure."  
"Jen, the pleasure is all ours."  
She grinned. "I hear you've been giving out gifts. Is this true?"  
"Why, yes, it is, Jenny. As a matter of fact," she grabbed a box out of the stroller. "I have yours right here."

She slowly opened the box and began to talk. "So, you know how you went out with that guy a few days ago, right?"  
"Yes."  
"And you know how you are going to go on a second date with him?"  
"Right."  
"_Aaand_ you know how you had nothing to wear?"  
She nodded.  
"Well, I got something from a store in Louisiana. They're the only people in the _country_ who sell this brand, 'cause it's local." She put the top of the box on the desk and unfolded a stunning black cocktail dress.

"Abby! How much did that cost?!"  
She waved it off. "Cost doesn't matter, Jen. Now go, try it on!"  
_---X---  
A Little While Later…_

"Hey again, Abby." Tony smiled at her for a moment before returning his eyes to his computer screen, where he was 'secretly' watching his new DVD's.  
"Hey." She looked at Hollis, who had moved back to her own temporary desk, and pushed the carriage over to Gibbs' desk.

Gibbs had nearly fallen asleep reading that monotonous file, after a few times, it got quite boring. "Hi, Gibbs."  
He smiled and happily threw the file down on his desk. "Hey, Abbs. Hey, Anna."

Mann didn't like the way that they were looking at each other. She got up and went around the back of Gibbs' chair. Hollis put her hands on the back of his chair and looked Abby in the eyes while she did so. Abby glared back.

_'Hmm, this is getting interesting…'_ Without looking away from the two women, Tony pressed pause on his computer.  
McGee stopped reading the back of his record and looked up.  
Ziva flicked her knife shut and stared at them, interested.

"Ya' know, Gibbs," Abby began. "You look even sexier when you wear those glasses."  
...

_Pop._

Gibbs looked a bit confused. "Thank you?"  
Hollis squeezed a bit harder on the back of the chair.  
"But it's not just the glasses, Gibbs, you always look hot."

It's not like he didn't appreciate all of the flattery, it was just a bit…sudden. It was all Abby, and something that she would say, but there was something about the way she was saying it.  
He didn't exactly enjoy the awkward position he'd been put in, so he decided to get himself out of it.

After pretending to look at the clock on his computer, he says, "There's nothing to do today, so everyone go home."  
Tony looked around, not so sure if he wanted to miss anything that would happen.  
"Now."

A few seconds after a chorus of "Yes, Boss", the bullpen was empty.

"Abby."  
They all looked up at the voice.  
"Can you come up here for a moment?" The Director asks from the balcony.

Abby nodded without shifting her gaze from the blonde before her. She put on a sweet smile and turned to  
Gibbs who had a raised brow. "Could you watch Annie for me, please, Gibbs?"  
He nodded and tracked her figure - skirt swaying, and all - with unmoving eyes as she floated up the stairs.

"Jenny?"  
"Abby. I just wanted to thank you again for the dress it's beautiful."  
She smiled. "You're welcome."  
Her voice changed to a whisper to insure that no one else could hear. "And I wanted to know what the hell just happened down there."  
"Don't worry, Jen. It's nothing."

"You'll tell me if it turns into _something_? God knows that if you guys started scratching each other's eyes out, Tony would get it on tape."  
"I'll tell you. It was just Hollis being-"  
"A bitch?"  
Abby grinned at her boss's mutual dislike of the woman. "Yep."  
The Director nodded. "As usual. Well, get back down there. You wouldn't want Hollis taking something of yours, would you?"  
She wasn't so sure what Jenny meant by that, but she said "No" anyway and went back down the stairs.

What Jenny meant by 'Hollis taking something of hers' was Gibbs. She saw it in Abby's eyes.  
She loved him.  
"Okay, Gibbs. I'm ready to go back home now!"

He knew what she meant by home.  
His place.

"Okay, Abbs." He turned to Hollis, relieved to say his goodbye.  
After he did that, he put his hand on the small of Abby's back while she pushed the stroller. They both got into the elevator with the carriage. Abby stared Hollis dead in the eye. While all Mann did was glare, Abby smirked, winked, and kissed the air in a smug way. This could possibly be a way to say…

Bring it on.

The elevator doors closed and Abby looked up at the balcony and saw Jenny watching the whole scene unfold. The Director squinted her eyes a bit, then turned to go back to her office.

Hollis looked around the section of desks, all empty. She let out a breath.

It was on.  
_---X---_

"Abbs," Gibbs says in the car, on the way to his house. "Would you like to tell me what that was all about?"  
She looked at him and tilted her head innocently. "What do you mean?"  
"You can't act like you don't know what I was talking about."

Abby laid her hand on his knee while he drove. "There's a lot of things you could be talking about Gibbs. Me visiting NCIS." Her hand rose higher on his leg.. "The gifts." Higher. "Your gift." Higher. "Jenny calling me upstairs." Higher. "Or me and Mann." And higher.

Too high.

Once he reached a stoplight, Gibbs gently took her hand and placed it on her own lap. "How about the last one."  
Abby smirked at his discomfort. "There's nothing going on there, Gibbs."  
"I'm not so sure about that."  
"I am."

The rest of the ride was completed in silence.  
They reached Gibbs' house, Abby got Anna out of her car seat and carried her, while Gibbs unlocked the door, then they all went inside.

"Someone's tired," Abby gestured to the sleeping baby in her arms. "Come on, Gibbs, let's put her in her crib."  
He nodded and hung his jacket.

They both walked upstairs and into Anna's room. "Here we are, Annie," Abby says. "Let's get you out of these fluffy clothes, eh?" She put her daughter on the changing table and undid her fall jacket.  
Gibbs reached for a pair of the baby's pajamas.

"Still not used to you being so domesticated, Abbs." He kissed her neck, causing Abby to shiver.  
"I've still got my handcuffs."  
"I don't doubt that you'd use them." Gibbs had the pleasing mental image of Abby cuffed, naked, to her bed, wriggling against the metal posts, which would be even more pleasing if it were reality. Abby's thoughts of him weren't too far off…

She finished with the baby's sleepwear and put Anna in the crib.  
"Night, Anna-Banana, love you," Abby says motherly.  
"Love ya', too, Annie." Gibbs took on the role of father. Naturally.

They both exited the room and went back downstairs, into the kitchen, in need of caffeine.  
Abby put on a pot and sat at the table with Gibbs.

"Well?"  
She looked up. "What?"  
"What about my gift?"

She grinned and left the room. Gibbs, with his curiosity getting the best of him, followed after her. He found her reaching into her purse, and quickly pulling something out.

Abby turned around quickly, bumping into him. She, instead of feeling embarrassed, was happy to get some close, bodily contact. Most of their bodies were touching, and Abby was looking into his eyes, under her lashes.  
"You've got something for me, Abbs?"  
"You bet."

His eyebrows raised.  
"Oh, you mean your _gift_, right…"

Abby pulled away a bit and lifted her right hand up and showed him a packet, not wrapped or anything, probably six by one inches. But then again, he like simplicity.

He reached for it, but she playfully yanked it back.  
"Abbs…"  
She laughed. "Fine, here ya' go." Abby handed the packet to him.

He opened the flap at the top and looked in. Gibbs grinned widely and looked up at her.  
"Personalized chopsticks. With-" he pulled them out- "Anchors at the ends."  
She returned the grin. "Like I said before, you're special, too."  
He shook his head in disbelief that she'd actually found the perfect gift for him. "You're amazing, Abby."  
"Why, thank you."

He leaned in to kiss her cheek, but she deliberately turned her head to the side, causing his lips to peck hers instead of her cheek.  
Gibbs pulled back and looked at her, amused. "You tricked me."  
She smiled. "It was easy."

She leaned forward and quickly whispered in his ear. "Goodnight, _Jethro_."  
Abby went up the stairs, hurriedly.

Gibbs whispered to himself after she'd gone. "Tease."

But that was part of why he loved her.  
_xXxXx_

**_A/N_**: _Woot! This chapter tops the charts at over 4,000 words! LONG!  
Review, please!_

_If not for me, then for GAbby!  
_


	47. Looking Over Her Shoulder

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, its characters, or its scripts.  
**_A/N_**:_ This one's short, so there will be some more coming today!_  
_---X---_

"Come on, Abbs, let's go."  
"Alright, Gibbs, yeesh," she says through the door as she finishes dressing. "Keep your pants on." She stops momentarily. "On second thought…"  
"Abby…"  
"Gibbs, I was just kidding. Hollis has really taken the fun out of you…"  
"What?"

The door opens, Abby steps out with Anna - who was in a fashionable skull jacket and black pants - in her arms. "I said that Mann took the fun out of you. You're different."  
She walked past him down the hall, towards the stairs.  
"You shouldn't let anyone change you, I liked you better the way you were before," Abby adds.

He contemplates it for a moment before following her down the stairs. "What do you mean, Abby?"  
She stops where she is at the front door, and turns to him. "See? Like that. You wouldn't ask me what I thought about it, you would decide yourself if you've changed."

Gibbs could see her logic in that one, but by this point, he wasn't entirely sure how they got into this conversation, when he'd just gone upstairs to see if she was ready to leave.  
Abby reaches to open the door, but he gets to it first, wanting to open it for her.

She gives him a sad smile at his gentleman-attitude. "But then, I guess some things about you will never change."

They all got settled in the car and Abby's bat phone rang. "Hello?" She answers.  
_[Hello, Abby. It's Jenny.]_  
"Jenny friend, or Jenny director?"  
_She laughed. [A little of both.]_  
"Alright, whatcha' need, Jen?"

Gibbs was unaware of the friendship between his past lover and his now-loved, long-time best friend. He knew that they were friendly, but he didn't know that relationship continued outside of NCIS Headquarters. Maybe if he could hear Jen's side of the conversation, it would give him more insight…

_[Well, I wanted to tell you that my date went fabulously last night.]_  
"Good for you!"  
_[That, and - even though I'm sure you're already on your way here with Jethro and Anna - HR has cleared you to come back to NCIS.]_  
"Good, good, but what will happen to Fiona?"

_[I heard that she got an offer from the FBI, Fornell's team, actually.]_  
"Hi-five for Tobias."  
The director laughed again. [And I want to make sure that there won't be any friction between you and…her.]  
"Her? Oh, you mean-" she shot a look at Gibbs who's eyes flickered from the road to her. "Yeah, her. I can assure you that there will be no evidence of a cat fight at the scene, or on Tony's camera-phone."  
_[There wouldn't be with your expertise. Well, I have some director-work to do, paperwork to read, and so on, so I'll see you later.]_  
"Bye, Jen." She hung up.

Gibbs could only make out some words during the conversation: Jethro, friction, you, her, and about a cat fight. But that wasn't much to go on, so he wouldn't let his subconscious make assumptions.

Yet.  
He was pretty sure that _her_, was Hollis.

"What was that about, Abbs?"  
Abby checked on Anna in the rear-view mirror and grinned when her icy blue eyes met her clear green ones. "Nothing. Just Jenny calling to tell me that I can start working again."  
"Are you sure that was it?"  
She raised an eyebrow. "Why, yes, Detective Gibbs, I'm positive. What's with the third degree?"

"It's not third degree, Abby. Just a question." He made a turn.  
She squinted her eyes as she analyzed him. "What do you know?"  
"Don't know what you mean."  
"Yes, you do, Gibbs. Now tell me what it is that you're digging for," she demands.  
"Why are we arguing?" He pulled into the NCIS parking garage.

"Pretty sure it was because you heard something over the phone. But…Oh, never mind, it's not important." She moved to open the door, but Gibbs gave her a look and she leaned back.  
He got out of the car and circled the Charger to open Abby's door. "It doesn't matter anymore because today's suppose to be a happy day. You won't have to deal with a replacement anymore."

"No one could replace you, Abbs." Gibbs helped her out of the car and shut the door.  
"That's good to know. A woman likes to hear that every once in a while, you know." She got Anna out of her car seat.  
"In that case, I'll be sure to say it to you more often." He got the baby's bag and stroller out of the back.  
"To me? What about Hollis?"

He didn't answer.  
But he'd said just as much with his silence as he would have with his words.

Gibbs set up the stroller and Abby settled Anna inside of it.

They boarded the elevator after greeting the guards and Gibbs pressed the button for Abby's lab.  
"She didn't mess anything up, right?"  
He chuckled. "I made sure of it."  
"Good, that's good." She was leaning in to kiss his cheek just as the elevator doors opened.

Hollis stood there waiting for the lift, and Abby's lips were still on Gibbs' cheek. Despite Mann's presence, Abby kissed him anyway. She pulled away, smiling, and wiped off the excess lipstick she left on his cheek.

They both stepped out of the elevator and Hollis stepped in.  
"We just got a case. I thought you would be down here, but it looks as if you're just arriving."  
"Yeah, just got here," Gibbs responds, uncomfortable.

The people who review the security tapes were going to have a goddamn ball.

"Well, come up. We need to get you caught up."  
Gibbs eyes discreetly flicked from Abby to Hollis, once, twice.

Mann had a face that stated 'You actually have to think about this?!'.  
Abby had to be more amused than anything._ 'Poor guy…'  
---X---_

"Oh, crap, guys! Check this out!" Tony gestured toward his computer screen which had the whole scene downstairs playing before him.

McGee and Ziva walk over, curious.  
Ziva's mouth fell open. "Tony! Just what the hell do you think you're doing?!"  
"Tony, I mean this in the nicest way possible, but, Gibbs' is gonna' kick your ass."

"Yeah, yeah, Probie. Just put it up on the plasma."  
Tim looked around a bit, then moved towards his computer to do as told.  
"McGee!" Ziva wanted to see it all unfold as well, but that didn't mean she was going to! "Oh, you two are dead wheat!"  
Tony looked up. "Huh?"  
"Dead wheat!"  
"Dead _meat_."  
"You will be dead either way."

"Got it!" McGee says.  
Tony looked to Ziva. "Well, if I'm gonna' be headslapped to death, I might as well enjoy the time I have left." He and Tim gathered around the plasma.

"I will not have any part in this," Ziva announces. She moves over to her computer to work on the case. But in reality, she was sneaking glances at the TV every now and then.  
_---X---_

"We'll just be in the lab, Gibbs." Abby pushes the stroller into her lab.

Gibbs looks down at his hand, still holding the baby bag, and is thankful to have a reason to follow Abby into the lab. "I've got to get this to her."

Hollis nodded, pretty miffed, and leaned against the back of the elevator as the doors shut.  
_---X---_

"Woohoo!" Tony shouts, grabbing the attention of more than a few agents. "Team Abby all the way!"  
_---X---_

Gibbs sighed and walked into the lab. "Is it to your liking, my queen?"  
Abby grinned. "Yes, my husband. You did a magnificent job of guarding our kingdom."  
He kissed her hair. "I'm glad."

Abby sighed, somewhat contently, somewhat thoughtfully. She felt like 'the other woman' in this situation. She'd seen people's relationships go crashing down because of that. In other words, Abby liked to think of Mann as 'the bitch' or 'the other woman', and knew that since she was there first, she herself had the upper hand in almost everything.

"You need to catch up on the case, Gibbs." She turns on her mechanical babies.  
Gibbs doesn't understand why she wants him to leave. "Something wrong, Abbs?"

She turns and tries to give him a genuine smile. "No. Now go." She playfully pushes him out of her lab, all the way into the elevator. "_Be_ the Bossman." She presses the next level on the elevator.

He salutes her. "Yes, ma'am!"  
_---X---  
_  
"Ha! The Boss just Yes, ma'am'd her! With a salute!"

"What?"  
Tony quickly changed the plasma back to photo ID's of potential suspects at hearing Mann's voice. "I said that Probie might be able to find a lead using his big super-geek skills..."_  
---X---_

Gibbs exited the Director's office with Hollis, having just 'resolved' their jurisdiction dispute. Someone from the Army CID would have to be overseeing Abby's work, which he was sure she wouldn't be too happy with on her first real day back.

Hollis was pleased with the outcome, either because she knew Abby wouldn't enjoy it, or because they wouldn't have to deal with the dilemmas that come with sharing control in cases.

Probably the first one.  
_---X---_

"I'm still just a what?" Ziva asks. trailing behind Tony out of the elevator.  
"A girl."

They both turned around at the voice.  
"Abby Sciuto? I was sent here to check in so I could see her," the man finishes.  
Without looking away from the strange man, Tony calls, "Probie!" He and Ziva sit down at their desks.

McGee looks up.  
The man walks closer to the "Fred Rinnert. DIA, It's Defense Intelligence Agency." He shows him his badge. "I'm here to keep track of a laptop of ours."  
Tim, who was a bit uneasy with the man, reluctantly says, "Laptop's downstairs."

Tony and Ziva exchange glances, obviously not feeling too fond of the man either. Nevertheless, they resume their work.

McGee leads him into the elevator. "I'm here to make sure Miss Sciuto doesn't uncover any super-duper, secret spook stuff."  
"Meaning you will be scrutinizing her every move?"  
"Exactly."  
"Huh." Tim already hated him, just for being so smug about Abby making mistakes.

_Ding!_

"I gotta' warn ya, Abby doesn't like working with someone looking over her shoulder."  
"Don't worry," Fred says as the doors close. "I'm a people person."  
_xXxXx  
_  
**_A/N_**: _Drumroll please! It's the part you've all been waiting for! (If you don't know what I'm talking about now, you'll see in the next chapter!)  
Like I said, it's short, so you'll get another one today!  
Review! Let me know what you think is going to happen!_


	48. Dearest Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, its characters, or its scripts. I do not own Tetris.  
Spoilers:_ **Ex-File**  
It may seem like it's all canon at the beginning, but it definitely isn't!_  
**_A/N_**: _Sweigart is pronounced Swa-gart  
It's a bit late, but, hey, it's still the same day! ;)  
I'm sure you will all find the end rather drama-filled.  
Enjoy and Review!  
---X---_

"Make him go away, McGee." Abby had brought Anna down to autopsy, seeing as she was going to be working with some chemicals. Then, after she'd finished with them, she was about to bring Anna back up only to find that McGee had brought someone to her. Someone to 'oversee her work'.

Abby had a feeling about him, so she decided to leave Anna where she was.

"Abby, I can't."  
"Look at him, McGee." She looks past him, through the glass doors of her office. "I feel blocked, I can't work when I'm blocked."  
"Well, then, just…Block him out."  
"What?"  
"Block him out," Tim repeats. "He's not there, say it."

She shrugs, deciding to go along with it. "He's not there." Abby looks past him again, then back. "He's still there."  
McGee stands behind her, one hand on her shoulder. "Close your eyes, open them, and imagine him gone."  
Abby shuts her eyes, then opens them again. "Didn't work."  
He takes his hand off of her shoulder. "Try it again," he says simply.

She squeezes her eyes closed. "He's not there," she whispers. "He's _not _there." Abby opens her eyes. "Still not working, McGee." She hears a door close. "McGee?" Turning, she searches for him. _'I'm gonna' get you, McGee!'_

Abby turns back, meeting Fred's grinning face.  
She grins back. _'I'll have to work with that all day?'_  
_---X---_

"We have a little issue," Mann says, standing next to Gibbs in the Director's office.  
_"We?"_ The Director responds.  
"You wanna' tell her, Agent Gibbs?"

"No, not particularly."  
"Is this issue going to involve lawyers?" Jenny asks.  
"It already did," Mann tells her, referring to Gibbs' and his third wife's divorce.  
Gibbs sighs, annoyed.

"It's his ex-wife," Hollis answers, when it's clear that Gibbs won't.

"And," the Director says, "which ex would that be?"  
"Stephanie," Gibbs replies, emotionless.  
"And…Which number is she? Second?"  
"Third." Gibbs was becoming a bit irritated.  
"Oh, right." Jenny was enjoying the game, even Hollis managed to resist a laugh. "You lived in Europe with her for a while. Frankfurt?"  
"Moscow."  
"Two years?"  
"One."  
"Well, it's hard to live in Moscow - with anyone."

Jen turns to Mann. "Do you think he should…_divorce_ himself from this case, Colonel Mann?"  
"No. No, ma'am, no."  
"Nor do I. I don't see a problem if you conduct the interview." Jenny looks at Gibbs. "Do you have a problem with Colonel Mann interviewing your ex-wife, Agent Gibbs?"

"Do I have a choice?"  
"No," Mann and Jen respond in unison.

Jenny smiles. "Problem solved."  
_---X---_

Abby could feel Fred's never breaking gaze on her backside. She knew for sure by tilting her monitor a bit to the side and seeing his reflection. Even though she wanted to punch him in the face, she wouldn't do that, because then he would go crying back to the DIA and have a reason to say that she screwed up.

While working with the evidence, she thought of a way to tell him to stop.

Subtle, yet _very_ effective.

Pausing in her work, Abby picked up the phone.  
"What are you doing?" Fred asks, suspicious.  
"Shh!" She puts her finger to her lips.

_[Hello?]_  
"Hi, Ducky. How's Anna?"  
_[Ah, she is even better company than my assistant.]_  
"Glad to hear it. Give her a kiss for me."  
_[Will do, my dear. Nice speaking to you.]_  
"Thanks, Ducky. Talk to you later." She hangs up.

By that time, Fred had moved to lean on the spot next her on the table. "Who's Anna?" He asks, grinning smugly. He'd obviously been ogling her again.  
Abby smiled sweetly, with a sparkle in her eyes that screamed disgust of him. "My daughter."

He stood, blinking a few times. "You-your _what_?"  
Abby saw movement by the doorway. "My beautiful, month old, little girl." She turned deadly serious. "So stop staring at my ass."  
"Yes, ma'am. Sorry…" He answered her seriously.

"Hi, Gibbs," she greets him, lacking her usual enthusiasm. He and McGee were glaring at Fred and- wait, Gibbs almost grabbed for his SIG!  
"Hey, McGee. Colonel."

They all follow her over to her computer while Fred steps to the opposite side of the room, seeing the hatred in the men's eyes. Gibbs didn't want him farther away, because his hand was twitching, wanting to headslap the hell out of him.

"I found a sniffer," Abby says.  
"It's a keystroke logger used by hackers to obtain passwords," McGee clarifies.  
"And you're never gonna' guess who's computer Captain Reynolds was hacking into."

There's a moment of silence.  
"Well, just because I said you'll never guess doesn't mean you shouldn't try."  
"Abby…" Gibbs resists the smile tugging at his lips.  
"Major Eric Sweigart."

"Him again," Mann comments  
"What was Reynolds accessing?"

"Sweigart's emails, which I still have to manually cut and paste." She types on her computer.  
"Do it, Abbs," Gibbs says.  
"Well, I found something else. Captain Reynolds opened a file share application at seven-thirty last night."  
Gibbs doesn't understand the term. "What's a-"  
"File share application, it's when you share music, videos and other files on the internet. Anyone who wants to can copy them," Tim informs him.

"Seven-thirty's about the time of death," Mann queries.  
"What's weird is," Abby says, "the song." She opens up the music file on her computer. "Drum-roll, please!"

Fred starts drumming. Abby scowls at him. "Not literally."  
Gibbs glares at him and he stops.  
"The Element Song," Abby presents.

"A song about the weather?" Mann is clueless.  
"No, no, no, it's a song listing all the elements written by a Harvard math professor in the late fifties. It's really catchy, it-" He notices Gibbs look.

The 'Get on with it' look. Second in common occurrence to the famous 'Death Glare'.  
"Um, um, well, Abby maybe if you play it, he'll…"

_'There's antimony, arsenic, aluminum, selenium,  
And hydrogen and oxygen and nitrogen and rhenium,  
And nickel, neodymium, neptunium, germanium,  
And iron, americium, ruthenium, uranium,  
Europium, zirconium, lutetium, vanadium,  
And lanthanum and osmium and astatine and…'_

"He has access to the nation's secrets and he's file-sharing that song just before he dies…" Hollis says, turning to Gibbs. "Why?"  
"Abby's gonna' find out." Gibbs kisses Abby's cheek and begins to exit.

"Yes, because neither rain, nor sleet, nor any class of simple atomic substance will keep me from my appointed duty sir!" She salutes.  
Gibbs turns and gives her a lopsided grin. "Wrong hand, Abbs." He glares at Fred then stalks out of the room in his usual Gibbs-like swagger.  
_---X---_

"There's a part of him, I just - I don't know I just think he…blocks me out. I used to think it was his marriage with Stephanie…"  
"They weren't married long," Ducky snaps off and disposes of his gloves.  
"Fourteen months."  
He looks at her curiously.  
"Top of my class in interrogation."

"Well, remind me to ask for a highly qualified lawyer should I ever be interrogated by you." He rounds one of the autopsy tables to check on Anna.  
She follows him. "I don't want to be another one of his mistakes, Ducky. I mean, he's been married three times…"  
He gives her a wary look before looking back down at Anna.

"Wait…more than three times?" She asks, shocked.  
"Perhaps I should get that lawyer now…Divorced three times, married four."  
Hollis' jaw drops a bit. "Jethro's _married_?"  
"Heavens, no."

"Well, I don't under-" then it all becomes clear. "Ohh…"  
"His first wife, along with his only child."  
"Oh, my God…" Her eyes become slightly misted. "He named the boat 'Kelly'."  
"After his daughter. She was eight years old."  
"What happened?"  
"I think you should ask Jethro." He quickly looks back down at Anna, uncomfortable with the turn the conversation's taken.

She looks him straight in the eye, needing to know more. Hollis couldn't handle just knowing half of the story. Ducky breaks, and gives her the short version.

Afterward, he walks away, towards the middle of the room.

Mann, in disbelief just looks down at Anna. Anna's eyes open and she gives Hollis a smile before closing her bright blue eyes and nodding off again.  
Hollis smiles at her.

Then her jaw drops. "Oh, _God_…"

Ducky looks up.

"Jethro's Anna's father, isn't he?"

Ducky nearly dropped his paperwork. "What?"  
"Anna's parents…Abby is her mother, a-and Jethro is her father."  
"No one knows for sure, colonel. After young Abigail told us she was pregnant, she wouldn't tell anyone. And then…then the car accident with her amnesia…" Instead of heading in the direction of sadness, he becomes slightly irritated. "I'm not going to talk to you about my two dearest friends."

"I was just curious…"  
"Jethro and Abigail's relationship is…is quite indefinable. No one knows what to think of it except those two. Thus, I will not speak my opinion."  
"I'm sorry, I just…"

"Duck." They both turn to Gibbs, who's just entered.  
Ducky was glad to have something else to do. "Captain Reynold's cause of death is quite strange, but I did find something else…"  
_---X---_

The Element Song played in the background as Abby danced a bit along to it, liking its uniqueness.  
She didn't know that Fred was eyeing her like a pig  
Again.

She shuts off the music and turns to him, a theory in mind. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"  
"I hope so."  
"Stegenography."  
"Not even close."  
"If the song has a meaning, then the meaning is probably hidden inside a file. What's the most sophisticated way to hide a file in a computer?"  
"Stegenography."

"_Now _you're thinking what I'm thinking."  
"Yeah, but I was enjoying thinking what I was thinking before you asked me what I was thinking."  
"Would I have enjoyed what you were thinking?"  
He makes a disgustingly smug face.

_'Ugh! I fell right into that! What a pig…'_

Then, she got another brilliant idea. "Do you remember what I told you before? About having a daughter?"  
His face straightens, and his eyes flicker from left to right._  
'Come on, Abbs! Have some fun with this!'_ "Well, you know that gorgeous silver-haired man that came in earlier and could kick your ass at the drop of a hat?"  
Fred's eyes widened, a bit frightened.

_'Here comes the creative part!'_ She quickly moves one of the fancier rings on her hand to her left ring finger. "He's my fiancé."  
Fred almost choked.  
"So, if you look at my ass - or any other part of me - for _just a second_, I will tell him. And he will get you. And you will wake up in a hospital with tubes in places you didn't even know you had. That is, if you wake up at all."

"Okay, this time I swear I won't do it again." Fred was at the point of groveling. "Just please, don't tell him." He remembered the look of hatred in the man's eyes and winced.  
"Yeah, I don't know about that, Fred. I don't really think my Silver Haired Fox would like me keeping secrets like this from him." She took out her bat phone. "I'll spare you the details. I'll just text it to him."

She opened her phone.

"Please, don't, Abby. He's not really the type of guy I want as an enemy."  
Abby glared up at him from her phone. "You should have thought of that before you glued your eyes to my ass all day, _Freddie_!"

She opened a game of Tetris and acted as if she were texting Gibbs.  
Fred just stayed quiet, hoping that maybe if he calmed down, she would stop.

After a few minutes, Abby says, "Sent." She closes her phone. Instead of having sent a text message like she'd told him, she'd won Tetris.

Twice.

"Damn."  
"Now before you get your ass kicked by my fiancé, we need to work more on the case..."  
_---X---_

"You gonna' tell me?" Gibbs says, after he'd gestured Hollis into his conference room - the elevator.  
"Tell you what?" What she was really fearing was telling him one thing she'd found out today, but two? She didn't know how anyone would get away with knowing these secrets.

"What's bugging ya'."  
"How long have we been together?"  
Gibbs hated it when women started conversations that way. He smiled a fake smile and flipped the switch to turn the elevator back on.  
Hollis flipped it back.

"Weeks," he answers incorrectly, not giving a damn about the real answer.  
"Months."  
"Meaning, many weeks." He puts the lift back in motion.  
"We've shared a lot of things." She halts the elevator, yet again.  
"Yeah…?"

"Divorced three times."  
Gibbs rolls his eyes, unseen in the dimly lit room. "I told you that."  
"Married four."  
He is silent.  
"You never told me about your first wife. Shannon, or that you had a daughter, Kelly. Why, Jethro?"  
"They're dead…end of story. I've put it behind me."

"Have you?"  
There is a pause, then she moves in front of the switch so he can't flip it again.  
He was pretty pissed now. "What more do you want from me?"

Hollis purses her lips, thinking of how to approach the next situation.  
"You gonna' say something? Or can we get out of here now?"

She lets out a small laugh, then looks up at him. "You…You love her."

Gibbs doesn't move at all.  
"Abby, you love her don't you?…Dammit, Jethro, tell me! Anna's yours, isn't she?!"

He glares at her, the heaviest glare he can muster. "Move. Now."  
She sighs, frustrated yet determined, and stays put.  
"You _do not_ want me to do it for you."  
She moves, and stands next to him, waiting for the elevator to arrive at the bullpen. Mann looks up in the air, forcing any moisture out of her eyes.

"You …You can't lie to me."  
He turns to her, angry. "And why's that?"  
"No, I mean, you _can't_…Sh-she has your eyes..."

_Ding!_


	49. It Was Their End

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, its characters, or its scripts.  
**_A/N_**: _If anyone who can review, but isn't chipping in with them, can you please start! *Grovels*  
Well, back to the story then, the show must go on.  
---X---_  
_  
"No, I mean, you can't…Sh-she has your eyes..."  
Ding!_

"She's yours?" Hollis asks.  
He moves out of the elevator, and calls back to her without turning away from his destination. "They both are. Always have been."

Mann stayed there for a few more seconds. She didn't know how she didn't see it earlier. Hollis had been intimidated by Abby because it was clear she was the favorite, and then, Abby and Anna had moved into Jethro's house.

And she'd never moved out.

Abby had gotten her cast off long ago, and there was no need for her to stay with Jethro, even if she did have a broken arm.

Hollis had made the mistake of entering this competition with Abby, and now she was paying for being so blind as to who the winner would be.

Because Abby had always been the winner, before the competition even started.  
_  
'Her having Jethro's baby and me not being there for it means that this happened…Almost a year ago.'_  
All that time, and she'd just let it slip by her.

She followed Gibbs out of the elevator.  
They had to work on the case…Then came personal matters.

But she knew. Deep inside…

It was their end.  
_---X---_

Abby just needed a break. Maybe go and get Anna and a short visit to the Director's office. A little bitch session about Mann sounded wonderful. She was glad she got to know the director on a personal level, they'd become great friends, bonding over their mutual dislike of a certain blond woman…

Fred had gone to lunch, said he'd be gone for an hour, not that Abby cared at all. Ugh! She just wanted to punch him in the face!

Abby took the elevator down to autopsy to pick up Anna for a bit, to carry out with said visit to the Director.

"Hey, Duckman!" She greets him as she enters.  
"Hello, Abigail. What brings me your lovely presence?"  
"I was gonna' make a visit to Jenny. She told me she wouldn't mind if I brought Annie along."  
"But of course, I can understand why she would want to see two wonderful ladies." He smiled fatherly.

"Aww, you're so sweet, Ducky!" She kissed his cheek and went to get Anna.  
"Well," he says, straightening his paperwork, "I try."  
She gives Anna a kiss on her forehead before lifting her into her arms. "And from what I've heard from Hattie, you succeed."  
He blushed a bit.  
_---X---_

Abby returned to the elevator with Anna in her car seat, so she could nap if she got tired. She exited on the Director's floor, and walked towards Jenny's office.

"Hi, Cynthia."  
She smiles. "Hello, Abby and Anna. The Director and her visitor are in her office, waiting for you."  
"Visitor?"  
"You'll find out soon enough."

Abby gave her a strange look, but Cynthia just gestured her to the door.

She opened it to find not one, but two redheaded women sitting at the desk.  
"You must be Abby," Stephanie says, standing up meet her. She smiles and looks down at Anna. "And this must be your daughter. Anna?"  
Abby nod. "Yep, that's us."  
"Oh, I'm Stephanie."

Abby shoots Jenny a glance before smiling at the woman standing before her. They shake hands. "Nice to meet you."  
She'd been around for most of Gibbs' ex-wives. But, she had never really met any of them. Seen them occasionally, yes, but be introduced to? No.  
"I'm, uh-"  
Abby smiles sweetly and nods. "I know."

They both sit down in the seats opposite the Director's.  
"Abby, I'm glad that you brought Anna up, because I bought something for her."  
"Jen! You didn't have to do that."  
"Well, I just wanted to thank you for that dress. It's fantastic."

Jenny took out a box, and pulled out a small sign. "I had it customized. Hangs on the nursery door." The sign had a light gray ribbon so that it would be hung on a hook on a door, and it had _Annabelle_ on it. The best part was, surrounding her name, were softly animated pictures of boats and skulls with bowties.  
"I know since that you're living with Jethro, something boat-oriented would be appreciated."  
"Jenny, it's adorable! Thank you."

"You live with Jethro?" Stephanie asks.  
The Director realizes her mistake and sends a slightly apologetic look to Abby.  
"Yes, but it's a long story, really."  
She smiles. "It always was with Jethro."  
Abby is feeling the smallest bit of discomfort talking about Gibbs with his ex-lover and ex-wife, but she is very outgoing, so getting over it shouldn't be a problem.

"Are you and Jethro…Together?"  
Abby quickly shakes her head, Jenny smirks slightly, amused. "No, no, we aren't"  
"Forgive me for asking something on such a personal level, but," she gestures toward Anna with her hand, "Were you ever?"  
She laughs. "Not that I know of."

They sat speaking for a little while until Abby said that Fred should be back soon, and that she didn't like the man at all, so she eventually went back down to autopsy to drop off Anna once more, and returned to her lab.

"I like her."  
"It's hard not to," Jenny smiles.  
"Jethro likes her…"  
"Jethro loves her."

Stephanie's eyebrows shoot up. "What?"  
"Though, I'm not positive to what extent. But when they're together, there's something different in his eyes…A spark, I guess."  
"I wouldn't know," The other woman says. "I've probably never seen it before."  
_---X---_

"It's a code," Abby concludes, rushing to grab a piece of paper.  
"It's not a code, they're just words, Abby."  
"It's not just words, it's _numbers_." She starts writing on the paper.

"Selenium is 34, Uranium 92, and Gallium 31..." She says it as she writes it down.

Her desk phone rings, Fred picks it up. "Abby's office."  
She glares at him.  
"Oh, okay, alright, I'll tell her, sir." He hangs up. "Your Boss - er - fiancé wants to see you."

Abby takes the laptop to her table and slips it in an evidence bag. She seals it carefully.  
"He didn't sound happy," Fred says.  
"Well, he never sounds happy, even when he is happy, and I doubt he's happy right now…_but_, I'm obviously his favorite, so he's usually pretty good with me."  
"Even when you keep him waiting?"

She gives him a look and takes the paper that she'd been writing on and moves toward the door, on her way out. "I'll be right back."  
_---X---_

Stephanie and Jenny walked down the stairs from the balcony, all the while, Gibbs and Mann stood - somewhat - near each other, as close as two people in such a situation as theirs could be. Which turns out to be, not so close.

Abby got out of the elevator and walked towards the bullpen to tell Gibbs about her theory.

Tony and Ziva come back from lunch together, also approaching the bullpen. Tony tries to say something, but he's still chewing his gum, and Ziva can't understand a word he's saying.  
"Tony, spit out your gum, I can't understand you."  
"I said-" then, he looks up.

_PFFT!_  
"Eww, Tony. When I said spit out your gum, I didn't mean on the floor!"  
"No," he says, trying not to step on his gum with his expensive Italian shoes. "Look!" He points toward all of the women surrounding and nearing Gibbs. "Abby, Director, Mann, _and_ Stephanie! Trainwreck, I wanna' look away...but I can't!" He catches Mann's eye for a moment before she turns back to whatever she had been doing.

"This won't be good…" Ziva tells him, not taking her eyes off of the scene.  
"But that doesn't mean it won't be entertaining."  
"True…You still have to pick up your gum."  
"It was for dramatic affect." He picks it up anyway. He points again. "Get ready for a show."

"Agent Gibbs," Jenny nods her greeting, with Stephanie still alongside her.  
"Director." _'Shit.'_  
"Colonel," The Director says. "I was just reassuring Gibbs'-" She deliberately pauses. "-Your _witness_, that Gibbs could separate himself from the personal aspects of this case."  
"Well, I'll monitor him - closely, Director."

Gibbs scowls.  
"Good for you," Jenny responds.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!" Abby calls, not realizing the uncomfortable position Gibbs was already in. She approaches him with the piece of paper, and catches Stephanie's smirk. Abby's mouth opens in an amused grin and she tries not to laugh.

_*Permission to interrupt this extremely hilarious moment?*  
He tries to glare at her, but quickly signs back. *Please, do.*_

"Hey," Stephanie whispers to Jenny, nudging her. "Is that the spark you're talking about? In his eyes?"  
The Director smiles. "That's the one."

Hollis saw it this time.

She hands him the paper. "It's the song, Gibbs. There was a program on Captain Reynold's laptop that highlighted these elements. The Periodic Table has a number associated with each one. I think they mean something, I just don't know what yet. Like, 34 could be 3-4, 92 could be 9-2."  
"Could be a bank account," Gibbs says.

Jenny and Stephanie continue to the elevator, while they spoke about the case.

"I just need to know how you knew I found something."  
"I didn't, Abby," Gibbs tells her, looking at her suspiciously.  
"Then…Why did you call me?"  
His eyebrows raise in question. "I didn't."  
"Fred said you did."

"Boss," McGee calls. "Guess who is one of the eighty-thousand hits from the crime scene fingerprints?"  
"Fred?" Gibbs says.  
"Good guess."

"Where is he?" Gibbs asks Abby.  
She winces slightly. "In my lab."  
"With evidence?"  
"With the laptop."

They all rush towards the elevator. "Find out what this means, McGee," he hands Tim the paper Abby gave him.  
_---X---_

"Hey, going somewhere?" Mann questions, walking into the lab with Gibbs and Abby just in time to see Fred grabbing his coat.  
"Home."

"Tell me you didn't…" Abby says, pissed, as she walks over to her computer.  
"Didn't what?"

She types on the keyboard to find that all of the data that had been collected was erased.  
"Uh, yeah, I think we had a power-surge."  
"Power-surge, my ass!" Abby exclaims. "They're wiped clean!"

"The original laptop?" Mann asks her.

Abby rushes over to the evidence bag.  
"I did not leave this open! You wiped it, too!"  
"Abby, I'm hurt, you think I did this?"  
"Gibbs, can I hit him?" She asks Gibbs without breaking her glare at Fred.

"No."

"Look, _anybody_ could have done it. The lab was left _unattended_, right, Abby?" Fred says, as Abby and Mann glare at him. "Unless you're gonna' arrest me, I've got a date with my palates instructor."

He leaves the room for the elevator, everyone follows him out. Fred presses the call button.  
Abby swipes his cell phone from his grasp.  
"Hey! What are you doing?!"

She continues pressing buttons. "Last number dialed: My lab."  
"Yeah, so? Coulda' missed that," he defends himself.  
"Last e-mail," she shows the cell phone to Gibbs who leans closer to her for a better look. "Confirmed flight on Thai Air."

Fred steals his phone back.  
"Why did you erase the hard drives?" Abby demands.  
"I didn't."

Ding!

"What do the numbers mean?" Mann asks.  
"Not a clue."

Fred enters the lift and they all follow suite.  
"The DIA handles classified material, did you find a foreign buyer?" She continues to question him.  
"You have to go up in order to go down, right?" Fred puts on his jacket and hit's the up button that will bring them to the elevator that can go down.

"Can I hit him now, Gibbs?"  
"No, Abbs."

"You think Reynolds could have set up that computer code?" Mann inquires.  
"Only an expert could have done it," Abby answers.

"Reynolds had access to the secrets and you knew how to steal them," Gibbs says from behind him.

"Are we gonna' find some money stashed away?" Mann asks Fred.  
"If you've got the evidence, arrest me. If not, have a nice day."

_Ding!_

"Lieutenant Marston just confirmed that our friend here volunteered to oversee Abby's work on the laptop," Ziva says when they walk into the bullpen.

"Why didn't you wipe the hard drive after you killed him?" Mann questions him as the group walks through the squadroom.  
"He didn't think anyone was smart enough to find the code until the computer was sent to me," Abby tells her as she and Gibbs follow along with her and Fred.

"I didn't kill anyone," he insists.  
"Either Reynolds wouldn't split the money with you, or you got greedy," Mann says.

They reach the elevator and Fred presses the button to get the lift to their level.  
"Think of the slimiest thing," Abby starts, "And that's what he did."

"C'mon, McGee!" Gibbs calls.  
The doors open to Tony.  
"I know my rights," Fred tells him.

"Boss, I got it!" McGee yells. "The numbers are an off-shore account in the names of both Captain Reynolds and Fred Rinnert. One half of a million dollars, transferred into the account from a bank in Bay Route, at seven-thirty, the night Reynolds died. It was cleaned out two hours later," Tim explains as he joins the group surrounding the criminal.

"So it was greed, huh?" Gibbs says, standing behind him, in front of the lift.  
Mann didn't take her eyes off of Fred. "DiNozzo?"

"My acting boss says you ain't going anywhere," Tony tells him.

"What'd ya' sell? And who'd ya' sell it to?" Gibbs asks.  
Fred turns around and looks him in the eyes. "Maybe if you cut me a deal, I'll tell ya'."

"Abby." Gibbs steps away and smirks.

Fred comes face to face with Abby, who wasn't looking particularly happy.

She swings her fist until it forcefully comes in contact with Fred's face.  
"GAH!" He stumbles backward, holding his now bleeding nose, and Tony takes a step back so he's not hit by the man.

Ziva grins.  
_'She has a hell of a right hook,' _Mann thought.

Tim grins as well. "Hell hath no fury…"  
Tony finishes for him. "Like a mommy scorned."

"Sweet," Tim says, repeating what Fred had been saying all day.

Gibbs tries not to laugh his ass of, and he decides to just let out a laugh. "Mommy power," he chuckles. "Mommy power."  
_---X---_

Gibbs and Abby walk down the basement steps, having just put Anna to bed, and hung the hook Jenny gave her on the door.  
"Like I said before, you still don't have to make anything. Maybe I can get the chance to try out my new personalized chopsticks."  
Abby laughs. "Well, I'm glad you like them, but this time, you don't have a choice. No more cast on my arm, means I can use it how I want…" She sees a redhead at the boat. "Stephanie?"  
Gibbs looks up at the boat.

She smiles. "Still not locking your front door, Jethro." She pats the side of the boat that says Kelly. "That's sweet." Deciding to get on with it, she says, "I…I just came by to give you these." Stephanie dangles his dog-tags in front of herself. "I found them in a drawer…About six years ago," she admits.  
Abby smiles.  
"I thought I lost 'em." He took the offered chain.

Abby turns to Gibbs. "I can go upstairs…?"  
"No, no, Abby, it's okay. I'm not, staying, so…"  
"I'll walk ya' out," Gibbs says. He raises his eyebrows at Abby who quickly nods back. He hands her his dog-tags, folds her fingers around them and smiles at her before going back up the stairs.

Gibbs' ex smiles sadly at her hand, holding the dog-tags. "Good luck," Stephanie says to Abby when he is out of hearing range.  
"But we're not…" She smiles. "Thanks."  
They both incline their heads to each other respectfully before Stephanie goes to follow Gibbs.

Abby likes her, but she knows it will be the last time she ever sees her.  
_---X---  
_  
"I'm moving to Pennsylvania," Stephanie says as they approach her car. "My parents are getting old, and Shelley had a baby."  
"Another one?"  
"Mmhmm, she's a baby factory." She turns to face him when they reach her car. "Good thing someone in my family is…I guess I'm gonna' be that doty aunt who still looks great in a bikini." She unlocks her door. "Eric and I split up…He told me about his affair with Jill." She pauses for a moment. "You know, after all of my ranting in your office, you missed the perfect opportunity to throw that in my face."

"I wouldn't do that to you," Gibbs tells her honestly.  
Stephanie smiles sadly. "No, you wouldn't," her voice cracks. "It just never seems to work out for me, Jethro."  
Gibbs pulls her into a hug, which she returns. "I'm sorry…Me, us, not your fault."  
They break apart. "It isn't anybody's fault."

She gets into her car. "But we'll always have Moscow," she laughs. "I'm glad you found someone, Jethro…She loves you."  
He scowls.  
"Not Hollis…I don't think I have to tell you who…You know, I think Anna has your eyes."  
"So I've heard." He remembers he and Hollis' conversation, still not sure what to think.  
"I'm sure you have…Goodbye."  
She drives away.

Gibbs breaths in the cool night air before heading back into the house and down into the basement.  
_---X---_

He finds her leaning with her hip against the frame of the boat, her pigtails now undone, reading his dog-tags.  
"Abbs."  
She puts them back in her hand. "Hey, Gibbs."  
Gibbs goes down the steps and approaches her as she steps away from the frame of the boat to meet him halfway. Abby holds out his dog-tags for him to take.  
"Thanks," he takes them.

Gibbs unravels the chain and puts one side of them in either hand, then puts it above her head and slides them down until they hit her shoulders, as a necklace.

Abby was about to say something, but she stopped at the feeling of his hands cupping her head, and his thumbs skimming along her cheeks. She closed her eyes, relishing the feeling.  
He closed his eyes as well, and leaned in to kiss her forehead.  
Her nose

And her lips, for a few magical seconds.

Gibbs pulled away, not letting it go too far, and leaned his forehead on hers.

She opened her eyes and gazed into his. "What was that for?" She whispers.  
"For not being a redhead."  
She grins. "Or a blonde?"  
He chuckles. "Or a blonde."

Gibbs drops his hands from her head and walks toward the boat. He makes a sanding block for her and tosses it to her. She catches it. "C'mon, Abbs. I didn't save all that energy for nothing, remember?"  
Abby laughs, then sighs. "I guess not."  
_xXxXx_

**A/N**: _Please feel free to pelt me with flying objects, as I know I deserve it for teasing you so much.  
**DON'T WORRY**: You will not have to wait long to read some REAL GAbby action, I super-pinky-promise!_

Review! Pretty please! I'm missing all of my reviewers right now!  
I also would like to know about what you think of Hollis being gone for good! WooHoo!  



	50. A Bit Preoccupied

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, its characters, or its scripts.  
**_A/N_**: _I think you'll like this one! I got a lot of ideas doing it!  
Lots of dialogue!  
We're getting clooo-seeer! ;)  
Thanks SO much for the reviews! You guys are amazing and great inspiration!  
Enjoy!  
---X---_

"Do you know what's in three days, Gibbs?" Abby asks the next day, at breakfast.  
"Thursday." Gibbs finished his eggs. Abby had made breakfast that day, and he was glad she did. It was fantastic!  
"Well, yeah. But I was thinking more along the lines of Thanksgiving!"  
"And?"  
"What do you mean 'and'? You know what I'm going to say."

"Low on brainpower right now, Abbs. Just say it," he smiles.  
"I was thinking we could get the whole team over here for Thanksgiving dinner," she says excitedly.  
"You're right. I did know what you were going to say."  
"You know me too well."  
"Same for you."

"Well? What do you think?"  
"I don't see why not…Unless we get a case."  
"You need to have Thanksgiving spirit, Gibbs. Think about not having a case during family holidays."

Gibbs had been so used to just going to work on cases, even when they were on important holidays. He'd never had anything to celebrate, seeing as he hadn't had anything to go home to since Shannon and Kelly died.

"I thought the only time you forced me to have any kind of spirit was during Christmas."  
"Oh, Gibbs. You're such a Scrooge. And it's not even Christmas yet," she tsks. "Anna and I will cheer you up. Isn't that right, Annie?" She offers her finger to the baby laying in the stroller, who happily takes it into her tiny hand.

"See, Gibbs? You need to be more like her. _She_ has spirit." Anna started to move Abby's finger around in the air with her own hand.  
Gibbs grins at the mother-daughter activity. "Annie always has spirit. She's like you; it comes naturally in her personality."  
"Gibbs! You're so sweet! But we're still gonna' make you have Thanksgiving spirit, too."  
"I'd only take that from you two, you know."  
"We know."  
_---X---_

They'd just dropped Anna off at Gertrude's, and from all of the talking about the upcoming holiday, Abby was pumped.  
"Abbs, if you keep jumping up and down like that, you're going to be all out of spirit when Thanksgiving comes."  
"I'm _full_ of never-ending spirit. You really need some, Gibbs."  
"What's my motivation?"  
"If you need motivation to have spirit, you have issues."  
"Just noticing?" He pulled into the garage.  
"Ehh…"

Abby decided to leave that question unanswered.  
Gibbs came around to open her door like he did every day, and Gibbs walked to the elevator while Abby skipped happily beside him.

"You're skipping, Abbs," Gibbs says.  
"I know."  
"That skirt's too short for you to skip."  
"You know you like it."  
"And what if I do?"

Abby grinned as they got into the lift. "Then do something about it."  
"Look away?"  
"Not quite." She flipped the emergency stop switch.  
"We're in an elevator."  
"You're very into stating the obvious today, aren't you Gibbs?" She says as she steps closer to him.

"What is it we're doing, Abby?" Gibbs asks her seriously.  
"I believe we're standing in an elevator, like you said before."  
"Really, Abby. What are we doing?"

She frowns and moves away from him, flipping the switch back. "Apparently, we're doing nothing."  
"Abbs…"  
She puts her hand up. "No, Gibbs. I get it." She just keeps her gaze on the elevator floor.

_"Did you know that only five of the two and a half million deaths every year occur in elevators?"_

_The random fact makes Gibbs realize that she will always be Abby, regardless of the situation.  
And that is one of the biggest reasons of why he loves her._

_"No one is going to hurt you, Abby."_

"Abby! Abbs!" Gibbs gently shook her, he was glad he caught her before any of her could hit the floor  
She blinks her eyes in a hard manner. "Gibbs?" She mumbles. "Why do I always faint?"  
He chuckles, still worried though. "I'm really not sure, Abbs. But it scares the crap out of me."  
"You're gonna' take me to Ducky, aren't you?"  
"Ya' think?"  
_---X---_

"…Abigail, you are quite the fainter."  
"Yeah, I know…I learned that from experience."

She rubs her forhead with her fingers and looks at the table she was laying on, with its silver top showing under the soft blankets providing her with comfort.  
"Palmer, where's Palmer…"  
"Huh?" Jimmy says. He wasn't used to being asked for.  
"Come here."  
He did as told, curious as to why she wanted to talk to him. "Whatcha' need?"

"I need to know…Why the hell did you want those paint swatches?"  
"Oh, those? Well…I have this - er - hobby. It doesn't directly involve paint swatches, and- wait, why do you want to know?"  
"Lying here reminds me of you asking for my paint swatches."

"Perhaps," Ducky says, "You can speak to Mister Palmer about his infatuation with paint swatches when you are feeling better."  
"It's not an infatuation, Doctor, it's just part of-…I'll stop." If he had explained what it was for, the situation wouldn't have been as odd as it turned out to be.

Maybe he'd tell them another day.  
_---X---_

"Is Abby alright, Duck?"  
_[Like her other episodes, she seems to show no sign of having anything wrong with her. Oxygen is flowing nicely, no fever, nothing.]_  
"That's good to know," he says as he turns the car to the garage. Everyone tries to stay alive.  
_[It's good, and bad because we do not know what's causing her to faint.]_  
"I'll be right there."  
_[You don't have to- Hello?]  
_  
"Abby fainted again?" Tim asks, getting out of the car and following the rest of the team.  
"Yeah." Gibbs just wanted to see if she was alright for himself.  
"Will she go home?"  
"Ducky says there's nothing wrong with her besides the fainting spells."

Everyone else was about to go into the elevator before they noticed that Gibbs was taking the stairs.  
_---X---_

"Abbs?" Gibbs says as he walks into autopsy and stands next to the table.  
"Hey, Gibbs."  
He smiles slightly. "You have to stop fainting."  
She laughs. "It's not all the time, only when I…"  
"Only when you what?"  
"I just have these…Weird thoughts, I don't know…Do I have to go home, Ducky?"

"I would suggest so, but you have no signs of anything being wrong other than the fainting…"

She turned to Gibbs. "Do I have to?"  
"Having a fainting lab tech, working with electricity and chemicals is just about as safe as it sounds."  
Abby frowns, but still understands. "So that's a yes."  
_---X---_

"I feel bad, Gibbs. We only just got into work and you had to drive me back home again," Abby says as she is carried into the house by Gibbs. "You didn't have to carry me. It's sweet and romantic, but you didn't have to do it."  
"Want me to stop?" He smirks.  
"No way! I like being carried by you."  
"Good." He kicks the door shut. "Because I like carrying you."

Abby grins, otherwise unsure of how to reply.  
"When was the last time you carried someone?" She asks instead.  
"Other than Anna…" He says, in thought, as he walks up the stairs.

_Still kissing, he put his hands at her back to support her while he carried her up the stairs and into his bedroom…_

He went stone faced. "I don't know." Gibbs opens his own bedroom door.  
"What's wrong?" She asks as he gently places her on the bed.  
"I have some weird thoughts of my own, Abby."  
Abby nodded. She kicked off her shoes and put them on the side of her bed, then undid her pigtails. "Can you lay down with me, Gibbs?"

Gibbs didn't see a problem, other than his self control. He wasn't with Hollis anymore, so he didn't think it would be as much of a deal. He untied his shoes, and put his on the side of the bed as well.  
He laid down with Abby and gathered her into his arms.  
"Thank you," she says, getting comfortable.

They didn't speak, they just laid together, holding each other. Gibbs thought she'd fallen asleep and was just about to nod off when she said something.  
"Can I kiss you?"  
His eyes opened. "Why are you asking me?"  
"I don't know…"  
"You've kissed me before, Abby." He thinks a little. "And you tricked me into kissing you."

She smiles at the memory. "Yeah, but not like this, on a bed. I just thought I might need special permission."  
He chuckles. "You don't."  
"So I can?"

He laughs again. "Just don't faint on me."  
She grins.

Gibbs doesn't think as he pulls her on top of him, feels her sweet-smelling locks tickle his skin, or puts his hands at her waist. Nor does he think as he pushes down gently on her waist to bring her lips down to his own.

He couldn't believe he let it go that far, but her deepened the kiss anyway. Their tongues duel for a few long moments, exploring each other…

Abby pulled away.  
"Abbs?"  
"Didn't you hear that? Someone just came in!" She got off of him.  
"Forgive me for being a bit preoccupied, Abby."

He quickly moved over to the chair next to the end table.

They heard footsteps getting louder. "Oh, crap, Gibbs! You've got lipstick right here." She pointed to a part on her own lip, and he started to wipe away at his own lip.

"Jethro? Abigail?" They heard from the hallway.

Abby looked over to Gibbs, exasperated. "It's only Ducky."  
"Just be damn glad it's not DiNozzo."

"Ah, there you are," the doctor says, walking in. He sees Abby laying on the bed. "I'm glad to see you're relaxing."  
"Yep, that's what I was doing."  
He gives her a strange look. "Alright then… Well, I came to make sure Jethro was taking good care of you, I can see that he's done a nice job." He takes something out of his pocket. "You might want to take some of these, you'll probably have a headache that Aspirin won't be able to take care of."  
She takes the bottle. "Thanks, Ducky."

His eyes hover over both of them during the awkward silence, trying to understand what's different. "Well," he says finally. "I'm off then."  
"Thanks, Duck," Gibbs says.  
"No problem, Jethro."

They hear the door shut.  
Abby stops biting her lip and sighs. "Well…"  
"...Yeah."  
Her breath escapes in a husky laugh.  
"I think you should try to go to sleep, Abby."  
"It's," she looks at the digital clock. "Eleven thirty in the morning."  
"I'm sure it's night somewhere, Abbs."

"Will you still lay with me, then? Nothing's keeping you…"  
He nods.

Not feeling self conscious at all, Abby simply stands up, unzips her skirt and slides it off, while Gibbs' eyes follow the small piece of fabric all the way to the floor.  
"Abbs, I think I might faint." He shook his head. "You know I'm old, I can't take that."  
"You're not old, you don't even look old. You're sexy, Gibbs. And there's none of that 'for your age' crap either. You're hot, and it's that simple."  
"You're not too bad yourself, Abby." Gibbs undid the buckle on his slacks and took them off, now in his boxers. Then he took off his shirt and reached into a drawer of his dresser to get Abby the Marine Corps tee Abby loved so much. He tossed it to her.

She holds it close to her. "My favorite."  
"I know."  
_---X---_

Only a few minutes after they laid down, they fell asleep. Neither wondering - or caring - how they fell asleep again at 12PM.

They didn't expect to be awoken by Gibbs' shrill ring-tone.  
Abby groaned. She enjoyed sleeping next to Gibbs, but she wasn't liking his cell phone much at that time. "Let it go to voicemail."  
He nodded sleepily against her hair, and tightened his arm around her.

The ringing stopped, only to start up again once they almost fell asleep again. "Okay, I'm awake."  
"Same." The ringing stopped. He reached over her to take his phone off of the side table. "One voicemail," he reads over her.  
"From who?"  
"Uhh…"  
"You don't know how to check, do you?" She smirks.  
"Don't be a brat; you were doing so well."

She laughs. "Lemme' see it." She puts her hand out and receives the phone.  
Gibbs hears a few buttons being pressed, and asks, "Who's it from?"  
"Take a guess." She doesn't sound very happy.  
"Still low on brain power. Who?" He kisses her head.

"Hollis Mann."  
_xXxXx_

**_A/N_**: _Dun, dun, DUN! Okay, six things:  
1- 3 days until Thanksgiving, and Abby wants to throw a party.  
2- Flashbacks are more frequent._  
_3- Palmer's hiding something.  
4- Gibbs and Abby are getting closer…  
5- Ducky's getting suspicious.  
6- Hollis left a message!_

_Review!_


	51. Gut Feeling

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, its characters, or its scripts.  
_**A/N**_: _There are some sad parts in this one. SOME, haha  
You MIGHT hate me by the end of this one, depends on whether you like the teasing or not, :)  
And thank you SO much **Special Agent Alexis Twilight** for your brilliant line, which I have successfully included in this chapter! :D  
I will not keep you any longer!  
Enjoy!  
---X---  
"Still low on brain power. Who?" He kisses her head.  
"Hollis Mann."_

"What?"  
"You heard me, Gibbs. Mann." She could hardly believe it herself.  
"She retired and told me she was moving to Hawaii. What could she possibly want?"  
She shakes the phone in the air. "Maybe you should listen to the message."  
He sighs. "Play it."  
"Are you sure you want me to hear it?"

She had a point there, but Gibbs loved Abby, and anything Hollis wanted to say in that message, Abby could be around to hear it if she wanted to. "It doesn't matter. If you don't want to hear it, then you don't have to."  
"You don't have to hear it either, you know." Abby's finger hovered over the delete button.

If he was going o listen to it, she was going to as well, because she knew if she didn't do it now, her curiosity would get the best of her later.  
"I know…Play it."  
"Whatever you say, Gibbs."

She pressed play.  
_  
"Jethro," Hollis Mann's voice was heard. Abby was anxious to hear what she had to say. "I wish I had a real excuse to call you, like you left your things at my place, but you never brought anything over." She pauses, probably thinking about what she's going to say next.  
"I didn't say goodbye, and we both know that's what this is…We didn't work well together, at all. There's someone else out there for you, and…It was so obvious. I didn't see it for so long, and it took someone so, so young to open my eyes. I hope you open yours, too. "_

_"Goodbye, Jethro."_  
_  
[Press one to replay, press two to delete-]_

Gibbs nods at Abby, and she deletes the message, then replaces the phone on the table.  
He rolls a bit, so that he's on his back, and stares up at the ceiling. He didn't love Hollis, he was positive he never did, but the message affected him.  
Abby followed his movements, and put her arm around his chest. She let her fingers on her other hand toy with the silver hair on his head.

She knew he loved it when she did that.

"Do you know if she's in Hawaii yet?" Abby asks.  
"Not sure…Last time I saw her was when you punched out Fred. Nice arm, by the way."  
She snuggled against him. "Thank you." A thought came to her and she frowned. "Are you going to call her back?"  
"Why?"  
"She said goodbye…I hate the woman, but I still think you should say goodbye."

"I don't know, Abbs…"  
"Okay." She kissed his chest. "You should think about it."  
He let his fingers thread through her hair. "Mm-hmm."  
"Night, Gibbs. Er," She looks at the clock again. _3:34PM_. "Mid-afternoon, My Silver Haired Fox."  
"Alright, Abby," he chuckles.  
_---X---_

Gibbs put Anna in her crib, tucked her in, and told her he loved her before going to check on Abby.  
She was still sound asleep and…

She didn't really snore.

He stepped up to the bed, and put the sheets up a bit higher around her; it was getting colder, almost winter.  
Gibbs kissed her forehead and smoothed back her hair, then, he went to the doorway.  
Just when he was about to close the door a bit behind him, he turned back into the room and looked at her sleeping form.

"I love you, Abby…So much." _'Maybe one day I'll tell you when you're awake.'_  
He sighs and closes the door halfway before going down the stairs.

Gibbs walked into the kitchen, about to go down the stairs, but caught sight of the refrigerator. Curious, he went closer.  
A skull magnet.

He smiled.  
He didn't remember it ever being there, but he felt it was specifically to make him smile.

Continuing down the steps, he got down to the basement.  
All of the memories of kissing Abby down there melted over him.

Their first kiss, they'd slow danced to the soft voice of Peggy Lee on the phonograph, or swaying more like it. They'd both leaned in, and they kissed for the first time.

Their second kiss, he was leaving her at the airport, where she would be leaving for New Orleans with Anna to visit her family, and she'd leaned forward, quickly, pecking him on the lips without warning.  
He'd watched her plane fly away.

Their third kiss, he'd playfully reminded her of the gift she'd promised him earlier in the day, as she had just returned from Louisiana with souvenirs for everyone. She had given him a small packet, not adorned with anything relating to New Orleans at all. But when he'd opened it, it was perfect; the personalized chopsticks they had discussed before she'd gone. He leaned in to kiss her cheek as a thank you, but she turned her head, purposely getting him to kiss her lips instead.  
He didn't mind at all.

Their forth kiss, he had her down in the basement again, Stephanie had just said goodbye to both of them forever, knowing none of their paths would cross again. Gibbs had slid his own dog-tags above her head, to him, it was claiming her.  
_His_ girl.  
His fingers had molded her head, pulling her forehead towards his lips as he'd watched her eyes flutter closed.  
Her nose to his lips.  
And her lips to his own.

Because she wasn't a redhead.  
Because she wasn't a blonde.  
Because she was Abby.  
Always would be.

And with her, there was no romantic music or dinners, sweet talk or seduction, simply uneventful elevator meetings, never-ending spirit, and marine corps t-shirts with touching memories.

Then there was their last, and most recent kiss, which happened only hours before.  
She'd asked him.  
It wasn't spontaneous or unplanned like all of their other ones, she had asked for his permission. He'd simply pulled her on top of himself, and kissed her.  
It was probably their longest. It was the only time it had ever been deepened.  
Gibbs still couldn't believe he had initiated everything going further.

The five kisses.

He sighed and moved over to his boat. Gibbs took the sanding block out of the toolbox and began sanding.

Them being so…well, so _daring_ in their relationship, on a bed - his - had gotten him thinking.

He wondered…What would it be like to make love to her?  
Gibbs knew that once they'd been together a few times, she would persuade him to either use the handcuffs, or sleep in the coffin.

Or both.

But their first time, he knew for sure that it would be slow.  
He knew that he would definitely want to take his time with her.  
He knew that he would put her first when they made love, like he always had out of romantic terms.  
He would tell her he loved her, tell her she was beautiful…

Gibbs sighed once more and put the sanding block he'd been using back in the tool box.

He reached for his phone and pondered if he should call Hollis back. He wouldn't ever be seeing her again, and Abby had given off the vibe that she wanted him to call her.

_"…I hate the woman, but I still think you should say goodbye."_

Exhaling once more, he dialed Hollis' number.  
It rang a few times, then, just as he was about to hang up, he heard a voice on the other end.  
_  
[Hello?]_  
"Hollis."  
_[Jethro, I'm glad you called.]_  
"Thank Abby." He ran a hand through his silver hair.  
_[Abby? Really? That's interesting…] She wondered how a woman that disliked her so strongly could persuade _Gibbs_ into calling her._  
"Yeah…"

_[And you're calling because of…because of the message I left you?]_  
"Yeah…I wanted to say goodbye." It wounded so strange coming from a man like himself.  
_[Alright then…Thank you. And thank Abby, too. Good luck with her and Anna, Jethro. I shouldn't have gotten in between you all, it's like changing gravity… I know you love her...Goodbye.]_

The line was disconnected.

Gibbs shut his phone, glad to have it over with.

Needing something to distract him from his raven goddess upstairs, he started sanding the boat again.  
The Raven Goddess to her Silver Haired Fox.  
_---X---  
Later…_

"Gosh, Gibbs," Abby says as she walks down the basement stairs. "I'm gonna' be nocturnal with these hinky sleeping patterns."  
He looked up from his work on the boat. "Just like a bat."  
She laughs. "I guess so…Thanks for picking up Anna, Gibbs." She stands behind him and sneaks her arms around his waist, and lays her head on muscled back.  
"Is she still asleep?" He continues sanding.  
"She woke up like fifteen minutes ago, so I fed her, changed her, and everything. She fell back to sleep."  
"Good."

The hand that wasn't sanding took one of her hands to his lips and he gently kissed the back of it.  
"Wanna' help me sand, Abbs?" He asks.  
"M'Kay." She moved to circle around him to get another sanding block out of the tool box, but he grabbed her hand, then placed the sanding block in it.  
"Work," he smiles. "I look to watch you."  
She grins and accepts the tool. "I thought I was 'helping'...?" He shrugged. "Should I work naked, then?"  
"That wouldn't be a problem, except it's too cold."

She laughs and begins to sand.  
Gibbs sits on the workbench and leans back, admiring the view.  
Abby turns, feeling his gaze. "Like what you see?"  
He smirks, looking her body up and down. "Very much…Except, I think I'd like to help you out." He stands then, and moves behind her.  
"You would, huh?" She says, as his hand goes over hers to help glide the sandpaper over the wood.

"Mm-hmm," he murmurs as he rests his head on her shoulder.  
"C'mon, Gibbs! Where's the sexy talk? Haven't you always wanted seduce me by a boat?" She teases.  
He laughs and kisses her shoulder. "Even though I'd love to do that Abby, I'm not so good with words."  
"But you're fantastic with actions." She turned her head and looked into his eyes, as he looked right back, wondering if she was suggesting what he thought she might be.

He kissed his way up her neck, then kissed the spot behind her ear, before looking her in the eyes again. She leaned forward and kissed him, dropping the sanding block on the floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his own around her waist as the kiss deepened.  
Abby moved backwards until her back hit the boat, and Gibbs followed, not breaking contact.  
She slowly ran her fingers through his hair and moaned.

"Abbs?" He said through the kiss.  
"Hmm?"  
"We shouldn't…" He pulled away slightly.  
"I know you don't want to do anything-" he knew exactly what she meant by anything "-'cause you're Gibbs. So we can just do this. Kissing. Making out, if you will. And it won't have to go any further."

It sounded alright to him. His lips crashed into hers once more.  
"You called her didn't you?" She asks.  
He pulls away one more time. "Yeah. I did."  
"You wanna' tell me?"

He wasn't so sure. "I said goodbye."  
"…I have a gut feeling this won't be the last time we're hearing from her."  
He had picked up that vibe as well. "Me, too."  
"We can worry about that later," she says. "Just kiss me."  
So he did.

Now it was seven kisses.  
…Or was it eight?

_The sanding block lay forgotten on the basement floor._

_---X---  
**A/N**_: _It has to be just kissing now, because I have a special plan for them later…  
I might have been easy on Mann, but I think I surpassed the mushy-o-meter long ago.  
Hmm, what's this gut feeling about Hollis? Interesting…  
Review!_


	52. More Than Coffee

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, its characters, or its scripts.  
Spoilers: **_Driven_**  
**_A/N_**: _Thanks a million to **kristenb15** for the line! It's in there!  
Haha, something odd I thought of today: My story's rated T, but I'm not even that old. The irony.  
Yay! 100,000 word mark!  
Sorry this took so long, but it took a while to write, it's on the long side; It tops the rest with over 5,000 words!  
Enjoy!  
---X---_

"Yeah, Gibbs," he answers his cell-phone in the squadroom.  
_[I have to talk to you, Gibbs.] Abby says._  
"Be right there." He hung up and stood.

"Problem?" Ziva asks, laying down the knife Abby had given her.  
"Nope," was all he said before going into the elevator to Abby's lab.  
***

"Abbs?" He calls, stepping into her lab.  
"In here," she responds from her office.  
He walks through the doors with a swoosh and stands next to her chair.  
"Whatcha' need, Abby?"

She turns her chair to face him. "Okay. So, with my apartment…This month's rent is coming up, and I…" Abby searched for the right words. "I kinda' don't want to go back, and neither does Anna. Can we stay with you?…Like, for good?"  
Gibbs was sure things that he wanted only happened in his dreams, but when she said 'for good', it lifted a weight off of him. He loved her too much for his own good, and if he could have her - in his house - without ruining their friendship, he would take that offer.  
He grinned. "Of course, Abbs. I'd-" he was cut off by an Abby hug that was quite possibly the strongest, and fiercest one he had ever received. "-be happy to have you both," he finishes, chuckling, as he hugs her back.

"Thank you so, so, _so_ much, Gibbs! Wait 'till I tell Anna! She'll be so excited!" She planted kisses all around his face before completely pulling away.  
"Do I have lipstick all over my face, now?" He couldn't help but smile at the mental image of his face at the moment.  
"Umm…No?"  
"Right."

"And before you go, there's something else I want you to know." She chewed on her lip a bit.  
"What's that?"  
"You know how I want to throw a Thanksgiving party?" He nodded. "And how I want everyone to come over?" He nodded once more. "Well, when I say 'everyone', I sort of mean…_everyone_."  
"Define how much 'everyone' is."  
"Like, not just the team and Ducky, but Jenny, Palmer, Gertie, maybe Fornell and Emmy if they don't already have plans, and…"  
"And?"  
"Well…This might be a stretch, but…Your dad?"

He stared at her, not a glare, more like an analyzing gaze.  
Becoming slightly nervous that she crossed a line, Abby begins to babble. "I know you don't get along with Jack too well, and I thought that maybe you should try to patch things up. It's Thanksgiving, no one should be alone on Thanksgiving. And I did a search so I know he doesn't live too far. Stillwater isn't-"

Her speed-talk was cut short by Gibbs moving forward without hesitation and kissing her.  
After a few seconds, he pulled away, pleased by her shocked expression.  
"I'll keep that in mind," he says.  
"Keep what in mind?"  
"That the only way to get you to quiet down is if I kiss you."  
She grinned. "So, does that mean it's okay? Your dad can come?"  
"Everyone else can come. It's just that I haven't spoken to Jack in so long…"  
"It's never too late, Gibbs. Some people have to learn that the hard way…Don't be one of those people."  
He smiled at the comment.  
"Now go. You have a phone-call to make, before he runs out of time to get here."  
"Thanks, Abbs." He kisses her cheek before leaving for the elevator.

Abby sighs contentedly. "I love my job."  
_---X---_

Gibbs pressed the button for the elevator, and when the doors opened, he was greeted by the Director.  
"Director," he nods.  
She tries to keep a straight face, but quickly cracks up. "I presume you did something that pleased Abby?"  
Gibbs raised an eyebrow.  
Jenny pointed at her own face. "The lipstick. It's everywhere."  
He stifled a smirk. "Oh."

Gibbs enters the elevator as she exits and only when the doors close does he laugh.  
_---X---_

"Abby," Jenny says as she enters to her forensic scientist typing away at her keyboard.  
She quickly turns. "Before you say anything; Was Gibbs carrying a coffee cup?"  
The Director looks at her suspiciously. "No…Why?"  
She shrugs nervously. "No reason." _'Damn.'_ "So what can I help you with?"  
The older woman seemed to think for a moment. "I will need you to run some tests for me in a few days…I need your word that you won't tell anyone."  
Abby was confused, but quickly nodded at her good friend. "Of course, Jen."

She smiled. "Thank you." Then, she turned to leave.  
"Jen," Abby says. The Director turns back. "Gibbs, Anna, and I are having a Thanksgiving party-" she sees Jenny's face fall the smallest bit. Maybe she didn't even see it… "-and we wanted to know if you would come. So if you don't already have plans…"  
"Of course." She smiled sadly. "You can expect me to be there."  
"Thanks, Jenny." She hugs her. "I was going to ask Gibbs if Franks could come, but I figured that was a long shot…"

"Franks? I'll take care of that. He'll be there."  
Abby was very surprised, but happy. "I didn't think it would be that easy."  
Jenny almost said that she would be having him come to DC for something anyway, but quickly caught herself. "Thank you, Abby, about the tests. I'm glad I can trust you. Franks and I will be there." And with one last nod, she left.

Abby turned back to her computer, in thought of what just went on. "Is it just me, or was that…hinky?"  
_---X---_  
_Gibbs in the elevator…_

Gibbs flipped the emergency break switch, and out his cell phone, his mind set on calling his father. It had been so long…The last time he'd seen him was at Shannon and Kelly's funeral.  
It had been much too long.  
And Abby had been more than right; he should reconcile with his father, while he still had the chance.

He dialed Jack's number and listened to it ring, once, twice.  
_[Hello?]_  
"Jack."  
_[Son…] He could hear the shock in his father's voice. [It's been too long.]_  
"It has."  
_Jack just hoped that the reason he was calling wasn't for anything relating to bail money. He didn't__ know what to say. [Leroy…Where have you been...] It wasn't a question._  
Gibbs answered anyway. "I'm still in DC, nothing much has changed, Jack."  
_[Do you need something?] Gibbs had never been one for 'just because' communications._  
"I was wondering if you would come down to DC for Thanksgiving."

_His father was shocked. He hadn't heard from his son in such a long time, only to be invited down for a holiday fifteen years later. [Yes, Leroy. I'd like that.] It __wasn't like his son to do this, so he wondered… [Is…Is there anyone new in the picture?]_  
Gibbs' mind quickly flashed to the night before; pinning Abby to his boat, and kissing her senseless. He tried to think of a different way to answer the question. "You're wondering who got me to do this."  
_His father let out a laugh. [Yeah.]_

"My forensic scientist, Abby, decided to have a 'Thanksgiving party' at my house." He stressed the sentence in a way so that it expressed that he was more amused than annoyed with her spontaneity.  
_Gibbs - senior - thought about his son and how it wasn't like him to do exactly what a woman says and go along with it, so he concluded that she was special._

_But he noted that he hadn't answered his earlier question.  
Jack figured that if it was a touchy subject, he would ask him in person, at the party where he couldn't be hung up on_.  
_[I'm glad she did. I'd like to meet her, son.]_  
"You'd like her…" Gibbs leaned on the back of the elevator, looking up at the lights.  
_[Thank you for calling, Leroy. If it's alright, I'd like to come by early.]_  
"I can make up the guest room." It worked well because not only would his father get his own room, but Gibbs could have both his girls in the same room as himself.  
_[I can be there at three tomorrow. Or, 1500 hours.] Jack smiled. [Is that alright?]_

"Yes, sir." Gibbs smiled as well.  
_[Thank you for calling me, Leroy. Bye, son.] Only with this goodbye, he knew he'd be seeing his son again._  
"Bye, Dad." He hung up.

He looked around in the elevator and thought of the time, only days ago, when Hollis had confronted him about his feelings for Abby. Then, it became clear…

Hollis' only usefulness to him was to make him realize how much he loves Abby.

He sighed. Gibbs was about to flip the switch, but stopped when he remembered he still had Abby's lipstick all over himself.  
_---X---_

Abby sat down in her lab, working on something for a case. After typing away, and assuring herself that the test was running, she'd called Gibbs on his desk phone and asked him to send down Tony, McGee and Ziva so she could personally invite them to the party. He'd told her that they were on their way down.

"Hey, Abbs," Tony greets her first. "The Boss said you needed us?"  
She stands and grins. "I would like to invite you all to the Thanksgiving party Gibbs, Anna, and I are throwing. Do you guys have plans?"  
They all shook their heads no.  
Tony wasn't very close with his family and was an only child.  
Tim was an only child as well and usually spent holidays writing out the cases in his newest novel.  
And Ziva not only was an only child since Ari was killed, but had no reason to celebrate Thanksgiving, as she was Israeli.

"Nah, no plans. I'd love to spend Thanksgiving with you guys anyway," Tony grins.  
"I have yet to celebrate Thanksgiving, and this would be a great way to learn about American customs. It is family bonding, is it not?" Ziva says. Abby grins and nods in response.

"Woah, woah, wait," Tim interrupts. "How did you get _Gibbs_ to agree to throw a _party_?"

Tony and Ziva share a glance. Tony starts to snicker. "I know how." He waggles his brow.  
"Yes," Ziva goes along. "I saw that he missed a bit of lipstick. _Riiiight_ here," she tilts her head back and points to spot on her jaw.  
"Gitana, Deep Wine." Everyone looks at Tony after he recalls the lipstick's name and brand.  
"I'm not going to ask how you knew that, Tony."

"Abby," Tony begins. "Let me see your lipstick."  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"Pretty please?"  
"No."  
"Pretty, pretty, pret-"  
She sighed. "Here, take it." Abby handed him the lipstick right out of her purse; Tony would have gone on and on with the pretty please's.  
"Thank you, My Dark Angel."

He looks at the sticker on the bottom, then, with a smug look on his face, he shows it to Ziva.  
The Israeli lets out a laugh. "What do you know; Gitana, Deep Wine."  
McGee had an odd look on his face. "That is seriously creepy, DiNozzo."  
He shrugged. "You're just jealous."

Tim turned to Abby. "Could…Could I bring a date?"  
Tony burst out in hysterical laughter. "Like you could get a date!"  
"I could. And I will. And I already do have one."

"Timmy," Abby says, trying not to laugh at McGee's defensiveness. "You can bring a date." She was starting to wonder if the dining table was big enough.  
"Thanks, Abby."

She looks at the clock. "Ugh," she groans. "The sexual harassment seminar."  
"Oh, that's today?" Tony asks.  
Ziva elbows him slightly. "Don't be such a liar. A sexual harassment meeting is not something _you_ would forget, Tony."  
He looked away, embarrassed, she was right.

"Well, let's go," Abby sighs. "We wouldn't want to miss this year's video," she grumbles as she exits the room with the team.  
_---X---_

The video is just white noise in the background as Abby imagines herself in many red-light situations with Gibbs. She wondered what they'd have to be doing to achieve a color light that matches the shade of her lipstick.

Deep Wine.

Maybe she'd let her mind wander down that route a little longer, that is, if she can hold her empty gaze at the video that reminded her of the ones she'd been forced to watch in middle school.

Abby looks over at Gibbs, thinking about what might be running through his mind. She grins mischievously and decides to have some fun.  
She purposely scuffs her boot on the floor a bit, making a small noise that only a trained Marine would care about. He looks over at her.

_*What's your idea of a red-light situation, Gibbs?* She signs._  
_He smirks._ _*You. Me. Handcuffs.*_  
_*Coffin or boat?*  
*Coffin _and_ boat.*_

Abby blushed.  
Gibbs grinned.

_*What's yours?*_  
She thought for a moment. _*Give me a second, Gibbs. It's not like I've been thinking about it the whole time.*_ Only she had. Her skin darkened, embarrassed once more.  
Gibbs could only stifle a laugh.

Jenny saw the secret signing out of the corner of her eye and wondered what they were saying to each other.  
Then, she saw Abby's cheeks flush and decided that it was probably best if she didn't know.

"Hit the lights, please," the instructor says. The lights go back on, and the signing ends. "From the video presentation it's clear that sexual harassment can take many forms in the workplace. A coworker with elevator-eyes, looking you up and down."  
Gibbs and Abby secretly demonstrate that one as they both look each other up and down, trying not to laugh.

"A coworker who shows you cartoons, or photos of a sexual nature."

_*I think I've got some of those, Gibbs.*_

"A coworker's hand _'accidentally'_ brushes up against your body."

_*If only you were sitting near me, Abby.*_

"As said in the video, physical contact can be divided into three categories." A picture, showing the red-light, green-light chart appears on the screen.

"Green-light includes normal behavior. Yellow-light includes _borderline_ behavior, such as hugging someone or-"

Abby shoots up out of her chair, her hand raised like a child's in a classroom.  
"Yup?" The woman calls on her.  
"What's wrong with hugging people? I hug people all the time."  
"You may see it as friendly, but your coworkers may find it offensive."

Abby turns to everyone else. "Do you guys get offended when I hug you?"  
A chorus of "No, no, no" comes afterward from her favorite team members.  
She smiles and closes her eyes. "Then I'm hugging you all in my mind, right now."

Jenny and Gibbs exchange amused glances.

"DOD policy is very clear about this point, Miss. You must first ask permission before making physical contact."  
"Like, _every time_?" Abby asks, incredulous.  
The woman nods curtly. "Yes."  
"Somebody needs a hug," Abby grumbles as she slides back into her chair.

"And finally, there's red-light behavior such as deliberate, unwelcome touching."

_*Haven't we been to that stage?* Abby signs.  
*Not really, because it wasn't exactly _unwelcome_ touching.*_

Ziva quickly moves forward from her seat and licks Tony's neck.  
"GLEH!" Tony yelps, jumping from his chair.

The instructor gives him a look. "Another question?"  
"Uh, yeah. Is it harassment if you slap someone on the back of the head like this?" He headslaps McGee, who returns with a swift hit to Tony's groin. "Would that be considered inappropriate behavior?" He squeaks, holding his middle.  
"Absolutely. Are you saying that this has actually happened?"

Tony looks over at Gibbs, who slowly turns his head and gives him a menacing stare.  
"No, I was just wondering. That's all."

Palmer raises his hand as Gibbs receives a call on his cell.

"Yes," The woman calls on him.  
"What if part of your job includes touching naked people, and-"  
"Oh, that's inappropriate at _any_ time!" She responds quickly.  
"Even if they're dead?"

Her face turns very serious. "Why are you touching dead, naked people?"  
Palmer realizes his mistake. "See, I work in autopsy-"  
"Can we please just try to keep this discussion focused on the topic-"

"Gear up," Gibbs says, causing his team to stand. He tells the Director about the dead Marine, then turns for the door.  
Lucky, Abby mouths to him.

_He just winks and signs *Tell me if anything good happens.*_

She smiles and nods as he walks out the door with Tony, Ziva, and McGee.  
_---X---_  
_Later…_

"Seabrooke's got a bunch of MP3 files on here," McGee says, down in the garage with Abby, as she works on the OTTO and he sorts through the computer. "All created within the last twenty-four hours."  
"You think she was illegally downloading?" Abby asks, walking over.  
"Nah, they were recorded with the laptop's microphone…I think she was making verbal observations while running her tests."  
Abby returns to the car.

"I'm gonna' line up the timestamps; she might have made a recording while she was dying." He puts on heavy headphones.

Abby gets into OTTO. "So she was in the passenger seat," She says, closing the door. "Probably buckled her seatbelt." She does her own seatbelt. "Now if she was tied to something, what would she be tied to?" She asks, thinking Tim is able to hear her.

He can't.

"Hmm…" She presses the button to undo her seatbelt. Only to find that instead of being let out of the strap, she is tugged backward, into the seat, trapping her.

The car starts.

"McGee! McGee!" She shouts, pounding on the windshield. "McGee!"

His concentration is mainly focused on the case and the task at hand, and with the headphones and the sound, he cannot hear anything outside of his work.

The air-conditioning vents in the car reverse, and begin filling the inside of the car with exhaust.  
"McGee! McGee! McGee, help me!" She tries to reach for the button that will shut off the car, and end all of the chaos, but the strap will not give, and she can't reach.

The car continues to fill with gas.  
_---X---_

Gibbs got onto the elevator with his coffee and pushed the button for the garage that Abby and McGee were in. A visit to Abby always let him get over anything that was bothering him. With her bright smile and flirtatious attitude.

_Ding!_

The elevator door opened.

"Help!" Gibbs heard Abby's voice from the inside of the car, and saw her banging on the glass.

Gibbs drops his coffee cup on the floor and sprints toward the vehicle.

_Before his mind even registers that he has finally admitted after all the years of excuses that he loves Abby, his coffee falls to the ground and his feet are moving as fast as physically possible to the forensics lobby of NCIS._

He tries to open the door, desperate to get her out of there.  
"It won't open," she says. "The kill switch," she points to the button on the opposite side of her seat.

He quickly runs to the emergency alarm button and presses it, gaining access to the fire extinguisher.  
Gibbs grabs it and runs back to the side opposite of the car.  
"Cover your face!" He shouts.  
Abby does as told.  
The fire extinguisher breaks through the glass with a shrill shatter, and Abby yells, Gibbs flips the kill switch and races to Abby's door.

Gibbs opens it and gathers Abby into his arms, bringing her to safety.  
"Permission to hug?" She asks, still coughing, but managing to crack a small joke at the same time.  
"You never have to ask, Abby."

"What happened?" Tim asks urgently, the alarm going off earlier having gained his attention.  
"Get the chair," Gibbs orders, still carrying Abby.

"Do you still like to carry me, Gibbs?" She whispers, a small smile making its way to her lips.  
"These aren't exactly the circumstances I'd hoped for, Abbs." He kisses her hair before gently putting her in the chair the McGee supplied.

"I almost bought the farm, McGee," Abby wheezes, answering Tim's earlier question. "I saw the old lady telling me to run to the light." She tries to relax, the task made a bit easier by the feeling of Gibbs' hand brushing the hair out of her face.

"Boss, my back was only turned for a few seconds."  
"A few more seconds, McGee, she'd be dead." Gibbs couldn't handle the thought. "You okay?" He asks Abby.  
"Yeah, but I'm _really_ lightheaded."

"Boss?" Tony calls, walking out of the elevator with Ziva and two other agent. "The emergency alarm went off and-"  
"It was me, DiNozzo."

"You attacked the car?" Ziva questions, while she and the other agents holster their weapons.  
"The car tried to kill Abby," Gibbs answers.  
Ziva looks over at Abby, very concerned. She was like family. She _was_ family.

"I think there was a short," Abby tells them as Gibbs rubs her shoulder. "When I tried to unbuckle my seatbelt, it pinned me back, and the windows shut, and the engine started. It triggered all the doors in the car to lock, and then the whole cabin filled up with exhaust…A few seconds more, and I'd be singing with the angels right now."

"Abby, I'd have noticed before then," Tim says.  
"Then I would have hugged you, McGee." Abby knows it isn't _exactly_ his fault, but he's not her favorite person at the moment, either.

"So lieutenant Seabrooke was killed by a malfunction?" Tony asks.  
"Too many variables," McGee dismisses the thought.

"It was deliberate," Gibbs concludes.  
"The lieutenant was set up to look like suicide," Ziva says.  
"I think it's time you've had a heart-to-heart with Jones, Boss," Tony announces.

"How'd he do it?" Gibbs questions Tim. There's no answer. "It's not a damn quiz, McGee, find out!"  
"On it," McGee says, emotionless, and scurries off to find out.

"What'd Jones say?" Gibbs asks Tony.  
"Nothing, he's been asking about lieutenant Seabrooke, acting like she's still alive."  
Gibbs nods.

"Come on," Gibbs tells Abby, helping her up from the chair, and supporting her with an arm around her waist. "Ducky's checking you out."  
"I'm fine, I just have to-"  
"It's not a request, Abby."

_'Ducky's seen me a few too many times this year,' _Abby thought as she, Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva entered the elevator._  
---X---  
That night…_

"Are you sure you're okay, Abbs?" Gibbs asks, as he and Abby who's carrying Anna, walk through the door.  
"Yes, Gibbs. Positive!" She whispers, as Anna sleeps. She wasn't so sure if Gibbs meant if she was okay physically or mentally, but nevertheless, she said she was fine.  
Gibbs sighs. They both begin to walk up the stairs.

"She still asleep?" He asks to break the silence.  
"Yeah, I got her ready for bed at Gertie's, so we can just tuck her in and say goodnight."  
Gibbs nods and opens the bedroom door for his girls.  
"Thanks," she says, and steps in.

Abby moves over to the crib and gently lays Anna in her crib.  
"Here ya' go, Annie." She leans down and lays a kiss on her daughter's head like she did every night.  
When she stands straight, she is met with the hands of Gibbs massaging her shoulders.

He just wanted to believe that she was still there.

He pecked her neck.  
"Ready for bed, Abbs?"  
She nods, like a child.  
He returns the nod from behind and moves in front of Anna's crib. "Sweet dreams, Anne."

Abby tried not to laugh, but Gibbs heard her and turned around to face her.  
"What?" He faked a glare on the outside, but on the inside, he was just glad to see a smile on her face.  
"She's gonna' yell at you."  
Gibbs raised an eyebrow.  
"If you call her 'Anne' when she gets older, she's gonna' yell at you."  
Gibbs chuckled. "I don't doubt that she would, Abby."  
She sighed contentedly. "Night, Anna banana, love you."  
Abby smiled when he said, "Love you, too, Annie."

He loved both of his girls.

They both wordlessly went into his bedroom, and got ready for bed like they always did, and when they finished, they both lay under the crisp sheets together. And Gibbs was just about to go to sleep, with Abby hugged to his chest like most nights, when he heard her sniffle.

"Abbs?"  
"…I almost died."  
"Oh, Abby."

He knew it would come, a near death experience is a wakeup-call, and he'd been through more than a few of those.

"What would I have done, Gibbs? What would have happened?" She asks as she buries her face in the crook of his neck. "Anna…My baby girl, I would have never seen her again. I would have never seen _you_ again…"  
"It's okay, Abby…" He soothes as he runs a supportive hand up and down her back. "I would never let anything happen to you, I love you too much…I'll keep you safe, Abby, I promise."

She looks up at him. "You dropped your coffee for me, you love coffee…"  
He smiles. "I love you more than coffee, Abby."  
She puts her head back down. "Good, then I love you more than Caf-Pow!."  
His breath escapes in a laugh. "That's nice to hear."

"Did you call Jackson?"  
"Yeah. He'll be here, he wants to meet you."  
"I'm a hugger."  
"I'm sure he won't mind."

She laughs.

"Gibbs, Jenny said she could come, so did Tony, Ziva, McGee, Ducky, and Palmer. McGee's bringing a date, I think he's getting serious with someone."  
"Who?"  
"Didn't say...And, Jen said that Franks is coming."  
_"Mike?"_

"Yup."  
"Do you know Mike?"  
"E-mail."  
"I didn't know you knew him at all, Abby." Then a thought occurs to him. "He doesn't have Internet."  
"Camila."  
"Ah."

"Tobias and Emily?"  
"Didn't ask yet."  
"Diane wasn't much of a Thanksgiving person, I'm sure they'll be free." In fact, he didn't remember celebrating Thanksgiving with her at all, he had just gone to Ducky's that year. "Jack's coming early, three tomorrow."  
"Awesome...Franks probably will be, too. Jenny was so _assertive_..." She didn't mention what she'd said about the tests, if her friend wanted to keep something on the down-low, then Abby wouldn't budge. But Gibbs would be able to pry it out of her, if he ever found out.

"I'm sure she was." Gibbs' mind flashed back to Mexico; the heat of the sun pounding on his back, while the hammer in his hand pounded along with it. And Franks, with the way Mike told him he should go back to DC, for 'that lab-rat of his', because she had been pregnant at the time.

"Oh, and she gave everybody the day off tomorrow, because Thanksgiving is in two days."  
She smirks. "I'll be there. Bring your spirit, Marine!"  
"Yes, Ma'am!"

She giggled. "Night, Gibbs."  
He grinned. "Goodnight, Abby."

_xXxXx_

_**A/N**_: _Whew! this one took a while, but it has to be one of my favorites!__  
Yay! Abby is living with Gibbs for good!_

_Review to get a cookie! ;)  
_


	53. Perfect Sense

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, its characters, or its scripts.  
A/N: _*Gives everyone another cookie for being good readers and coming back* :D  
Thanks SO much for the reviews, everyone! I'm going to try to reply to all of the reviews again! (I've been slacking on that lately) :]  
Sorry for the wait!  
Enjoy!  
---X---_

"Okay, Gibbs," Abby says. "Jack is coming, so we have to get everything ready…Furniture." She starts her determined stride towards the stairs, and Gibbs can't help but chuckle and follow her up.  
"Abbs," he calls, still following her through the hall. "You need to calm down, he doesn't come until-"  
"Three."  
"Yeah, and it's-"  
"Eleven thirty four."

He looks at the clock hanging on the wall. "Exactly."  
"I guess I am a little nervous…" She turns around and shrugs. "Changing table first."  
He sighs. "Alright." They walk into Anna's room.  
"What we move now, we won't have to move later right before Jack comes. We could do something else…" She traces her finger down his arm.

He grins. "Point taken."  
"Now I've got to go get a turkey, and a bunch of other Thanksgiving stuff. You'll watch Anna?"  
"You don't even have to ask, Abbs."  
"Good, thanks, Gibbs." She pecks him on the lips, causing him to smile. "Be back soon," she tells him as she grabs her purse  
"Before Jack comes?"

"Yep." She knew that if Gibbs' father were to come, and they were alone, there was a possibility that it would result in disaster. Abby kissed him again, slightly longer than before, then pulled away and grinned.  
"Later, Gibbs. Later, Annie," She says as she leaves the room.

He heard the front door close.

Gibbs sighed and looked at Anna in the crib. He smiled when he saw her wide blue eyes looking right back into his.  
"Are you ready for your first Thanksgiving, Anna?"  
The baby giggled like all babies do, and started to chew on her fingers.  
Gibbs grinned in return. "Let's see if I can get your stuff into my room…"  
_---X---_  
_Later…_

Abby looked at the clock in Gibbs' car while she drove, _2:30PM_. That wasn't too late, Jack probably wasn't there yet. She'd gotten a call from Franks, saying that his plane had arrived at two, and that he had already planned to stay at a nearby hotel. And, of course, that he wanted to meet 'his pretty darling's own pretty darling'.

She longed to blast some Android Lust from the speakers, but his radio was broken, and her hearse was totaled in the accident. Maybe she'd get a new one…  
_---X---_

Gibbs heard Abby's key turn in the lock as he was walking out of Anna's room.  
"I'm home, Gibbs!" She calls up the stairs, carrying a few bags inside of the house.

He noticed that she used the word 'home'.  
"Hey, Abbs." He goes down the stairs and automatically helps her out with most of the bags.  
"Thanks." They take the bags into the kitchen. "He's not here yet, is he?"  
"Nope," he responds as he puts the turkey in the refrigerator. "How many people are coming, Abby?" With the amount of groceries she bought, one had to be curious.

She put the cans of cranberry sauce in the cabinet and thought for a moment. She mumbled names as she counted on her fingers. "That's…fourteen including you and me, because Mike landed in DC a few hours ago, Gertie said yes, and Tobias and Eminem weren't doing anything special. Then there's Tim with his date."

"Yeesh, Abbs. Is the table big enough?"  
"That's what I wondering…" She tapped her chin. "We could make Fornell sit at the kiddie table?"  
Gibbs chuckled and put the pumpkin pie in the fridge as well. "Take pictures."  
"I'm sure Em would appreciate that."

By the time they both finished putting everything away, it was two fifty.

"I'm gonna' go change and check on Anna," Abby says.  
Gibbs nods and watches her leave the room.

A few minutes later, Abby walks down the steps in dark jeans and a wavy red blouse, with low pigtails, the bands on each of them matching her shirt.  
"You look great, Abbs."  
She smiles. "Thanks, Gibbs. And thanks for moving Anna's things."  
"Wasn't there something you promised me for doing that?" He remembered specifically: _"We could do something else…" _

"Gibbs! Jack's gonna' be here any second!"  
"Do you know _which_ second?"  
She sighed, feigning annoyance. "Alright…fine."

Abby reached her arms around his neck and kissed him, like she'd done in the basement days ago, and he returned by wrapping his arms around her and resting his hands on her back.

She walked them backwards until they, ever so gracefully, fell onto the couch, with Abby on top of Gibbs.  
She giggled an "Oops," causing Gibbs to crack the lopsided grin that she loved.  
"I love it when you smile, Gibbs," she says suddenly.

He smiled again, for her mostly, and kissed her again.  
"You're always the one who makes me, Abbs," he tells her as his lips move down from her throat to the spider web tattoo on her neck. "And I love it when you smile, too."

Gibbs hugged her body closer to his. He'd almost lost her for real yesterday, he wasn't going to let go of her now.

Not ever.

He kissed his way back up and captured her mouth with his own.  
"I almost lost you, Abby…I don't know what I'd do without you." The fearful images came back, Abby in the OTTO, then it quickly changed to a picture with only Gibbs and Anna, Abby was nowhere to be found.  
"I'll never leave you."  
"Promise?"  
"Pinky promise." She linked her pinky with his, and grinned.

There was a knock at the door, one that reminded Abby of the knock she always heard at her door when Gibbs picked her up the night before her birthday.

"See, Gibbs? I told you, any second." She was about to get up so Gibbs could get the door, but he pulled her back down to kiss her once more.  
"Okay, you can go now," he tells her, smiling, as she stands, then he doesn't bother to resist the urge of giving her behind a gentle smack.  
"You _would!_ I still can't believe it!"

He chuckles as they reach the door.  
Gibbs stands next to her as she opens it.

"Jack!"  
Gibbs can't contain his laugh as he sees Abby crash into his father and hug him as if she's known him for years.

"Well, she sure is a friendly one, isn't she, Leroy?" He laughs as well while returning the embrace, albeit with a minute trace of awkwardness.  
"That she is," Gibbs - junior - agrees, admiring his girl.

They break apart, with both of them grinning. After all, it wasn't every day that Jack got a hug like that. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Abby." He took her hand in his and kissed the top of it.  
If it's possible, her grin widens. "It's a pleasure to meet you, too."

Abby winks at Gibbs as he moves to carry in Jack's things.  
Now she knew where he inherited gentlemanlike attitude from.

As Gibbs closed the door, Jackson looked around. Not much was different, nothing was added, in fact, if he had to say, things were missing. Maybe he'd ask his son why later…  
He knew that there was only one guest room, and believed that Abby would probably go back to wherever she lived, because Jethro would always be the one sleeping on the couch if need be.

But what he didn't expect, is the what he would find out later on…  
_---X---  
A little while later…_

Abby had insisted on making coffee for all of them. And when she had, she'd decided to sit down for a few minutes with them, then go check on Anna so her Silver Haired Fox and his father could have some time alone.

She put two steaming mugs in front of them, then sat down with her own next to Gibbs. The Gibbs men thanked her simultaneously, and Abby nodded, then hid her smile behind a sip.

"I haven't heard much about you, Abby," Jack says. "Except that you know my son well. How long have you two known each other?" That was the only way he could think to start off a conversation and break the silence.

"It was nine years last month," she responds, smiling.  
Gibbs' father was pleasantly surprised; he knew it had to be long enough for them to be so comfortable with each other, but he hadn't been expecting that.  
"Hmm." The sound showed that it was an interesting fact. There was so much he wanted to know, he wanted to know how much he'd missed out on, but for some reason, he felt it was best if he asked his son when they were alone.

They all had an interesting conversation, mostly revolving around Jack's interest in Abby's tattoos, particularly the one on her neck.

Abby concluded that she had spent enough time downstairs a few minutes afterward. "Gibbs," she begins, gaining the attention of not just one silver-headed man, but two. She laughs. "Gibbs junior, I'm gonna' go upstairs to check with Anna."  
Gibbs smiled and nodded, not realizing that his father was confused.  
Abby smiled back and went up the stairs.

Jack noticed that as she walked up the steps, all he did was follow her with his eyes, not looking away.

Once she was out of earshot, Jack says, "'Anna?'"  
His son's eyes snap back to his father. "What?"  
"She said Anna."  
"Oh…Anna, is Abby's daughter."

Jack paused for a moment. "Her daughter?"  
"Her daughter."  
"…Is there someone I'll see at the party tomorrow that I want to congratulate?"  
"No."  
"Ah, I see, then…Well…How old is she?" Let the discomfort begin.  
"She was one month on the sixteenth."

Jackson nodded. Maybe they should stop talking about this. "…Before Abby, has there been anyone as important to you?" His father had never been that good with words either; Like father, like son.  
"About that…" Gibbs' father didn't know that he'd divorced three times since they'd last seen each other. Gibbs wasn't entirely sure about how he should break it to him.

Jack raised an eyebrow.  
"No…But, I've been married three times."  
"Pardon?"  
"Three times."  
"Leroy…Is that why your house is so empty?"

Gibbs let out an emotionless laugh. "Yeah."  
His father backtracked in the conversation a bit. "You said you've been married three times, but you said no when I asked you if there's been anyone important since…since Shannon and Kelly."  
"And?"  
"Ah." He understood now…somewhat. He wasn't sure he would ever completely get it.

"You like her?" Jackson asks.  
"Of course."  
The older man waves his hand. "You know what I mean, Leroy."  
"I know what you mean…to what extent you meant it to, I'm not sure."  
"More than just friends."

"We've always been more than friends, just not in the way you might be thinking."

Once again, Jack wasn't sure he would ever completely understand.  
"You should ask her to stay tonight. I can sleep on the couch."  
"She's already staying, and you're not sleeping on the couch."  
"…But if she's staying, and I'm…Can you clear this up, son?"

"She's not sleeping in the guest room, she's not sleeping on the couch, and she's not sleeping on the floor."  
"…Oh, she's sleeping with you?" His father waited a beat. He hid a smirk. "Sorry, unfortunate wording."

Although there was a possibility that he'd handpicked that response.

"Yeah, she's sleeping with me."  
"Thought you said that you weren't together?"  
"We're not."

"Yeah, and this all makes perfect sense," Jack says.  
"It's complicated."  
"Oh, I'm sure."

They stopped speaking for a few moments, just a few seconds to gather their thoughts.  
Maybe Jackson was trying too hard to understand something that he knew - deep down inside - he would never get.

"You wanna' meet her?" Gibbs asks.  
"Anna? Yeah, yeah, I'd like that." Not only was it something that he wanted to do, but it was something that would assist in prying himself out of this odd position.

Both men stood and placed their empty mugs in the sink, then walked up the stairs.  
Gibbs led him to his bedroom door, and quietly opened it.

They walked in on Abby rocking Anna in the rocking chair and humming a lullaby to her while she was fed.  
"Tomorrow's Thanksgiving, Annie. Aren't you excited?" She asks her daughter in a low voice. "All of our friends will be there. Even Gibbs' dad, Jack. I think you'll get along well. He's just like Gibbs," she laughs.

Gibbs and Jack exchange glances, as well as small smiles.

"They're both able to sneak up on people, like right now." She looks up at them and grins. "Gotcha'."

"I must be losing my touch," Gibbs says.  
She huffs good-naturedly . "You? I doubt it. I heard the squeaky step on the stairs," she grins.

"I'll be more careful next time," Jack comments.

Abby laughed. "If you're anything like he is, you won't even have to try. Ya' know, I had to put bubble wrap on the floor just so I could know when he came into my lab, but he made me take it away. Apparently, he enjoys sneaking up on me."  
"It_ is_ amusing, Abbs," Gibbs says, cracking a smile and moving over to her.

"You wanna' hold her, Jack? I think she's done feeding for tonight," Abby offers as Gibbs plants a kiss on the top of her head.  
Jackson gives a large smile. "Of course."  
Abby beamed at him and carefully stood with Anna in her arms.

"Here, Anna, meet Jack." She placed the baby in the older man's arms.

Jackson was delighted; the last baby he'd held in his arms had been Kelly, more than twenty years before, and now he was holding the baby of a woman he had only met today, and he has the same feeling that he did long ago. The feeling was importance, he knew the little girl in his arms would be just as important to him as Kelly was.

Gibbs pulled Abby next to him with a hand around her waist and kissed her temple, happy to see that she, Jack, and Anna were all getting along marvelously.

After a few minutes, Jack returned Abby's daughter to her.  
"She's a beautiful little girl, Abby," he compliments.  
"Thank you, Jack," she smiles as she puts her daughter in the crib.

Something that he couldn't believe he hadn't thought of before occurred to him. Abby was living with his son. With all of the baby's furniture in there, it was more obvious than ever. He wasn't going to comment on it though, because his son had told him in a way, when he said that she was staying, he just didn't clarify for how long.

And he hadn't even thought to ask.

Jack looked at his watch, it was getting late. And he felt that his son would rather be laying with Abby right then than anything else.  
"I think I'm gonna' call it a day," he says.

"Oh, okay, Jack. Gibbs and I set up the guest bedroom for you."  
He nods. "Thank you."  
She returns the nod with a smile as well. "It was nice meeting you."  
He steps up to her and kisses the back of her hand like he did earlier. "It was _wonderful_ meeting you, my dear."  
She giggles. "Night, Jack." She gives him a quick peck on the cheek.

Seeing that they might need a bit more privacy, she goes to finish tucking in Anna.

"Thank you, Leroy. Thank you for inviting me down here."  
Gibbs smiles slightly, knowing that Abby is to thank for the family reunion. "You're welcome."  
"And thank that pretty little lady over there for me, too."  
He chuckles. "I will…Goodnight, Dad."  
"Goodnight, Son."

Abby grinned from across the room, hearing the last part of the conversation.  
She was just glad to bring them back together again.  
_---X---_

"He's like you, Gibbs," Abby tells him as they lie in bed together, his arm across her waist, and his chest to her back. "Now I know how you cam to be such a gentleman."  
"Only to you."  
Her breath escapes in a soft laugh. "And Anna."  
"Mmhmm."

"Tomorrow's Thanksgiving."  
"Mmhmm."  
"Don't forget to pack your spirit."  
"Yep."  
"Good…Can you say 'yes ma'am' again?"

He chuckles. "Why?"  
"It's hot."  
"Yes ma'am!"

xXxXx  
**_A/N_**: _Thanksgiving is approaching!  
If you hate Hollis Mann (And want her to die, hehe) check out my new story! (101 Ways To Kill Hollis Mann)  
Review, please! You guys rock! :D  
_


	54. Thankful

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, its characters, or its scripts.  
**_A/N_**: _Gah, yes, I know, chapter 37 and 38 are still the same. I've been working my butt off trying to get it back, doing system restores on my hard drive, emailing some friends, but I still don't have it.  
If any of you, by some miracle, have it on your own computer, or printed it out, could you please send it to me?!  
Enjoy!  
---X---_

"When will they be here, Abby?" Jack asked, sitting at the table, watching his son and the raven haired woman before him work in the kitchen, in synchronized motions.  
"Mmm, about one today. But Franks and Fornell said they'd probably come a little early."

Gibbs' father nodded, and continued to take in the sight before him.  
He watched as his son moved from one of the cabinets, making breakfast, and Abby moved around the room, readying the dinner that would be served later.

It seemed as if, somewhere in the middle of their little dance of domestication, there was a mistake, and they both met up in the middle, facing each other. Gibbs and Abby both grinned, then circled around each other and continued to make the food they had been working on.

Jackson had asked to help, but it seemed as if the two both knew their way around the other, and that him joining in, would only disrupt the natural flow that they created together. But the older man was content to watch Abby make his son smile, and at the same time, ponder whether or not his son had feelings for his lab rat.

Gibbs finished with the pancakes he was making for everyone for breakfast and put a plate in front of each of the three seats. Just as he did that, Abby had finished off preparing the food and placed the turkey in the oven.

"Oh, thanks, Gibbs, but I still have to feed Anna, so I'll just bring her down."  
Gibbs nodded, and watched as Abby went up the stairs to fetch the baby.

"She calls you Gibbs?" Jack asks skeptically.  
"She's never called me anything but."  
"I just figured since you're sleeping together-" he saw the look on his son's face. "-_sleeping in the same bed together_, she would call you Jethro."

_"But I'm telling you Jeth-Gibbs he's not your man…"_

"Leroy?"  
"Huh?" Gibbs turned his head to his father.  
"You still with me, son?"  
"Yeah."

Before Jack could say anymore, Abby walked down the stairs with Anna in her arms. She stepped into the kitchen and put Anna in the infants' highchair, then went to make up her bottle.  
"I'll do it, Abbs," Gibbs says, standing. Not only did he want to do it, but it would save him from the questioning glances of his father. Those thoughts were getting more frequent.

She smiled. "Thanks, Gibbs."  
After he told them they could start on their breakfast without him, he continued to make up Anna's bottle and couldn't help of be reminded how he used to do it for Kelly in the middle of the night.

And how he still felt like a father doing it for Anna.  
_---X---_

Later, Gibbs, Abby, and Jack were all sitting in the living room, when there was a knock at the door.

Abby immediately jumped up. "I'll get it!"  
Gibbs and Jack exchanged smiling glances at Abby's actions.

"Franks!" Abby exclaims, wrapping Mike in a hug that was similar to the one she gave Jack the day before.  
"Hey, darlin'," he responds. He smirked at Gibbs over Abby's shoulders as he returned the hug - enjoying it a bit too much - causing Gibbs to send him a warning glare.

Abby knew exactly what Gibbs was trying to do as he says, "Why don't you come over and meet Jack, Mike?" He said it without breaking his gaze from Franks, who was unaffected.

As Franks moved over to greet Jack, Abby signed to Gibbs. _*Don't worry, Gibbs. You'll always be my favorite person to hug. Especially in a red-light situation hug.*_  
Gibbs couldn't help but smirk at the idea.  
_*That's my Gibbs,* she signs with a wink._

"Mike Franks," he introduces himself as he shakes Jackson's hand.  
"Jackson Gibbs," he returns.  
"Ah, you're Probie's father?" Mike wasn't about to add that he'd assumed him long dead, as Gibbs had never brought up his father.  
Understanding that Probie was a nickname for his son, he replies with, "That'd be me."  
"It's nice to finally meet you."  
"Same."

Franks turned toward Abby. "I heard you had a little darling of your own."  
She smiles. "Mmhmm, she's upstairs." And with that, she turned around and gestured for him to follow her up the stairs.  
"Oh, she_ is_, is she?" He says, looking at Gibbs with raised eyebrows.

Mike lowered his voice. "Good work, Probie." He went after Abby upstairs.

Gibbs put his head in his hands, partly exasperated at his mentor's insistency, partly embarrassed, and maybe even a tad amused.

Maybe.  
_---X---  
A Little While Later…_

There was another knock at the door.  
"That's probably Tobias," Gibbs announces, standing.  
"Tobias?" Jack asks.

"That's Gibbs' friend-slash-enemy from the FBI," Abby calls from down the stairs, still with Mike. "He's got Emily with him, too. That's his daughter."  
Jackson sat back against the couch, nothing more to ask. "Oh."

Gibbs opened the door.  
"Hello, Jethro," Tobias recognizes.  
"Fornell."

"Where's Anna?" Emily asks, ready to greet Abby and the baby.  
Gibbs chuckles slightly at her urgency. "Upstairs."  
"Cool." She enters the living room and sees the man on the sofa. "Hello." She waved, then quickly continued up the stairs.

"I heard that your father was here?" Fornell says.  
"From who?" Gibbs asks, then answers his own question. "Abby."  
"Yep."

Tobias steps in and Gibbs shuts the door. "This must be him. I'm Tobias Fornell." Fornell was all business as usual.  
"Jackson Gibbs." They nodded their greetings.

"Abby didn't tell DiNozzo, did she?"  
"DiNutso? Probably not, I'd like to see his reaction though…I better go up. I'd like to see Anna as well," Tobias tells them before going upstairs.

It seemed that the most popular tourist attraction was the baby upstairs, but Gibbs could understand that.  
_---X---  
Later…  
_  
"Tony, why did you offer to drive me?" Ziva asks, in Tony's car on the way to Gibbs' place.  
"Well, it wouldn't be very safe if you drove, would it?" Tony replies, making a turn.  
She rolls her eyes. "It was just so out of the glue."  
"Glue? Out of the _blue_, Ziv. You know, sometimes I get the feeling you make these mistakes on purpose. I mean, come on, glue?"

"I speak many languages, forgive me if I get a little confused."  
"A little confused? You said _glue!_"  
She sighed. "Yes, Tony, I know, I was there."  
There was a pause, the only noise being Sinatra playing from the speakers of his car.

"Who do you think Probie's date is? His sister?" Tony laughed.  
"His sister went down to Delaware to visit their parents."  
"Oh…How do you know that?"  
"He told me."  
"Over one of those dinners that I'm never invited to?"  
"As a matter of fact, yes."  
"Well, then!" He guffaws.

There was another short pause.  
"You still didn't answer my question. Why did you offer to drive me?"  
"I have to bring a date, Ziva. I didn't want to be like McProbius," Tony grins.  
"Are you saying that this is a date?"  
"Since you aren't paying for dinner…Yeah, why not." He pulled in front of Gibbs' house.

Tony tells her to stay in the car, which she raises an eyebrow at, but she does as told anyway.  
He comes around to her side and opens her door for her.  
She laughs. "Very romantic, Tony."  
"Hey, look, here comes McGee in his Porsche." He still couldn't believe that Tim had one.

"Ah…Can you see her yet? His date?"  
"Nope, but here he's getting closer. Why can you?"  
"Yes, but I think you should be surprised."  
"Is it the Director?!"  
"No. Now let's go in." She tugged him towards the front door and his head was turned, still trying to get a glimpse of the woman.  
"Fine," he concedes, knocking on the door.

A few moments later, the door opens to Abby.  
"Hey, you guys!" She crashes into both of them, wrapping them into a hug at the same time. She breaks away, grinning. "Everyone is upstairs with Anna, except for Gibbs and his dad."

"Gibbs' what? The Boss' dad is here, from Stillwater!? No way!"  
"How did you know he's from Stillwater?" Abby asks as Tony brushes past her.

Ziva rolls her eyes. "He's been acting a bit…odd lately."  
Abby smiles and nods. "I know."

"Hey, Ziva! Hey, Abby!" McGee calls from the driveway, having parked his car across the street.

He had a familiar woman by his side.

"Hey, McGee," Ziva greets, her eyebrows raising a bit at the woman, but not in a bad way. "I'll just go inside," she whispers to Abby, then does as she said she would.

"Hi, Timmy," Abby smiles. She grins at the woman beside him.

"Hello, Fiona."  
_---X---_

"But…Why did you want to drive so badly, Doctor?" Jimmy asks Ducky, in his old Morgan.  
"Well, I couldn't have you getting us lost, could I, Mister Palmer?"

Palmer sat back in his seat, like a child would after being denied a new toy.  
"I guess not," he responds immaturely.  
"Don't be so childish, Jimmy," he dismisses his assistant's attitude.

At the sound of his name instead of his title, the younger man sighs.

Ducky was right.

Palmer probably _would_ get them lost.  
_---X---_

"Thank you for driving me, Scott," Jenny thanked her driver, stepping out of the black car, and walking up the drive.

She knocked on the door at the same time she heard the car drive away.  
The Director expected to see Abby open the door, but Gibbs opened it instead.  
"Hey, Jen," he greets, stepping out of the way to let her in, leaving no time for small-talk. She wasn't sure if he did that deliberately, but you could never be sure with Gibbs.

"Hello, Jethro," she says, smiling a bit. She stepped inside.

Jen heard the faint sound of a football game playing on the television in the next room. _'DiNozzo's here.'_ She thought.

"Abbs, Duck, Em, Gertie, and Fiona are in the kitchen. Tony, McGee, and Palmer are upstairs with Annie. And Fornell, Mike, and Jack are in the living room."  
"Jack?" Jenny asks.  
Gibbs inclines his head slightly. "My dad."  
"Really?"  
"Yep. Abby's doing."  
"Of course it is," Jenny smiles, a bit sadly.

Gibbs becomes a bit concerned. "You okay?"  
"Yeah…I think I'll go make a visit to my favorite niece," she tells him, her thumb pointing behind her shoulder.  
He nods, confused by her emotions to some extent, but he lets it go.

For now.  
_---X---_

"You know, Emily, this recipe goes way back to Muriel Beatrice Mallard. My great-great aunt, a talented stage performer, very talented. You remind me of her, actually. With your golden hair…" He playfully tugs on one of her braids, with a chuckle.  
"I've only seen pictures, and heard stories, but I'm sure she would have liked you very much."

She turned to him. "Grandpa Ducky, do you ever run out of stories?"  
"Well, I-" he thought for a moment, stopping the movement of stirring the potatoes as he hemmed and hawed for a short moment. "I don't think so. There was actually a time, when I was at my cousin's Christmas party, 1978, and I had nothing to say, so…"

"Ducky," Abby interrupts. "Are you about to tell a story about telling stories?"  
"Did I get sidetracked again, my dear?"  
"You went from the history of Thanksgiving, to traditions, to recipes, to your great aunt Muriel, to a story about stories."

"Hmm," he begins. "I'd say I'm right on track then." He smiles. "Now where was I…"  
_---X---  
_  
"I've gotta' be, I'm telling ya', if I wasn't, it wouldn't make sense," Tony whispers, upstairs with McGee, Palmer, and Anna.  
"No, no, no. I still think I'm the favorite uncle," McGee insists.

"I'm sure if Anna could talk, she'd tell you all to be quiet about the favorite uncle thing," Palmer says.

"You're right."

They all turn toward the crib, jaws dropped.  
"Did…Did you just talk?" Jimmy asks Anna, shocked.

"Yes…No, of course not, this is Jenny," she laughs from across the room.  
"Oh, hello Director," Palmer tells her, slightly embarrassed.

Jenny looked at Anna in the crib, then noticed the sign she given to Abby hanging on its headboard.  
Since Jack had occupied the guest room the other night, Gibbs and Abby had moved the sign.

She couldn't help but think it looked so perfect where it was.  
So…At home.  
_---X---  
Later…_

Jackson, Mike, and Fornell all went upstairs to see Anna just before dinner, it was only them. Emily had come up, too, for a quick visit again, then went downstairs to wash her hands before they all ate.

Mike chuckled. "She's a pretty one, huh? I bet she'll look just like Abby when she gets older."  
Fornell nodded in agreement, but all Jack could do was wonder how he was able to miss out on so many things happening in his son's life.  
===

Gibbs walked up the stairs to get the other men, everyone had helped set the plates on the table, and all they needed now was the four upstairs, Anna, Jackson, Fornell, and Mike.

He entered the room in which Anna was, and walked up to them. "Hey, the food's done. We're waiting for you all."

"Yeah, yeah, Probie," Franks says, dismissively. "We'll be right there." He said it nonchalantly, but he was anxious to taste the food that had filled the entire house with a delicious scent.

"Anna's just waking up, all the easier to take her downstairs," Fornell comments.

The baby's eyes opened, showing two bright blue eyes, which were extremely familiar to the three standing above the crib.  
Very familiar.

Mike, Jack, and Tobias slowly turned their heads away from the young girl, up to a slightly confused Gibbs. They all stared him, wordlessly.

"What?" He asks, shrugging slightly.

The three exchange glances, then, all of them leaving the room, Mike says, "We'll be downstairs."

Gibbs just shakes his head, not realizing that it was the baby's eyes that caused their reaction.  
And their realizations.  
_---X---_

"Now," Ducky begins, "We will all say what we are thankful for. First, everyone grab the person-next-to-you's hand."

Tony muttered something incoherently as he was forced to hold McGee's hand.

"Okay, now…Tony, you first."

He took in a breath; sometimes he didn't enjoy going first. "I'm thankful for-" he looked around. "-everyone here, you guys are all like family…You guys are my family. And, I'm thankful that Abby's a good cook, because that turkey looks…Awesome."

Everyone laughed.

"Timothy."

"I'm thankful that Abby convinced Gibbs to throw a thanksgiving party. It's nice getting the gang together."

Ducky nodded. "Fiona."

"I may not know all of you very well, but I'm thankful that I actually had something to do on Thanksgiving, and I'm glad that I'm doing it with all of you."

"Ziva."

"We do not have a Thanksgiving in Israel, so I'm thankful that it is all of you who are all helping me gain knowledge in American customs, and that we are all together."

The doctor smiled. "Mister Palmer."

"I'm thankful that we're all here and together…and that I'm the favorite uncle."  
"Ugh," Tony groans.

"How about…Franks."

The man sighed. "I'm thankful that I actually got invited to something...By all of you. And I'm with DiNozzo, that turkey…"

Everyone at the table laughed again.  
"Jackson."

He smiled. "I'm thankful for that little lady right there." He nodded his head toward Abby. "Because, if she hadn't gotten my son to agree to this party, it might have been another fifteen years since we spoke to each other."  
Abby smiled brightly.

"I'm thankful for everyone here, you are all wonderful people. And, Mister Palmer, I don't care that you get us lost all the time, it's...it's who you are."  
Palmer beamed.

Ducky continued to call names around the table until the only ones who hadn't gone were Gibbs and Abby.  
"Abigail."

"I'm thankful for a lot of things," she starts. "But today, I'm very thankful to have everyone here like this, together. And I'm very thankful for Annie-" She gently and playfully pinched her daughter's cheek, and she giggled, causing everyone to smile. "-And I'm also very thankful for Gibbs." She swiftly did the same thing to his cheek, causing everyone to burst into hysterics.

Gibbs held back a grin.

Once everyone had calmed down a bit, Ducky called the last person. "Jethro."

"I'm thankful that I have anyone to celebrate anything with…And I'm very thankful for Abby, Annie, and my dad."  
Everyone smiled, mostly Jack.  
"I'm thankful that everyone's here, happy, healthy, and safe…And that Abby cooked."

"Can we eat now?" Tony asks impatiently. "I just have to have some turkey."

Abby nodded at Ducky, and he grinned. "Everyone eat."

_xXxXx_  
**_A/N_**: _I can't believe we're getting closer to the end…  
Well, if anyone has that chapter like I said before, please send it to me!  
I won't be on for a few days, visit the bottom of my profile for more information._

_Please Review!_


	55. Things Are Not Always How They Seem

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, its characters, or its scripts.  
Spoilers: _About Face_  
**_A/N_**: _*Insert groveling author here* I can't apologize enough, I really feel guilty for not posting in so long, :( But I can honestly tell you that every single one of the stories I write will be finished, because I, myself, hate it when authors don't finish their work.  
I hope this meets your standards, :)  
Enjoy!  
---X---_

The rest of the weekend went faster than most of them would have liked it to, but Friday was spent by Abby dragging Gibbs to multiple stores for compulsive Christmas shopping, and winking at Gibbs when she dropped some much too early mistletoe into their cart.

Saturday, the team helped Abby and Gibbs move some things from her place to his, including the famous coffin, which Abby had to twisted Gibbs' arm a little bit for in order to get.  
And on Sunday, both were itching to do something productive, to them, they'd been away from work for too long, not that every moment of their vacation hadn't been wonderful, its just that they weren't used to being at home for so long.  
That was why they were glad to wake up to Monday that morning.  
_---X---_

"Doctor, there's something I wanted to ask you…" Palmer begins, the invitation in his pocket nearly burning a hole through the cloth.  
"One moment, Mister Palmer. I've got to get the gurney," Ducky interrupts, standing from the body.  
"Oh no, I should do that," Jimmy says, standing as well, and forgetting about what he was going to ask.  
"No, no, no. I shall use the elevator, as not to affect my _cardio_," The doctor insisted, regarding Palmer's earlier comment. "So you get the body off the roof, to down there," pointed to the ground, floors, and floors below him without even blinking. "And then-"  
"Then we can get the body back into the cage," Jimmy smiles and watches as the doctor nodded and descended to the main floor by use of the elevator.

Meanwhile, Jimmy got to work. He slid the body off of the stage and onto the plastic lining which they always used for the bodies. He nonchalantly blew air through his lips as he got the job done. He saw that a wallet of some type had fallen beside the corpse. Palmer took it from the floor and opened it. A passport. This would surely be of some use to the team. He put it back as he heard Ducky calling from the ground floor.

Jimmy looked over the railing at the doctor.

"Nice job at parking," Ducky commented sarcastically while struggling to get the gurney back in the van in order to move it.  
"Sorry!" Palmer called down to him.  
"Is it all clear up there?"  
"All clear, doctor."  
"Good." Ducky nodded approvingly.

Jimmy stepped back from the railing and to the body.

The passport. Where was it? He knew it was just there…  
He looked around the victim and goose-bumps rose on his skin. Maybe it was Tony playing tricks on him again.  
Palmer looked toward the open space which had some pillars, perfect for hiding behind.  
"Tony, this is not funny…" No response. "Tony?…McGee? Did you take that passport?" He moved closer.  
As metal rods were knocked together, a harsh sound was produced and the noise vibrated throughout the level. He saw someone move swiftly behind plastic that hung from the ceiling. It must be Ziva then. "Ziva, I need that."

The elevator sounded, signaling it being in use. This definitely wasn't funny.  
What was going on?  
This reminded him of a horror movie he went to see with Abby. But this wasn't a movie. "Who's there?"  
Someone started running, and out of instinct, Jimmy chased after them. "Hey!" He shouted as he ran. "Hey! Stop!"

"Mister Palmer?" Ducky said, stepping off of the elevator.

"Hey! Stop!" Jimmy yelled again.  
The man with the passport jumped over the second story railing and onto the ground floor. "Hey!" Palmer screamed, ready to follow the man over the railing.  
Until he pulled out a gun.  
Jimmy froze. It was like slow motion.  
He saw the trigger, and heard a click, and instinctively dropped to the floor for safety.

_BANG! BANG!_

Palmer heard the man's footsteps echo throughout the room until they faded away.  
"Jimmy are you alright?!" Ducky rushed toward him.

"I'm fine," he said.

Given the circumstances, with an unknown man stealing vital evidence from a crime scene, this case could be considered as one of those rarer ones when there is a lot of action. But little did he know what this case would eventually lead up to.  
_---X---_  
_Later, Autopsy_

"How is Mister Palmer? I really miss his assistance...You don't fully appreciate someone until they're not here..." This was not only directed towards himself, but to Gibbs as well.  
"He'll be alright," Gibbs assured him, missing Ducky's hint.

"Yes, I do hope so..." He sighed. "Oh," Ducky said, recalling a could-be important factor in the case. "I don't know how it fits into your puzzle," he told Gibbs, "but it is on his upper extremities and throughout his respiratory system." He handed Gibbs the magnifying glass he'd been holding after taking another look for himself.

"He was breathing it," Gibbs concluded.  
"It seems so."  
"What is it?"  
"_Abby_ is running tests." Ducky said it with a certain inflection on Abby's name.  
Gibbs looked up and saw Ducky's look but the doctor didn't make eye contact. "What?"  
"Nothing."

Ducky wasn't usually one to play games unless he knew something you didn't. But whenever he did know something you didn't, he'd always find a special way to let you know.  
"Something you want to tell me, Duck?"  
Ducky wasn't one for gossip either, so what he said next was a surprise to Gibbs. "Well, we've known each other for a long time. You, Abigail, and I have worked together the longest. And- Jethro, I'm not going to dance around this subject any longer than I already have… Do you have feelings for Abby?"

This was unfamiliar territory for Gibbs. He hadn't been so uncomfortable in a room with this man in a long time, if ever. He thought about telling him something. Anything. And he thought very hard about this. Then, he thought, it was late and he didn't have to deal with this now. He didn't _want_ to deal with this now. So he looked him dead in the eye, and said something very characteristic of himself.

"Tell me if you find anything, Duck."  
Before Ducky could say anything, he was in the elevator on his way up to dismiss everyone.  
Ducky sighed.

I guess he had his answer.  
_---X---_

"Uhh," Palmer said awkwardly as he stepped up to Ziva. She gave him that suspicious squint look that everyone hated to get. "Here." Somewhat fearfully, he gave her an envelope and went over to McGee's desk.

"What was that? A love letter, Palmer?" Tony joked.  
"I sure hope not, 'cause I'm getting one too," McGee said as he examined his own letter before opening it.  
"Hehe, maybe it _is_ a love letter." Tony snickered.  
McGee glared at him.

"The Josephine Photography Gallery's Amateur Exhibit?" Ziva read aloud, as she was the first one to get hers open. "Jimmy, you are a photographer?" She asked as she looked up at him.  
"Well, yeah." He was feeling self conscious, as usual.  
"I guess this explains why he's been acting weird lately." Abby smiled at him.  
"Weirder than usual," Tony and Ziva stated at once, then blushed.

"I just didn't want to tell anyone until I knew it was a sure thing that I was getting submitted into the gallery."  
"This is…cool, Palmer." Tim nodded, interested, as he examined his invitation to get into the gallery.  
Jimmy finally exhaled, he felt a little proud.  
"This is great, Jimmy." Abby smiled again.

"What's great?" Gibbs asked, somehow getting out of the elevator without it making a sound.  
"Jimmy's hobby," she told him. "He's a photographer. And made it into an exclusive gallery." She smiled at Jimmy's look then looked towards Gibbs again.  
Gibbs, obviously, wasn't into photography, but he still praised Jimmy. He nodded at him. "Good job." Leaving it at that, he got to the point. "Everyone can go home now."

They packed up slower than they usually did, probably enjoying the atmosphere the room carried. Once the room cleared out, Gibbs and Abby were the only ones left.  
"Shall we?" Abby broke the silence.  
He smiled just because she always made him. "We shall."  
Abby linked her arm with his like you'd expect she would and they both moved toward the elevator.

There was no need to press the button, as someone was already making their way up.  
The elevator made it's familiar ping! and just before the lift's doors opened you could hear faint conversation.

"Thanks for this, Ducky," the director told Ducky, as she slipped something into her purse.  
"It's no problem- oh!" Ducky said, just noticing Abby and Gibbs' presence. He quickly put on his adorable smile. "Ah. Leaving for tonight?" He asked them.  
Gibbs and Abby nodded. "Mmhmm." Gibbs suspiciously eyed the director's purse. Something just wasn't right…

The group of good friends stood there awkwardly, as if they'd just met.  
Ducky was still wondering about the current status of Abby and Gibbs' relationship.  
Gibbs wanted to know what was going on with Ducky and Jen.  
Jenny was hiding something.  
And Abby wondered if everyone knew something she didn't.

Abby put on a smile to lower the discomfort level. "Have a nice night, you guys."  
"Ah, I hope you two do as well."

They all switched places so Gibbs and Abby could return to the ground floor.  
"Night," Gibbs said lastly as the door closed.

Ducky and Jenny made relieved eye contact as they heard the elevator shift downwards.  
"We must be more careful, Jenny…" He stated in a deadpan voice.  
"This probably won't be going on much longer anyway…"  
"Don't you say that, Jennifer!" He said harshly. "There is always hope!"  
She could understand his anger, so she didn't chastise him for talking that way to his boss. "When you researched this, you told me the straight facts. There is no hope."

"Please, Jenny. There's no way to know if this will go into remission or not. Keep an open mind, if not for everyone else, than at least for the sake of yourself. Just thinking like that could make you feel worse."  
The director knew that this wasn't the way to act; Not only thinking so negatively about this situation, but stressing an old man like this. "I'm sorry Ducky. I know you're right."

He sighed with relief. "Thank you, my dear. Keep an open mind. Things aren't always how they seem. If anyone knows this, it's everyone here at NCIS."  
She nodded. "Goodnight Ducky. Get some rest. This is stressing you much more than it should be."  
The doctor nodded as well in agreement. "You need some rest too."  
"I'll be on my way soon," she promised.  
"Goodnight, Jennifer." He gave her a hug. "I hope you feel better soon."  
"Me too."

Ducky went on the elevator to autopsy to collect his things and Jen walked around the squadroom.  
She took a seat at Gibbs' desk and looked at his things, as the other half of the room stay submerged in darkness.

She picked up the photo of Abby's ultrasound and sighed.  
"You were right about one thing, Ducky."  
She skimmed her thumb across the frame and stared out at the dark, cloudy sky through the windows.  
"Things aren't always how they seem."  
_---X---_

**_A/N_**: _Thanks so much for everyone's feedback, even during my unexpected hiatus. And thank you for coming back and reading after all this time.  
This is only part of the chapter! I just wanted to update as soon as possible! Sorry it's short! Next part will be up some time this weekend!_

_Please tell me what you think! Reviews are greatly appreciated! If you caught any mistakes that you'd like to point out, please do! :)  
_


	56. One Way, Or Another

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, its characters, or its scripts.  
Spoilers: _About Face_  
_**A/N**_: _Sorry, but it's mostly script. Hope it's worth it though!  
Some information was left out in the story or was summarized in a sentence or two due to the lack of time I had. But I trust all of you have seen the episode, ;)  
Due to a minor snafu when I was writing, I nearly completed the next chapter instead of putting my full attention onto this one, which is why this is a bit late. Either way, I believe the next chapter will be much better than this one!  
---X---_

"It's alright. Just take your time, Jimmy," Abby told Palmer as she tried to get an accurate description of the shooter out of him.  
He nodded. Just thinking about that incident got him jittery and nervous, he'd already knocked a few things over. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he just remember? The only thing he knew about the man was average height, average weight, average everything. And…He had two eyes. But knowing that didn't help the situation much.

Abby's lab phone started ringing. She sighed.  
"Just try to remember as best as you can, Palmer." She had to keep reminding herself that she was talking to an adult.  
She pushed off from her desk to get to the office where her phone was, then she answered.

"Abby's labby."  
_[Hey Abbs,] Gibbs spoke from the phone. [You get a description from Palmer yet?]_  
She lowered her voice so that Jimmy couldn't hear her. "Sorry, nothing very useful yet," Abby informed him as she took a glance over at Palmer, who looked as if he was desperately trying to remember.  
_Gibbs nodded and sighed. [Anything on that substance that the victim was breathing?]_  
"No, but I'll probably be getting a ding in a few hours."

_Ding!_

Abby jumped. Then she saw that it was just someone stepping out of the elevator.  
"Did you plan that?" She smiled. Even if it was far fetched, she still wouldn't put it past him.  
_He laughed. [Sometimes things just work out that way…Call me when you get anything, Abby.]_  
She could still hear the smile in his voice. "Will do, my Silver Haired Fox."

Abby ended the call with a smile and went back over to Palmer.  
"Okay, Jimmy. Did you think of anything while I was on the phone?"  
Palmer took a second to collect his thoughts. "Flare his nostrils."  
Abby made the nostrils on the image larger.  
"Now split the difference," he said and watched as she did so.  
"What about the ears?"  
"Uhh…Bigger?" Abby increased the size ten fold and smiled at him. "Well not _that_ big." She made them a normal proportion. "Yeah, like that."

Jimmy looked over the image. "Now increase the density of the orbicularis oris area."  
Abby gave him a strange look.  
"The space between the nose and the upper lip…?"  
"Oh! We call that a cupid's bow…One time I got my lip stuck in a vacuum cleaner display at a department store. I lost like, a quart of saliva before my cousin pulled the plug. I still have nightmares about it. Can't be alone with a HEPA filter."  
He gave her a strange look. "How old were you?"  
"Twenty-two. It was like Fat Tuesday, or Arbor Day…"

"That's him! That is the guy!" Jimmy exclaimed.  
Abby looked at the image skeptically. "You're sure? That's the guy who picked up the passport?"  
"Positive!"  
She looked at him sadly. "You were shot at by Doctor Jekyll?"  
"Well, I think you're referring to Mister Hyde, Doctor Jekyll just invented the potion, but- Look, you have captured his essence perfectly, his anger, his intent…"  
"His likeness? It's his likeness. That's kind of the point here."  
He looked as if he was about to say something, then he took another look at the picture. Who was he kidding? That looked nothing like any kind of shooter, not even like a human being.  
Palmer's features turned sad.  
"Maybe we should just start over then…"  
Abby sighed. "He was a white guy, right?"

Palmer exhaled in frustration. "First, I can't catch him, now, I can't even identify him! Gibbs must think I'm useless!"

"No way, Jimmy! You went after a bad guy! He had a gun! Face it, Palmer, you…are a stud-muffin."  
He looked up. "Really?"  
"No… You know what? You, are baby Gibbs!"  
Palmer grinned.  
"Come on. Let's start over on this." She refreshed the picture.  
Jimmy put on his poker face and got to work. "Now make the bridge of his nose flatter…"  
_---X---_

"I'm really trying here, McGee."  
"Jimmy, I know. Focus, passport."  
Palmer took a deep breath. "Uhh. Okay. Blue? Yeah, I'm pretty sure it was dark blue."  
"Yes, you have narrowed it down to the most popular passport color in the world."  
"Sorry, McGee." Palmer was disappointed in himself.  
"It's all right. Don't worry. We're gonna' get this guy. Again, these represent every dark blue passport in the world from Argentina, to Zimbabwe."  
"There's so many…"  
"Seventy-two. With each country averaging ten percent of the population with passports, we're looking at approximately two hundred million suspects…Give or take a few million."

Palmer stood and walked around the room a little bit. "You know, I took a two week survival course. Two weeks alone. I even encountered a bear. I have a ten second encounter with a bad guy and I go blank… I do not understand."  
"Was that bear in the woods packing heat?" McGee asked.  
Jimmy smiled. "No."  
"There you go," McGee smiled back.  
"I guess you never know, do you."  
"What?"  
"How you'll respond. In a moment of crisis, you have a split second to make a decision."  
"Jimmy, someone was pointing a gun at you; in that split second you chose to duck. I think you passed with flying colors."

"It's like it fried my brain circuitry," Jimmy told him sitting down and massaging a would-be migraine away.  
Tim patted him on the shoulder. "We're gonna' fix that, okay?"  
"You mind if I ask you a personal question?"  
"Go ahead."  
"How did you handle getting shot at the first time?"  
"Well you know I'm a trained federal agent, it's not really a fair comparison," Tim swiftly dodged the question.  
"I'm not a lot of help am I?"  
"You know, there is something else that we could try…"  
_---X---  
Abby's Lab_

"Your eyes are getting heavy. All information is recorded in the subconscious mind. I'm gonna' count down from three, as I'm counting down, you're going to enter a state of relaxation. Three, you're getting calmed and relaxed, two, you're going to a deeper state of comfort, one, you're in a deep-" Abby leaned forward and tapped on his nose with her palm, "-sleep." His head fell back as if he'd fallen asleep.

"You're at peace. You have the ability to retrieve any information at will. You have total recall. If at any time you feel a block to your memory, take a deep breath and the block will melt away. Understand?" He nodded. "Okay, I'm going to take you back to yesterday. You're at the crime scene. You look down, and see a passport. It's vinyl, dark blue."  
"Vinyl?"  
"Yes."  
"_Dark blue?_"  
"Yes. Now pick it up."  
"No, I'm gonna' get hurt!" He said like a child.  
"You're safe here, Jimmy. Now take a deep breath." He did so. "Okay, you're at the crime scene, you look down, and what do you see?"

"Leather," he responded dreamily. "Light brown."  
"What?" Abby asked, getting out of her calm, peaceful mood.  
Tim shrugged.  
"Okay," she went on. "Pick it up and look at it. Are you doing it?"  
"Mhmmm."  
"What does it say?"  
"Cole Haan, low boot, size seven and a half."

Abby looked over at McGee, bewildered. "Sounds like a woman's boot," he said.  
Abby exhaled, frustrated. "Jimmy, put Ziva's boot down," she told him sternly. "Do you hear me? This is Abby."  
"Oh, Abby. Black high platforms, Demonia, size ten…"  
"Jimmy!"

"Wha-What?! Did we catch him? Did we learn anything about this guy?"  
"No but we definitely learned something about you."  
"Whatever it is, it's not what you think."  
"If the shoe fits," Tim said.  
"Wait! Where are you going?"  
"These boots were made for walking."  
"You can't just give up!"

"We're not giving up, Jimmy." Abby frowned.  
"We're moving on," Tim finished for her.

"We've got to get this guy! Please, just try again. Just one more time?"  
McGee and Abby exchanged glances then Abby made up her mind and pulled out her lighter for another round of hypnosis.  
_---X---_

Just after another failed attempt at a description, Abby's mass spectrometer told her it had identified the substance from the victim by it's lovely _Ding!_.  
After reviewing the results, she sent Palmer upstairs to find Gibbs to tell him what the substance was.  
This lead to a discovery of a body in the pillars at the construction site and crime scene that they were at a day before.

Later, Gibbs entered Abby's lab to receive information about the weapon that was used to kill Baxter, the body found in the support column.

"Hi Gibbs!" Abby said cheerfully, without looking behind her.  
"Impressive," Gibbs said walking up to her, smirking.  
"Well I learned from the master. That would be you, the master, and I would be the apprentice. The master's apprentice, the apprentice to the master."  
Gibbs gave her an amused look.  
"Okay, I said 'Hi Gibbs' every ten seconds because I called you down here five minutes ago."  
"Mhmm, to tell me what?"  
"I took a photo of Baxter's head wound using a oblique angled light source. It makes the impression from the blunt force weapon even clearer. Weapon of choice, bolt cutters."  
"A lot of those on a construction site," Gibbs said.  
"You bring them to me, and I'll tell you exactly which one. And- that's not all. Ducky found a microscopic piece of metal, in the victim's wound." She walked over to the printer which printed out the results of the metal scan. "It's ninety-nine percent pure copper, zero-point-four phosphorus. I matched it to an electric cable. Do you know what the spot price is for copper, Gibbs?"

"I know our killer does," Gibbs said. He leaned towards Abby and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, Abbs," he called leaving the room.

"Ahh," she said, recalling a similar event. "I really do love my job."  
_---X---_

"You know, there was a time when I thought I would be an archeologist," Ducky said, putting away the power tools they used to get to the body.  
"Really?" Palmer said, genuinely interested.  
"Yes, I was in the upper sixth at school. Summer holidays, I volunteered for a dig in Tanzania."  
"Well what happened? Why did you decide to go to medical school?"  
"Although archeology carried a certain romantic appeal, I soon realized it wasn't in my bones, so to speak. You have to decide what's in your bones, Mister Palmer."  
"Not a spine."  
"Nonsense. You just have a well developed sense of self-preservation. You're training to be a medical examiner, not an NCIS field agent." He sighed when he saw it only made Jimmy feel worse. "I have no doubt that you had it in you to die a hero's death, but, for the time being I'd appreciate it if you could stay alive to help me examine the dead."  
Jimmy gave a small smile at this.

Ding!  
"Sorry to interrupt," McGee said, exiting the elevator. "I need to borrow Palmer."  
"What's happening?" Jimmy asked.  
"We have a suspect."  
"What? A suspect?" He asked walking with Tim to the lift. "What did you find out?"

"Sometimes I worry about that young man," Ducky said, ironically, this was directed towards a dead body.  
_---X---_  
Later, after Jimmy was able to trap his shooter using the car so that the team can arrest him, they all get the rest of the day off.  
_---X---_  
_Gibbs' and Abby's house_

"Palmer's gallery showing is tonight," Abby said to Gibbs as she walked downstairs to the basement.  
"It is?" Gibbs asked, moving the sanding block up and down the boat.  
"Mhmm."  
"Are you sure he's up to it today? It's been a…rough day." He stopped sanding and leaned on the boat.  
"I talked to him about it, he said he wouldn't skip it for the world. And plus, Eunice really wants to know how it goes."  
"Eunice?"  
She smiled. "His mom."  
"Of course." He laughed a bit. "When is it?"  
"Eight-thirty. The last time I saw him, he was nearly jumping up and down," she grinned.  
He looked to the clock out of habit, he'd been doing that for years, but it hadn't worked for a long time.  
"Maybe you should put some batteries in that thing," she told him.  
"I haven't gotten around to it."  
She took out her bat-phone. "_7:15_ if you're wondering," she smiled. He nodded.

"Is there something wrong between you and Ducky?" Abby asked suddenly. "You two have been acting hinky around each other lately. I just thought maybe there was a falling out or something…"  
"No, nothing like that," he dismissed it. He didn't want her to know why he'd been somewhat avoiding Ducky. When he'd asked him about what he felt for Abby, he closed up. He couldn't help it. He was taught as a Marine to avoid showing emotion like that, but he was never totally comfortable talking about his feelings anyway. "Just a little disagreement."  
She nodded. When he was ready to share, he would.

Meanwhile, she decided to go upstairs and pick out what to wear for that night.  
_---X---_

"Palmer must be so excited," Abby told Gibbs as he drove them to the gallery. She was excited as well. She was a bustling ball of energy when it came to something like this.  
"I can imagine," Gibbs said his mind clearly had less running through it then Abby's did.  
"He said not to call him while we're on our way over because he'd be to nervous. That, and the line would probably be tied up from talking to his mom," she snickered.  
Gibbs smirked at that. He'd found Palmer writing an email to his mom earlier that day.

Soon, they arrived at the gallery, with Abby still jumping for joy. Despite that, Abby still waited for him to walk around and open her door for her like she knew he would.

Once they showed their invitations to the man at the door, they went in and saw Palmer waiting for the first people to arrive.  
"Jimmy!" Abby said excitedly.  
"Hey, Abby!" He called and walked over to them. He was greeted by a massive hug from Abby. After catching his breath, he managed to get a word out. "You both look nice." Abby was in a simple black dress that Gibbs swore he'd seen her wear somewhere else, while Gibbs was wearing what he usually did, only in darker, more formal colors.  
Abby smiled at Gibbs, still giddy. "Thanks. You look nice too! Like a photographer." She winked at him.  
He blushed a bit. "Hehe, well…"  
"When do we start seeing all of your pictures?"  
"You can look now if you want. Or you can wait. As long as you tell me your honest opinion when you're done." He smiled, a different smile without his glasses.

"I think we'll look now," she grinned, grabbing Gibbs hand. He knew this was important to her.  
"I'm glad you're excited," he said genuinely.  
Just as they moved into the room where Jimmy's photos were being displayed Tony and Ziva walked in.

Abby and Gibbs walked around the room, filled with pictures in color, and in black and white. Most pictures were of things at NCIS, specifically people. There was a little bit of everyone really.  
As they continued around the room, the rest of the attendants arrived at the gallery. Including Tim and Fiona, Ducky, and the director, not to mention many others. Even Fornell was in attendance. He couldn't pass up, seeing as he was in one or two of the photographs on display.

The first picture that was in line was a picture of Ducky in black and white, observing something carefully under a microscope and taking notes.  
"I didn't even see you there," Ducky told Palmer as he walked around with him.

The second was a photo was one of the bullpen. Gibbs was noticeably absent, most likely on a coffee run. Tony had tossed a crumpled piece of paper at Ziva which had frozen midway through its journey across the room. McGee was in it, watching them, amused.  
"You should be an agent with all of this sneakiness going on with you," Tony said to Jimmy.

Another one was of Abby, with her bulging baby belly doing what she usually did when she was pregnant in the lab. Looking at paint swatches with one hand on her stomach.  
She giggled. "I remember when I used to do that."

There was also one that was taken when Fiona was filling in for Abby. She was looking at something carefully in a test tube. McGee was on the side working on something on the computer, but the picture showed him glancing back at Fiona. The only things that were in color was the green substance in the tube and McGee's eyes.  
"I love the effect! But to get that angle, you would have had to be cramped up in the corner, against the desk…"  
"I have my ways."

One that really stood out was the picture of when everyone had been putting their hand-prints on the wall of Anna's nursery. Some of the hand-prints were in color, as well as the paint that Fornell had on his nose thanks to Anna.  
"What can I say?" Fornell told Gibbs, who hadn't been there. "Kids love me."

One of the photos toward the end showed Gibbs holding Anna.  
The memory came back to him vividly.

_"Hi, Anna," He whispers lovingly. "I…I'm not your Daddy, I wish I was, but I'm not. I'll probably be the closest thing you'll get to one though…" He smiles. "Sorry._"

The memory came with a rush of emotion, but he kept a hold on it. Though it was so much to handle…

The last picture in line, and one of the most popular ones in the gallery, was a picture with almost everyone. Tony, Ziva, and McGee stood in the lab by the plasma, contemplating the image on the screen. Abby and Gibbs were much closer to the camera probably less than a foot away. Not that they would have noticed it, since they were so focused on each other. Gibbs had his arm around Abby while smiling at her, and she was looking up at him with a large grin on her face while she accepted the Caf-Pow! that he handed to her.

Abby smiled sadly at the picture. Gibbs had zoned out while looking at it. She looked at him.  
"I…I don't remember this. It looks familiar, but I don't remember it. Do you?"  
"Not exactly," he said to her. "I think…I think this is in our house somewhere? I don't know."  
"Yeah! I remember framing it once, well I think." She smiled. "Palmer's pretty good at this isn't he?"  
"Yeah. Very good. Better than I expected," Gibbs said.  
He noticed that they were standing the exact same way they were in the picture.  
'What are you trying to tell me?' he looked up in the air and imagined someone was looking back at him.

There always is.  
_---X---_

On the way back Abby had fallen asleep in her seat. Gibbs had picked up Anna from Gertie's like he always did. And all three of them drove home together like they always did. And he watched them both from the corner of his eye, and in the mirror, or even in the windshield's reflection.

Like he always did.

When they arrived home, Gibbs was forced to awaken the sleeping beauty beside him.  
"Abbs…" He shook her gently. "Abby, we're home."  
She took a deep breath as she woke up from her catnap.  
"Hey, Gibbs."  
He smiled a little. "Hey Abby."  
"Did you like all of the pictures at the gallery?"  
"They were great."  
"You had a good time?" She asked sleepily.  
"Mhmm."

"Good…Maybe one day he'll tell us how he managed to do all that," she said, with a large, tired grin.  
"I don't think he'll give it away just yet, Abbs." He took a lock of her hair and swirled it around his calloused fingertips.  
"Hm. He's like a magician. They never reveal their secrets."  
He dropped her hair and rubbed her shoulder. "That may be so Abbs, but we both know it always gets out. One way, or another...No matter what you're hiding."  
_---X---_


	57. The Looking Glass

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, its characters, or its scripts.  
Spoilers:_ Judgment Day pt.1__  
For those who don't know: Sat-nav= Satellite Navigation  
---X---_

Mike Franks drove into the old motel that Jenny had directed him to meet her at. He didn't have any idea what she wanted to speak to him for. It must be something important if he had to meet her in California for it. He tried to think of what it was that she could want to talk to him about. As far as he knew, there was nothing crucial and Navy related going on in California.

Though he knew nothing of what she wanted, his stride was that of someone who knew more than he should.  
He walked up to the old building's front door and was about to enter, until he saw Jenny walking around the corner of the motel.

"I take it the Ritz was booked?" He said as he walked closer to her. She didn't answer. "Nice. You have me flying everywhere. DC for a party, then from DC to California. There better be a damn good reason-"  
"Did you ever work with Special Agent William Decker?"  
"He was hired the year I retired," He told her. He leaned against the wall of the building. "Why? He in some kind of trouble?"  
"He's dead…And I'm next."  
_---X---_

McGee stepped out of the elevator, as if it was a usual day, even though Tony and Ziva were on the other side of the country with the director.  
As he got closer to his desk, he saw Abby sitting at Ziva's desk, fiddling with the knife she had gotten her when she came home from New Orleans.

"Morning," he greeted her suspiciously.  
"McGee," she said, acting like Ziva.  
"Timothy," Ducky acknowledged him from Tony's desk.

"Haircut, McGee?" Abby asked.  
"No…" Tim said, wondering why they were acting strangely as he took a seat at his own desk.  
"I believe it was a suggestion, not an observation," the doctor announced emotionlessly, but he shared an amused look with Abby.

"Is there something going on upstairs?" McGee watched as Ducky folded his arms and put his feet up on the desk without a response.

Abby flicked the switchblade on the knife she was holding, grabbing Tim's attention. "Something wrong, McGee?"  
"Yeah, what are you guys-"

"-Doing upstairs?" Palmer said, flawlessly imitating Gibbs as he walked into the bullpen with a suit on and a coffee in hand.  
McGee made a face.  
"Random bug sweep," Said Gibbs -err- Palmer.  
"Off limits to all non-security personnel."

"Didn't Jethro tell you?" Ducky asked. "Perhaps his cranium trauma is acting-" He stopped suddenly. "He's behind me, isn't he?…Morning Jethro!" He greeted him cheerily.  
"Duck," Gibbs greeted him in return walking into their circle of desks.  
"Gibbs," Abby addressed him with a smile, which he returned.

Palmer stood typing on Gibbs' computer while standing, just as Gibbs usually did.  
"I-uhh-" Jimmy stuttered before he decided it would be best to leave.

"Got something for me?" Gibbs asked Tim.  
"This arrived from Agent Fornell," McGee said, handing Gibbs a thick manila envelope.  
Gibbs nodded his thanks and left the bullpen without another word.

Abby and Ducky leaned forward and looked each other in the eyes.  
"Mysterious," Abby commented.  
"Ah," he agreed without words.

Abby's bat phone started to ring and she left the squadroom to answer it. Tim curiously watched her enter the elevator.

"Well the security boys should be finished by now," Ducky announced, standing. "Thanks for the hospitality-" he told McGee as he walked past him. "-Probie."  
Tim gave him a look for that.  
_---X---  
_  
"I need your help," Jenny said to Franks as she sat at the kitchen table in their room in the hotel. One stained glass light hung over the table.  
"My help?" He sneered as he stood up and took a short walk around the room. "You are the director of an armed federal agency."  
"This has to be outside the agency," Jen kept her cool. "I need someone I can trust and you're on the short list."  
"I didn't know you were a fan."  
"Gibbs' short list. He trusted you with his life and that's good enough for me."  
"Let's hear it."

"Ten years ago," Jenny began, "I spent time in Europe with another agent."  
"I take it you two weren't sightseeing."  
"We were, but the sights we were looking for weren't on any tourist map."  
"The op?"  
"Classified."  
He laughed emotionlessly. "Nice chatting with you." He started to stand up. "Enjoy the free cable."  
"We were trying to infiltrate a Russian spy ring. Special Agent Decker was our contact agent. He got us our identities, handled communications-"  
"I know the drill," Franks waved his hand as he sat back down.

"The name Oshimyta was a code word we were to use in the event our cover was compromised."  
"Was it?"  
"We thought we got out clean. But today at Decker's funeral, a man asked for Mister Oshimyta."  
"Coincidence?"  
"Only three of us knew that name. Whoever he was, he heard that name from Decker. Decker only would have used that name if he thought he was about to be killed."  
"You said he died of a heart attack," Mike said.  
"The _coroner_ said he died of a heart attack. Decker was trying to give me a message," she explained.  
"You're next?"  
"My partner's in danger too. Whoever he is, he believes one of us is Oshimyta."  
"Who's the other agent?" She didn't answer. "The next time I get up to walk out that door, it won't be for show!" He said harshly.  
"…Gibbs."

Franks leaned back in his chair and looked at her. "Where do I sign?"  
_===X===_

Gibbs walked down his basement steps quickly with the manila envelope at hand. Once he got to his work table, he grabbed a knife that was on the side and cut off the top of the envelope.  
He then took out the mysteriously thick file of NCIS Director Jennifer Shepard.  
_===X===_

Jenny picked the lock on Decker's front door impeccably, without any snafus and entered the dead man's home.  
"Gibbs teach you that?" Franks asked her.  
"Gibbs doesn't teach. You watch, you learn," she said as she took her gun from the holster and moved further into the house.  
He followed her and looked at some family pictures that were framed and hanging on the wall. "We're taking a risk coming here."  
"Local LEOs may have missed something."  
"I doubt Decker's killer left behind a calling card," Mike told her.  
"If he was here, he must have left something."

Jenny notice the laptop on the coffee table in the living room. "Or Decker did." She walked over to the computer and turned it on. "He was a pro."  
"Got a little careless in his retirement though."  
The only sound was that of the keys on the laptop's keyboard until a squeak of the floorboards was heard.

Franks and Jenny immediately pulled out there weapons and walked toward the sound with stealth and alertness.  
The director looked in the kitchen, which was empty, then Mike noticed the closet.  
He signaled for her to come over to it.  
They opened the doors at the same time to reveal a young woman crying while sitting on the floor.

"Sasha? Sasha, we're not going to hurt you," Jenny said soothingly.  
"How do you know my name?…" She looked up at them. "You were at the funeral," she said to Jenny.  
"That's right, I was an old friend of William's."

"We're here to help," Franks said to Sasha.  
"Help with what?"  
"Sasha," Jenny began, "we don't think William's death was…natural." The woman looked at her. "And I'm guessing you don't either…If there's something you need to tell me…"  
"William never said anything specific, just that, if anything was to ever happen to him, I was to deliver a message."  
"To who?" Jenny asked.

Sasha took a book from the shelf beside her and removed a bookmark that had some writing on it. She gave it to Jenny  
Franks read it aloud. "Jenny Shepard, Director NCIS."  
"Yeah. You know her?" Asked Sasha.  
"Unfortunately," Franks said.  
Jenny didn't move or flinch. "We'll deliver the message."

The young woman sighed with relief. "William told me to tell her that he had some sort of insurance policy, I think he called it."  
"Where?" Jenny asked her, focused, and handed the bookmark to Mike.  
"In this place out in the desert, in a diner. He was gonna start fixing it up next month. He said Jenny would know where to look."

"Is this the address?" Franks asked opening the bookmark to reveal an address written in Sharpie, and a key taped to it.  
"Mhmm," she said, wiping her eyes.

"Sasha," Jenny said, "do you have family?"  
"Not in LA. In Nevada."  
"Good. Go there, now."  
"I don't have a car…"  
"Take my rental." Jenny handed her the keys.

"You should do what the lady says," Franks told Sasha when she looked at him.  
"Okay," she submitted., putting the book she'd taken out before back in the shelf and leaving the room.

"Forget your name?" Franks asked after he heard the front door shut.  
"It's better she doesn't know."  
"Better for who?" When she didn't respond, he decided to ask something else. "So when we find who did this…"  
"It'll be just the way you like it," She told him. "No paperwork."  
_---X---_

"I do not like this, something feels off," Ziva told in the car while sitting in the Los Angeles traffic.  
"Yeah, it's the transmission," Tony said  
"No, I meant something feels off about the director. Tony. We are her _escorts_, we are supposed to be _escorting_!"  
"Maybe she found a new escort. The director is a flesh and blood woman, with flesh and blood needs. If you want to call and ruin her private party, be my guest," he told her, holding out his phone.  
_===X===_

"You couldn't have gotten sat-nav?" Director Shepard complained as she looked up their route on a paper map.  
"Sat-what?" Franks asked.  
"Never mind."

Jenny's phone started to ring. She checked who it was before picking it up, to avoid any slipups that she would regret later.

"Yes, Agent DiNozzo?"  
_[Uh- Hi, Director. How's everything going? How's the paperwork?]_  
"Slow; Too many interruptions," she hinted.  
_[Well…It's a beautiful day to be stuck inside.]_  
"You need something, Agent DiNozzo?"  
_[No, just checking in with our fearless leader.] He tried to use the classic DiNozzo charm._  
It never worked on Jenny. "What did I tell you, Tony?"  
"Got it!" Franks said in the background, locating their destination.

_[Uhh] Tony tried desperately not to think about what was going on between the director and the man she was with. Or what exactly the man 'got'. [Not to call you our fearless leader?]_  
"And?"  
_[And to take the day off.]_  
"Enjoy your time in LA because believe me, I could always find something for you to do."  
She cut off the call.  
_---X---_

"Paperwork had a deep voice," Tony said.  
"She is with a man, it does not mean she's sleeping with him."  
"You're right. I'm sure they're tag-teaming the paperwork."  
"She's hiding something from us!"  
"Yes, it's called a sex life. Maybe if you had one, you'd be a little more understanding."

Ziva laughed loudly. "Ooh, I could tell you stories."  
"Please, tell. Slowly."  
"All right. But first, you have to do me one small favor."  
"Name it."  
"Call the Los Angeles Police Department, tell them you're conducting a local investigation, and ask them to track down the GPS coordinates of the director's rental."  
"That's all?" He rolled his eyes.  
"It'll be like Chinatown. I will even let you do your Jack."  
He smiled. "Well, how do you like them apples?"  
_---X---_

Gibbs walked out of the elevator on the autopsy floor to speak to Ducky. He'd been avoiding this visit for a while. Ever since Ducky had asked Gibbs about what he truly felt for Abby, he'd been feeling disconnected and uncomfortable with his old friend. But his curiosity about Jenny got the best of him and he prepared himself for the awkwardness that the meeting may or may not bring and walked through the autopsy doors with a simple swoosh.

"One, two, three!" Gibbs heard on the other side of the room. "Breath, dammit, breath!"  
"I don't recall shouting as being apart of the instructions, Mister Palmer" Ducky said, walking out of the bathroom.  
"Sorry, doctor," Jimmy, the source of the voice, said. "I guess I just got a little carried away."  
"Hello, Jethro," Ducky greeted Gibbs.

Palmer froze, as he didn't know for how long Gibbs had been standing in the doorway for.  
"New girlfriend?" Gibbs asked, noticing the CPR doll under him.  
At least he hoped that's what it was.  
Jimmy laughed. "Not exactly."

"CPR re-certifications," The doctor informed him. "Work has been sufficiently slow lately for me to update them. Oh, when can I put your name on the list?"  
"Not today, Duck."  
Gibbs' old friend sensed there was something else he wanted to talk about.  
"Give us a minute please, Mister Palmer." Jimmy started to get up with the doll. "Annie can stay." Palmer drop the doll and left the room uncomfortably.

"I know that look, Jethro," Ducky said, heading for the sink to wash his hands. "I'm afraid I'm all out of secrets."  
"You read the autopsy report on Le Grenouille?"  
"Yes, what about it?"  
"Anything bug you about it?"  
"Normally I am very bugged when a person is shot at point blank range in the head, but in this case, despite the man's charm, I am willing to make an exception," Ducky replied, taking the paper towels Gibbs offered to dry his hands.  
"Is that a no?"  
"Pathologically, there was nothing out of the ordinary. A single bullet entered Rene's frontal lobe causing catastrophic cerebral hemorrhaging that resulted in almost instantaneous death. "  
"Yeah, I read that."  
"Then you know as much as I do."

Gibbs turned to leave.  
"Jethro," Doctor Mallard called after him, "I had the impression that this case was closed…?"  
"It is," the agent assured him simply.  
"Then why all the digging? What are you hoping to find?" Ducky asked curiously.  
"Answers." He was about to leave for good before Ducky said his name once more.

"Duck," Gibbs started.  
"Not about The Frog," he told him quickly. "I wanted to ask you about what I questioned you about earlier."  
Gibbs raised his eyebrows.  
"Abigail."  
He turned around to leave again, this was getting repetitive.  
"I wanted to tell you, that if you wish so, I can leave it here and never bring it up to you again. But before you make this decision, take one thing into consideration."  
Gibbs sighed. "What would that be?"  
Ducky took a moment to ensure that he had Gibbs' full attention. "Abby may have the same feelings for you that you do for her."  
"I don't have feelings toward her." Gibbs was surprised he was even able to deny it without spontaneously combusting.  
"Don't do this to yourself! You could be letting go of something that you'll never get back," Ducky told him seriously.

"She deserves better anyway."  
"My God, man! Why can't you see it? Have you gone blind? She loves you!"  
"Duck! Calm down…Have you ever thought that maybe I don't love her?"  
"Jethro, I'm appalled at you! Why, that is the biggest heap of outright crap that I've ever heard in my days!" It wasn't like Ducky to use such language as he did right then.  
"Doctor, please calm down," Gibbs said finally, taking the last resort.

Ducky sighed and took a moment to compose himself, he didn't apologize because, for one thing, he strongly believed it was right, and it was also a sign of weakness.

"Jethro, I regret that I've spoken to you that way. I'm not trying to force any feelings on you; all I'm saying is that if you bothered to pick up the looking glass that sits before you, you could be surprised at what you see looking back."

Gibbs sighed. He nearly got goose-bumps from the doctor's statement. It spoke volumes about how he was acting. "It's okay, Duck. I know what you mean. But this looking glass was broken a long time ago, and it will never be fully repaired…" He told him honestly. This was much more than he was used to. He had to get going anyway. "Thanks, Duck." He pat his friend on the shoulder and left the room to board the elevator.

"Never say never, Jethro, never say never."  
_---X---  
_  
"You always clean your gun before a fight?" Mike's voice was heard among the wind howling and whistling through the nooks and crannies of the old diner in which they sat.  
"It's not my gun," Jenny responded, not taking her eyes off of the weapon in her hands. "You always sit on your ass before one?"  
He let out a laugh. "What should I be doing?"  
"Assessing our situation."  
"You read that in the manual?"  
She smiled, amused.

"Back door, same lock as the front. Wood frame, stucco exterior. Plaster walls, stone in the rear. If they don't come heavy, it would make adequate cover. Situation, assessed."  
Jenny smiled again, but it soon faded. She stood and moved towards the windows, but hanging blinds blocked most of her view.  
"I never said thanks."  
"Thank me later," he dismissed.

"Does Gibbs know?"  
"Does it make a difference?"  
"Not about this. About you being sick?"  
She looked over at him with emotionless features. "What makes you think I'm sick?"  
"A person gets a look in their eyes when they know that time is running out."  
"You're not that good."

He chortled softly but his smile quickly disappeared. "I found your pills."  
"You went through my purse?" Jen sounded angry.  
"Your purse, your cell phone and your glove box."  
"Just being thorough?"  
"Do you blame me?"  
Jenny stared at the floor for a moment before looking back out the window. "Gibbs doesn't know."  
"What are you waiting for?"  
"Good question."

After five, ten minutes of silence, someone finally spoke.  
"Jethro was the other agent." Franks said.  
"Yes."  
"And…You were in love with him."  
Jenny only sighed in response. He thought that she wasn't going to add anything until she said, "I was."  
"Do you still…?"  
She turned to him. "Yes. Any more questions?" She was clearly agitated.  
"I just wanted to know what I'm dealin' with here."  
"I still love him and I regret letting him go like that. It was a mistake. One that I'll never have the time to take back…I think about it all the time."  
Mike wasn't one to apologize, but this was an exception. "I'm sorry Jenny."  
"Don't be. It's not anyone's fault but my own. Besides, Jethro's moved on…I can tell."  
"What do you-…Oh…" He knew what she meant.

Jenny stood and started to slowly pace the room, no longer angry, just regretful.  
"I guess I'm not the only one who noticed. No one was doing a damn thing so I went to the FBI and had them run a test under wraps."  
"What kinda test?"  
She stopped walking around and decided that she should just sit down and stay in order to save her strength for the battle ahead. "DNA test. Gibbs and Anna."  
"Oh."  
"I guess I'm not the only one who noticed that either. Father and daughter. Tests proved it."  
"If that's true, then what the hell's going on with probie and his lab rat?"  
"I don't know what their situation is, I was going to tell them but…Could you imagine? Having someone who has never asked you about your relationship informing you that your best friend is the father of your child? Or with Gibbs, your best friend had your baby and you didn't even know it?"  
She did have an argument there. "Sometimes I wonder how she can stand it, not knowing. I think, if she doesn't already know, she's had enough suspicions that she doesn't even bother running a test."

Mike didn't say anything. He had always suspected but…he just didn't know anymore. Not only about Gibbs fathering Abby's child, but Jenny's lasting feelings for Gibbs.  
"I guess you're right."

She looked from the window once more and looked at Franks in the eye. "Just promise me that if I don't make it out of here, you'll let them know the truth, if they don't already."  
He nodded. "You'll make it out of here, Jenny." But the question was, would it be on her own two feet?  
She continued to stare at him. "Promise me."

He sighed, It was like she already knew what going to happen. Nevertheless, he submitted. "I promise."_  
---X---  
__Later…_

"I found some tea," Jenny told Franks, coming out of the kitchen to the diner.  
"What kind?"  
"Does it matter?"  
"I only drink lemongrass. "  
"You just don't strike me as a tea drinking kind of guy."  
"And people say I don't open up."  
"Well, no water, so- so much for the tea."  
"I spotted a water tank outback."  
"I'll go."  
"Ah, let me; I've gotta hit the head again anyway. You're up." He left the building in search of the water pump outside.

Jenny sighed and closed her eyes. She got goosebumps, even though it certainly wasn't cold, they were in the desert, barely a breeze. She just hoped that Mike came back soon with that water.  
===X===

"This is definitely it," Ziva said as Tony parked on the dusty and desolate driveway.  
They both stepped out of the car and Ziva immediately noticed the van in front of the diner. She recognized it from the gas station they'd been at earlier.  
"I know that SUV," she said.  
"The gas station," Tony concluded.

They both pulled out their weapons and walked to the front door of the diner. Both agents noticed the bullet holes in the windows.  
"Still think the director is on one of her booty calls?" Ziva scoffed.  
He ignored her and signaled for her to enter first, she nodded.  
They both busted through the door, skillfully. Ziva went left, while Tony went right.

He saw one man, dead on the floor on his side, but no one who raised a threat. "Clear," he whispered.  
Ziva found more bodies on her side, one more important than the others. "Oh God…Tony," she called for him.  
He walked over with his gun in case of danger, but it was unnecessary.  
What she wanted to show him was far different.

The director lie dead on the concrete floor, in her own blood, her gun and cell phone lying next to her. Jenny's Blackberry began to ring, now doubt the last call she'd ever receive.

Tony and Ziva shared glances before she bent down to pick up the call.

_[Jenny?] Gibbs' voice was heard. [Jenny? Are you there?]  
---X---_

Please review! I love to know what you all think!


	58. Vivid Recollection

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, its characters, or its scripts.**_  
_**Spoilers: _Judgment Day pt. 1 & 2 _**_  
A/N_**: _Ah! Sorry about the wait! And, sorry about the enormous amount of script in this chapter, but trust me, all of this is worth it because there is a part in this that will lead to something you've been waiting for, for a **long** time!_  
_---X---_

"Wait there, I'll come to you," Gibbs said, driving through desolate dusty streets to the diner.  
He'd always thought it would be him to go first, out of everyone he knew. His job was dangerous, he was getting older, and someone was always out to kill him, or someone close to him.  
Most others thought Ducky would go first, despite his youthful activity and lively chatter. They knew it in the back of their minds, but then there was Kate, and that crushed everyone. And now there's this...this proved all of that wrong.

Jenny was dead. But why? What was all of this for? Gibbs wondered if the thoughts that were going through his mind went through hers throughout this whole secret fiasco.  
Probably not, she always knew what she was doing, what she wanted.  
In a way, Jenny had been like him. She'd do anything to keep someone she knew safe, even if it meant her life, and she never stopped until it was done. But, why was this different?

_Gibbs sighed as he remembered the look in Abby's eyes when he had told her that he was flying to California. The look on her face was that of a puppy dog._  
_"What happened? Is everyone okay?" She was obviously concerned. They were family, after all._  
_"Abbs, I'll call later. You just have to trust me now, okay?"_  
_She nodded. He kissed her forehead and told her goodbye._

He finally reached the diner and pulled into the open space.  
Tony and Ziva were walking out with boxes. No one said a word when they both looked at him.  
He walked closer to them. "I said to wait."

"And I said not to," Leon Vance walked out of the diner and snapped off his gory red rubber gloves. It was enough to make anyone hurl. "This is my crime scene."  
"Leon…"  
"You called Sec Nav, he called me."

Ziva and Tony looked at the ground in silence when Gibbs looked at them once more. Gibbs just continued into the diner.  
"I'm sorry, Jethro," Vance said as Gibbs passed him.

When he walked into the diner, it was what he expected at any other crime scene. Glass jars with forensic evidence, body markers, blood spattered on the floor. It was so odd to look at it personally.  
"Bodies were picked up last night," Leon said after giving Gibbs a moment. "They're flying to DC."  
"Ducky?"  
"Doctor Mallard will be handling the autopsies… First two shooters came through the front door, the other two came from over there." He pointed towards the back door. "She stood here," Vance stood in her place. "The first shooter never even had the chance to fire his gun. She shot two at him, in his shoulder and chest. She took heavy fire after that; one in her shoulder and in her arm. The second shooter went down there. She dropped to her knee and she fired three more times at one of the shooters from the back door. Which leaves the fourth shooter…We know how that ended," he finished. "She put up a hell of a fight."

"Not good enough," Gibbs sighed.  
"She was outnumbered, five to one." Leon raised his eyebrow.  
"I think you gotta check your math."  
Vance explained the extra set of tire tracks and the possibility of a fifth shooter and told him to oversee his investigation while he flew back to DC with the bodies.  
After Vance drove off, Gibbs told DiNozzo to oversee the investigation. Besides, he had someone to meet.  
_---X---_

"Vance knows someone else was there," Gibbs informed Mike after he pulled into the gas station they had agreed to meet at.  
"Tire tracks?"  
Gibbs nodded.  
"I'm not the only one with a problem. Jenny died protecting someone."  
Gibbs was intrigued, but it didn't show too much on his face. "Who?"  
Mike put his hands in his pockets and looked away for a second. "…You."  
_---X---_

"Call him again!" Abby ordered McGee anxiously. The Caf-Pow! in her hand wasn't helping her hyper activity very much, and neither was knowing that Gibbs, Tony and Ziva were across the country doing something she didn't know about.  
"I already left Tony five messages."  
"Call Ziva."  
"Eight messages."  
She stopped pacing in front of his desk. "Why'd you call Ziva more than you called Tony?"  
He just looked at her strangely. "Uhh-"  
"Right, not important. What's important is that we remain calm."  
"I am calm," he said, throwing his arms up in defeat.  
"Don't you care about your friends?"  
"I just said- never mind!"

"Tony and Ziva aren't answering their cells and Gibbs gets on a plane to California out of the blue. Something is wrong, I can feel it!" She didn't like the feeling. She had a knot in her stomach that reminded her of the blast before Gibbs had gone to Mexico.  
"Abby, if something bad happened, I'm sure we would have-" Tim's computer beeps. "-heard by now."  
"What is it?" Abby asked urgently.  
"An email from Tony."  
"Let me see…I can't look!" She covers up her eyes.  
McGee gives her a strange look, but continues to type. "Photos. Tire prints. Tony wants me to find out what car they came from."  
"That's it? They're working a case?"

"Am I interrupting something?" Ducky walked in with his coat on, as he'd probably just gotten into the building.  
"Just Abby's nervous breakdown."  
"Oh, I'm sure everyone is fine," Ducky assured Abby. He moved closer to her. "Do you have any reason to believe otherwise?"  
"Well Tony just emailed me, it looks like they started working some kind of case."  
"There's your answer, Abby. They're working on a case." He assured her again with a pat on her arm. "Common courtesy is the first casualty in a Jethro war. "

Ducky tried to exit as his phone started ringing. Curious, Abby moved directly in front of him to block his way. "Who is it?"  
Ducky took out his phone and showed it to her. Gibbs. She instinctively tried to grab it from him, but he moved his hand away. "Ah ah ah, it's for me." She smiled at him.

"Jethro," he answered, getting some privacy by walking towards the other side of the bullpen.  
_[Ducky.]_  
Doctor Mallard waited for Gibbs, thinking he was going to say something. "Jethro, I know I usually dominate the conversation, but since you called me-"  
_[Jenny's dead…Yesterday.]_  
"Oh, dear," he sighed. "I…I can't believe it happened so soon, I-"  
_[She was murdered, firefight.]_  
"Tony and Ziva?"  
_[Not involved.] He knew how to say something important with few words._  
"What can I do?"  
_[Five bodies, on their way.] But Gibbs wasn't much of a talker to begin with, anyway._  
"I assume one of them is-"  
_[Yeah…Tell McGee, tell Abbs. I'll need them.] That was no lie._  
"Jethro, Jenny-"  
_[Yeah, I know Duck.]_

Too little, too late.

The doctor turned around with a grave expression.  
"Who?" McGee asked. It didn't even sound like a question.  
"….Jenny."  
Abby gasped, putting her hands over her mouth, which was agape.  
Little did she know, this long chain of events was destiny.  
_---X---_

Gibbs entered the bar and grill that he was meeting Mike at. He immediately spotted Franks sitting with his arms resting on the table, a beer beside them.

He sat down on the stool beside his long time mentor. "Drinking this early?" Gibbs said.  
"It's five-o-clock somewhere," Franks said as he took another swig.  
"Tell me everything," Gibbs told him simply. Mike knew exactly what he meant.  
"She called me a week ago," he began, "about you and Abby's party. I mean, I woulda flew in for that, but…she said she needed me for something else anyway, so I might as well make myself useful for the time being," he quoted. "She said she needed some help from someone…outside the agency."  
"Another one of her ops."  
"One of yours. Europe."  
"I spent a lot of time in Europe, Mike."  
"She wasn't specific…What I tell you about leavin loose ends?" He whispered harshly.  
"Not to. We didn't."

"Well, you screwed the pooch somewhere. Decker's cover was blown, they found him, made it look like a heart attack."  
"They?"  
"Decker's funeral. There was a guy named Viggo looked for a man named Oshimyta."  
Gibbs visibly tensed.  
"Relax, probie. Classified went out the window days ago…I know Oshimyta was the code you used if your cover was compromised."

"In Paris, nine years ago."  
"Yeah, well Decker resurrected it. When they found him, instead of giving you up, he sent you a warning and bought you guys some time. She knew what she was getting into. Her last stand was to protect you."  
"Who protected her, Mike? What happened?"  
"I was outback. I saw them going in the side door…too late." He recalled everything vividly. He'd shot the bodies on the ground, in case any of them were alive. Some were. "I did what I could."  
"Yeah. You always do."

They were quite for a time before Gibbs spoke.  
"We left Paris clean."  
"Yeah, Jenny told me, and I might have bought it, except there were three agents on that op, and two are dead. The op? How many?"  
"One each," Gibbs told him.  
"Did you verify the kill? Her kill?"  
"Jen was a pro."  
"I noticed."  
"What about Decker? I heard he had a thing for the ladies. Maybe he was compromised."  
"We got out clean."  
"Jenny knew something you didn't, probie. And so did Decker. He knew this might not be over; he left an insurance policy." Franks pulled a pen out of his pocket and took a napkin from a nearby dispenser. "The numbers were…" He wrote them down, almost without having to think about it.  
"Coded in photos. That's how we did it back then."  
"We burned the original. That's the only copy." He slid the napkin across the tabletop to Gibbs.  
"I'll let you know."  
"You need me on this one probie," Mike told him sternly. "Viggo was just a hired gun. There's someone else out there."  
"It's not your fight, Mike. Vance is looking for you, so go back to Mexico. Give my goddaughter a hug for me."  
Franks was about to get up and make a hasty exit, but he remembered what Jenny wanted him to tell Gibbs, after she died her self-predicted death, and he sat back down.  
"What, now, Mike?" Gibbs asked, emotionally exhausted and stressed.  
_---X---_

"Abby, I'm almost done here, where's that next batch," McGee said in Abby's lab, typing quickly on the keyboard.  
"Coming," Abby addressed him tearfully. She walked over to the shelves by her mass spec that contained tire track model comparison templates.

After picking all of them out, she failed at stifling a few sniffles as she walked to McGee again. Halfway there, she dropped the discs. With another sniffled or two, she bent down to pick them up, but she couldn't ignore this anymore.  
Tears were building in her eyes and she decided just to let it all out.

McGee noticed this and bent down next to her to retrieve the CD's. "It's okay, Abby, it's okay."  
She looked up at him with tears streaming down her face. "No. It's not…It never is." Abby tried to compose herself. "Come on," she said, trying to ignore the crack in her voice. "We have work to do." She took the discs from him and inserted one into her computer.  
Tim wasn't so sure if she was suitable to work, but this was Abby after all.  
She'd come around. Right?

Nevertheless, he continued to work alongside her._  
---X---_

A few moments of silence passed as the old friends adjusted to the turn their conversation had taken.  
"Jenny…She wanted me to tell you something. Something else. It's very important, gunny. So listen up."  
Gibbs looked over. He expected to hear some encoded warning for him that was a message from Jenny. That seemed to be all he was hearing today. "…What?"  
"This could be hard for you to hear." Hell, even Franks' insides were rolling just at the thought of Gibbs' reaction.  
It couldn't possibly get any worse anyway. "Hit me," Gibbs said stirring the water the waitress had brought to him earlier.  
"Jenny told me she still had feelings for you, that she was still in love with you." Mike saw Gibbs sigh. He looked distressed and torn. "And she's had her suspicions about you, Abby, and Annabelle. She had the FBI run a test on the down low."  
"What test?"  
Mike was mildly agitated by the interruption. "A DNA comparison of Anna's DNA and yours."  
"_What?_" He tried to keep his voice quiet.  
He ignored him. "A perfect match. Ninety-nine-point-nine percent chance you're related. It's not even a chance. She figured that neither of you recovered your memories after the accidents you were both in."

Gibbs was completely, utterly silent. Speechless for a minute, until he decided to ask the questions that he was asking himself.  
"How…..How could I not _know_? I could have been a real father to Anna, a real…" What was he going to say about Abby? _Husband_? Was he going mad?  
"Now, probie. You listen here, don't you think of it that way, don't you dwell on the past. It's not like you were never there for her."  
"Mexico…"  
"I'm sure she knew you loved her, even then, probie. Don't beat yourself up over what could have been! You have so much time, gunny! Make up for yesterday's mistakes by doing what's right, and do it right now! You were always there for that woman and your baby, even though you didn't know she was your own. You're all living together! You're already a family! You just didn't see it until someone told you where to look."

"Mike….."  
"Yeah, probie?"  
"I...I'm a father."  
The older man gave him a small smile as he took a sip of his drink. "Congratulations. But, If I'm right, I don't think you ever stopped."  
Despite everything that happened, Gibbs smiled too. He saw the world in a different light now. He realized that Ducky was right about picking up that looking glass and seeing for yourself what was on the other side.

But he just needed to remember.  
_---X---_  
_Autopsy._

"You my dear were a woman who always knew what she wanted; a trait which some may have seen as mere careerism rather than the true sense of duty I know carried you. That's why I can't help wondering if your death too was on your terms," Ducky recited, getting closer to the body bag that contained his dear friend and colleague.

He unzipped the bag and sighed. "Mister Palmer."  
The younger man walked over to him and flushed seeing the person in the body bag was not Jenny. "Oh, I'm sorry." He pointed to another bag. "I must have…" He trailed off as he saw the doctor walk closer to the bag wasn't really paying any attention to him.

_Ding!_

Ducky and Jimmy were silent as they watched Gibbs walk into the room. Jimmy sniffed and went off to look over some of his notes on the far side of the room.

Gibbs approached the bag that they all knew held Jenny's body. He slid his hand across the bag.

He could feel her.  
For a split second, it felt as if she was standing beside him. He thought he felt a breeze.

"She was dying, Jethro," Ducky said. Gibbs barely looked up. "She had a malignant brain tumor in her cerebral hemisphere and…" He stopped for a moment to evaluate the situation. "She knew the deterioration would be rapid, debilitating pain, loss of motor skills…As difficult as this is to say, this may have been more merciful."

He remembered Paris, tangled sheets and bodies.  
They could have started over. Jenny still loved him.  
What did he do?  
_'I'm sorry, Jen,'_ he thought

But why? Why exactly was he sorry?  
He did not kill her, and yet… he was sorry.  
Why?

He slid the zipper down the bag half way.  
He left without a word.  
_---X---_  
_Abby's Lab._

"I've barely had a chance to finish unpacking this stuff, Gibbs, let alone processing it," Abby told him in her lab as she nearly dug a trail in the floor pacing in her Doc Martens. She carried evidence back and forth and Gibbs watched her. "I don't have anything for you."  
"You will."

"I will. And it'll be my best work." Her voice still carried its usual beautiful rasp, but it also contained the roughness of someone who'd been crying.  
"Always is, Abbs."  
"It's different this time; this time it's for the director. I want my very best work…" She reached the evidence box that contained Jenny's bloodstained clothing. Abby softly touched the blue blouse that had been worn by Jenny only the day before. She solemnly placed it back into the box.  
He heard her voice crack.

She sighed as a tear fell down her face. "Oh, Gibbs," she said sadly, turning around for a hug that Gibbs was ready to share with her.  
"It's okay," Gibbs soothed as he held her securely in his arms and rubbed his hand down her back.

Thoughts were spinning in his mind. Gibbs had an on and off feeling of severe dizziness. Of all these thoughts and feelings, one thing kept returning to his brain.  
This woman standing before him was his best friend, and the mother of his child.  
Why couldn't he remember? Why?

He knew he was Anna's father and apparently Abby's lover at some point, he knew that. He could practically see it.  
But he couldn't feel it. He couldn't _remember_ it.  
All of the times he would dream of her, have thoughts about her…Gibbs could not fathom that all of these imaginings were true.

She eventually pulled away, wanting to vent her feelings to him, and pulling him out of his reverie. "She was always such a snappy dresser, you know?" Abby recalled, somewhat irrelevantly. "Classy…I-I never told her that. Why didn't I tell her that? She would have liked that, she would have smiled…You can't wait with stuff like that, because you never know what's gonna happen." Abby looked at him. "I like the way you dress, Gibbs. It's masculine, and spruce, always with a jacket."

Even with all that had happened, with everything seeming to be falling apart without return…He smiled.  
He _smiled_.  
"See? Even you smiled." She stared happily at him for a moment. Gibbs took a shaky breath.  
Tony walked through the door of the lab. "And Tony, you're business, but after-hours, it's nice." She gave him a hug.  
"Ziva, you kick ass and you look so good doing it," she said, giving the Mossad agent a hug as well as she walked through the door.  
"McGee." She couldn't think of anything to tell him. "Aw, McGee." She hugged him too.

Tony was still sobered. "Boss-"  
"It's not your fault, only one thing to be concerned about," Gibbs said, his mind on fire with thoughts about everything and nothing.  
Ziva's eyes narrowed with the need for vengeance and finished Gibbs' sentence for him. "Finding the director's killer."


End file.
